Como Lluvia en Verano
by Al.FaitH
Summary: Fanfic de KAT-TUN y News... Pequeñas relaciones se estan formando entre estas bandas, sin embargo, nadie sabe lo oscuro que puede ser el futuro que Jin estara dispuesto a gatillar... Ellos son los verdaderos responsables de sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Fue... Muy dificil despues de la que me mande al subir el capi x primera vez... Honto gomenasai por ese error x.x ... bueno aca les dejo el capi para que lo vean.... ojala les guste... me demore un poco en escribirlo y en realidad es la mezacla de muchos sentimientos incluyendo la frustacion de tener que escribirlo como tres veces por errores en mi notebook....  
bueno eso.. no los aburro mas... (creo xD) y deseenme suerte ;3 (cmo ven es muy largo... espero que alguien se de el tiempo de leerlo entero X_X)

* * *

**Como Lluvia en Verano**  
_Cap 1_

Lentamente el sol del amanecer entraba por la ventana junto a la cama de Junnosuke, cuando este desperto sutilmente atraido por la luz, supuso que ya deberia dar cerca de las siete y cuarto, cuando escucho sonar su despertador a su espalda, llevo hacia atras su mano lo apago, y con eso sintio el tenue tiritar del cuerpo que le acompañaba, abrio los ojos aun somnolientos, para ver el rostro dormido y el desordenado cabello de Tatsuya, esa fue sin duda su primera sonrisa de esa mañana, envolvio el fragil torso de Ueda con sus brazos y cerro los ojos nuevamente, a los diez minutos algo volvio a sonar, esta vez era el celular de Ueda anunciando que era hora de moverse...  
-Tatsu... Tatsu... - Le susurro Junno con tranquilidad... - Arriba Tatsu... - Ueda se estremecio, estiro su columna y abrio los ojos sonriendole con flojera a Junno...

* * *

-Buenos dias! - Le grito Kame al chico que venia corriendo por la calle hasta el  
-Hii.... Ya empezaron?... - Le dijo este por su parte, recuperando rapidamente la respiracion  
-Hace media hora... Te estabamos esperando... Maki tuvo que ir a grabar otras escenas para poder avanzar un poco... - Le respondio Kame concentrado en las acciones del Special de Nobuta wa Produce - Porque tardaste tanto? - Le pregunto un poco molesto... - Sabes que tengo cosas que hacer despues de esto...  
-Bueno yaaa.... - Se quejo el otro... - Me dormi... Ademas ayer tambien me quede haciendo cosas... No tienes nada de que quejarte Ka-zu-ya-chan... - Termino diciendo como lo haria Akira, su personaje en el dorama  
- Ah si?... Bueno seguro que te quedaste haciendo... - Le termino Kame, dandole la espalda... - Ademas... Que estemos ocupados no significa que Yamashita-san pueda darse el lujo de llegar tarde... - Lo miro por sobre su hombro y se fue hacia los productores dejando a Yamapi solo...

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban grabando juntos, Kame aun le decia Yamashita-san... A pesar que todos ya le decian Yamapi, ¿Estara el pasado que compartieron presente aun en sus futuras relaciones?... Yamapi se ordeno el pelo y partio a los vestuarios para prepararse, ya no tenia nada contra Kame, sin embargo este seguia comportandose muy distante con el... En el edificio de los Jek's apenas lo miraba, y ahora cuando se encontraban siempre tenian conversaciones similares, el solo hecho de trabajar juntos requeria un poco de amistad entre ellos, sin embargo ni compañerismo existia... Ya listo, salio de los camarines y se dirigio a la zona de grabacion, Maki y Kame ya estaban ahi revisando lo ya grabado, cuando estuvo todo preparado, fueron a la escuela donde grababan para hacer los juegos y competencias entre Shuji y Akira, y aunque Kame era muy bueno actuando frente a la camara, no dejaba de darle miradas de enfado en cada escena que hacian, o en cada juego en que perdia... Al final, solo lograria enfadarlo a el tambien...

* * *

-Ya se hace tarde... - Dijo claramente Ueda echado en una de las mesas de su sala en el edificio de la J.E.  
-Va llegar igual... Akanishi sabe que necesita ensayar tanto como nosotros... - Le contesto Koki con un dejo de molestia en la voz, Maru estaba sentado junto a Ueda y miraba nervioso la puerta  
-Pero Johnny-sama le dio muchas luces cuando entro a la J.E. ... No vaya ser que se sienta superior... - Siguio Ueda con un gesto impaciencia y miro el reloj colgado en la pared, ya eran las ocho y media  
-Tenemos que ensayar con o sin Jin... - Dijo Maru molesto  
-Ya es seguro que K-kun no vendra?... - Pregunto Koki, Ueda asintio con la cabeza  
-Esta grabando algo de su dorama... - Aclaro con voz de niño, Junno lo miro fijo por un segundo y desvio la mirada hacia el reloj  
-Que hacemos?... - Ueda pudo identificar una aire a temor en sus ojos, y la nota del cansancio en su voz...

-Wooooooojoaaaaaa....  
En esos momentos entraba Jin corriendo por la puerta y se paro en medio de la sala...  
-Y que te trae tan feliz Bakanishi?!?! - Exclamo Maru enojado, levantandose y acercandose un tanto a el  
- Miren!... - Dijo y se abrio de brazos, su ropa brillaba en el tono rojo de su chaqueta... - Es la ropa de nuestro video... - Siguio hablando apresurado y emocionado, sin notar siquiera la molestia de sus compañeros...  
-Nuestro... Vid...eo... - Repitio Junno...  
-Si!... - Exclamo Jin volteandose a mirarlo - Llegaron hoy en la mañana... Iba entrando y me encontre con Johnny-sama , que me los mostro... Estan todos ahi... Tienen que ir a probar... - Mientras decia esto, no dejaba de moverse, y al decir la ultima frase indico la puerta y se acerco corriendo...  
-Acabas de llegar y esperas que te salgamos siguiendo.... Estas tonto Bakanishi... Sera mejor que entres al estudio y empieces a grabar... - Le dijo Koki levantandose con cansancio y acercandose a Jin  
- Pero si estan listos.... - Reprocho el otro - dijo que tenian que ir a verlos, mañana en la tarde se filma el video... - Y con eso consiguio convencer a todos de ir con el...

Asi salio Kat-Tun de la sala entre "ya"s y "ya vamos"s, no se sabia cual era el mas cansado, pero se veia claramente que Jin no era, aunque todos estaban igual de entuciastas, de pronto Ueda se volteo y con una mano sutil detuvo a Junno, ellos iban cerrando el grupo, y lo miro con algo de tristeza...  
-Esperaras a Kame?... -Le pregunto casi en un susurro  
-Tengo que... - Le respondio el alto Kat-Tun - Tenemos que hacer una cancion para luego... - Ueda bajo la mirada ante esa respuesta - No te preocupes - Le siguio Junno acariciando su rostro y su cabeza - No llegare tan tarde... - Ueda alzo la mirada para ver el sonriente rostro de Junno, por su parte le sonrio tambien con alegria y tristeza a la vez, asintio y siguieron su camino a los vestuarios...

* * *

-Mira!.... Ahi va la nueva banda de la Jonny's.... - Exclamo Ryo al ver pasar a Kat-Tun por fuera de la ventana que daba al pasillo del edificio...  
-Seeee... Son casi los nuevos favoritos....- Murmuro Kusano que miraba intrigado el juego de cartas entre Tego, Masu y Shige  
-Pero nunca seran como los NewS.... - Agrego Masu en un tono medio cantado y jugueton, alzando sus ojos para ver a Ryo y a Keiichiro sentados junto a la ventana...  
-Si eso lo se.... Pero ves a quien mando para que actue con Yama en su dorama?.... Ni mas ni menos que a la primera letra de Kat-Tun... - Siguio Ryo, que pronto abrio su cuaderno y se puso a escribir...  
-Ryo-kun esta celoso.... - Dijo Masu... Lo que llamo la atencion de Nishikido inmediatamente  
-De que YamaPi-kun este trabajando con un integrante de otra banda... - Le siguio Tego inmediatamente  
-Kamenashi-kun...  
-Hm..... Me pregunto como sera.... - En eso Shige intento que dejaran de hablar, pero los chicos maliciosamente infantiles de NewS le ignoraron...  
-Johnny-sama estuvo muy feliz cuando debutaron... Y llamaron mucho la atencion... De chicas...  
-Y chicos.... Aunque tengo entendido... Que estaba enamorado de un miembro del mismo Kat-Tun...  
-Y si no?.... - Ante esta expresion de Masu, Shige se alejo un poco de ellos, hace rato ya que el juego habia acabado y Ryo se acercaba a la mesa furioso...  
-Y si en verdad.... - Tego y Masuda le daban la espalda a Ryo cuando llego junto a la mesa...  
-Se enamora de....

-BASTAAAA!!!!!!!!!! - Grito Ryo golpeando la mesa con ambos puños, y haciendo que los dos mas pequeños fueran a refugiarse junto a Keiichiro... - CUANTAS VECES HE TENIDO QUE DECIRLES QUE AL CONTRARIO DE USTEDES ANIMALITOS CAMPESTRES YO SOY HETEROOO!!!??? - Los chicos se miraron murmurando "animalitos campestres", se voltearon y se arrumaron junto a Keiichiro haciendo que lloraban y gritaban que Ryo les habia tratado de animales, frente a la misma nariz del furioso Ryo...  
-Nishi-kun creo que exageraste, igual, un poco.... - Murmuro Shige sentado ya y sintiendose seguro junto a Kusano, que asentia con la cabeza, Ryo los miro por un instante y despues miro a TegoMasu que ya estaban sentados uno junto al otro y habian conseguido hacer que Keii se escapara de ellos... Generalmente siempre eran asi... Infantiles, molestosos... Pero siempre se habian ganado el cariño de los otros miembros de NewS con su inocencia, su buen caracter, dedicacion, buena voluntad... Y al fin y al cabo eran atractivamente tiernos... Mientras Ryo hacia esa observacion, el subsecretario de Kitagawa-san entraba en la sala... Todos los NewS se quedaron mudos y le observaron...  
-Chicos... - Comenzo el señor - Vengan aqui, tengo los destinos de su nuevo tour.... - Los seis chicos se apretujaron para acercarse al sub-director y oir bien a donde iban, sobretodo para alertar a amigos y familiares para poder verlos en el viaje, y que asi mismo ellos vean su nuevo tour "NEWS Spring Tour"... Cada uno escucho atento y recibio la informacion...  
-Señor.... -Llamo Masuda asomandose desde atras de Kusano - Faltara uno para Yama-kun.... - El hombre lo miro y le entrego otra tanda de informacio al chico... Despues de eso el hombre se despidio y se fue de la sala...

Los chicos ojearon una y otra vez el monton de papeles que tenia cada uno... Murmurando las fechas, lugares y listas de canciones...  
-Maa!!... Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir... - Se escucho exclamar a Kusano  
-Oye no te vayas a beber, me entendiste..... - Le dijo Ryo, mas como advertencia que como sugerencia...  
-Naaaaah!... Si.. Me ire directo a mi casa...... - Dijo agarrando su chaqueta, su mochila y saliendo...  
-Hmpp... Si.. Ojala asi sea.....

Asi uno a uno los NewS se fueron marchando al ver que no habria movimiento despues de las cuatro de la tarde... Finalmente quedaron solo Masu, Keiichiro y Ryo...

-Aun no puedes terminar esa traduccion Ryo?... - Le pregunto Keiichiro despegando la vista de su notebook por un segundo...  
-Se me esta complicando un poco... - Murmuro Ryo con un dejo de lejania...  
-Ryo-chan esta preocupado.... - Murmuro Masuda que se encontraba sentado en el piso escuchando su mp3, frente a esa frase ambos chicos lo miraron... A lo que Masu enmudecio...  
-Y.... Por que esta nervioso Masu-chan?... - Le pregunto Keii despues de un rato...  
-Por Kusano-kun... Despues de Uchi-chan... Ryo esta preocupado por que sabe que Kusano-kun tiene problemas con el alcohol... - Despues de decir eso se quedo mirando el piso, y de vez en cuando miraba a Ryo o a Keii, Ryo ya no podia pensar, miraba a Masu a cada instante y no pudo evitar reparar en la triste expresion de su compañero, por su parte, Keii miraba nervioso hacia el pasillo a traves de la ventanilla...  
-Ahi van de vuelta los Kat-Tun... - Murmuro... Pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo esucho... O ninguno parecio escucharlo... Un rato despues pudo oir la voz de Ryo, que se incorporaba en su sillon...  
-Que pasa Masu?.... - Le pregunto con voz paternal al muchacho que sentado en el piso miraba como perdido...  
-Siento que.... - La voz de Masuda no era la misma voz infantilmente tierna que siempre usaba... - Que poco a poco nuestra banda se separa cada vez mas... - Ante esa frase, Keii y Ryo quedaron angustiosamente serios... - Digo... Ya Taka-kun se fue... Luego los problemas de Uchi-san... Kusano-kun por el mismo camino... Y sin dudas, YamaPi-kun se esta haciendo muy popular con sus doramas... Igual... Escuche hace poco a Kitagawa-sensei que queria ponernos en doramas por separado mas adelante.... Obvio que... Como debutamos solo hace dos años... Necesitamos aun popularidad... Hemos estado en el numero uno de ventas mucho tiempo! Pero siento que sin quererlo nuestro grupo se desintegra... - Ante eso solo recibio miradas distantes de Ryo y Keiichiro que entendian muy bien lo que su amigo queria decir...

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, Kame se habia acurrucado en un sillon del set y se habia dormido, Maki ya se habia ido con casi la mitad del staf de los productores, y de las pocas personas que aun quedaban, Yamashita Tomohisa aun estaba ahi...  
-Hmmmm.... Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...... Kamenashi-kun... - Murmuro sentandose en el suelo junto a Kame... - No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de saber cual es tu problema conmigo... - Le hablaba con cierto grado de cariño, y a pesar de tener la misma edad, sentia hacia el una imagen muy inocente, casi se veia como alguien dispuesto a protegerlo, sabia que, si se esforzaban, podrian tener una magnifica amistad - Kamenashi-kun... - Comenzo a acariciarle el pelo como si fuese un niño - Lamento haberte golpeado en la primaria.... Pero vaya que eramos tontos no?... Recuerdo que yo ya habia entrado en la J.E. ... Que tu no me soportabas... Y que soliamos discutir y pelear mucho en esos dias... Recuerdas.... Je je... Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos a pelear a la plaza... Y te golpee en la cara.... Me miraste con odio... Pero no me hiciste nada.... Nisiquiera me acusaste... Que... Que ganas de...  
- Es que esa vez.... - Kame hablo con una voz ronca y gastada.... - Yo..... - Se incorporo en el sillon y miro a YamaPi...  
-Que?... Esa vez que?....  
- No... Nada... - Le dijo en un tono un poco mas seco... - No paso nada.....  
-Aaaaah.... Ya veo... - Dijo Yamapi levantandose... - Bueno entonces... Me ire.... Tengo que hacer... Ademas hay alguien que me espera hace un rato... - Se despidio de Kame y se fue formando una imagen muy fria, Kame se quedo sentado mirando como se iba...  
- Adios..... YamaPi-kun.... - Murmuro para si una vez que el chico se fue... Se quedo por unos instantes mirando el piso, se levanto y se preparo para irse...

* * *

En grupo salian los Kat-Tun del JE Building, Ueda miraba a cada uno antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba tener que irse solo de nuevo, todos hablaban de irse a bares y clubes, entonces no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Junno, que caminaba a su lado, no queria ir con Jin a algun bar de mala fama, ni tampoco con Koki y Maru que iban a un club, pero como pareja... Sin duda, dentro de Kat-Tun aun no habia espacio para el mas que con Taguchi Junnosuke, se decayo un poco, miraba el piso y se sentia solo, no queria que su pareja se quedara hasta tarde trabajando con Kame... Aunque debia hacerlo... Era su vida y su pasion, no podia evitarlo... Una vez afuera, Jin se despidio y salio corriendo, Koki y Maru miraron a Ueda y lo invitaron a que los acompañase, a lo que el chico se nego, esperaria en casa, habian ensayado muchos bailes y estaba cansado, realmente no le gustaba bailar... Les agradecio y los chicos se fueron...

- Tatsu... - Murmuro Junno parandose frente a el... - ¿Pasa algo? Te veo distinto... - El tono de voz de Junno estremecio a Ueda, estaba preocupado, y creia que algo malo pasaba, mientras que el se pasaba pensando egoistamente que no queria estar solo otra tarde mas...  
- No... Nada... - Tartamudeo - Solo que... Ojala que Kame no tarde....  
- Ne... No te preocupes si no tardaremos mucho... Estamos ya terminando y dandole los minimos detalles...  
- Por eso mismo... Kame no es de los que se conforman asi como asi... Seguira hasta que la cancion lo tenga satisfecho... Ademas... No vino en todo el dia... Son las siete y tiene que ensayar... - Ueda dijo todo sin alzar la voz siquiera... - Mañana grabamos el video... - Termino en un susurro...  
- Lo se...  
- Llega temprano.... - Susurro Ueda pidiendole...  
- Lo intentare... Aunque no se a que hora llegue... ... Vamos no te pongas asi - Agrego al ver que Tatsuya miraba el suelo... - Vamos... Intentare llegar temprano... Y mañana nos iremos juntos, ¿De acuerdo? - Le dijo acariciando su cabello e inclinandose un poco para llegar a su altura, el mayor lo miro a los ojos un segundo y no pudo evitar sonreirle...  
- De acuerdo... Pero este fin de semana tenemos que salir, ne?....  
Se despidieron y Ueda se fue, Junno entro en el edificio, se sentia cansado, y veia que, de seguir asi, las cosas no irian bien con Tatsuya, y eso era justamente lo que no queria, sentia que lo estaba abandonando, aunque de todas formas ya llevaba dos semanas trabajando con Kame, queria terminar pronto... Se acosto, rendido, en un sillon, y miro el techo, sin dejar de pensar ni de tratar de adivinar lo que pasaria, Ueda estuvo actuando extraño todos los dias en la J.E., aunque en su departamento era casi siempre el mismo Uepi...  
Mientras pasaba de eso, llego Kame...

- Vamos.... - Sin siquiera saludar...  
- Tienes que ensayar despues... Mañana grabamos el video de Real Face....  
- Ya!... Maldicion.... - Miro su reloj aunque no venia apurado - Son las siete y media... - Hablaba casi en un susurro... - Vamos.... Para que alcanzemos a descansar... - Le tendio una mano a Junno, que le acepto la ayuda, se levanto y se fueron, caminaban rapido, pero Kame no pudo evitar sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, y Junno reparo en su silencio, mirandolo de reojo...  
- Paso algo, Kame?.... - Eran buenos amigos, pero no queria hacer el trabajo demaciado lento...  
- Eh... No... - La pregunta parecio descolocar a Kamenashi, le sonrio a Junno tratando de subir el animo mientras se instalaban en su sala - Vamos ya nos queda poco...  
- Ahi estan los trajes de mañana... - Le indico Junno al otro lado de la mesa, desde donde estaban sentados, se veian uno a uno, ordenados y empaquetados, seis trajes rojos... - Pruebate el tuyo despues, son todos distintos...  
-Genial... El baile es el mismo, no? - Junno asintio... - Entonces nos ira bien.. - Agrego con una risita...  
Sacaron sus cuadernos y espezaron a revisar la cancion que habian hecho.... Palabra a palabra, acorde a acorde, tenia que estar perfecto...  
- Porque nos pidieron esto a nosotros si recien nos iniciamos en esto?... - Pregunto Kame despues de un rato, cuando ya estaban en el ultimo verso...  
- Nos estan probando... Quieren ver quien de nosotros tiene capacidad para componer... Para nuestro segundo album de seguro tendremos que hacer solos, como todos los Johnny's...  
- Hmmm... Si... Pero, nosotros vamos a cantar esta cancion no?... Son extrañas las parejas que dio a elegir... Aunque obvio estan hechas dependiendo de nuestras voces... Yo creo...  
- Si... Bastante extrañas... - Junno decayo un poco en esta frase, a lo que Kame le quedo mirando...  
- Tu... ¿Querias que te tocara con Ueda-kun verdad?  
- Eh?... No.. No es eso... Ueda y yo no podemos cantar, nuestras voces no vienen... Ademas, no deberia importarme, este proyecto de los duos empezo antes de que yo saliera con Tatsu-san... Aunque el no haga duo... Me siento bien con la cancion que tenemos Kazu-kun... - Junno le sonrio.... A lo que Kame no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente...  
- Special Happiness...

* * *

Ueda siguio caminando hasta que Junno entro al edificio, entonces salio corriendo, siguiendo el camino que sabia que habia seguido Jin, iria a hablar con el, aunque tuviese que entrar en uno de esos bares de mala muerte, no importaba mucho, siguio corriendo hasta que diviso frente a el, el neon rojo del letrero del Kuchizuke, se planto ahi, mirando la puerta por unos segundos, entonces respiro hondo, y entro con paso decidido...

Pudo ver a Jin disfrutando de un vaso de licor, acompañado de un par de chicos que no conocia, aunque pudo reconocer de vista a uno de la J.E.... Cuando llego junto a ellos, llamo la atencion de Jin, que lo miro en menos, le tomo el brazo y lo levo a rastras cerca de la barra, donde no se escuchaba tan fuerte la musica y podian hablar...  
-Quieres un trago?... - Le pregunto Jin, ofreciendole su vaso, jugando con el y alzandole las cejas...  
- No... No vine a eso - Dijo Ueda rechazando el vaso con modales - Vine a pedirte un favor... - Jin volvio a alzarle las cejas - Puedes... No... Quieres... Cantar a duo conmigo?... - Jin miro a Ueda por un instante, luego le pego una pitada a su cigarro y un trago a su vaso...  
- Un duo contigo?.... No veo por que no.... - Se alzo de hombros... - Pero de donde?.. Lo vas a componer tu?... - Ueda le quedo mirando por unos instantes antes de contestar - No soy bueno para componer... - Le termino en un tono medio amenzador, Ueda se estremecio, pero asintio con la cabeza...  
- Pero me tendras que ayudar con la letra... -... Jin penso un tanto, pero termino aceptando la propuesta...  
- Neeeee.... Y por que de pronto me pides eso Tatsuya Ueda-san?... Estas celoso de Kame?... - Ueda lo miro desafiante... - Quiero advertirte... - Jin parecia estar burlandose de el... - Sera mejor que cuides bien a Taguchi... Por que no conocen bien a Kame... Y ojala que no haya aparecido con licor encima... Si no... No podras medir lo que haya pasado... Ni... - Al continuar, se acerco poco a poco a Ueda hasta quedar a su lado, hablandole en susurros... - Reparar en lo que pasara... - Jin dijo esa ultima frase con una voz estremecedora - Te advierto... Kame es mi presa... Y aunque sea un maldito borracho y tenga que quitarle esas mañas a golpes... Es mio, entendiste?... - Jin era amenzador, Ueda temblo un poco y temia lo que podria hacer Jin con unas buenas copas, no entendia como podia declararle tan facilmente que Kame era su juguete, aunque era vivamente seductor y fiero al mirarlo con esa ira... - Te advierto Tatsuya Ueda, que si pillo a Kame metiendose con ese noviecillo tuyo... Nunca podras olvidar lo que les hare... Kame se muere por mi... Y no dudo protegerlo mientras se vaya conmigo y duerma bajo mi peso, entendiste?... - Ueda miraba a Jin de reojo, no sabia si queria correr a los brazos de Junno, o quedarse ahi corriendo el riesgo de ser devorado por ese chico, tenia miedo, pero mas miedo de irse, aunque temblaba por salir corriendo - Ademas... - Jin se acercaba cada vez mas a el... - Me encanta ver como Kame se mueve... Y en cualquier posicion... - Jin solto una risita que dejo a Ueda con escalofrio, se despidio sutilmente, y sin dejar de observar a Jin, se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo a la puerta del bar, y salio corriendo a su departamento mientras Jin le quedaba mirando como diciendole "te detesto"...

Deteniendose de vez en vez cuando perdia el aliento, Ueda no se detuvo, seguia pensando en las advertencias de Jin, en Kame, y en la sonrisa de Junno. Estaba muy nervioso, aunque queria cantar con Akanishi, le daba un poco de miedo, ademas, no entendia muy bien por que se lo habia pedido si al comienzo se habia negado, sentia una profunda necesidad de estar con Jin, amaba a Junno, y no entendia muy bien por que necesitaba de Akanishi... Tatsuya entro a su departamento,arrojo su chaqueta en el piso de la entrada y se fue a hechar a un sillon... Y ahi, en la quietud y el silencio de su departamento, rompio a llorar sutilmente, finas lagrimas se dejaban caer a traves de sus mejillas, no podia tranquilizar su mente, iba de Jin a Junno a Kame a Junno y a Jin, la idea de un duo con el le estaba empezando a parecer mala idea, se sentia nervioso de solo estar a su lado, no le gustaba mirarlo a los ojos, despues de todo, la mirada que Jin poseia la mayoria del tiempo, era acaloradamente llamativa, sin embargo, Ueda nunca penso que se estaba enamorando de ese lado salvaje y fuerte que Jin tenia y que a Junno le faltaba... No queria pensar en eso... No queria pensar en que estaba solo, en que estaba confundido... - Si tan solo... - Murmuro para si, aun llorando acurrucado en el sillon, con los ojos cerrados... - Si tan solo Ju... Junno-kun estuviera aqui.... - Ya no queria pasar otro dia solo, no queria tener que volver a la soledad de su departamento, tan frio sin el... Queria ver su sonrisa de nuevo... - Junno-kun... - Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, su mirada estaba ubicada en la nada, y solamente los pensamientos dolorosos se paseaban por su mente, finas lagrimas se atrevian a romper su quietud... - Sonrieme... Junno... - Dijo en un susurro, y entonces sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y su corazon rendido comenzo a dormirse, cuando sintio el telefono sonando... Se levanto precipitado y contesto, era Maru...  
- Es que vamos a ir a un club, queria ver si ustdes querrian venir... Digo cuando Taguchi llegue...  
- Nee... No... No te preocupes - Ueda actuo la voz, se sentia cansado y triste de esperar... - Aun no se a que hora llegue Junno... Y sera mejor que descansemos para mañana... Aunque... Quien mas ira con ustedes....  
- Pues... Ademas de Koki y yo... Esta Jin con un amigo suyo... Y un par de chicos de la J.E.... - Al escuchar el nombre de Jin, Ueda se estremecio  
- Eh... No... No ire... Estoy cansado y seguro Junno llegara agotado... Vayan y que esten bien... Para otro dia vamos nosotros...  
- Ma.... Bueno... Como quieras... Que estes bien.. Adios..  
- Si.. Adios.... - Colgo... se sento en el sillon, con la cabeza sobre el respaldo y mirando el techo... Comenzaba a venirsele encima el dia, con ligeros calambres y tirones en las piernas... No queria ver a Jin... Habria sido una buena idea salir y relajarse un rato con Junno y los otros Kat-Tun, pero se sentia nervioso de tener que ver a Jin para eso... Aun no queria verlo... Se cubrio los ojos, aun humedos con las lagrimas, y siguio pensando en su pareja, en Jin y en Kame, de pronto ,distraido, miro la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared... - Las diez.... - Murmuro dejando correr un nuevo par de lagrimas, cuando eran solo un cuarto para las diez, Junno aun no habia llegado... Rendido, Ueda cerro sus ojos, se acurruco en el sillon y espero un poco acalambrado la llegada de su amante, sin embargo y sin notarlo, cayo dormido mucho antes de que este llegara...

* * *

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... - Kame estiro sus brazos hacia el techo mientras se levantaba...  
- Quedo muy bien, no crees, Kazu?... - Le pregunto Junno mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta.  
- Sips... Esta bastante buena.... Y la letra que escribiste Jun esta muy linda... No se de donde sacas tu esas ideas, ne.... - Kame se fue hasta el otro lado de la sala y busco entre los trajes aquel con su nombre en el... - "Kamenashi Kazu"... - Dijo para si mismo leyendo la etiqueta.... - Eh!... Ya te vas?... - Le pregunto a Junno que estaba ordenando su bolso  
- Es que Tatsu me esta esperando hace horas... Y le dije que intentaria llegar temprano...  
- Ma..... - Miro el reloj colgado en la pared - Las once y cuarto - Murmuro - Si... Sera mejor que te vayas....  
- Eh?.. Pero tu?...  
- No... Esta bien.... Aun hay gente aqui... Y de seguro vendra nuestro "super-productor" y me pondra a ensayar el baile... Ademas, debo probarme esto... - Dijo y saco su traje del monton.... Junno le asintio, se colgo su bolso, se despidio con calidez y se fue...

A pesar de saber que Ueda le esperaba, caminaba con calma entre los arboles de la avenida que daban a un pequeño parque, y un poco mas alla, a su departamento... Iba muy pensativo, sin sonreir, una suave brisa acariciaba su cabello mientras caminaba melancolico por esa gran calle, queria mejorar las cosas en su vida, y sentia que lo primero que debia hacer era mejorar su situacion con Tatsuya... Lo amaba, y no queria perderlo por una tontera como quedarse trabajando hasta tarde... Nunca le hecho la culpa a Kame, pero en el fondo pensaba que su desgracia se debia a el... Mientras avanzaba pensativo, sintio una ligera voz detras suyo, se volteo y pudo ver a un chico algo mas bajo que el, de cuerpo fuerte y tez algo mas tostada que lo normal, que le sonreia con los labios y los ojos bajo aquella chasquilla negro azabache...

* * *

Yamapi siguio a Jin y sus amigos hasta un club desconocido para el, y al entrar, pudo notar que no era del tipo que Jin recurria, pero que tampoco se merecia el premio a la nobleza, un sitio comun y corriente sin ningun atractivo. Yamapi miro a su alrrededor, nadie conocido mas que Jin, se sentia algo incomodo, aunque se sento con ellos y bebio un poco, estaba pensando en su grupo, no los habia visto en todo el dia, y estaba igualmente precupado por Masuda, que estaba algo distinto hace tiempo, y en Tegoshi, que era casi directamente afectado por Masuda... En realidad, Kato y Yuya estaban casi permanentemente en su mente, tanto que se encontraba algo confuso... Miro a sus acompañantes por un segundo y luego se volvio hacia Akanishi...  
- Eh!... - Le dijo... - Creo que me ire... Estoy cansado....  
- Lo que quieras.... - Le respondio Jin algo brusco a causa del licor...

Yamapi se levanto y rapidamente salio del local, se detuvo en la puerta y miro las calles frente a el, pudo divisar una plaza o algo parecido, a unas cuadras de distancia... Era un lugar perfecto para relajarse un rato, asi que se fue hacia alla caminando deprisa... Pronto le vinieron a la mente todos sus pensamientos de golpe, Kusano, Tego, Kato, Masuda, Kame... Todo... Se llevo una mano a la frente y cerro los ojos deteniendose en medio del ruido del parque... El aroma de los arboles calmo un poco su espiritu, y sentir su mano fria en su frente afiebrada lo relajo, metio sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueton y abrio los ojos para ver el movimiento de las personas a su alrededor... Su rostro denotaba la fuerte preocupacion que sentia, y miro a su alrededor buscando algun rostro conocido alguna vez... Pronto diviso, entre la gente, a alguien que ya habia visto antes, aunque no conocia, se acerco hacia el, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de estar acompañado, el chico caminaba tranquilo, alejandose recto hacia un destino desconocido, Yamapi se acerco casi deprisa a el, lo sujeto de la manga de su abrigo...  
- Hey.... - El muchacho se volteo... Puedo acompañarte?... - Le dijo sin vacilar...  
- Acom... pañarme?... - Repitio el muchacho, respondiendo la sonrisa de Yamapi...  
- Si... Digo... Trabajo en la J.E.... - El muchacho parecio sorprenderse un poco, pero no vacilo en su sonrisa, al contrario, la potencio amigablemente - Y te he visto a veces... Desde mi sala... - El muchacho asintio...  
- Tambien soy un Johnny's... - Le dijo...  
- Ah... Soy Yamashita Tomohisa... Je... Puedes decirme Yamapi... Asi me dicen en la J.E.... - El muchacho siguio sonriendo y se inclino al presentarse...  
- Todos me dicen Taguchi... Aunque mi nombre es Junnosuke....  
- Ah!... Un placer Junno-san... Queria saber si podia acompañarte en tu camino...  
- Claro... Aunque temo decirte que debemos apurarnos un poco... - Junno miro su reloj, le asintio a Yamapi y partieron caminando a un ritmo tranquilo pero veloz...

- Y a donde vas?... - Le rpegunto Yama despues de un rato de conversacion con Junno...  
- A mi departamento... Me estan esperando hace mucho...  
-Aaaaaahhh... - Yamapi miro el camino recto que seguian sus pies en el suelo y aunque se notaba preocupado, se mantenia sonriendo....  
- Y tu Yamapi-kun... Que hacias tan solo en este lugar?....  
- Ah... Es que habia salido con un amigo... Pero no pude quedarme mucho rato... Preferi escabullirme.. Jeje..... - Junno se quedo sonriendole...  
- Eh... Yamashita-kun... Aqui debemos despedirnos... - Le dijo a Yamapi cuando se detuvieron frente a un alto edificio...  
- Claro Junno-san... - Yamapi le sonrio, y miro a su alrededor buscando nuevamente a alguien para no estar solo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en dos chicos que, de pie junto a una banca en el parque, miraban fijos a un tercero que se encontraba sentado en ella, su rostro se puso palido al reconocerlos, y sintio un leve mareo...  
- Yamashita-kun.... Yamashita-kun... Estas bien?... - Le pregunto Junno, Yamapi lo miro deprisa y asintio... - Quieres pasar?... Podriamos tomar algo antes de que te vayas....  
- Ehhhh... No, muchas gracias Junnosuke-san.... - Dijo Yamapi con el tono de voz mas severo que Junno le habia escuchado, dejandolo sorprendido y algo asustado de lo que le pasaba a su recien conocido...  
- Estas bien?...  
- Ehm... Digamos que.... - Yamapi dirigio su mirada a los tres chicos en la plaza, Junno tambien los miro, y devolvio su rostro hacia Yamapi - Digamos que no me siento muy bien Junnosuke-kun... Gracias por el paseo... - Se reverencio, se levanto y se volteo a mirar la banca - Nos veremos mañana en la J.E.... Gracias Adios....  
- Si.. Adios.... - Yamapi salio corriendo hacia los chicos del parque justo cuando Junno decia su triste "adios"... Entonces entro al edificio evitando mirar hacia Yamashita, siguio recto su camino hacia el acensor y presiono el boton de su piso...

* * *

Kato y Tego estaban de pie mirando a Kusano, que se encontraba muy palido y murmuraba que no se sentia nada de bien...  
- Que es esto?... - Se escucho una voz fuerte y segura detras de ellos, pero asi como severa, era tambien conocida, familiar y muy calida... Tegoshi y Kato se voltearon... Tegoshi dejando escapar un diminuto "Yamashita-san.." . Kato señalo a Kusano con la mano, el chico estaba en muy mal estado dentro de su embriaguez, dormitaba apoyandose en sus rodillas y afirmandose con sus brazos, Yamapi lo miro por un momento con enojo, luego con una mezcla de lastimosa molestia.... Miro a Tegoshi y a Kato con firmeza...  
- Lo hayamos asi... - Murmuro Kato... - Apoyado en aquella escalinata... - Señalo el portico de uno de los edificios, Yamapi se volteo a mirar y volvio a fijarse en sus compañeros...  
- Lo se.... - Susurr y se acerco a Kusano... - Ayudenme... Tego tu casa esta por aqui no?... - El menor asintio... - Podremos ir alli un segundo?... - Tegoshi se acerco y ayudo a Yamapi a levantar a Kusano, y entre los tres lo llevaron hasta el departamento de Yuya...

* * *

Junno se sentia mas pesado cada segundo, no se podia los pies casi, cuando llego a su piso y las puertas se abrieron, camino lentamente hasta la puerta de su apartamento, miro su reloj, las Doce... Casi en punto...  
-Oh... Tatsu... - Se dijo a si mismo en un murmullo lejano y lleno de tristeza.

Abrio la puerta, anunciando a media voz que habia llegado, no le sorprendio no recibir respuesta, se quito los zapatos y se adentro en el living, solo habia una lampara de mesa iluminando el lugar, y Junno podia ver en las tenumbras el ligero y delicado cuerpo de Ueda, acurrucado en un sillon sin moverse, adivino inmediatamente que dormia profunamente...  
Se acerco a el y se sento a su lado, acariciandole el cabello y su fino rostro...  
- Tatsuya... Tatsuya... - De pronto con sus tenues dedos sintio los ligeros caminos que habian dejado las lagrimas de Ueda en su rostro, Junno sentia como su alma se quebraba en mil pedazos al acariciar aquel rostro tan triste y delicado mientras dormia... - Tatsuya.... - Siguio murmurando mientras comenzaba lentamente a llorar... - Perdoname Tatsuya... - Se inclino sobre el y le beso el cabello, con cuiado y ternura lo abrazo lentamente...  
- Junno... - Murmuro Ueda entre sueños... - Junno-chan... - Calidas lagrimas recorrian el rostro de Junno, cerro los ojos e intento no pensar en la soledad de Ueda... - Estoy... Feliz Junno-chan... Llegaste - Parcia despierto, pero en realidad hablaba aun dormido, por un instante Junno penso en despertarlo por completo, pero prefirio quedarse callado... - Fue... Un dia horrible.... - Ueda se acurruco y acomodo junto al calor de Taguchi, entregandose a su abrazo...

Junno adivino que lo que Ueda buscaba era oir su corazon... Lo abrazo con ternura, aun dejando caer tenues lagrimas...  
- Tatsu... - Susurro, Ueda respondio con un sonido sordo desde su garganta... - Tatsu perdoname.... - Lentamente Ueda sonrio y Junno pudo ver como de sus ojos cerrados fluyeron dos lagrimas silenciosas...  
- Fue un dia... Horrible.... - Repitio Ueda, cayendo cada vez mas profundo al verse protegido por su amante....  
- Tatsu... Ahora esta bien.... Estoy contigo...

* * *

Primera entrega hecha T_ T.... fue un capi bastante dificill.... por favor no me maten aun, quiero vivir.... si les gusto mi fic... espero puedan darse el tiempito de dejarme review x_x ...  
despues de todo, mi error del comienzo me dejo bastante afectada X_x

bueno eso... gracias por leer hasta aqui n.n de veras muchas graciaaaas n.n  
saludos i kissus!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Como Lluvia en Verano**  
_Cap 2_

- Si te vuelvo a ver asi... Te juro que te mato... - Le dijo Yamapi a Kusano muy seriamente... Kusano ya se sentia mejor, sentado despues de haberse tomado un vaso de agua fria y de comer un poco, miraba a Yamapi como desafiandolo con la mirada... Estaba mudo, pero eso solo reflejaba que no queria irse en contra de Yamashita, mantenia fija su mirada en el, juguetenado un poco con el vaso entre sus manos heladas, y con una sensacion de molesto mareo, sentia tambien un profundo dolor en su garganta... - Supongo que eres lo suficientemente grande como para entender lo que estas haciendo, o no?... - Kusano podia sentir la mirada llameante de Yamashita fija en sus ojos, asintio sumisamente con la cabeza, Tegoshi y Kato hablaban junto al ventanal del living de Yuya, los otros dos chicos no alcanzaban a oir lo que decian, pero por sus voces se podia definir que hablaban con seriedad de algo a lo que temian... - Sera mejor no preocupar mucho a los muchachos... Recuerda que eres parte de una banda Kusano... - Asentia a todo lo que Yamapi le decia con su voz tan seria, sin embargo Yama-kun no le dijo nada mas, se levanto y fue con Tego y Shige...

-Bueno... Ya..... - Empezo a decir levantandose despues de haber escuchado a sus compañeros cuchichear un rato, pero Yamapi se le adelanto y lo empujo de vuelta al sillon...  
-Tu no vas a ninguna parte.... - Le dijo Tomohisa con voz fuerte, aunque sin alzarla, Kusano lo miro sorprendido, pero Yama miro a Tegoshi... - Puede... Quedarse aqui, no?... - Yuya asintio nervioso, miro a Kusano, y se acerco diciendole que contaba con un cuarto para el... - Con eso sera suficiente... - Volvio a dirigir sus ojos negros a Kusano... - Pasaras la noche aqui... Y mañana iras con Tego a la J.E. .... - Yamapi tomo su chaqueta, se despidio de los muchachos, y se acerco a la puerta ignorando los "pero" de su compañero menor, salio a la calle y comenzo a deambular...

* * *

Kame llegaba corriendo al edificio de la J.E., era demaciado temprano como que para alguno de sus compañeros estuviese ahi pero no le importaba, tenia curiosidad, de porque le habian llamado a esas horas...

* * *

Junno desperto con frio,era primera vez en su relacion que desperto despues de Tatsuya, y ya habia abandonado la cama. Miro a su alrrededor, la cortina cerrada, el lado de Ueda completamente frio, y no estaba el vaso con agua que llevaba todas las noches a su velador, se incorporo, se sacudio el pelo y espero unos instantes...  
- Tatsu.... - LLamo despues de un rato mirando la puerta de la habitacion... - Tatsu?... - Llamo despues de unos segundos, y aparecio Ueda, se habia arropado lo suficientemente ligero como para hacer pensar a Junno que aun no se habia levantado...  
- Buenos dias... - Le dijo alegremente, y subio a la cama para abrazarlo...  
- Y por que amanecio tan feliz mi Tatsu? - Se rio Junno...  
- Llame a Johnny-san y me dijo que estaba muy feliz por mi... - Le dijo Ueda casi emocionado... Junno lo miro y le sonrio... - Estoy pensando en una cancion, Jonny-sama dijo que queria ponerla en este album que sacaremos... - Junno amplio su sonrisa por la alegria de su pareja... - La cantare con Jin....

...

Por un instante Junno sintio que su corazon se detuvo, solo la idea de ver a Jin con Tatsuya le provocaba un temor horrendo...  
Sin embargo, seguia sonriendo...  
- Y... Hablaste con Jin sobre eso?... - Ueda asintio con una sonrisa..  
- Hablamos ayer... Y como eramos los unicos sin duo, Johnny-sama se mostro muy complacido.... - Ueda sonreia, pero en su interior sentia el huracan mas fuerte que haya sentido, ahora tenia la certeza de que solo ver a Jin lo confundiria aun mas, era como si tuviera dos personalidades, la de Bakanishi, y la de aquel ser ardiente y sensual... No habia podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que habia despertado, le habia dicho a Jin que queria que le ayudase en la letra, pero no tenia idea de que escribirla, ni tampoco de que trataria la cancion, eso se lo pediria cuando lo viera, no podia dejar de pensar en nada mas que en el cuerpo de Akanishi...  
- Y... De que tratara?....

Las palabras de Junno quedaron en el aire por un momento, Tatsu permanecio por unos segundos sumergido en sus pensamientos...  
- Aun no lo se... - Le respondio, lo miro y le sonrio como si nada hubiese pasado - Creo que... La vamos a empezar hoydia.... - Dijo casi sin pensarlo... Junno cambio su semblante, se ensombrecio su sonrisa, y cuestiono la mente de su novio...  
-Te quedaras hasta tarde.. ?.... - Ueda abrio los ojos los mas que pudo, intentando procesar bien la pregunta, entonces nego rapidamente, casi habia olvidado que el dia anterior habia amenazado a Junno con irse juntos...  
- Me vendre contigo... - Le dijo sonriendo.... - Despues me juntare con Jin.... - Se sento a su lado y se le acerco para que le abrazara, cosa que Junno hizo casi instintivamente - Aun tenemos tiempo antes de que salga el album... Ademas no quiero agotarme mucho con este trabajo.... - Se reia en nerviosismo, Junno penso en sus palabras y seguido se propuso evitar el tema lo necesario, comenzo a hacer cosquillas a Ueda en su costado, lo que hizo que el chico se intentara alejar cayendo recostado, riendose ya libremente, Junno se apoyo con sus brazos alrrededor de su cuerpo, quedando sobre el, se miraron por un instante y se besaron con un beso largo y apasionado, lleno de juegos y caricias entre sus lenguas, a ojos cerrados, Ueda se abrazo a la espalda de Taguchi, que paso una mano por debajo de el y con la otra comenzo a acariciar su muzlo... - No.... - Murmuro Ueda gozando del contacto con su novio...- No Jun.... - Le repitio con una risita mientras Junno le besaba el cuello... Se incorporo un poco y quedo frente a frente con Taguchi... - Llegaremos tarde al trabajo... - Le dijo sonriente con una voz sensual.  
- De acuerdo - Le sonrio Junno, se volteo, tomo una pinza para el cabello que reposaba en su velador y abrazando a Ueda le tomo el cabello con ella... - Lleguemos tarde... - Le susurro con una sonrisa adormecida, Tatsu sonrio dejando oir su risa ligera y se abrazo al cuello de su novio para volver a besarlo...

* * *

Jin miro con impaciencia el reloj de pared ubicado sobre la puerta la sala, estaban dando recien las siete y habia empezado a pensar que era demaciado temprano, se hecho hacia atras en su silla y siguio jugando con su celular...

Al cabo de un rato entro Kame corriedo por la puerta, Jin se levanto de un brinco y se precipito a saludarlo con un abrazo...  
- Estas listo, chibi?... - Le pregunto despues de un beso apresurado...  
- Pa... Para que Jin?...  
- Vamos a ensayar para la tarde...  
- El video??... - Pregunto Kame con la inesperada repuesta...  
- Claro!... Has estado ocupado tienes que ensayar mucho o vas a opacar.... - Le murmuro Jin con un puchero.... Kame le asintio aun perplejo, pero sonrio al ver el puchero de su amante y le exclamo un "de acuerdo"...  
- Ensayaremos con los trajes?...  
- No.. No... Esos quedan guardados hasta grabar... Vamos... - Jin le tomo la mano y lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta la sala que tenian destinada para coreografiar, y mientras charlaban y reian, se pusieron a calentar...

* * *

Yamapi se desperezo, estiro sus brazos y se cubrio de la luz que le daba a los ojos, miro a su alrededor, reconocio el cuarto donde estaba pero no recordaba como habia llegado ahi, se sento en la cama y penso en el dia anterior, la laboriosa jornada con Nobuta wa Produce, las salidas con Jin, Junnosuke Taguchi...  
- Kusano... - Murmuro para si, se estremecio y noto que no andaba con camisa, se levanto y busco algo con que abrigarse... No lejos de donde estaba la encontro, se la coloco y salio del cuarto con direccion a la cocina donde sospechaba que estaria el dueño de casa...

- Bueno dias.... - Le dijo sonriente... - Dormiste bien?... Ayer te veias muy mal... - Masu revolvio en su despensa para encontrar algo que servirle a Yama...  
- Si... Dormi bien... - Le dijo Yamapi mientras se sentaba en su mesa, el menor le dio un vaso de jugo y se sento frente a el para hablar... - No... No se que paso.... - Le murmuro... Mas para si que para Masuda.  
- Yo tampoco... - Le respondio el chico alzandose de hombros... - Shige me llamo, me dijeron que no te veias nada bien cuando saliste de la casa de Tego....  
- Te dijeron...  
- Lo de Kusano-kun... - Termino Masuda serio, Yamapi lo miro sorprendido, algo de nerviosismo le daba que su amigo lo supiera, sin embargo al final era evidente... - Me lo contaron... Y que habias estado extraño... Como mi casa queda ente la tuya y la de Tego, me pidieron que salga a tu encuentro... Para que no vayas solo... Ya sabes, te conocen... - Yama asintio...  
- Entonces...  
- Estabas sentado en una de esas bancas.. - Masu indico por la ventana a la plaza que daba a su departamento... - Intente hacerte caminar pero estabas mareado y entonces decidi traerte aca....  
- Ah..... Lo siento.... - Respondio Yama mirando su vaso... - No quise molestarte... - El chico nego con la cabeza...  
- No es molestia... Has trabajado demaciado, y se que sientes sobre tus hombros el peso de preocuparte por todos, eres el lider... Ademas... Cuando llegamos aca... No pudiste evitar llorar un poco... - Agrego Masu sonrojandose y jugueteando con sus manos...  
- Lo siento.... - Yamapi le sonrio con paternidad y dulzura...  
- No.. .Esta bien... Si... Si yo fuese tu viviria llorando.. Je...  
- Gracias Masu... Sin ti no se que habria sido de mi... - Ambos rieron, Masuda se sentia feliz de ver que Yamapi aun tenia ganas de sonreir, y despues de mirar el rerloj un par de veces le indico que era hora de que se prepararan para ir a trabajar... Yamapi asintio sonriente, queria evitarse muchas preocupaciones ese dia, se levantaron de la mesa...

* * *

- Vamos.... - Susurro Junno a Ueda, el chico simplemente se abrazo mas a el y se acurruco...

Permanecio unos instantes con los ojos cerrados y luego se incorporo en la cama...  
- Ya se hizo tarde?... - Le pregunto con su voz recien recuperandose... Junno miro su despertador...  
- Son las siete con cincuenta... - Le respondio... - Aun no es suficientemente tarde para ti?... - Le pregunto con una sonrisa picara...  
- Creo que no... - Ueda se hecho de espaldas en la cama, Junno se poso encima de el igual que minutos antes, y le observo por unos segundos...  
- Eres tan hermoso Tatsu... - Le murmuro, Ueda le sonrio y estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza... - No sabes... Lo celoso que me puse cuando me dijite que cantarias con Jin... - Los ojos de Junno pronto parecieron llenos de una profunda amargura, aunque su sonrisa no se desvanecia del todo...  
- No te preocupes... - Le respondio Ueda en un susurro... - Que yo cante con el no significa nada... Es igual que Kame... - Seguia sonriendole, pero Junno lo miraba cada vez mas serio, si Tatsuya empezaba a trabajar hasta tarde ahora, no habria tiempo para ellos mas del que ya tenian... Temia que eso llevara a romper con el... Le beso en su cabello sedoso y apoyo el menton en su frente...  
- No quiero que te vayas Tatsu... - Le dijo suavemente, con un temblor en su voz... Ueda miro hacia la ventana con melancolia, busco a tientas la calida mano de Junno y entrecruzo sus dedos...  
- No te preocupes Junno.... - Le termino con un beso en el hombro y con sus ojos cerrados...

* * *

Ya a la hora del mediodia...

Kat-Tun y NewS se hallaban en el edificio de la Johnny's Entertainment, los primeros ensayando su video, mientras los otros ensayaban sus canciones...

* * *

- Kiri buchi yaburou...  
- Riaru wo... Te ni irerun da...

El baile no era sencillo, Kame no dejaba de enrredarse entre sus pies, Jin era perfeccion, al igual que Koki, retaban a Maru para que se luciera mas y a Junno para que se relaje, Ueda no prestaba demaciada atencion a lo que le decian, despues de varias seciones porfin consiguieron que el baile quedara bien, y estaba cansado y un poco adolorido por los juegos de esa mañana... El set ubicado en el galpon daba muchas opciones de videos personales a grabar, y cada uno debia lucirse en el suyo... Kame bailaria, Jin seduciria, Koki rapearia, Junno a sus acrobacias, Maru a su beatboxing...  
Y el permanecia tranquilito sentado en un banco acariciando su guitarra, Jin se fue a sentar junto a el...  
- Todo bien Tatsu-sempai... - Le dijo alegremente.... Ueda se estremecio por un segundo, pero luego de observarlo bien reparo que era solamente Bakanishi, no era un leon hambriento a punto de devorarlo...  
- Hai.... - Asintio sin cambiar su fria actitud conocida por sus compañeros, cuando ninguna sensacion fuerte se paseaba en su mente Ueda era el mas frio y misterioso de Kat-Tun... A esepcion claro, de cuando estaba con Junno...  
- No se si te moleste Ueda-sempai... Pero me gustaba mas la otra version de RealFace... Merecia mas ir en el album.... - Le comento Jin...  
- Te digo que, Jin... - Le dijo Ueda serio... - A mi tambien me gustaba mas la otra version... - Hubiese seguido hablando sobre acordes, riffs de guitarra y el solo mas simple que poseia la otra pero en ese momento los llamaron a grabar los videos personales, ya preparando todo para terminar y desear un buen trabajo...

* * *

- Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf........ - Chillo Tego hechandose en unos de los sillones de la sala de NewS, abrazo su cojin y se revolco en el... - Ha sido un dia muy largo, muy largo....  
- Pero ya acabo... - Le dijo Masu sentandose a su lado y acariciandole el pelo... Los otros chicos se esparcieron en la sala... Pero Takahisa no pudo evitar reparar en Yamapi que arreglaba su mochila.... - Te vas Yama-kun?... - Le pregunto mirando el reloj, eran las dos y media...  
- Si... Voy a ensayar.... - Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos...  
- A seguir ensayando?... - Le pregunto Ryo incredulo...  
- No.. No a eso... Voy a ir a ensayar para el Pv de Nobuta.... - Ryo desvio la mirada inmediatamente, sin demostrar enfado ni compasion...  
- Has estado muy ocupado Yama-kun.... - Le llamo la atencion Keiichiro...  
- Si pero es lo ultimo... - Le respondio Yamashita juntando las manos... - Termino esto... Y no hago mas hasta el tour... - Agrego con una risita contagiosa, tomo su mochila y salio, Kusano rapidamente salio tras el frente a las miradas de todos...

- Yama.... - Le llamo en medio del pasillo... Yamapi suspiro agotado, y molesto, se volteo lentamente murmurando un "Ah?" y noto que Kusano estaba frente a el, con una expresion sumamente apenada, podria apostar, que sentia miseria y ganas de llorar, lo miro por unos segundos apreciando esa figura, lo llamo y le indico que vayan a hablar a la sala de ensayo...

* * *

- A que hora nos juntamos, Uepi-sama.... - Jin llego rebotando (a lo Tigger *-*) y se sento junto a Ueda que improvisaba unos punteos...  
- Hmmmmmm..... - Comenzo Ueda en una nota mantenida y eterna... Alzo la mirada hacia Junno sentado junto a Maru... - Que horas son?...  
- Cuarto para las tres... - Le respondio Maru, se levanto y estiro su columna... Ueda miro a Junno...  
- A que hora podremos salir de aqui?....

Junto con la pregunta, entro a la sala un agente llamando a Kame, el muchacho se acerco a hablar con el y luego fue hacia Junno... Le dijo unas palabras y se fue de la sala...

Junno se levanto y fue hacia Ueda y Jin...  
- Podemos irnos ahora... - Le dijo con una sonrisa... Ueda le respondio igual, Jin se levanto y fue a conversar, mas bien molestar, junto a Koki y Maru...  
- Ahora?... - Le repitio Ueda, Junno le asintio...  
- Te invito a comer... - Ueda sonrio - Tengo que volver a grabar la cancion con Kame a las siete... - Ueda asintio, se levanto, hablo algo con Jin y volvio por Junno...

* * *

- Te amo.... - Le dijo sin rodeos, mirandolo a los ojos...  
- Eres muy directo... - Le murmuro el otro, acomodo su chasquilla y lo miro desafiante... - Sabes que no siento nada por ninguno de ustedes... - Lo dijo de la manera mas sutil que podia, sin embargo aun asi le sono a insulto...  
- No... - Le respondio sin creerle, con voz enojada y con un sollozo en los ojos, perdonable a su edad... - No te creo... Tienes.. Tienes que estar enamorado de alguien.... - Lo estaba retando nuevamente...  
- Pero no es asi... - Respondio ya esquivando el tema - Lo siento pero... No es posible nada entre nosotros... Olvidalo... - El menor ahogo un sollozo, se volteo cabizbajo y salio corriendo...

* * *

Junno y Ueda caminaron felices entre todas las personas del centro, buscando un lugar donde quedarse, luego de andar un tanto pillaron un restorant medio vacio, entraron y buscaron una mesa cerca de la gente, si se ubicaban solos era mas facil pillarlos, y se pusieron a conversar...  
Pidieron algo que comer, que no tardo mucho en llegar y siguieron hablando...  
- Iremos juntos al edificio... Quede con Jin a la misma hora... - Le explico Ueda a Junno con una sonrisa.  
- Aun no sabes de que tratara su cancion?... - Le pregunto mirando su plato...  
- No... - Ueda ignoro la melancolia en la pregunta de Junno... - Hoy veremos que hacemos con la musica.... La letra la escribiremos entre ambos... Y espero su ayuda tambien para componer... Aunque se que en eso la mayoria lo hare yo...  
- Eres mas apto para eso... - Le bromeo Junno arrastrando la razon, Ueda lo miro sonriente...  
- Pero la haremos bien, tenemos cierto tiempo para pensarla... Ademas, creo que tambien tendriamos que quedarnos unos dias... Hasta mas tarde... Que el resto... - Termino casi en un murmullo temeroso, Junno noto ese cambio brusco e intento levantarle el animo...  
- Vamos.. Quiero ver una obra maestra.... No te me desanimes que despues no podras pensar... Te comeras eso?... - Le indico su plato, unos restos de verduras, Ueda miro su plato y luego a su pareja, le nego e intercambiaron platos, es sucedia con frecuencia, mientras Ueda comia lo necesario, Junno comia todo lo que podia, y lo suficientemente lento como para permitir a Ueda ir a hacer su cancion, volver y seguir comiendo con el... Le sonrio con alegria y soltura...

* * *

Yamapi fue llamado, aun molesto por la conversacion con Kusano, se junto con Kame a las afueras del edificio y fueron con algunos camarografos al set donde los esperaban otros personajes, grabaron el video una y otra vez a causa de los errores, colmando al final la paciencia de todos, Yamapi abatido, Kame nervioso y cansado, habia sido un dia agotador para ambos que ya no querian mas guerra, finalmente decidieron destinar el dia siguiente a perfeccionar a los dos protagonistas, felicitaron a los niños y les permitieron irse, llamaron a KamePi para explicar algunas cosas...

- No quiero asuntos personales aqui, chicos... - Les dijo el director con tono severo... Los muchachos se disculparon... Aun quedaban cosas por hacer... - Por favor, se que sera dificil, pero intenten descansar para mañana... Hoy avanzamos pero este especial tiene que salir ya....  
- Go.. gomen... - Murmuro Kame...  
- No se preocupe, mañana sera otro dia... - Le dijo YamaPi defendiendo a ambos...  
- Eso espero chicos.... Ya vayanse..... - Les dijo sin enfadarse, mas bien agotado... Los jovenes se fueron, primera vez que se iban caminando juntos y Kame no se alejaba a toda prisa, Yamapi aprovecho ese momento para entablar conversacion....

- Mucho trabajo Kamenashi??... - Le pregunto mirando al frente con sus manos en los bolsillos, ambos caminaban rumbo al J.E. building, Kame miraba el suelo, estaba cansado y con mucho sueño, no habia parado desde el dia anterior y sentia ya el peso de tanto trabajo y el poco dormir, se estaba mareando, y la sangre le golpeaba fuertemente en la sien... - Kamenashi.... ??.... - Yama se puso nervioso al no recibir respuesta, y para su sorpresa, Kame le busco el brazo y apoyo... Estaban ya junto a la puerta de la J.E, sin embargo Kame se iba quedando atras...

* * *

Junno y Ueda venian hablando y riendo, parecian felices al ignorar los problemas que llevaban, de vez en cuando rozaban sus manos en ademan de cruzar sus dedos pero entonces notaban que estaban en publico, Junno miro de pronto hacia el edificio....  
- Ah.... - Exclamo y se detuvo, Ueda dio un par de pasos y se detuvo tambien mirando a su pareja...  
- Q... Que?... - Junno le indico hacia adelante, Ueda miro...  
- Yo a el lo conosco... - Le dijo con un tono de voz extraño, podian ver a Yamapi de espaldas y no quien le acompañaba, hasta que el joven dio un paso en falso....

- KAME!!.... - Exclamo Ueda y corrio hacia el desconocido al ver que Kame desfallecia en sus brazos, Junno le siguio....  
- Yamashita-kun.... - Exclamo al llegar junto a ellos... - Que.. Que paso..?... - Yamapi los miro nervioso, sujetaba a Kame del brazo y no sabia muy bien que pasaba...  
- Junno-san... - Murmuro mientras era ayudado por Ueda a cargar a Kame....  
- Vamos... - Les dijo serio mientras se encaminaba hacia dentro del edificio...

Permanecieron unos frios instantes en suspenso, Junno hablaba con Yamapi mientras Ueda permanecia mirando el reloj en el blanco muro de la enfermeria, sentado a los pies de la cama de Kame, lo miraba a veces de reojo, quien le atendio dijo que solo era una desestabilizacion en la presion a causa del trabajo, y es que este pequeño kattunsito era un trabajolico, Ueda se levanto, acaricio la mano de Kame y se fue hacia Junno....  
- Tengo... Que ir a reunirme con Jin... - Les dijo en un tono melancolico... Se volteo y se encamino al pasillo...  
- Tatsu.. - Le llamo Junno levantandose del sillon donde estaba... - E.... - Yamapi les dio una mirada fugaz y luego miro a Kame... - Esperame hoy.... Si?.... - Junno se veia preocupado, Ueda abatido, permanecio en silencio, miro a su pareja y le sonrio con dulzura, aprovecho que Yamapi no miraba y le mado un beso silencioso a traves del aire, entonces se marcho... Junno miro a Yamapi... - Kame sufre de hipotension... - Le dijo... - No te preocupes Yamashita-kun.... El estara bien... Ya habia pasado esto una vez... - Yamapi miro a Junno, su voz sonaba queda, y no queria dejarlo solo, por que a el mismo no le gustaba...  
- Entonces... Es solo exeso de trabajo.... - Murmuro mirando la camilla de Kamenashi...  
- Si.... Hoy estuvimos cinco horas trabajando en un video... Y no ha descansado mucho desde ayer en la noche... Nos tuvimos que quedar hasta muy tarde...  
- Ya veo.... Estuvimos otras tres horas grabando tambien...  
- Tres horas.... - Murmuro Junno, Yamapi lo miro... - Yamashita-san..... - Yamapi hizo un ademan de que escuchaba... - Kame nisiquiera ha comido hoy...

* * *

Ueda entro al salon de Kat-Tun, pudo ver a Jin sentado sujetando una hoja y observando su guitarra...  
- Ah... Ueda-sempai.... - Exclamo al verle entrar  
- No me llames sempai... Tengo solo un año mas que tu... - Le acuso Ueda colocando su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y sentandose a su lado - Que hacias?....  
- Pensaba en nuestro duo... - Jin hablaba sin notar el pesimismo en Ueda, y el mismo Tatsuya no queria que se notara, el humor de Jin cambiaba con gran facilidad... - Queria.. Que me enseñaras a tocar la guitarra... - Dijo mirandolo... La frase lo dejo perplejo, nunca lo espero, pero no se nego, fue a buscar su guitarra y se sentaron uno frente al otro... - Pense en el nombre de la cancion...  
- Ah si?.... - Ueda se habia tomado el pelo con una pinza y le ayudaba con acordes basicos.  
- Y para la letra pensaba en algo atrevido... - Jin seguia muy bien las instrucciones de Ueda pero le costaba con la guitarra... - Te parece el nombre de "Butterfly"??.... - Ueda asintio y dijo "Si" como si estuviese tratando con un niño, Jin le entrego la guitarra... - Puedes...?.... Improvisar algo?.... - Paseaba su mirada entre el rostro de Tatsuya y la guitarra ya en sus manos, Ueda comenzo con un arpejio lento, y seguido empezo con acordes en su estilo, mas rockero... - Bieen... - Murmuro Jin, a quien los ojitos le brillaban con las notas de la guitarra, sentia su cuerpo fuertemente estimulado, comenzo a acariciar el cabello de Ueda... - Eres un genio con la guitarra Tatsuya-sempai... - Ueda no llamo la atencion de la terminacion, le sonrio a Jin..  
- Fruto de toda una vida de estudio....  
Jin lo miro por unos segundos, acariciandole continuamente...  
- Por fin sonries Tatsuya-sempai... - Le dijo con un toque en su mejilla, Ueda lo miro incredulo - Siempre estas muy serio... Es extraño verte sonreir... - Ueda pauso su guitarreo y miro a Jin, entonces le sonrio...  
- Quieres intentarlo?... - Le indico la guitarra con la mirada... Jin asintio, la tomo y empezo a imitar lo que Ueda habia hecho, el mayor se acerco a el para corregirlo y ayudarle, al final, poseian una gama de acrodes que podian tocar ambos en guitarras separadas, y que juntos podian facilmente formar una cancion...

Llevaban tres horas trabajando, Jin estiraba sus brazos, y sobaba la yema de sus dedos, mientras Ueda estaba en un sillon improvisando un lento, se habia soltado el pelo y hace rato permanecia ahi, callado y tranquilo con su guitarra en las manos, queria que el escribiera unas lineas para acomodarlas a lo que habian practicado, aunque fuese temporal, se acerco a el caminando lento, Ueda lo presentia sin levantar la vista de lo que hacia, le cogio el pelo con la pinza que reposaba en la mesa, y se sento a su lado sin apartar la mano de su cabello...  
- Eres muy guapo cuando tocas la guitarra Ueda-san... - Ueda lo miro sonriendo, pero su sonrisa fue inmediatamente robada por los labios de Jin...

* * *

- Gracias.... - Murmuro Kame.... Junno y Yamapi estaban de pie junto a el, y lo miraban mientras sorbia a largos tragos el te que le habian dado, hace un par de horas Ueda se habia marchado, y habia estado muy silenciosa la tarde, esperando a que el muchacho reaccionara...  
- Te llevare a casa... - Susurro YamaPi... Kame lo miro con melancolia, se sentia mal por haber hecho perder el tiempo a los muchachos, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo...  
- Son las nueve... Aun hay gente aqui.. Tenemos que grabar la cancion, Kame.... - Le dijo Junno con pesimismo... Sabia que Kame lo intentaria aunque no se sintiese del todo bien, se levanto, se apoyo ligero en el brazo de Junno y le sonrio a los chicos... - Mañana sera otro dia... - Le dijo Junno contagiandose....  
- Tendremos que ir a hablar con alguien, no?...  
Junno asintio, YamaPi sentia como pasaba a segundo plano mientras sus compañeros pensaban a quien acudir, se miro las manos, y con notable melancolia se volteo para salir...

- Eh.... Yamashita-kun... - Le detuvo Junno....  
- Nee.... Me quedare aqui dando vueltas un rato... Luego me ire.... - Le sonrio...  
- Estas bien?.... - Siguio Taguchi.... Yamapi asintio sonriendo.......  
"Gracias" murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo... Y rieron mas relajados, Yamapi se retiro mientras Kame y Junno se sentaban en los sillones de la enfermeria... Camino un tanto y se apoyo en un muro, los pasillos del edificio estaban oscuros y le permitian sumergirse en sus pensamientos con tranquilidad...

- Yamapi-kun....? - Una voz dulce e infantil le llamo por el pasillo, YamaPi se volteo a mirar, parecia hipnotizado, Tegoshi lo miraba con su mochila al hombro, ya yendose - Que haces aqui, Yamapi-kun?... - Yamashita lo miro por unos segundos, se incorporo y camino hacia Tego, que a su vez se acerco... - Te sientes bien?... - Le pregunto el pequeño al ver la expresion en su rostro, hablandole con ternura y preocupacion.  
Yamapi guardo silencio, solo abrazo a Tego con fuerza y permitio que debiles lagrimas cayeran de su mirada hacia el suelo...  
- Yamapi...kun...?.... -Escucho la tierna voz de Tego, se sintio ahogado por la tristeza, y libero un sollozo... Tego le correspondio el abrazo intentando consolarlo...

* * *

- Gracias Junnosuke-kun... - Le dijo Kame despues de un rato...  
- No hay de que... Ahora hay que ver como te vas a casa... No te dejare solo... Y Tatsuya no me lo permitiria... Despues de lo que te paso...  
- Lo se.... - Rio Kame, demostrando que estaba mejor... - Pero creo que ustedes no deben preocuparse... Ueda fue a trabajar con Jin cierto?... Me ire con el... - Caminaban por un pasillo iluminado hacia un elevador, tenian que llegar hasta las oficinas de produccion, era obvio que ya todos sabian lo que habia pasado, asi que nadie les regañaria, subieron en el acensor mientras conversaban alegremente y recordaban la cancion que habian hecho juntos, ya arriba, se encaminaron hasta las oficinas, Kame ya caminaba bien y feliz, con un andar bailado y animado, se habia propuesto descansar, tenia que irse a casa y ya eran las diez... Tenia planeado ir con Junno a recoger a sus respectivas parejas...

* * *

Lentamente...  
Jin quito la guitarra de las manos de Ueda y la dejo a un lado, entonces se levanto sin separar sus labios y se sento sobre las piernas de Tatsuya, que en afan de separarse dio la oportunidad a Jin de introducir su lengua en su boca, apasionando el beso, le sujeto el rostro con las manos y parecio vibrar de placer al sentir como Ueda se iba dejando, rapidamente comenzo a besar y mordisquear su cuello, cautivandolo con su sensualidad, Tatsuya se iba entregando poco a poco mientras dejaba escapar quejidos con sentido de detener a Jin, pero este ya lo poseia desde su conversacion en el bar... Poco a poco, recordo lo solo que habia estado la semana anterior, y una furia ajena comenzo a brotar de el, comenzo a disfrutar de los besos de Jin, que le mordisqueaba el cuello, produciendole pequeños quejidos de dolor de tanto en tanto, pronto Akanishi Jin le parecio mas sensual de lo que habia sido minutos antes...

Jin le acariciaba el cuerpo entero, jugueteando con su ropa y metiendo sus manos dentro, tocando la piel erizada de Ueda, lo exitaba sentir como el muchacho le permitia apoderarse de el, como trataba de evitar el contacto con sus manos cada vez que tocaba una zona fria, lamia el lobulo de su oreja con pasion, jugando su lengua con el arete de Ueda, que sentia vivamente como nacia una llama en su ser, Jin provocaba su locura, gemidos de placer, extrañas sensaciones en su piel y una ereccion que lentamente se daba a conocer bajo sus pantalones... Jin lo sintio, sonrio son maldad, y abrio la camisa de Ueda, lamiendo su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones, exitandolo al punto del deseo, y Tatsuya se sentia cada vez mas acalorado, arrinconado por ese chico que sobre el lo devoraba, disfrutaba de sus mordiscos, de sus lamidas, de sus besos, sintio nuevamente los labios de Jin en los suyos, esa boca que lo habia probado entero ahora seducia a su lengua...

Jin se puso de pie, y de una mano alzo a Ueda, y lo cubrio con un abrazo acalorado, mientras probaba sus hombros desnudos, Ueda beso el cuello de Jin, mientras acariciaba su espalda, su mente queria detenerlo, pero su corazon pedia mas y mas, desabrocho la camisa de Jin y comenzo a acariciale el torso, sensualmente, mientras Jin lo acercaba a la mesa en un meneo de sus caderas, lentamente caminaban en un ritmo continuo, pausado y exitante, un continuo roce entre sus miembros exitados, exclamando querer salir... "ah...~" se quejo Ueda, y apoyandose en el meson tras el, dandole una mirada asesina a Jin, se acomodo y metio lentamente una mano en sus pantalones, alzo el rostro al sentir contacto con su sexo, dejando oir un ligero jadeo, Jin rapidamente se le acerco, abrio sus pantalones y los bajo, junto con la ropa interior, y comenzo a masturbarlo, mientras el se inclinaba sobre la mesa para disfrutarlo, no noto cuando Jin abrio sus propios pantalones y con un beso acalorado, jugueteaba su sexo junto al suyo...

La mano que le masturbaba pronto se dirigio aburrida hacia su entrada, e introdujo lentamente dos dedos, se exito al sentir el dolor de Ueda, que se descargo en gemidos, Jin le besaba el cuerpo, le mordia los labios, la lengua, el cuello, hacia que exitara y pronto olvidara el dolor de sus dedos dentro de el, la presion que hacian al dilatar su fina entrada, hasta ahora solo de Junno...

"Junno..."... Dejo salir, apenas audible, Ueda entre sus gemidos y jadeos... - El no esta aqui... - Le dijo Jin con una voz ronca y apagada, en un susurro lejano bajo el cabello de su nuca, Jin lo empujo levemente para hacerle apoyarse mas, y entonces lo penetro... Ueda sintio como su miembro duro y erecto se introdujo en su cuerpo ahora fragil, un jadeo de exitacion, la respiracion entrecortada de Jin en sus oidos, sus manos volviendolo loco, una acariciaba su cadera mientras la otra masturbaba su sexo, se detuvieron por un segundo, Ueda libero un suspiro y Jin dejo oir una risita malevola, entonces lentamente, comenzo con un meneo en su cadera y embistio a Ueda, que ahogo en un grito el nombre de Jin con un gemido inseguro, y continuo lentamente, preparando cada embestida con pasion y fiereza, mientras Ueda se aferraba a su espalda, arañandolo y gimiendo...

"... No... Jin... "- Gimio ahogado, Jin se meneo mas lento, sin dañarlo...  
- Porque?... - Le dijo con dificultad... Sin dejar de penetrarlo con cierta fuerza, esperando acabar en su interior, acortaba la respiracion de Ueda mientras acariciaba su cuerpo...  
"Yo... No..." Jin no se detenia, Ueda lo deseaba cada vez mas, pero el recuerdo de Junno era mas fuerte en su mente, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados... "No te... Pertenezco..."... Akanishi lo abatio con fuerza, causandole un agudo dolor, se quebraba, lanzo un agresivo quejido y luego sintio como el miembro de Jin se retiraba lentamente de su adentro, destenso su manos que afirmaban con rudeza a Jin, que se alejo de el un tanto, haciendole levantarse y caer de pie, temblo, no pudo mantenerse de pie, Jin se acomodo la ropa a si mismo y a el, entonces abrazo a Ueda con fuerza, aun se sentia aquella ereccion amenazante... Ueda se dejo abrazar por el calor de Jin...  
- No hare nada que no quieras... - Le dijo con su voz entrecortada... Ueda sollozo... Temblaba y comenzaba a sentir el dolor fisico de la fuerza de Jin, en su cuerpo entero y en su sexo...  
- Vamonos Jin.... - Le susurro casi sin aire...

* * *

- Me debo ir... - Se despidio Tegoshi de Yamapi en la entrada... El mayor le habia contado su pesar, y ya se le habia hecho tarde... Se inclino y lo abandono... Yamashita entro corriendo al edificio, habia olvidado su mochila en la sala de ensayo y tambien era tarde para el... Mientras corria no pudo evitar oir un ligero golpe de dentro de una sala, se detuvo y miro por la ventana... La sorpresa le llego de golpe... Sintio sudor en su cuello y que los nervios lo carcomian...  
Se habia detenido fuera de la sala de Kat-Tun... Dentro Jin y Ueda abrazados...

Por un instante hubiese pensado que no era nada malo... Pero los labios rojos y humedos de Ueda le decian que habia algo mas... Y los pantalones sueltos de Jin le decian que era algo malo... Sabia que Ueda salia con Junno... Y encontrarlo ahi simplemente lo paralizo... Se quedo mirando unos segundos... Ueda lloraba?.... Empuño con fuerza sus manos, se volteo quedando de espaldas a la pared fuera del alcance de la ventana... Respiro tranquilizando su mente unos segundos, y entonces salio corriendo... Buscando esta vez... A Junno y Kame...


	3. Chapter 3

**Como Lluvia en Verano**  
_Cap 3_

Yamapi corrio hasta divisar los acensores, una vez alli, se sento en el suelo entre ambos, esperando a que aparecieran Junno y Kame...

* * *

Jin le acariciaba el pelo a Ueda, se lo habia soltado y ya permanecian mas tranquilos, sentados cada uno a un lado de la mesa, Ueda permanecia apollado sobre ella, no importaba lo que pensara, no podia sentirse mejor, entre la incomodidad y la sensacion de haber traicionado a Junno...

Lo habia traicionado.... Le habia sido infiel...

Jin se levanto de pronto, se acerco al sillon de la entrada y cogio su chaqueta...  
- Vamos?.... - Le murmuro a Tatsuya dandole la espalda... Ueda lo miro por unos instantes y entonces se levanto con desgano, se acerco a la puerta caminando lento, pasando de Jin, que se acerco a el rapidamente y lo detuvo, le cogio una mano y el menton, haciendo que le mirase... - Tatsuya.... - Murmuro con voz queda... - No quiero... - Ueda desvio la mirada, no queria estar asi con el.... - Que me odies... - Le miro a los ojos... Sin saber si creerle... Jin lo abrazo - Quiero que lo intentemos... Cuando te sientas listo... - Jin parecia hablar con toda naturalidad y pasion, en cambio Ueda no podia dejar de pensar en Junno y en Kame... Sin embargo le asintio a Jin, sutilmente se separo de sus manos y salio de la sala con el muchacho siguiendole...

* * *

- Entonces nos veremos aqui mañana... - Le dijo Kame a Junno sonriendo... Junno asintio... Sin pensar que el dia destinado era el Sabado en que habia citado a Ueda...  
- Descansa bien tu... Es lo unico en que tienes que pensar... - Kame asintio al tiempo en que se abria el acensor en que bajaban, salieron, y notaron inmediatamente a Yamapi, que se levanto apresurado y se inclino en un saludo...

- Aun aqui Yamashita-san.... - Dijo Kame con un tono extraño...  
- Si, es que.... - Yamapi lucia muy nervioso, no habia pensado en una escusa... - Dije que iba a llevarte a casa.... - Dijo mientras pensaba en algo mejor...  
- Ah.... No te preocupes Yamashita-san.... Ya tengo con quier irme, gracias... - Kame hizo un ademan de reverencia por agradecer a Yamapi, que le quedo mirando... - Bueno ya nos vamos... - Siguio Kame asustando a Yamapi... - Has visto a Jin?... - Le pregunto con inocencia... Yamapi temblo... Asintio sin abrir la boca...  
- Por ahi.....

-Kameeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............  
Mientras Yamapi intentaba iniciar una excusa, se escucho un grito desde el pasillo, los muchachos se voltearon, Jin y Ueda venian caminando por el, con cierta distancia entre ellos, Junno pudo percibir inmediatamente las sensaciones de Ueda, sin embargo no demostro su preocupacion, cuando llegaron junto a ellos, le cogio de la mano y se junto con el, mientras que Kame y Jin se abrazaban en saludo, sonrientes como niños... Yamapi enmudecio, dirigio a Ueda una mirada complice que el muchacho supo interpretar, y luego miro a Jin con un dejo de enfado...  
- Yamashita-kun... Espero que no te importe.... - Le dijio Kame con sutileza....  
- Eh?... Que tiene que importarle Kame?.... - Le pregunto Jin con inmensa curiosidad... Pero Kame no le respondio, se separo de el, se inclino ante Yamapi y le agradecio la preocupacion...  
- No hay porque, no.... Hice lo que cualquiera haria.... - Respondio Yamapi alzando un poco las manos, Jin comenzo a molestarlo, y luego rieron....

- Nos vamos?.... - Le pregunto Junno a Ueda mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo, Ueda asintio tratando de mostrar una sonrisa mas sincera y murmuro un "Vamonos" - Eeettoo..... - Junno alzo la voz para despedirce de los muchachos... - Yamashita-kun nos veremos algun dia... - Le sonrio.... Yamapi le devolvio la sonrisa con un aire de preocupacion, Ueda se despidio de Jin y Kame, luego Junno, Ueda se paro frente a Yamashita....  
- Ten cuidado.... - Le dijo Yamapi sigiloso dandole una mirada de reojo a Jin y a Junno... Ueda se impresiono, se llevo una mano a la boca... - No... No te preocupes... - Le dijo el chico sin alterarlo... - Solo cuidate de el... No querras ser un juguete teniendo una relacion tan buena ahora.... - Yamapi se despidio, Ueda hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro a Yamapi con una seria preocupacion... Junno se acerco... Le murmuro un "vamos" y se encaminaron...  
- Ueda-sempai...!!.... - Ueda se volteo al escuchar el grito de Jin llamandole.... - Avisame cuando estes listo para trabajar en la cancion!!!..... - Movia una mano en el aire en señal de despedida, Ueda se volteo nuevamente y siguio caminando, supo inmediatamente el doble sentido de la pregunta... Jin queria hacerlo con el... Queria terminar dentro de el... "Desgraciado" penso, se mordio el labio con impotencia...

* * *

Mientras Kame y Jin hablaban, Yamapi miraba al segundo con fiereza, y cuando Jin reparo en el, sonrio casi con inocencia, miro a Kame y le pidio que se adelantara, queria cruzar unas palabras con Yamashita antes de irse... Kame le dio la razon, siendo su mejor amigo tanto tiempo, habian temas que solo hablaban entre si, agradecio y se despidio de Yamapi y se fue por el pasillo que siguieron Junno y Ueda un rato antes...  
Una vez solos, Jin miro a Yamapi serio....  
- Que te pasa?.... - Le pregunto con enfado... No le gustaba que Yamapi lo mirara asi...  
- Los vi... - Dijo el menor sin dar rodeos... Jin se impresiono, sus ojos se agrandaron y tartamudeo algo inaudible, que Yamapi no le dio mucha importancia.... - Deja de jugar con las personas.... - Le amenazo....  
- Yamashita..... - Le respondio Jin sin nerviosismo, con enojo en la voz.... - Lo dices por que ya no voy a jugar contigo?.... - Esta vez con voz mas lujuriosa, queria seducir a Yamapi....  
- No lo digo por eso.... - Dijo Yamapi dando un paso atras... - Ese muchacho era feliz en su relacion... Como crees que estara tranquilo ahora cuando tu rondas por todo el edificio donde trabaja....  
- Crees tu que Ueda era feliz con Taguchi!.... - Exclamo Jin con ironia... - No tienes idea...  
- Eres un embustero... - Le corto Yamapi con crueldad....

...  
- Talves... Pero a ti eso no te importa cierto.... - Jin miraba a Yamapi con descaro que Yamapi devolvia con odio.... - Eres un despota Tomohisa.... - Yamapi se sorprendio de la nueva actitud de Akanishi, podia verle un sollozo en sus ojos llenos de enojo, sin embargo su rostro no mostraba ningun tipo de sentimiento...  
- Que quie.....  
- Tu... - Le corto Jin... - Tu sabes por que me comporto asi.... - Yamapi no aguanto mas su actitud, no podia mostrarse tan enojado con Jin, relajo su mirada...  
- Aun lo no superas?.... - Le pregunto con sus ojos cerrados.... Jin bajo el rostro y lo miro... Yamapi volvio a abrir sus ojos... - Eres un tonto Jin... Es una razon muy estupida.... Aunque claro no me extraña de ti... Superalo de una vez... Ese Ueda no tenia porque convertirse en alguien mas para ti...  
- Yo puedo llegar a sentir algo real por Ueda... - Murmuro Jin casi inaudible...  
- No, no puedes.... No eres como el... Ni tampoco como yo... Estas saliendo con Kamenashi no?... Cuidalo bien entonces.... Y no hagas mas estupideces... - Yamapi se volteo y se encamino, Jin se quedo mirando como se iba, mientras pensaba en sus palabras, que se quedara con Kame?... Era feliz con Kame? Por que no podia ser feliz?...

Comenzo a correr, enojado, paso de Yamapi que iba algo mas adelante, siguio corriendo hasta salir del edificio y cuando diviso a Kame, corrio hasta abrazarlo y sentir el contacto con el...  
- Que paso Jin?... - Le pregunto el muchacho preocupado... Jin lo miro con una sonrisa encantadora...  
- Todo bien....

* * *

Ueda y Junno caminaban en silencio entre los riudos del parque que da a su edificio, el ruido de los autos y los gritos de niños relajaban a Ueda, permitiendole pensar mas tranquilo... No podia evitar recordar lo que habia pasado con Jin... Ni tampoco la advertencia de Yamapi....

- Como te fue, Tatsu?... - Sintio la voz de Junno llamandole, lo miro y se acerco a el...  
- Bien... - Le dijo con una sonrisa ligera... Junno sabia que no... Pero no lo hostigo a preguntas, se limito a sonreirle, Ueda en cambio le miro unos segundos y luego volvio a mirar al frente...

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su departamento...  
Junno lo miraba cada tanto demostrando cada vez mas su seriedad... Nunca rompio el siencio pero siempre consciente de que algo estaba mal... Le preguntaria ahora....  
Ueda por su parte, el estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no le permitio ver la actitud de Junno, estaba abatido, nervioso, casi histerico... No sabia como ocultar lo que habia pasado, aunque sabia que si no lo decia Junno no le preguntaria... Pero estaba actuando tan extraño...  
Metio la mano a su chaqueta para sacar la llave y abrio el cerrojo con ella, entonces la mano de Junno detuvo la suya, y luego un calido abrazo se apodero de su cuerpo...  
- Que ocurre, Tatsu?... - Le pregunto Junno en un susurro, Ueda intento voltearse pero no se lo permitio... - Fue un mal dia? Jin te hizo algo?... - Ueda enmudecio unos segundos...  
- ... No.... - Murmuro con inseguridad, entonces se volteo con sigilo y devolvio el abrazo a Junno... - Te extrañe Junno.... No me sentia muy bien.... - Intentaba esconder el rostro en el pecho de Junno, sin embargo, el muchacho con una mano se lo alzo y le beso los labios con ternura... Ueda se dejo apoyar en la puerta, a la vez que sentia la lengua de Taguchi reccorrer su boca, aun abrazados, Taguchi abrio la puerta haciendola llegar hasta la pared y dejando a Ueda acorralado al muro mientras el encerrandolo, besaba su tierna boca, cuando se separaron, Ueda libero un suspiro, Junno le beso la frente, cerro la puerta y se marcho hacia la cocina, Ueda lo siguio con la mirada, se incorporo y se dirigio al dormitorio, ahi, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenian en una esquina, sus ojos reflejaban una expresion extraña, pudo ver en su cuello una lejana marca roja en la orilla de su camisa, se la analizo, fue hasta su velador y busco una gargantilla que se amarro al cuello sobre la mordida de Jin, nuevamente se observo al espejo, y abrio su camisa para asegurarse de no tener algo mas, se quedo alli, mirandose, sintiendose miserable...  
Junno entro a la pieza en silencio y cerro, se acerco a el lentamente, Ueda con los ojos cerrados sabia que venia con un refresco en la mano, buscando algo de conversacion antes de proponer algo que hacer...  
Pero erro....  
Junno dejo la lata en la mesita junto a la cama, se le acerco y lo abrazo...  
- Que paso hoy?.... - Le pregunto con voz dormida... Ya le habia hecho esa pregunta muchas veces...  
- Nada... - Repitio Ueda en un susurro... Y su voz se perdio al sentir los labios de Junno en su cuello sobre la gargantilla...  
- Cuentame que hiciste hoy.... - Le dijo Junno con un susurro desde su nuca, ya habian hecho ese juego un par de veces... Los dias que Ueda llegaba mal del trabajo y solia pararse ahi frente al espejo como ahora, Junno le hablaba con ternura, le hacia desahogarse... Y luego le proponia salir a algun lugar... Aunque esta vez lo sentia diferente... Junno le besaba sensualmente el cuello, sus manos sujetaban su cadera con firmeza... Penso que se debia al deseo que quedo despues de lo de Jin, pero le resultaba extremadamente placentero...  
- Llegue tarde al trabajo hoydia... - Hablo en susurros, relatando lo que habia hecho... - Aunque no me regañaron... Me propuse llegar tarde...  
- Por que?...  
- Queria hacer el amor con mi pareja.... Asi que lo hice... - Poco a poco comenzaba a permitirse disfrutar de las caricias de Junno, aun pensaba en el error que habia cometido...  
- Que hiciste en el trabajo?.... - La voz de Junno sonaba mas profunda que antes, mas exitante, con sus manos comenzo a acariciar sus hombros, y a quitarle lentamente la camisa...  
- Trabajamos en un video... - Dijo Ueda con voz queda... Sabia que Junno no haria nada mientras se demostraran solo deseo, y eso lo ponia nervioso, no sabia si Junno sentia lo mismo por el ahora... - Grabamos el video debut de la banda en la que participo.... - Sus comentarios se iban perdiendo....  
- Y luego... - Le pregunto Junno besandole el hombro... Sintio su sabor diferente... Mas amargo de lo normal, la piel de Ueda era suave y sedosa, pero ahora...  
- Fui.... A almorzar con mi pareja.... - Junno dejo caer lentamente la camisa de Ueda al piso, y acaricio sus brazos desnudos... - Luego tuvimos que regresar a trabajar... - Enmudecieron por un instante, Ueda cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto, Junno lo tocaba con dulzura y sensualidad a pesar de sus pensamientos... - Creo.... Que el no pudo avanzar en su trabajo...  
- Quien?.....  
- Mi pareja.... Un compañero tuvo un accidente... Asi que se quedo con el.... - Las manos de Junno se alejaron de sus brazos, y pasaron a su pecho, Ueda entreabrio sus ojos para ver como Junno besaba apasionadamente el cuello de su reflejo... - Yo fui a trabajar con otro compañero....  
- Con quien?....  
- A.... Akanishi Jin... - La voz de Ueda temblo al nombrarlo, Junno abrio sus ojos y le devolvio la mirada por el espejo, Ueda aprecio con lujuria esos ojos llenos de pasion, esperaba la señal para hacerlo con el... - Compuse una cancion.... - Murmuro finalmente, dejandose llevar por las caricias de las manos de Taguchi, que beso su nuca con ternura, dejandole sentir su pesada respiracion, Ueda cerro los ojos y alzo el rostro para permitirle su cuello entero, le encantaba ese toque vampirezco en Junno que le hacia tan sensual... Su repiracion se aceleraba con cada beso, con cada caricia de esas manos en su torso desnudo, en sus pezones sensibles y en su abdomen plano... - Tuve que enseñarle tocar guitarra... - Murmuro apenas sin abrir los ojos...  
Se sorprendio al sentir una mano de Junno dirigirse a su entrepierna y acariciar sus muzlos fuertes... Junno siempre lo hacia... Sabia lo que le gustaba... Se dejo acariciar, llenandose de sensaciones mientras que su miembro se exitaba por la cercania de aquella mano y el lejano recuerdo de la de Jin masturbandolo, Taguchi pronto junto su cuerpo al suyo, y con ligeros movimientos de cadera lo atrajo hacia si, quemando la ropa que sobraba entre ellos, dejando a Ueda liberar un ligero jadeo cuando su mano finalmente se poso en su sexo ya duro, se volteo lentamente, le dirigio a Junno una mirada de obsesion, y junto sus labios en un beso ardiente, confundido en emociones, completamente exitado...  
Junno se fue moviendo lentamente hacia atras hasta llegar a la cama, separadose de Ueda se sento, y desabrocho los pantalones de su pareja, dejandolo completamente desnudo frente a el, Ueda le dio un ligero empujon en un hombro, haciendole caer de espaldas sobre las sabanas, entonces subio de rodillas y abrazando la cadera de Junno con sus piernas desabrocho uno a uno los botones de aquella molesta prenda que lo separaban de su pecho ahora desnudo, besando cada lugar que descubria en su camino, mientras Taguchi lo llenaba de caricias, una mano en su blanca espalda y la otra en su miembro exitado, acariciandolo constantemente, comenzo a masurbarlo para sentir los ligeros gemidos de Ueda, que cubrio su mirada en su cuello, besando su hombro mientras respiraba agitado...  
Le dio un beso en la boca... Mientras que sus manos bajaban directamente al molesto pantalon, lo desabrocho y lo bajo con poca dificultad, Junno movio lentamente su cadera hacia arriba, y se permitio quedar sin ropa bajo la fragilidad de Ueda, que jugaba en su pecho con su lengua en sus pezones, mientras que una mano le acariciaba el sexo, Junno se quejo, se incorporo deteniendo a Ueda de gozar con su miembro ya erecto... Tatsuya se sento sobre sus piernas, besandolo con pasion, le mordia los labios a Junno mientras este lo acariciaba y llevaba una mano traviesa hacia abajo... Pronto sintio dos dedos curiosos juguetear en su entrada, libero pequeños jadeos mientras se perdia en la respiracion acelerada de Junno... Entonces no lo pudo soportar mas... Necesitaba tenerlo... Ser de el... Queria sentirlo... Se levanto lentamente alejandose de aquellos dedos intrusos, que reemplazo con el miembro viril de su pareja, Junno intento detenerle un poco pero el muchacho le cego con un beso profundo, y se penetro con fuerza dejando escapar un grito ahogado en aquel beso, Junno le sujeto las caderas, le acaricio la cintura y lo abrazo....  
- Estas bien?... - Le pregunto dejando escapar un jadeo, el primero que Ueda le oia, Tatsuya asintio, sentia hambre de mas, y asi, abrazado al cuello de Junno, comenzo lentamente a subir y bajar su cadera liberando pequeños gemidos, Junno lo sujeto para hacerlo mas suavemente, mientras mordia su cuello y bajaba besando su pecho...  
"~ah.. ah..."Ueda comenzo acariciar su propio miembro para sentir mas... Pronto su mano fue reemplazada por una de Junno, que habilmente se movia hacia arriba y abajo masturbandolo con ritmo, aquel mismo ritmo con el que Junno movia su cadera para penetrarlo con sutileza... Ese ritmo se hizo insuficiente...  
Taguchi permitio a Ueda seguir sobre su miembro, cada vez mas rapido, el muchacho bajaba todo lo que podia para sentir a Junno en su interior, dejando oir fuertes gemidos de placer en el oido de su amante, que en sus jadeos besada el cuerpo de Ueda con exitacion mientras lo masturbaba con fuerza y velocidad, pronto sintio un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Ueda, un exitante orgasmo en su oido, y su mano se lleno de aquel liquido blanco espeso, con cuidado se separo de el, que se aferro con fuerza a su espalda....  
"Quiero mas..." Jadeo con su repiracion entrecortada, Junno consiguio separarse de el, se levanto y lo rodeo, y abrazandole la espalda le hizo arrodillarse con el, Ueda se dejo manipular, con su mirada buscaba a Junno sin poder alcanzarlo, pronto sintio una mano que le hacia inclinar la espalda un poco, haciendole caer con las palmas al suelo, y el miembro erotizado de Junno lo penetro con fuerza en aquella posicion... ~ah..... El sexo de Junno comenzaba a ser demaciado potente para su cuerpo... ~ah.... Taguchi lo embestia con fuerza, haciendole caer en sus codos, soportando la presion que ejercia dentro de el... ~ah.... Libero una serie de gemidos mientras su pareja acariciaba su cintura, su espalda y su abdomen, seguia embistiendolo... ~ah~. ... Libero Ueda en un tono orgasmico, agotado, levanto la mirada y pudo ver su reflejo lejano en el espejo, no habia sentido dos lagrimas temerosas que ahora recorrian sus mejillas... "Junno"... Jadeo con torpeza, el muchacho disminuyo el ritmo sin dejar de entrar en el, entonces Ueda pudo escuchar ligeros jadeos que acompañaban sus gemidos, y pronto, con un fuerte embiste que le hizo quejar, sintio el semen de Junno salir por fin de su miembro endurecido en su interior... Y pudo oir el gemido orgasmico de Junno exitando sus sentidos, Taguchi se separo de sus azotadas caderas, Ueda se dejo caer en el piso y se coloco de espaldas, Junno se apoyo sobre su torso con los brazos a sus lados, al igual que aquella mañana que Ueda sentia ya tan lejana, y lo beso con pasion, y amor....  
- Te amo.... - Murmuro Junno con una voz jadeante...  
- Junno yo... - Comenzo Ueda... Pero Junno lo detuvo con un beso suave...  
- No digas nada... Olvida este mal dia de una vez... - Ueda solo lo miro, cerro sus ojos con cansancio, Junno paso un brazo por debajo de su nuca para apoyarle mejor... Sabia que algo no estaba del todo bien, sin embargo aprecio aquella figura que lentamente caia agotada en el sueño... - Tatsuya.... - Murmuro...  
"Tatsuya..." Escucho Ueda en una voz irreconocible, se sentia agotado, sin pensar que lo habia hecho casi tres veces en el mismo dia... "No quiero..." Su mente le trajo de vuelta el momento en que Jin le abrazo y le dijo lo mismo, abrio los ojos que comenzaban a sollozar... "Que te vayas..." Pudo ver la preocupacion de Junno en su rostro, no pudo resistir a sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se intento incorporar, cayendo debilmente en los brazos de su pareja...  
- Tatsuya..? ... - Le exclamo Junno exaltado al sostenerlo...  
- Hoy.... No me sentia muy bien.... - Sollozo Ueda ocultandose en el pecho de Junno... - Creo que hasta ahora Junno.... No me siento muy bien.... - Taguchi ayudo a Ueda a ponerse de pie y a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, cogio su camisa y lo arropo con ella...  
- Siento no poder protegerte Tatsu... - Le murmuro sin mirarle, abotonando su camisa con lentitud... Ueda le miro con sus ojos somnolientos, aun dejando caer lagrimas silenciosas... Pudo notar que Junno lloraba al igual que el... Presentian el final de forma agobiadora... - Yo solo..... - A pesar de todo era la primera vez que veia a Junno con tanta tristeza... - Lo siento....

* * *

- Avanzaste en la cancion con Ueda?... - Le pregunto Kame mientras colgaba los abrigos de una percha. Jin permanecia en un sillon mientras escribia algo rapidamente y se tomaba un refresco...  
- Algo... - Le respondio dando un sorbo... - Por ahora tenemos solo acordes de guitarra... Tengo que escribirle una lyric para darle mas ideas...  
- Ya veo... - Murmuro Kame y se fue a acostar en el mismo sillon, metiendose entre los brazos de Jin y acostandose sobre sus piernas... - Aun les queda mucho trabajo... - Reclamo como si estuviese tarareando una melodia...  
- Aun asi pasare tiempo contigo tontito... - Le respondio Jin echandose hacia atras y acariciando el cabello de Kame... - De hecho... - Miro en la muñeca de Kame, el fino reloj que le habia dado hace un tiempo... - Once y media.... - Murmuro... - Te parece si vamos a comer a alguna parte?.... - Kame se incorporo inmediatamente y le asintio con una emocionada sonrisa, tenian la costumbre de salir por lo menos dos veces a la semana, pero cuando estaban plagados de trabajo como ahora, no se habian dado el momento de estar solos... Hace cerca de una semana tambien, que no lo habia hecho con el... Y estaba lleno de deseo por sentirlo... Estaba feliz de que esa noche fuera solo de ellos dos... - Bueno, vamos... - Jin se levanto y guardo el cuadernillo donde anotaba, cogio dos chaquetones y le puso uno a Kame, luego le invito a un restoran...

Salieron de su casa al frio de la noche, se dirigieron al coche de Jin y subieron temblando...  
- Que comeremos Jin?....  
- Lo que tu quieras... - Respondio encendiendo el motor...  
- Queria comer Sukiyaki... - Le dijo Kame mientras buscaba alguna señal de radio que estuviese pasando musica...  
- Sukiyaki... -Murmuro Jin... Esperaba comer algo internacional... Pero se alzo de hombros y le dio en el gusto a Kame... Recorrio un par de calles buscando un restoran de comida tradicional, mientras conversaban de que tal les iba en sus respectivos trabajos y en el tiempo que tendrian despues...  
Una vez llegaron, estacionaron en un callejon casi vacio detras del lugar, y se dirigieron a entrar, un par de mesas ocupadas nada mas, se ubicaron en la mas lejana y pidieron el Sukiyaki... No perdieron el tiempo de hablar mientras comian...  
- Como te llevas con Ueda-san, Jin?... - Pregunto Kame con curiosidad...  
- Hmmm... Ni muy bien ni muy mal... - Le respondio el chico sin darle importancia... - Se que te llevas bien con Taguchi donde has estado trabajando con el... Cuando llego Ueda-sempai a preguntarme si queria cantar con el no tuve con que negarme...  
- Ah, si... Jin... Siempre le dices Ueda-sempai, no?... Por que?... Solo es mayor que tu por un año... - Jin dejo de comer por un instante y se mostro mas serio, inclinandose hacia delante con los palillos alzados...  
- La verdad... Es que creo que el solo hecho de que haya entrado antes que nosotros a la Johny lo hace superior... - Kame asintio... - Sin embargo.... - Jin se metio un poco de carne a la boca... - Creo que lo hago simplemente para fastidiarlo...  
- Cierto, Jin... Tuviste problemas para entrar a la agencia, no?... - Jin se quedo mirandole... - Todo el mundo estuvo comentandolo un tiempo... Y llevamos solo un par de años aqui... Pero ya eres de los mas populares... - Jin le sonrio con ternura...  
- Asi es Kame... Yo no pase el casting para entrar a la agencia... - Kame lo miro sorprendido... - Pero como vez estoy aqui... Logre entrar de todas formas...  
- Como?... - Susurro...  
- No lo se con exactitud... Volvia a mi casa, de pronto note que habia olvidado algo... Y antes de volver, note que ya era un Johnny... Cosas de la vida... - Kame rio, seguido de Jin, con una risa ligera y contagiante...  
- Me gusta que seas de los mas populares Jin... Me da la sensacion de ser superior al tenerte.... - Se quedo sonriendole...  
- Hmmm... Espera a cuando salgamos de aqui... - Le amenazo Akanishi, a lo que Kame sonrio con emocion...

Terminaron con calma de comer, pagaron y salieron a caminar un poco, se abrazaron al ver que nadie caminaba en la calle con ellos, disfrutaron de las luces de la ciudad, de la tranquilidad del lugar cuando todo duerme, ya cerca de las una de la madrugada, volvieron al pequeño callejon donde estaba su coche, Jin abrio las cuatro puertas y entro por una de las de atras, inviitando a Kame que abordo por el otro lado...  
- Mira... - Le dijo, reclino el asiento hacia atras, y saco una pequeña bolsa desde la parte trasera... - Queria mostrarte esto... - Kame se acerco arrodillado en el asiento, miraba con curiosidad lo que las manos de Jin hacian, de la bolsita, saco un par de cadenas... - Toma... - Se las tendio a Kame... - Elige la que te guste mas... - Dos cadenas de oro con una figura colgando, la analizo y descubrio que era la ilusion de una luna de plata con una tortuga de oro, lo distinto eran los ojos de la tortuga, unos verde esmeralda y los otros azul zafiro...  
- Son...  
- Nuestros.... - Le dijo Jin... - Mientras los llevemos sabremos que estamos juntos... Es una señal entre nosotros... Kame le sonrio con felicidad, le volvio a entregar los colgantes a Jin, diciendole que queria el verde, Jin cogio el azul y se lo coloco, entonces le dijo a Kame que se volteara, se sento atras de el y le coloco el pendiente con sutileza, dandole un beso en el cuello...  
- Jin.... - Murmuro Kame cerrando los ojos y buscando con su mano el cabello de su amante, Jin, apasionado por aquella mano que lo forzaba a seguir en su cuello, siguio besando lentamente, acariciando con su lengua la suave piel de Kamenashi, llegando tambien al lobulo de su oreja, mordiendolo con picardia... "Jin~" suspiro Kame mientras este otro le besaba, le encantaba el juego que hacia en su cuello, pero deseaba mas que eso, se volteo y beso a Jin en la boca, haciendole ir hacia atras, tomo su chaqueta y se aferro a el, jugueteando sus lenguas en aquel beso que exitaba a ambos, mordiscos que liberaban suspiros, Jin comenzo a acariciar el cuerpo de Kame, acelerando su respiracion poco a poco mientras el mismo iba elevandose el tono. Ah~ dejo ir Jin mientras Kame acaricaba su sexo, entonces comenzo a quitarle la ropa con toda la maestria de sus calidas manos, su chaqueta, su camisa, mordio sus claros pezones mientras Kame dejaba escapar gemidos de placer y desabrochaba sus pantalones para sentir la piel de aquel miembro duro que lo exitaba, Jin le imito, abriendole sus pantalones, tocando aquella parte que le pertenecia, comenzo a masturbas a Kame con lentitud mientras este alzaba el rostro y se tocaba entero... "mas..." dejo ir en un jadeo, Jin sonrio, se apego mas a el y comenzo a besar y lamer aquel cuello y aquel pecho que tanto disfrutaba, mientras que Kame ahora acariciaba su entrepierna y masturbaba su sexo... "vamos...." le jadeo Jin al oido, Kame se hizo hacia atras, dejando que su amante le observara, a la luz de aquel callejon, su piel humeda, su pene erecto, sus pezones arotizados, su respiracion abatida...  
Jin sonrio ante aquella imagen, se inclino hacia atras y con un dedo llamo a Kame, el muchacho le obedecio complacido, sabia lo que Jin queria, apollo sus manos en las caderas de Jin y con su lengua comenzo a acariciar su miembro... "ah~..." gimio Jin al sentir aquellos jugos labios besar su sexo y a aquella juguetona boca devorarlo, Kame se movia al compaz, masturbandolo mientras el emitia sus gemidos constantes, Kame se exitaba, Jin comenzo a masturbarlo al igual, con una mano veloz que subia y bajaba a lo largo de su miembro, dejaba ir lejanos jadeos mientras disfrutaba del de Jin, que con la otra mano le acaribiaba el pecho, el abdomen, su cuello y su trasero, y luego con dos dedos nerviosos intruseaba en su entrada...  
"... ah~.... " Gimio Kame al sentir los dedos de Jin entrar en el y moverse con habilidad en su interior, buscado dilatarlo para luego darle mas placer, Jin jadeo con pesadez, Kame lo masturbaba con velocidad y le gustaba sentir aquella lengua pegarse a su sexo y lamerlo mientras el se lo hacia con los dedos, pronto saco aquella mano intrusa y lo detuvo, mirandolo con hambre, Kame se incorporo con sus labios entreabiertos, y se coloco a la altura de Jin, que con un fuerte embiste lo penetro haciendo quejar... Se detuvieron un instante eterno, se besaron con exitacion, esperando a que Kame se acostumbrara al tamaño del miembro de Jin, que comenzo a masturbarle nuevamente, primero lento, y conforme iba comenzando con los embistes iba aumentando tambien la velocidad con que le masturbaba..  
"ah~... ah~..." Gemia Kame, Jin se movia con fuerza en su interior, aumentandole el dolor a medida que aceleraba el pulso... Pronto Jin iba demaciado rapido, Kame cerro los ojos mientras se quejaba, se afirbada de los hombros de Jin mientras este lo penetraba con fuerza en su deseo... Le oia gemir... Los ligeros "ah.." de Jin llenaban sus oidos, los vidrios empañados del coche...  
"ah..." Gimio Jin cuando Kame araño su espada intentando afirmarse... Y luego cuando se movio con mayor velocidad, los suspiros continuos y los gemidos le hacian perder la razon, pronto sintio el gemido de Kame que indicaba que habia terminado en sus manos, sintio el tibio semen recorrer su dorso exitandolo, calentandolo aun mas, tomo a Kame por las caderas y aumento la fuerza de sus embistes, haciendo gemir a Kame con ese placer y dolor exitantes en su sexo, "ah~...." siguio gimiendo mientras lo penetraba con fuerza y velocidad, y pronto pudo oir un fuerte gemido, su cuerpo se estremecio, y con un orgasmo termino dentro de su amante, Kame se erotizo al sentir aquel liquido caliente recorrer su interior y expandirse hasta su entrada mientras Jin retiraba su sexo aun exitado...  
Le abrazo....  
- Te amo Kame... - Le suspiro en un jadeo al oido...  
- Yo tambien te amo, Jin.... - Le respondio dandole un beso en la boca... Se recostaron entre los asientos del coche y se acariciaron mutuamente por unos minutos que sintieron eternos...

- Volvamos Jin... - Le susurro Kame acariciando su cabello cuando ya podia respirar con normalidad, se habian arropado y calmaban sus corazones acostados uno junto al otro...  
- De acuerdo... - Le respondio este con un tono adormilado, se incorporo, refrego sus ojos con sueño y se paso al asiento de adelante... Kame se levanto y se acosto en el asiento de atras, con las piernas hacia el lado de Jin, cerro los ojos y sereno su mente...  
- Sabes, Jin?....  
- Si..?... - Jin comenzo a manejar, Kame se mareo un poco al mirar los edificios a traves de la vetana, volvio a dirigir sus ojos hacia Jin...  
- Creo que Yamashita-san es una buena persona.... - Murmuraba, Jin lo escucho en silencio, y no pudo evitar pensar en su charla con Yamapi...  
- Que te hace creer eso Kame?....  
- Bueno... Se preocupo mucho por mi hoy.... - Kame cerro los ojos...  
- Hoy?... Que te paso?... - Jin miraba hacia atras de vez en cuando, para apreciar a su pareja...  
- Yo... Me desmaye....

* * *

Llevaba una hora sin moverse... Enfrentando el techo con la mirada perdida, recostado en su cama con sus manos por sobre su pecho... Pensaba en lo ocurrido ese dia... En sus sentimientos... En sus propios pensamientos... El telefono lo saco de su trance, se sento en la orilla de su cama y contesto con lentitud...

- Yamashita-kun..? - Sintio una voz infantil en el auricular....  
- Si..?... - No reconocio bien la voz a pesar de que la conocia bien, no le gustaba el tono serio en que habia sido hecha la llamada, aquella voz infantil le sonaba demasiado severa, comenzo a preocuparse...  
- Soy Masu.... - Le dijo el muchacho sin modificar su tono de voz...  
- Masu.... - Murmuro Yamapi al auricular... Un silencio incomod se extenso entre los muchachos, Yamapi presentia de que se trataba, mientras que a Masu no le salian palabras...

- Se acabo.... - Dijo al fin...  
- Que?..... - Yamapi hablo sin sobresaltarse, aunque estaba muy nervioso por lo que Masuda le decia...  
- Estamos en problemas Yamashita-kun.... - El tono de voz de Masu le indico que estaba llorando, pronto su preocupacion le hizo dejar caer lagrimas tambien... - Enciende la tele... - Se acerco lentamente a su tv y lo encendio del boton... - NHK.... - Murmuro Masu casi inaudible... - Yamapi le hizo caso... Busco el canal y espero unos segundos a entender el hilo del programa.... Entonces no pudo evitar llorar de lleno, el telefono resbalo de su mano, se sento en la orilla de su cama cubriendose el rostro en su impotencia... Un mensaje llego a celular con un sonido demasiado alegre, lo miro por un instante, entonces se levanto y fue hacia su vetana mirando la tv... Entonces leyo el mensaje...

"Ves lo que ocurre a tus espaldas... Apuesto lo que sea a que eres el ultimo en enterarte...  
No te das cuenta ni de las cosas que te rodean... Te sientes bien al saber que esto ocurrio por tu culpa?...  
Estas tranquilo pensando que eres el porque de los problemas de tus amigos?...  
Que opinas si te digo que la causa de la separacion de NewS eres tu?...  
Estas tranquilo con eso?..."  
El mensaje venia de un numero desconocido...

Yamapi miro nervioso su television, ahi, en la portada de las noticias de NHK, una imagen de Hironori Kusano, abajo grandes letras blancas "Detenido" "Alcoholemia"... Se cubrio la boca sin poder dejar de llorar, se volteo hacia la ventana leyendo nuevamente el mensaje en su celular... Miro hacia afuera... Y entonces con un fuerte grito lanzo su celular al suelo...


	4. Chapter 4

Como Lluvia en Verano  
Cap 4

- Debiste habermelo dicho - La voz de Jin le sonaba sin sentido - Si lo sabias desde antes, por que no me lo dijiste? - Yamapi miraba hacia fuera por la ventana, en su rostro se apreciaba la melancolia, "De que habira servido, igual te habrias violado a Ueda" queria decirle, pero algo le detenia, cerro los ojos cansado.  
- Tenias que enterarte tu... De que habria sevido que te lo dijera?  
- Tomohisa... - Le reprocho Jin  
- No tienes por que enfadarte... Es tu pareja no?.. Cuidalo... - Le regaño, no queria discutir mas - Como esta ahora?  
- Durmiendo... Tiene trabajo ahora en poco... Tu tambies trabajas con el hoy, no?  
- Si pero mas tarde... No creo que le afecte mucho, despues de todo, solo nos queda grabar nuestros bailes nada mas... - Se inicio un silencio tranquilizador, de esos que te permiten pensar con confianza sabiendo que la persona al otro lado de la linea pensaba igual...  
- Tomohisa - Le dijo Jin esta vez, pero con un tono distinto - Estas bien? Escuche... Sobre los problemas de ese chico, Kusano... - Yamapi volvio a abrir los ojos, acostado en su cama, buscaba relajarse mirando el color crema de su techo... No le respondio a Jin, por lo que pudo adivinar lo que se avecinaba - Yamapi.... - Le hizo seña con la voz de que le escuchaba - Puedo ir a verte? - No queria decirle que no, pero tampoco queria necesitarlo... Se volteo en la cama quedandose de costado, cerro los ojos nuevamente, sintiendose extraño en su propia habitacion - Yamapi?... - Jin le sono mas dulce que antes...  
- Ven... - Le dijo, y su voz le sono a suplica...

Corto a Jin y miro a traves de la ventana, la luz del sol matutino no iluminaba el edificio de enfrente con la suficiente fuerza, dandole a todo el ambiente el mismo tono ocre que el de su techo, volvio a revisar su celular, desde que lo habia lanzado que el parlante se solto y no sonaba, reviso las llamadas perdidas, los mensajes recibidos, se detuvo en el mensaje llegado la noche anterior, entonces fue a sus contactos y los observo, deteniendose en cada numero importante, mirando los numeros con finjido interes, siguio analizando los numeros hasta llegar a la T, se detuvo en Tegoshi, se sonrio a si mismo y le llamo...

- Si?... Yamashita-kun... - Se alegro al oir aquella voz infantil..  
- Yuya... - Dejo oir con voz ronca y cansada..  
- Estas bien? Suenas raro...  
- No... No pasa nada... Solo.. - Se sonrio al pensar en la bondad de aquel niño que jugaba a ser adulto - Solo queria oir tu voz...

Ueda abrio los ojos lentamente, se estremecio al sentir frio el resto de su cama, palpo con su mano entumecida el lado vacio de Junno..  
- Junno?... - Se incorporo para mirar el resto de la habitacion, completamente vacia.. - Junno?.. - Susurraba temiendo lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su pareja, ya que Junnosuke Taguchi era mucho mas intuitivo que la mayoria de las personas que conocia, se sento en el borde de la cama y busco algo que ponerse en los pies, entonces se levanto, un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, y un ligero dolor le ataco en las caderas, se encamino hasta la puerta abrigandose con la camisa que Taguchi uso para vestirlo el dia anterior...  
Luego de dar unos pasos se paralizo, notando que el dolor se acrecentaba con cada movimiento que hacia, abrazo su cintura, intentando adivinan lo que le sucedia, recordando facilmente lo que habia hecho el dia anterior , opto por ignorarlo y estiro su columna sin ponerle atencion, pensando que se le pasaria, avanzo por el pequeño pasillo hasta el living-comedor...

- Tatsu.. - La simpatica voz de Junno le llego desde uno de los sofas - Como amaneciste?...  
- Bien.. - Le mintio acercandose a el y sentandose en el suelo a su lado - Que haces Junno?.. Despertaste muy temprano...  
- Si, es que debo ir a trabajar con Kame... Ayer le acertaste, no pudimos grabar...  
- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmn... Que mal... Tenia ansias de salir contigo hoy... - Ueda estiro sus brazos, sintiendo una fuerte putada en la parte inferior de la columna, lo ignoro...  
- Ah. Cierto.... - Le murmuro Junno... - Lo siento Tat - Le acaricio el cabello... - Tendremos que salir en la tarde... Llegare temprano, Kame tiene que grabar algo mas...  
- Ya... Bien.... Entonces pensare que haremos, de acuerdo?.. - Le dijo fingiendo entusiasmo, lo que le salia con total naturalidad... Se propuso ocultar su dolor aunque no se fuera en el resto del dia... Para entonces planearia algo tranquilo... Junno le asintio con una sonrisa...  
- Bien... - Murmuro ordenando sus papeles y levantandose - Sera mejor que me vaya ya... Kame ha de estar en la JE hace tiempo...  
- De acuerdo... - Ueda no se levanto... - Vuelve temprano....  
Junno dejo sus papeles en la mesa comedor, regreso animoso y levanto a Ueda en brazos, alzandolo con facilidad y dejandolo sentado en el sillon, el muchacho rio con voz clara y armoniosa mientras Junno lo elevaba, sin embargo por dentro ocultaba la tristeza y la ira hacia si mismo, y aquel dolor que lo atacaba despacio...  
- Nos veremos mas tarde.. - Junno lo beso con alegria, Tatsuya se abrazo a su cuello para alargar el beso, sin emargo lo dejo ir, mostrandole una sincera sonrisa, vio como Junno cogia sus cosas y se iba dandole una ultima mirada...

Hace cerca de media hora que Kame se habia ido a la JE, Jin jugueteaba con su gata acostado en el suelo mientras disfrutaba de un cafe cargado, con un suspiro lo acabo dandole el concho dulce a su felina compañera y se levanto con pesadumbre, fue hasta la cocina a labar la taza y cogio sus llaves y su mobil...  
No podia dejar de pensar en Yamashita...  
Se coloco sus zapatillas y salio de la casa dejando a su gata afuera, la acaricio y se fue a paso veloz mientras ella se despedia de el gritandole maullazos... A pesar de las calles abarrotadas de gente no demoro mucho en llegar a su destino, unos diez minutos los separaban a pie... Bueno... Siempre habian dicho que vivian cerca...

Subio la escalera a trotes ignorando el acensor lleno de gente, y una vez en el sexto piso se acerco con lentitud a la puerta de Yamapi, golpeo casi con ansias...  
- Bienvenido... - Le dijo Yamapi cuando le abrio...  
- Queria verte... Como estas?... - Le dijo mientras entraba cerrando tras el...  
- Bien... - Murmuro Yamashita sentandose en uno de sus flamantes sofas de cuero, su voz sonaba fria e hiriente, y su rostro demostraba toda la seriedad que un chico como el podia poseer, Jin se sento junto a el en un sillon vecino  
- No me refiero a eso Yamapi... - Le cogio la mano - De verdad estas bien?.. - Yamapi le miro consumiendose en sus pensamientos, fruncio los labios y desvio la mirada... - Lo sabia... - Exclamo Jin soltandolo - Que paso?... - Yamapi cogio su celular y busco el mensaje sin remitente, entonces se lo mostro...  
- Llego ayer... Despues del arresto de Kusano... - Jin le miro, Yamapi se tapo el rostro con las manos y murmuro que no sabia de quien era el mensaje...  
- No deberias ponerle tanta importancia... - Le murmuro Jin leyendo por segunda vez y dejando el celular sobre la mesa... - Pueden pasar cosas peores...  
- Me llego otro... - Le dijo descubriendose la cara, cogio el celular y se lo mostro, esta vez Jin se extraño...  
- Es alguien que conoces... - Le dijo serio...  
- Lo se... Y es eso lo que me tiene mal... Creo que hay alguien que me odia en la JE.... - Jin lo miro indeciso...  
- Que piensas hacer? - Le pregunto con la voz ida...  
- No se... - Le murmuro el otro en respuesta... Se levanto y se dirigio a su cocina, Jin le siguio...  
- Yama... En que estas pensando?...  
- Jin... - Murmuro Yamapi con voz solemne mientras se servia un vaso de agua - Creo que... - Jin le miraba con atencion desde la puerta, lentamente se acerco a el... Yamapi bebio el vaso completo a dos sorbos y lo sostuvo contra el muro para apoyarse en el... - Creo que voy a dejar la JE..... - Dijo con la voz quebrada y el vaso resbalo de sus manos hasta quebrarse en el meson, Jin se acerco a el con tranquilidad y le abrazo por atras...  
- No hagas locuras Yamashita.. - Le dijo con voz tierna y protectora, y a la vez calida y sensual - No abandones por una tontera... - En su abrazo hizo voltear lentamente a Yamapi... - No deberias preocuparte tanto... - Le beso con sutileza en los labios...

Yamapi le separo...  
- Jin.... - Le dijo exhaltado, casi chillando su nombre...  
- Siempre he estado enamorado de ti Tomo-chan... - Le reprocho Jin en su voz sensual, lo mantenia indeciso...  
- Jin sabes que no puedo hacer nada contigo... - Intento alejarlo pero Jin aun lo abrazaba...  
- Yama... - Jin se aferro a el en su abrazo y se oculto en su cuello, Tomohisa retiro sus manos de el - Yama, por favor... Necesito... Necesito saber la verdad... Yama... - Yamapi se dejo abrazar sin tocar a Jin... Estaba refiriedose a algo que el ya asumia olvidado - Yama por favor... - Intento negarse una vez mas, alejandolo , Jin se separo de el sin soltar su abrazo, le miro casi con angustia... - Hazme el amor.. - Susurro al momento en que lo besaba de nuevo mas pasionalmente...  
Esto esta mal, pensaba Yamapi mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso de Jin, era un error que habia cometido en su vida... Lo que hacia que Jin lo necesitara de esa manera... Mera curiosidad, una mentira, el engaño... Crueles recuerdos atravesaron la mente de Yamapi, Jin le acariciaba para seducirlo y no podia detenerlo por mas que quisiera, se dejo llevar por el juego entre sus lenguas, sin tocar aun a Jin mientras este lo abrazaba... Rapidamente pasaron por su cabeza los motivos para actuar asi...

///FLASHBACK///

Debia de tener unos catorce años, paseaba con un muchacho un año mayor que habia conocido en el instituto, sonreian amistosamente mientras hablaban de gustos...  
- Por eso no puedo decidirme... Creo que voy a probar por los dos caminos... - Decia Jin sentandose en el pasto...  
- Los dos caminos? - Le repitio comprendiendo poco... Jin le asintio...  
- Lo hare con una chica... Pero tambien quiero saber como es con un chico.. - Le respondio disparandole con el indice... Yamapi mostro comprender... - Oye Yama-chan... Quieres ser tu?...- Yamapi lo miro impresionado...  
- Que?....  
- Aun no lo he hecho con Aya... Ya sabes, mi novia... Creo que si lo hago con ella nunca se me dara la oportunidad de hacerlo con un chico... Que me dices?...  
- Es muy facil decirlo Jin....  
- Vamos... Quiero intentarlo... Ademas tu tampoco sabes si te gustan las chicas o los chicos...  
- Jin, soy muy joven...  
- Yo igual.. - La sonrisa de Jin no terminaba por convencerlo, pero el ser su mejor amigo le dio confianza... Ese fue su primer error...

- TE ODIO YAMASHITA!!.. - Le gritaba Jin arrojandole uno de los cuadernos que acaba de sacar de su bolso...  
- Jin... Calmate... - Yamapi se hizo hacia atras pero no pudo evitar otro que le dio de lleno en la mejilla... Jin se encuclillo y comenzo a sollozar... - Jin... Debes ir... - Le decia Yamapi mientras se acercaba a el..  
- ALEJATE... - Le hizo a un lado con el brazo, dejandolo de bruces en el piso...  
- Jin.. Por favor... - Se levanto acercandose a Jin de rodillas...  
- No quiero.. - Sollozo Jin.. - No quiero volver ahi...  
- Vamos... Tu madre se va a enfadar si no vas... - Jin alzo la mirada... Calidas lagrimas recorrian su rostro... - Vamos... Si quieres te acompaño... Le dire a tu psicologo que fui yo...  
- No... - Jin le acaricio el cabello con torpeza mirandole con ojos dormidos.. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de terapia... - No le digas...

- Lo siento Yamashita... - Le dijo Jin cuando salio de su ultima sesion con su psicologo...  
- No hay por que... - Le sonrio Yamapi... Hace casi dos años que habian iniciado los problemas psicologicos de Jin... - Que te dijeron?... Ya estas sano? - Jin le asintio feliz...  
- Ya no hay mas Jins...

///PLAYBACK///

Yamapi se inclino hacia atras en el meson, cortandose la mano con un vidrio, separo rapidamente a Jin con un empujon y se la sujeto... Jin grito al verle sagrar, corrio al labavajilla y abrio la llave, haciendo que Yamashita metiera la mano bajo el agua...

* * *

Kame y Junno hablaban seriamente sobre lo que seria la grabacion del video, habian hecho ya planos personales pero aun quedaba todo el trabajo por delante, Real Face seria un reto para todos...  
Estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala de Kat-Tun esperando que les llamaran para grabar, Junno abrio su mochila, saco su cuaderno y releyo la letra de Special Happiness, se quedo por unos segundos meditando acariciando sus labios con el pulgar, leyendo una y otra vez las letras que habia escrito y que habia complementado con las que anoto Kame, al comienzo le sonaban tan hermosas, ahora le resultaban incomodas... Hasta una mentira...  
- Kame... - Se giro y lo miro indeciso..  
- Ah?...  
- Fuimos nosotros los que escribimos esto, cierto? - Sabia que asi era, que era estupido preguntarlo... Sin embargo no queria creer que antes pensara asi y que solo las sospechas habian borrado aquel puro sentimiento, a pesar de que estaba seguro que lo que pensaba no eran sospechas, si no la verdad, oculta en la mirada de Tatsuya, en su silencio, en su dolor... Y en el sabor de su piel...  
- Pues claro Junno.... Hemos estado hacendo eso por tres semanas, Que te pasa? Estas raro.. - Le dijo Kamenashi incorporandose en su sillon... Junno leyo la letra otra vez, suspiro con desagrado...  
- Que no quiero mentir Kame... - El muchacho mostro no entenderle... - Nos estan engañando... - La mirada de Kame se altero, abrio los labios en afan de decirle algo pero guardo silencio...  
- Quien?... - Se atrevio a preguntar despues de unos segundos de meditar...  
- Jin.... - Dijo Junno cerrando sus ojos... - Y Tatsuya.... Nos estan engañando...

Kame miraba a Junno con una expresion extraña, no sabia si creerle o no... Ya sabia de antemano que Jin tenia un ligero problema psicologico... Pero esa era otra historia y no involucraba a mas personas que a el y a Yamapi... Y cuando conocio a Yamashita este le aseguro que entre el y Jin no existia nada...  
- Ellos... Nos estan engañando?... - Le pregunto con voz afectada, mirandolo extrañado, despues de todo con Jin no tenian tampoco nada asegurado, estaban juntos para probar si Jin podia permanecer con una sola persona a la vez, lo que comenzaba a parecerle evidente que no... Junno lo miro serio...  
- Si.... Ayer... Dijeron que se juntaban a trabajar en una cancion....  
- Pero, pero.. Junno... Ayer... Jin estaba escribiendo una letra... Pude verla... - Kame se mostraba nervioso, no queria creerle de lleno, igual sentia cosas por el...  
- No Kame... No digo que no la hayan hecho... Solo digo que... Despues de eso nos engañaron... - Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Kame aclarando sus ideas mientras miraba a Junno con notas de interes..  
- Que quieres decir?... - Le pregunto con voz queda... Junno hizo un ruido sordo y seco con la garganta, lo miro con sus ojos llenos de ira pero con tristeza en su expresion... Resignandose a sus pensamientos y admitiendo que no podia morirse por Ueda...

- Tuvieron relaciones.... - Le respondio con seriedad... Aunque Kame pudo captar un sollozo perdido al final de la frase... Se enderezo en su asiento, y lo miro afectado, Junno no sabia con exactitud si dejar ir sus lagrimas o si golpear a Kame... Se quedo mirandolo unos segundos, angustiandose, cuando no pudo evitar las lagrimas, miro al suelo y comenzo a rayar el posabrazos con las uñas...  
- Que haremos?... - Le susurro Kame ahogando la tristeza... Junno lo miro de reojo, seco sus lagrimas y le evito la mirada... - Lo siento...  
- No me lo digas asi.. - Respondio con rapidez y casi con rudeza... - Lo siento... - Le agrego despues con la voz calma.. - Supongo que no es culpa tuya Kame... Solo de Jin... Y de Tatsuya - Termino con la voz quebrada en un susurro apenas audible...  
- Junno...

Tegoshi estiro sus brazos, la charla con Yamapi esa mañana le habia dejado pensativo, se levanto de la mesa de su comedor y fue a su habitacion bebiendo un refresco que tenia abierto hace rato y que no habia probado, se cambio de camisa preparandose para el calor de la calle y fue al baño botando la lata, se labo los dientes y mojo su rostro, sonrio a su jovial reflejo que le miraba desde el espejo mientras se lababa las manos, se tomo su tiempo para moverse, la noticia sobre Kusano lo habia dejado impactado, habia llorado mucho la noche anterior y ahora, admirando su sonrisa, se sentia capaz de superar los problemas que esto le trajera, seco sus manos centrandose y volvio a su comedor, miro el desastre que habia dejado sobre la mesa, se habia levantado temprano para hacer cosas que despues no haria en la JE, para darse el tiempo de regalonear con los cojines de los sillones y lanzarse sobre sus compañeros, fue hasta la cocina para coger otro refresco y se quedo pensando por unos segundos...  
- Mañana tendre tiempo para jugar con los chicos.. - Se regalo una sonrisa mientras pensaba en molestar a Ryo y a Keii, pero entonces reparo que ahora su destino estaba incierto... Se acerco a su ventanal sumiendose en sus pensamientos...  
- Que haremos ahora?... - Se murmuro... De cierta forma temia lo que pasara cuando volviese a la JE. - Que pasara con NewS ahora?... - Se apoyo en el cristal intentando evitar el resto de las preguntas que se agolparon en su cabeza, con cierta melancolia volvio a su mesa, le dio una vista general al desorden sonriendose con ternura, era increible lo desordenado que podia ser a los 19 años... Se propuso a recoger sus cosas...

Ordeno unas cuantas cartas que tenia esparcidas sobre la mesa, unos poemas que luego pensaba convertir en cancion y uno que otro dibujo que habia hecho de aburrido, sintiendo ahora una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que desaparecieron al recordar las palabras de Yamapi esa misma mañana a partir de la conversacion sobre el arresto de Hironori que se habia apropiado de la llamada telefonica... En ese momento estaba con una tristeza abrumadora, sin embargo oir a Yamapi le habia hecho sentir mejor, le gustaba hablar con el, y era el unico de la banda a quien le confidenciaba sus cosas...

"Yamashita-kun no quiero que NewS acabe asi..."  
"No se que sea de nuestra banda ahora... Pero no debes preocuparte Tego.."  
"Que pasara ahora... Me preocupa como reaccione Ryo-kun.."  
"Na.. De Ryo me ocupo yo si les da muchos problemas... Recuerda que eres el menor de nuestro grupo Tego... Te voy a proteger..."

"Te voy a proteger..."  
Cerro los ojos... Despues de eso le habia preguntado si podia ir a verlo, pero Yamapi se nego y no siguieron hablando... Entonces esperaba impaciente algun mensaje de parte de el o de algun otro NewS....  
Termino de ordenar y miro su mesa ahora despejada con singular suficiencia en su sonrisa, volvio a su pieza y se hecho sobre la cama, reviso su celular, nada nuevo que no haya visto, se acercaba el medio dia, se levanto con flojera y ordeno su ropa, entonces salio, cogio una chaqueta y dejo su departamento, preparandose para deambular todo el dia, disfrutando de la ciudad, le gustaba pasearse y oir a la gente, caminando con un ritmo alegre entre las calles concurridas, se permitio sonreir al sentirse libre de todo y capaz de todo, se compro un jugo natural, y siguio caminando mientras disfrutaba del sol...  
Llevaba cerca de dos horas y un poco dando vueltas por los parques oyendo musica y esquivando a la gente, cuando de pronto se quedo quieto, observando a quien permanecia de pie frente a el...

Masu se quito sus lentes oscuros, espero a que Tegoshi se fijara en el y le mostrara su sonrisa unica, su corazon se sentia muy emocionado como para llamarle, pulso el boton rojo de su nuevo celular y se lo guardo en el bolsillo junto al otro, hace pocos dias que habia conseguido uno nuevo y andaba con ambos por si necesitara llamar a alguien urgente, ya que el unico numero que tenia guardado era el del mobil de Yamapi...  
Le sonrio a Tego al ver que el muchacho se acercaba a el, tenia ganas de decirle que hace tiempo que andaba moriendose por el, pero no podia... Tenia miedo... Miedo de que Yuya no correspondiera sus sentimientos, ya que se mostraba muy afectivo con otro NewS y eso le molestaba...  
- Masu!.. - Le grito un poco antes de llegar junto el, sonriendo alegre como si nada hubiese pasado.. - Que haces aqui?.. Masu-chan... - Le pregunto con su singular inocencia, su voz le mataba...  
- Solo paseaba... Necesitaba pensar un poco...  
- Ah si.... Por lo de anoche, no - Era una afirmacion equivocada... Sin embargo Masu no se lo rectifico... - Ah.. Que tal si vamos juntos... Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que hacer... - Le cogio de la mano y le inicio en camino..  
- Ah!.. Aguarda un poco.. - Masu rapidamente se solto de el, saco su nuevo celular y reviso sus mensajes borradores, sonrio al ver que habia quedado guardado lo que hacia antes de pillar a Tego, lo abrio y lo envio llenandose de una maligna suficiencia...  
- No sabia que tenias nuevo mobil Masu... - Le llamo la atencion Tegoshi con una sonrisa, le devolvio la sonrisa con fingida inocencia..  
- Es que lo tengo hace poco... Tuve que cambiarlo aunque aun cargo con el otro... - Tego se lo arranco de las manos...  
- Esta muy bonito... Tiene nuevo numero cierto? - Masu le asintio - Deja anotarlo...  
- Tego... - El muchacho lo miro deteniendo su emocion.. - Que tal si despues lo ves... Podriamos ir a comer algo... - El rostro de Yuya se ilumino en una sonrisa de emocion, le asintio dejando oir su risa infantil y le guardo en celular en el bolsillo, entonces caminaron con calma uno junto al otro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Adios... - Le dijo Yamapi con severidad...  
- Adios Yama-chan... - Le respondio desde la puerta del acensor, no se miraban, pero estaban concientes de que sus sentimientos iban iguales... - Yama-chan.. - Le grito cuando el acensor se detuvo.. - Recuerda que siempre seras mi "Pinky"... - Le termino entrando al acensor y girandose para verlo, Yamapi no pudo evitar sonreir con enfado ante esa frase...  
- No Jin.. - Le respondio... Jin se quedo mirandolo fijo... - Tu eres mi "Pinky"... - Le hizo el mismo gesto que el hacia, levantar los dedos indice y medio y corvarlos para luego volverlos a levantar... Jin alcanzo a verlo justo cuando el acensor se cerraba y comenzaba a bajar... - Siempre seras mi Pinky... - Se susurro asi mismo, pensando en todas las cosas malas que envolvia ese pensamiento... Entro a su cuarto y llamo a la recepcion...  
- Quiero que desconecte mi piso del acensor...

Jin se quedo mirando el espejo metalico que le hacia la puerta, pensando en las palabras de Yamapi... Estaba en lo cierto... Era solo un gatito tratando de cobijarse en los brazos de alguien que definitivamente no deseaba nada con el, no podia alejarlo de su mente, inmediatamente comenzaba a necesitarlo... No le podia ser infiel...  
Se mordio el labio inferior, pensando que siempre estaria unido a Yamashita Tomohisa por aquel maldito hilo rojo que le ato cuando iban al instituto, aquel que le habia hecho cuando lo hizo por primera vez y con el... El acensor llego al primer piso y se abrio para que nadie le recibiera, bajo rapidamente y camino hasta afuera, miro al sol tratando de detener su mente en su viaje frenetico por volver hasta Yamapi, se encamino hacia su propio departamento, deteniendose por unos instantes para mentalizarse en que hacer y entonces comenzo a andar de nuevo con otro destino... La casa de Tatsuya Ueda...

Desde su departamento, otros diez minutos le llevo recorrer las calles apacibles de las una cuando todos almorzaban, una vez en el edificio no le fue dificil recordar en que piso vivia el lider de KAT-TUN, subio con impaciencia por las escaleras y se planto frente a la puerta, miro por unos segundos el numero colgado en ella, indeciso de entrar o no... Golpeo tres veces con lentitud, sin respuesta... Nuevamente lo intento algo mas fuerte, aun nada... Ya asumiendo casi aliviado que no habia nadie se volteo y abrieron tras el, se giro con ligera sorpresa y se quedo quieto mirando a Ueda parado en el marco de su puerta...  
- Jin.. - Exclamo Tatsuya al comprender quien era, Jin se inclino en un intento de saludo - Ah!.. Pasa, pasa.. - Le agrego haciendose a un lado, Jin entro a la casa sin comprender por que estaba mudo, acepto nervioso el ofrecimiento de sentarse en un sillon, y observo la mesa de centro donde Ueda tenia hermosos bocetos de hadas y dibujos de aves... Le observo acercarse lentamente y le llamo la atencion el que estuviese moviendose tan lento, cuando Ueda solia ser tajante pero veloz para sus cosas... - Te ofrezco algo?.. - Le pregunto, sin embargo no demoro en negarse, Tatsuya se acerco y se sento en el mismo sillon de siempre, de mano a sus dibujos... - Que te trae por aqui, Jin?.. - Le pregunto con sus agudos ojos sobre el...  
- Ah... Queria saber como estabas.. - Le dijo sin mostrar sus emociones...  
- Pues bien... - Le respondio con frialdad ordenando sus papeles... Un silencio arrollador se extenso entre ellos...  
- Ueda... - Comenzo Jin titubeando.. Tatsuya le dedico una mirada desde su sillon en señal que le ponia atencion... - Estas... Raro hoy... - Lo puso en alerta, pudo ver como Ueda desviaba la mirada rapidamente y comenzaba a juntar sus dedos como hacia cuando estaba nervioso...  
- A que te refieres?..  
- Te paso algo?... Te mueves diferente... Digo a como lo haces en la agencia... - Agrego al ver la fiera mirada que Ueda le dedicaba...  
- Creo.. - Comenzo.. Pero no siguio... Los ojos de Jin se agrandaron al descubrir este lo que Ueda queria decirle...  
- No sera por.... - Ueda no le detuvo, lo miro con angustia en sus ojos oscuros... - Tienes.. Que ir a un medico Ueda... - Jin se levanto..  
- No Jin... - Ueda se levanto rapidamente con el, agarrandose de su brazo, sin embargo el impulso mal hecho hizo que dejara oir un ligero sollozo... - Para... - Le agrego despues con la voz cargada... Jin le miro nervioso...  
- Es por lo de ayer cierto... Estuvo mal lo que hice... - Murmuro mas para si que para Ueda... Tatsuya desvio la mirada y se enderezo para sentir nuevamente ese escalofrio que subia por su espalda, con poco cuidado de demostrar que moverse le dolia... Jin lo miro afectado por unos segundos, entonces lo abrazo con cuidado y lentitud... - Lo siento Tatsuya... - Le dijo sollozando... - Perdoname...  
- Jin... No es necesario... - Les separo...  
- No Tatsuya... Es que yo... - Jin le miro a los ojos, la angustia se veia en su rostro y Ueda no supo como hacerle frente... - Yo.. En serio... Quiero intentarlo contigo... - Deshizo su frase en un tierno beso...

A pesar de la gente que abundaba el metrotren podia ver a traves de la ventana que tenia en frente, cerro los ojos centrandose en la musica que escuchaba y rogo que Yamapi haya llegado a su casa, el dia se le habia ido muy deprisa y no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, se habia dado un baño y habia salido presuroso, buscando una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para hacer reir a Yamapi con sus burdos intentos de parecer alguien casual... Sumergio sus pensamientos en los sucesos del dia anterior, principalmente Kusano, sabia que Yamashita tenia cierta tendencia a proteger a los muchachos que aparentan ser mas jovenes que el, por desgracia no era su caso, asi que se resigno a ver como el sol se ocultaba al otro lado del cristal, oscureciendo el cielo...  
- Yamashita, si tu fueras el sol... Tus amigos sufririan cada atardecer...  
Espero paciente a que el tren se detuviera, de pie frente a la puerta, bajo apresurado y camino con rectitud hasta el departamento de Yamapi, al menos dos cuadras lejos de la estacion, haciendole el quite a la gente y sonriendo a quien le reconocia, siempre caminando deprisa, entro al edificio tropezandose con las puertas y corrio a encerrarse en un acensor...  
Marco el seis con emocion esperando la respuesta que nunca llego... Inmediatamente sospecho que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a Yamapi, solia pedir la ausencia de su piso cuando queria soledad, presiono el cinco y subio el ultimo piso por la escalera, se acerco meditabundo a la puerta y golpeo despacio... Unas cuantas veces cada vez mas fuerte....  
Hasta que Yamapi abrio irritado...

- Eh... Ryo-kun... - Expreso su alegre emocion en el perplejo susurro que le dedico...  
- Esperaba una bienvenida mas bienvenidosa... - Le respondio con sarcasmo...  
- Es.. .Es... Es que no te esperaba... - Murmuro. - Digo.. No creia que eras tu... Que te trae por aqui?.... - Le dejo pasar...  
- Es que a mi cepillo para el cabello se le caen los dientes asi que vine por el tuyo... - Le dijo entrando y ubicandose en el living entre los sillones...  
- Seguro que tu cepillas tu pelo... - Le siguio y le hizo sentarse...  
- Preferias que te dijera que necesitaba tu cepillo de dientes?...  
- Habria sido mas estupido.. - Se dedicaron una sonrisa, Yamapi rio en silencio mientras Ryo se alegraba de haberle hecho sonreir...  
- No... En realidad vine a por ti... - Le siguio... - Queria saber como estabas... Ya sabes... Se que te afecta mucho cuando algo malo le pasa a tus "niños"... - Yamapi se quedo mirandole unos segundos... Ryo le conocia muy bien... Casi tan bien como Jin, no por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos...  
- Si bueno... En la mañana me queria suicidar... - Ryo le asintio.. - Pero hable con Tego... - Le asintio - En la tarde me queria matar... - Le asintio... - Pero hable con Jin... - Le asintio nuevamente... - Y ahora quiero matar a alguien.. - Le asintio reparando luego en las palabras... - Y bueno tu estas aqui asi que.... - Yamapi le miro serio y directo, una tetrica sonrisa se comenzo a dibujar en su rostro...  
- No, no, no, no, no.... - Ryo se incorporo en su sillon ya que sin notarlo se habia ido acercando a Yamapi conforme iba asintiendo.. - Te sera muy facil matarme Tomo... No sera placentero...  
- Hmmnn.. Ya veo.. - Reclamo el otro recostandose en el sillon...  
- Pero en serio, ya no te ves tan mal como debiste haber estado... - Yamapi le miro y le dedico una sonrisa - De hecho habla con Tego y estaba destrozado... Aunque creo que fue antes de que hablara contigo...  
- Si, cuando hablamos se oia bien... - Se quedaron mudos unos segundos... Ryo no retiraba la mirada de Yamapi, pero este miraba mas alla, en su ventana, observaba las nubes grises recortarse con el, ahora negro, cielo... - Ya paso el dia.. - Gimio...  
- Que piensas hacer?... Ahora que Kusano no esta... NewS debe continuar no?... Como paso antes con Uchi... Esto no es nuestro problema... - Yamapi miro a Ryo con una mirada de repentino dolor... - Venga, vamos... No te me pongas asi.. - Le cogio la mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, acariciandola... - No es el fin del mundo... Si no queires sonreir por mi... Sonrie al menos por Masu, Kato y Tego... Necesitan tu apoyo mas que nunca... - Yamapi le asintio haciendo un puchero... - Vamos... Alegrate al menos que no le paso nada a ese enano borracho... Pudo haber chocado por ahi y haberse matado... - Yamapi miro el vacio por unos segundos y despues con una ligera sonrisa miro a Ryo nuevamente... - Eso digo... Hay que ser optimistas, que me dices lider?.. - Le dijo levantandose y tendiendole una mano... Yamapi se dejo levantar por el, le invito a caminar por ahi, si se daba la oportunidad visitarian a Masu y si les etraban ganas llegarian hasta donde Tego al otro lado... Yamapi rapidamente comenzo a planera la nueva vida de su banda, animado por las palabras de Ryo y por el apoyo que sentia de sus compañeros, decidio no hecharse a morir...

- No se como puedes cuidar tan bien a esos pequeños... - Le dijo Ryo mirando el suelo cuando salieron al frio nocturno, Yamapi se le adelanto con una sonrisa pero al oirle se volteo interesado... - Solo mirate... Eres mas infantil que todos ellos juntos... - Le miro con una sonrisa en sus ojos...  
- Eso es por que mi infancia tuvo momentos muy dificiles... - Le sonrio de vuelta... - Me propuse a cuidarlos... Pero nunca dije que yo dejaria de ser un niño....  
- Que ganas de poder ser siempre asi... - Le acaricio el pelo cuando se acerco a el, y paso de largo esperando que caminara a su lado...  
Yamapi simplemente le sonrio... Era imposible para Ryo Nishikido saber como se sentia cuando algo le pasaba a sus amigos y el no podia hacer nada... Por eso añoraba ser un niño, para no entender los problemas... Para olvidarse de enmendar errores... Para abandonar la mitad de su pasado... Sin embargo, solo sonreia... Por que no podia expresarlo de otra manera... Se enfoco en pensar en el paseo que se daban, aunque de vez en cuando sus pensamientos divagaban entre sus pasos y Jin...


	5. Chapter 5

**Como Lluvia en Verano**  
_Cap 5_

"Avisame si te enteras de algo, debo saber quien le envio eso al celular..."  
Anoto eso rapidamente y lo mando, habia despertado muy temprano y se hayaba ahora adelantando trabajo sentado en su comedor, tachando linea tras linea mientras disfrutaba su cafe, un poco perdido en sus pensamientos...

* * *

"Aun no lo se... Hoy intentare averiguarlo, pero no te aseguro nada... Solo seguire vigilandolo y esperare a que me los muestre..."  
Suspiro, envio el mensaje con pocas ganas y se comenzo a levantar, estaba frio y tenia que despertar al dueño de casa para desayunar juntos... Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido declararse con exactitud, ya que el chico no habia sabido interpretar sus palabras, lo miro con cariño por unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse, mientras su acompañante hablaba en sueños, se levanto sin prisa, dandose un pequeño baño y vistiendose con ropa prestada, miro por la ventana, inquieto pensando en los mensajes que recibia Yamapi y en su propio problema de expresion, con un suspiro se fue hacia la cocina...

* * *

///FLASHBACK///  
- No le has dicho nada a Taguchi, cierto?... - Ueda nego lentamente con la cabeza, sentados en el mismo sillon, Jin le acariciaba el pelo mientras le abrazaba con ternura, lo miraba comprendiendo de pronto la situacion de Ueda - Y, que piensas hacer?..  
- Le dire... - Murmuro, sintiendo como su voz se quebraba en un sollozo, Jin le abrazo con fuerza y acerco su rostro a su cabello, casi rozandolo con los labios... Tatsuya rompio a llorar silenciosamente...  
- Pero eso les haria terminar... - Le dijo Jin sintiendose casi brusco, continuo acariciando a Ueda, que lloro algo mas desconsolado al oirle...  
- No quiero Jin - Sollozo... - No quiero terminar asi.... - Lloraba en los brazos de Jin, que intentaba consolarlo con sus caricias, cubriendolo con su cuerpo en su abrazo, demostrandole que no estaba solo...  
- Perdoname Tatsu.. - Le murmuro al oido... Muchas veces hasta que Ueda se tranquilizo, sin soltarse de Jin... - Perdoname....  
- No Jin... - Le respondio con sutileza... - Tu no eres el unico culpable...  
- Pero..  
- No... Lo unico que tengo que hacer es decirle a Junn lo que paso... De seguro, debio hacerse una idea, si no le digo yo la verdad... Todo estara perdido para mi... - Agrego con un nuevo sollozo....  
- Que quieres decir con eso?.. .- Le pregunto frente a sus palabras... - Yo no se lo diria - Respondio a la mirada de reproche que Ueda le dedico...  
- No.. No dudo de ti Jin... Temo que Yamashita se lo diga...  
- Yamashita..... - Repitio en un murmullo - El... Te dijo algo?... - Ueda nego con la cabeza...  
- Que me cuidara de ti a toda costa... - Jin solto a Ueda con tranquilidad y penso un poco la palabras de Yamapi...  
- Estas seguro que dijo eso?.. - Ueda asintio, Jin se levanto y ordeno un poco su ropa... - Creo... Ueda... Debo irme... - Termino ante la mirada de extravio de Tatsuya, le acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron.... - No te preocupes... - Le dijo abrazandolo nuevamente y besandolo en la frente... - Solo ignora a Yamapi... - Lo miro a los ojos... - Te quiero Tatsu... - Lo beso en la mejilla y se fue...

- Maldito Yamapi... - Murmuraba Jin viendose en el reflejo del fondo del acensor - Odio cuando te metes en mi vida... Te metes, la arruinas y luego me ignoras... - Apoyo la frente en el espejo - Simplemente me ignoras... - Murmuro admitiendo en un suspiro que ansiaba verle - Deja de meterte en mi vida... - Le dijo en un reto a su reflejo - O no reparo de mi....  
Espero a que se abrieran las puertas, entonces se giro y salio, evitando apenas a quien entraba por el mismo camino que el, volteandose a ver como le miraba con sus ojos llenos de ira, pensando que nunca habia visto una expresion mas cruel en el rostro de Junnosuke Taguchi...

///PLAYBACK///

* * *

Era la quinta vez que tachaba una linea entera, Ueda no podia organizar sus ideas, habia compuesto una melodia y queria entregarle una idea general a Jin que no sea demaciado morbosa, como creia que seria lo que su compañero escribia... Aunque solo pensar en Jin le hacia recordar su ultima conversacion, lo muy atento que Junno habia estado el dia anterior, el mal sueño del que habia despertado agitado y frio, y ver que Junno no le estaba abrazando esa mañana al despertar...  
Sintio a Taguchi salir de la habitacion, comenzo a ordenar sus papeles para desayunar junto a el...  
- Buenos dias... - Le dijo Junno siguiendolo a la cocina... - Porque te me escapas, Tatsu Tatsu?  
- Hola Junn... - Le respondio animado, sirviendo dos tazas - Vine a por esto.. - Le entrego la suya...  
- Como dormiste?.. - Le pregunto calentandose las manos con su tazon de cafe..  
- Bien - Mintio inmediatamente... - Me levante muy temprano, muy recargado... Necesitaba adelantar un poco de trabajo... - Le sonrio a Junno...  
- Si Tatsu... Cuando volveras a trabajar con Jin?... - Le pregunto con sospecha, sabia que en realida habia dormido mal, se habia agitado mucho y su respiracion sonaba muy fuerte y gastada, hasta que le sintio despertar como lo hacia de sus pesadillas, lentamente se incorporaba y se quedaba quieto abrazando sus piernas, le conocia las mañas, no podria mentirle...  
- Ehh... No lo se... - Admitio con la verdad... - Pero espero sea pronto, se supone que tenemos que sacar el album ya...  
- Creo que deberias quedarte esta semana... Ya sabes... Trabajando con el... - Ueda miro aasustado a Junno, preguntandose que era lo que pasaba, sonaba muy frio... Opto por preguntarselo...  
- Junno.... Estas bien?... Ocurre algo? Estas....  
- Si... - Le corto en seco, estaba tan serio que estremecia a Ueda... - Tatsu.. Yo no quiero que nos mintamos... Necesito estar seguro de lo que siento para estar con alguien... - Tatsuya capto...  
- Junn, yo...  
- Se.... Sobre lo que paso entre tu y Jin... - Ueda se sento frente a el - Lo note... Esa misma noche... Queria decirtelo... - Ueda miraba su taza, con su mente perdida en sus pensamientos y las lagrimas a punto de salir... - Tatsu... - Se acerco a el y le seco una lagrima timida que caia ya - No se si pueda aguantar mas esto... Pero necesito saber que es lo que sientes... Si estas confundido... Solo dime... - Ueda le asintio entregandose a sus manos que atrapaban cada lagrima que podian... - Lo siento Tatsu... Creo que debemos.. Estar un tiempo separados... - Sus palabras le dolian tanto como dejar a Ueda - Yo... Volvere a mi departamento... - Ueda temio ante esas palabras...  
- Perdoname Junno.... Yo... Yo te amo a ti.. - Susurro para si mismo mirando la mesa, Junno lo miro serio, podia creerle pero tenia muy marcada la traicion de parte de Jin, y no podia perdonarle....  
- Esta noche me voy, Ueda.... - Se levanto lentamente y se dirigio al baño...

* * *

Ryo salia de la cocina, ya vestido con la ropa que Yamapi le habia prestado la noche anterior, se sento en la mesa comedor al momento en que Yamashita salia del baño, con una toalla en la cintura, y secandose el cabello con otra, dedicandole una sonrisa encantadora...  
- Sera mejor que te apures Yama... - Le dijo devolviendole la sonrisa... - Si no quieres llegar tarde... Hoy tenemos un arduo ensayo.. Ademas que nos tomaran los solos...  
- Ni que lo digas.. - Le exclamo Yamapi desde su cuarto mientras se vestia - No he parado de trabajar hace meses... Todos los dias, de muy temprano hasta muy tarde....  
- Bah! No te quejes... - Le entrego otra taza de cafe cuando se sento a su lado, y admiro como Yamapi disfrutaba del calor que le daba cerrando los ojos, tomando con lentitud - Hoy sera otro dia agotador...  
- Lo se... Y mas si debo cruzarme por ahi con ese chico que me mensajea... - Ryo le miro de reojo... - Sin contar con que tambien tengo que cruzarme con Jin... Estara muy enojado conmigo, Ryo... - Yamapi lo miro con sus ojos pardos - Despues de lo que le dije y de como se comporto cuando estuvo aqui... Va a estar insoportable...  
- Bueno.. Por algo le pusiste Bakanishi, no?... - Se levantaron riendo...  
- Pero yo no me referia a esto.. - Bromeo Yamapi mientras se arreglaban y salian de su departamento, hacia la J.E...

* * *

Jin y Kame caminaban lentamente hacia el edificio, bromeandose entre si, riendo alegres en el camino, de pronto Jin se quedo mirando las puertas, Junno y Ueda conversaban afuera, analizo las expresiones, adivinando que habian cortado, recordando lo que habia hablado con Ueda dos dias antes...  
- Kazu?... Me disculpas si te dejo solo un poco?... - Kame asintio, Jin cruzo rapiamente hasta las puertas de la J.E. sintiendo en si la furiosa pero sutil mirada de Junno, intentando ignorarle, camino con decision hasta donde planeaba, subio unos pisos a trotes por las escaleras y avanzo hasta la sala de ensayo de NewS, pensando en como enfrentar a Yamapi, lo haria directamente, como le habian dicho hace tiempo que tenia que ser... El tiempo que tuvo que estar sumergido en esas traumantes terapias no seria en vano del todo... - Puedo hablar con Yamapi?.. - Le pregunto a Kato que era el mas cercano, Yamashita lo vio y se le acerco lentamente, tomo nota del pequeño parche que Yamapi tenia en la mano, producto de su insistencia - Yamapi.. - Le dijo serio, borrando la sonrisa del menor - No te metas mas en mi vida... - Yamapi entrecerro sus ojos...

- Hare lo que crea necesario Jin... - Le respondio con seriedad... - Me siento obligado a cuidar de ti y de quienes te rodean... No permitire que estos años protegiendote se vayan al diablo... Te he tenido mucho cuidado.... - Le amenazo de vuelta...  
- Yamapi... - Le corto Jin... - Deja de meterte en mi vida... - Se le acerco para susurrarle amenazadoramente... - O no reparo de mi...

Se separo viendo como Yamapi lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo, se volteo con seguridad y comenzo a caminar, sintiendo que Tomohisa lo seguia con la mirada, continuo caminando hasta la sala de Kat-Tun...

* * *

- Puedo preguntarte algo, Kamenashi-kun?... - Ueda se le acerco aprovechando que estaban un poco apartados en los camerinos...  
- Adelante Ueda-san....  
- Bueno, te queria preguntar.... Jin... Jin actua extraño cuando le hablan de Yamashita-kun, no?.... - La pregunta pillo a Kame desprevenido, se quedo dudando por un segundo que responderle a Ueda...  
- Es un tema muy complicado....  
- Quisiera saber... Kamenashi-kun...  
- Pues... Es algo de cuando eran niños... Creo que Yamapi lo olvido facilmente, pero Jin no puede... Siente que tiene que desprenderse de el, pero por algo siempre regresa a el... Eso lo cabrea.... - Ueda mostro comprender a pesar de que la respuesta habia sido muy pobre... - No puedo decirte mas, U... Creo que tendrias que preguntarselo a el mismo... - Termino Kame - Por que? - Ueda nego rapidamente.  
- No, nada... Es que hablamos un poco anteayer y bueno... Le nombre a Yamapi y se puso raro... Ne.. Gracias Kamenashi, le preguntare a el... - Le dijo rapidamente, le dedico sonrisa encantadora, se termino de colocar la chaqueta y se apresuro a salir seguido de cerca por Kame que permanecio un rato mas cuestionandose la duda de Ueda...

* * *

La sala de NewS estaba muy tranquila, Kato y Keii hablaban sobre las presentaciones que se venian, Ryo se entretenia escribiendo rapidamente en un cuadernillo, Yamapi miraba a traves de la ventana mientras escuchaba musica pensativo y Tego y Masu hablaban animadamente sobre salir a pasear a la playa los dias de la gira, Masu no podia dejar de admirar la sonrisa de Tego, que hablaba emocionado sobre el sol y el mar, aunque entre tanto le daba miradas de reojo a Yamapi, aprovecho que Tegoshi le hablo a Kato para sacar su mobil y escribir un mensaje...

- Ah! Al final nunca registre tu numero, Masu-chan... - Le llamo la atencion el menor, Masu guardo automaticamete y lo miro sorprendido...  
-Eh... Registrame, ten... Aun no me se mi numero.... - Le entrego el celular a Tego, que reviso los contactos para hayarlo...  
- Ah... Tienes muy pocos contactos Masu...  
- Es que aun no los anoto todos...  
- Bah!... De la banda tienes solo a Yamapi-kun... - Se quejo Tego con un puchero, sorprendiendose de pronto... - Pero mira... Tienes incluso mas chicos de la agencia aca y de nosotros nada....  
- Por si da el caso... Nada mas.... Y deba hablar con alguno de la banda de ellos... - Desvio la mirada y la fijo en Yamapi...  
- Hmmmn... Ya veo... - Tego le dio la espalda a Masu y saco su mobil para registrar su numero...

* * *

Kat-Tun llevaba medio dia grabando, los chicos poco a poco se agotaban pero sin duda los mas afectados eran Koki y Maru frente al tenso ambiente que se apreciaba en el set, las miradas iban y venian entre Jin, Kame, Ueda y Junno, formando una mezcla de sensaciones que mantenia a los chicos nerviosos y cansados, Koki y Maru se miraron por un segundo preguntandose mutuamente que hacer para arreglar el conflicto que reinaba en el ambiente... Pensando que no faltaba mucho para que se declarara la guerra... Sobretodo entre Junno y Jin, lejos.. Los mas peligrosos de Kat-Tun...

* * *

Tegoshi le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Yamapi cuando acabaron de ensayar, Yamashita se la devolvio igual, iluminando los ojos del menor, mientras Masu los observaba consumiendose en celos, sabia que si no actuaba rapido Tego se le declararia a Yamapi tarde o temprano, y a ese nadie le conocia los sentimientos, se fueron a los camerinos a recoger sus cosas, preparandose para irse, Tego reclamaba por un baño con agua caliente mientras ordenaba sus cosas, Ryo y Kato se quejaban que tardarian en llegar a esa hora a sus casas pero simplemente no les dio importancia, se acerco sigiloso a Yamapi y Tegoshi...  
- Ya me registraste, Tego? - Le pregunto sorprendiendolo con un travieso abrazo y una linda sonrisa, que Tego respondio con su risa melodiosa..  
- Si.. Ya te paso tu mobil... - Siguio riendo mientras lo buscaba entre su ropa y se lo devolvia...  
- Cambiaste numero Masu?.. - Le llamo la atencion Yamapi, el muchacho le asintio... Yamapi le pidio el celular para registrarlo, entonces comenzo a sonar alguno en alguna parte, Tego se llevo la mano a un bolsillo velozmente...  
- Debo irme... - Murmuro con una sonrisa, se despidio alegre de todos y salio apresurado, Yamapi y Masu pudieron oir como contestaba estando ya afuera, se miraron dedicandose una vista sospechosa, se regalaron una sonrisa y volvieron a lo del numero...  
- Ah!... Tienes el contacto de Jin... - Exclamo Yamapi al ver el nombre de su amigo en el celular de Masu...  
- Eh.. Es que era para ubicarte si no podia al celular... - Se le daba muy bien inventar excusas - Es tu mejor amigo, no?... - Lo miro disimulando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa, Yamapi le asintio y continuo investigando los numeros, Masu se aguanto un suspiro de alivio... - Yamashita-kun.. Puedo preguntarte algo?... - Yamapi le dijo que si sin apartar la vista del celular mientras registraba - De que se trata eso de los mensajes sin remitente?... - La mirada de Ryo y la de Yamapi se fijaron en el rapidamente... - Eh?... - Masu creyo que lo tenian de sospechoso, despues de todo tenia celular con numero nuevo... - No! No No!... Se lo oi a Tego... Y crei que era el unico que no lo sabia.... Gomen... - Se disculpo inclinandose levemente frente a Yamapi...  
- No Masu... Da igual, no puedo desconfiar de ti.. - Yamapi le sonrio - Y menos cuando me entregas tu celular asi como asi.. - Le cogio la mano y se lo entrego mirandolo en un jugueton reojo, Takahisa sonrio atraido por el juego de Yamashita....  
- Y que es?...  
- Bueno, Masu... - Yamapi se pego a Masu y le mostro los recibidos de su celular sin abrir ninguno, Masu miro impactado los cerca de diez mensajes que llenaban la bandeja de entrada del mobil de Yamapi...  
- Y esto?... - Yamapi se alzo de hombros y recogiendo sus cosas salieron para seguir hablando...  
- Me empezaron a llegar cuando Kusano fue arrestado... Desde entonces no han parado...  
- Habra que hacer algo Yamapi...  
- Hmmmn, no creo que tengamos que ponerle mayor importancia si no ocurre nada... No es mas que alguien aburrido... - Masu demostro entender pero aun asi no le parecio satisfactoria la respuesta, le sonrio a Yamapi por ultima vez...  
- Nee... Yamashita-kun, debo irme de prisa... - Se reverencio levemente y agradeciedo a Yamapi con una amplia sonrisa - Ten cuidado con esos mensajes... - Se volteo y camino alejandose de el, rapidamente saco su celular y continuo con lo que estaba anotando, enviandolo al final con una ligera molestia luego de leer un par de veces lo que habia escrito, borro los archivos guardados en "elementos enviados" e intento telefonear a Tego, sin que este le contestara por mucho que insistiera....

* * *

Jin bostezaba, sentado en un rincon esperando a que le llamasen a grabar su solo, llevaba cerca de media hora jugando con su celular, ya no le molestaban las frases de "Eres adicto" o "Deja ya tu telefono", simplemente ignoraba al resto del mundo cuando se sumia en el suyo propio, sintio a alguien sentandose junto a el, rapidamente y con nerviosismo cerro su celular haciendo que este guardara automaticamente lo que llevaba haciendo, y miro a quien era... Se sorprendio al ver a Junno sentado a su lado, casi dandole la espalda, adivino sus intenciones de conversar en su rostro afligido, se incorporo de la incomoda posicion en la que estaba y se quedo mirandole...  
- Estas bien Taguchi?... - Apenas si se escucho su voz, pero Junno hizo el ademan de que escuchaba...  
- No Jin - Dijo despues de un suspiro - Cuanto tiempo llevan tu y Ueda?... - De cierta forma a Jin le dolio que se refiriera a su ex por su apellido... Y de la forma en que le hablaba... Sin dudas habia gran rencor en su voz...  
- Nunca empezamos.. - Le dijo cerrando los ojos... Junno le miro con desconfianza - De verdad - Inistio al verle la expresion - Si piensas que te fue infiel te equivocas... Siempre se ha mantenido muy firme contigo...  
- Incluso cuando lo hizo contigo... - Le corto Junno de forma inesperada... Jin se estremecio, Junno podia ser peligroso si lo queria...  
- Incluso.. - Murmuro... Taguchi se volteo sin saber que creer, dirigiendo una mirada a sus manos juntas entre sus piernas... - No es justo que no me creas Taguchi...  
- Mira quien lo dice...  
- No... - Replico Jin analizando la oracion.. - Esta bien.. .Si quieres no me creas... Pero no es justo que no le creas a Ueda...  
- El no me ha dicho nada....  
- Preguntale...  
- No me dira...  
- No sabe que decirte..  
- No voy a rogarle que lo haga...  
- No es justo...  
- Deja de decir eso...  
- Eres un cobarde...  
- Tu un imbecil mentiroso...  
- Es injusto que no le quieras oir solo por tus malditos prejuicios...  
- Deja de gritarme, arpia, solo haces que los odie a ambos...

Junno se llevo las manos a la boca rapidamente, sin notarlo, habian alzado la voz con cada frase hasta terminar gritandose, se fijo en Jin que miraba hacia atras de el con preocupacion, se volteo nervioso, Ueda permanecia de pie, muy quieto, mirandolos con lagrimas en los ojos, al notar que ambos lo miraban corrio rapidamente hacia los camerinos, Maru y Kame tambien los miraban...  
- Junno... - Le llamo la atencion Akanishi con la voz destrozada... Taguchi lentamente volvio la mirada hacia el, su eterna sonrisa borrada dolorosamente de su rostro, su enfado evaporado y con la mirada temblando... - Te lo digo de todo corazon... - Se inclino hacia el - Por favor, oyelo... - Junno miraba hacia la nada, intentando reprimir lagrimas que igual salian...  
- Cuidalo... - Le dijo en un susurro... - No dejes que nada malo le pase... - Se levanto y comenzo a irse lentamente hacia afuera del set... - El no se lo merce...

* * *

- Jin con Ueda... - Se murmuro mientras se cambiaba con tranquilidad en el camerin... - Primero Yamapi y luego Tatsuya... No se que sera de nosotros.. - Kame se sento en una de las bancas del lugar, su voz le sonaba distinta, ya sea por el cansancio o por la molestia que tenia, se cambio sus botas negras por sus simples zapatillas - Bueno aunque... Debo admitir que Yamashita-kun tambien me trae mal... Me pregunto que me dira si le cuento... - Se quedo quieto, apoyado en el muro mirando el techo... - Despues de todo no tengo nada seguro con Jin... Y ya me demostro que me puede ser infiel... - No pudo evitar deprimirse al oir sus propias palabras, miro el suelo y pateo sus botas con desgana... - Maldito Jin, sabes que te amo y aun asi andas por la vida como pajarito... Si tan solo Yamapi no te hubiese engañado... - Se levanto y continuo cambiandose su camisa con un suspiro.. - Aunque si asi fuese ahora tu y el... - Se quedo mirando el suelo unos segundos, espabilandose de pronto - Bueno no importa... Solo pido que no le haga nada... Despues de todos los intentos que ha hecho, no me extraña que en el siguiente acabe matandolo... - Recogio su bolso y ordeno su cabello antes de salir... - Me pregunto si Yamashita-kun sentira lo mismo que yo por el... Es tan frio... - Se retiro tranquilamente sin notar jamas que sentado tras un locker, muy callado, quieto y sorprendido, estaba Ueda Tatsuya...

* * *

Tegoshi abrio con lentitud su departamento, notando a medio camino que se oia una cancion adentro... Entro preguntandose si habia dejado corriendo algun disco, vio que lo que sonaba era su telefono desde la mesa del comedor, en su prisa lo habia olvidado, llevandose solo uno al ensayo, corrio a contestarlo...  
- Si?... - Pregunto normalizando la voz...  
- Tesshi??... - La voz alterada de Yamapi lo puso nervioso...  
- Que.. Que paso, Yamashita-kun?.... - Tartamudeo...  
- Como que que paso?!.. Te hemos llamado mas de diez veces... Y tu no contestas - Claro... Por que habia olvidado el telefono que todos tenian en su registro en la mesa del comedor de su casa....  
- Lo tenia en silencio, Yamashita-kun.. Gomen... - Intento disculparse lo mas sincero posible... - No queria preocuparles....  
- Nah.... - Le contesto Yamapi tranquilo... - Ya... No importa... No tenias nerviosos... Massu va a tu casa, estas ahi, no?....  
- Si... - Se sonrio, queria ver a Massu despues de como lo habia tratado en la J.E., se sintio de pronto muy frio con el, siendo que eran grandes amigos... - Gomen...  
- No importa, ya dije... Buenas noches...  
- Adios....

Colgo, registro ambos telefonos, en el olvidado guardaba quince llamadas perdidas entre Yamapi, Kato y Massu, en el otro ninguna... Se sonrio con cierta malicia, abrio y vacio todos los archivos guardados en ambos celulares exepto las fotos y canciones, reviso las llamadas, mensajes, notas, contactos, datos, todo...  
Fue a su cocina y planeo invitar a Massu a cenar algo preparado por el...

* * *

Kame se quedo esperando en las puertas del set a que Jin terminara de grabar, era tarde y no dejaba de mirar nervioso su reloj cada tanto, Ueda lo observaba desde cerca, con sus ojos fijos en el, intentando en parte que lo notara, de pronto Kame lo miro, Ueda se sonrio y partio hacia el...

- Ya te vas Ueda?... - Le pregunto al muchacho cuando paso a su lado, Tatsuya le asintio - Pero... Estas solo... - El muchacho se detuvo y se volteo para mirarle con unos ojos confusos y dolidos...  
- Junno ya se fue.... - Le dijo con un susurro de voz, Kame se volteo para ver los que quedaban y noto que asi era...  
- Oye, U.... Lo siento... - Murmuro, pero entonces Ueda miraba el suelo recordando las palabras de su ex...  
- Cortamos...  
- Ah?...  
- Hoy... Temprano... Cortamos... Junno se va hoy mismo... - Le dijo dirigiendole una dolorosa pero hiriente mirada...  
- Tatsu... - Murmuro Kame sintiendose debil y vulnerable frente a los ojos de Ueda, se acerco y lo abrazo con ternura, buscando, en el fondo de su corazon, hacerle sentir mejor, o por lo menos sentirse bien el mismo.. - Lo siento Tatsu... Oi la discusion entre Junno y Jin, me gustaria ayudarte pero... - Lo miro a los ojos.. - No le puedo hacer nada U...  
- Lo se Kame... - Murmuro y el menor lo abrazo de nuevo, permitiendole llorar...  
- Ya... - Susurro Kame consolandolo.. - Se solucionara, se que... Que si hablas con Junno podras hacer algo...  
- Yo tambien creo que no esta perdido... - Se oyo una voz fuerte pero sutil detras de ellos, Kame se giro para mirar a Jin que venia caminando hacia ellos... - Estoy seguro que Junno nos oira... Tiene que oirnos... - Murmuro besando el cabello de Ueda... - Ya veras U... Nos oira... - Le susurro acariciando su mejilla, Ueda le asintio intentando esbozar una sonrisa... - Vamonos?... - Les pregunto Jin, Kame se separo de Tatsuya y asintio, Jin le cogio la mano a Ueda.. - No pienso abandonarte aqui - Le murmuro y se encaminaron los tres a su coche, sentandose Tatsu atras y Kame como su copiloto, cogidos siempre de la mano, soltandose ocasionalmente cuando pasaba cambio, que era explicitamente cuando Kame no lo hacia, Ueda miraba despistado hacia afuera por la ventana, la noche le tranquilizaba, pero podia sentir como poco a poco, comenzaba a llover en su interior...

* * *

- Estuvo muy bueno!... - Exclamo Masu acabando el plato que Tego recogio rapidamente, le ayudo a ordenar lo poco y nada que habian puesto en la mesa para cenar y fueron a sentarse en los sofas del living, disfrutando de un cafe mientras hablaban de las clases de cocina que Tego habia tomado tiempo atras...  
- Tenia mi sueño de gourmet.. - Saco Tego de conclusion...  
- Pero si eres muy buen bailarin Tego... Te habrias bailado cada comida.. - Le bromeo Masu - Ademas que tienes una voz muy linda, todas las mujeres del pais moririan por oirte... - Se rieron, Masu admiraba el rostro sonriente de Tego, queriendo mas que nunca declararse... - Estas bien con nosotros... - Le agrego acariciando su mejilla, Tego le sonrio feliz, Masu observo su sonrisa, deseando acercarse y besarlo, decirle por fin que... Desvio la mirada, fijandola en la mesa de centro - Ah! Tego... - Exclamo al reparar en ella... - Cambiaste tu mobil... - Tegoshi observo sus celulares serio y los cogio rapidamente, mostrandoselos a Masu...  
- Hace poco... - Le dijo con prisa.. - Es que me aburri del antiguo modelo... Por eso me compre una maquina nueva....  
- Ya veo... - Murmuro Masu...  
- Aun no me acostumbro a ella... - Agrego Tego con una sonrisa encantadora - Por eso hoy no pude oirlo... Lo deje en silencio por accidente y no lo note hasta llegar aqui...  
- Hmmnn... - Masu desvio la mirada de su sonrisa, mirando el vacio entre el y la mesita...  
- No me ignores!!... - Exclamo Tego y se lanzo sobre el, tirandolo sobre el sillon, quedando sobre el con sus manos a los costados de sus brazos...  
- Tego....  
- Takahisa Masuda... - Le corto Tego, susurrando sin aquella voz infantil - Hay algo que hace tiempo quiero decirte y no se porque no puedo... - La mirada fiera de Tegoshi hizo que a Masu se le subieran un poco los colores, queriendo abrazar su cuerpo, besarlo, tenerlo por siempre asi... - Detesto... Cuando haces como si no existiera... - Le dijo Tego serio, Masuda lo miro sin comprender... - Cuando te acercas tan descaradamente a Yamapi... No lo aguanto... Alejate de el... - Le dijo con una rabia repentina, Masu supo ligeramente a donde queria llegar...  
- Tu... Crees que soy yo quien le manda eso al celular, no?... - Dijo en un susurro, sin poder dejar de mirarle, le exitaba su mirada furiosa, tenerlo encima, pero no podria decirle lo que sentia por mucho que quisiera... - Tego... Es imposible.... Tomo-chan tiene mi numero... Los mensajes habrian quedado registrados bajo mi nombre.... - Tegoshi lo libero tras oir sus palabras, se sento a su lado y miro sus manos con el rostro entristecido... - Te preocupas mucho por Yama-chan, no?...  
- Quiero saber quien le manda esas cosas.... - Le respondio mirandolo de reojo.. - No me gusta verle con ese rostro en los ensayos... - Se giro hacia el con pena.. - Lo siento Masu-chan..  
- Ne.... No importa Tego... - Termino el chico acariciando su mejilla, mas celoso que nunca de Yamapi, pero perdonando con facilidad a Tego, si alguien le hiciera eso a el, sin dudarlo reaccionaria igual, atacando a cualquiera, solamente por proteger a quien mas amaba... Se frustro... Otra noche mas, y no podria declararsele a Tego....

* * *

Yamapi permanecia como siempre mirando a traves de su ventana... Desvariando entre sus pensamientos, en lo agotado que estaba, en Jin, en su propia banda, en la gira que se avecinaba, en los largos y arduos ensayos que era les traia y en como intentaba descansar paseando por ahi con Ryo...  
Se sonrio al pensar en el... De alguna u otra forma siempre conseguia hacerle bien, subirle el animo, acompañarle cuando estaba mal... Recordarle quien era y que si era util para sus amigos y quienes le rodeaban...  
- Vaya.... - Suspiro...- Que hare contigo Ryo-chan?... - Se pregunto al recordar todas las cosas que habian hecho esa tarde para pasar el rato, con el solia reir mucho, incluso decir que era feliz le valia, olvidandose de todas las cosas que llevaba por hacer...  
De pronto un recuerdo mas reciente lo saco de su mundo, recordo que apenas se separo de Ryo, su celular habia comenzado a sonar, e ignoradolo por completo habia esperado a que acabara la cancion y lo habia dejado en su velador, se giro y lo miro con seriedad, se acerco lentamente y se sento a orillas de su cama, cogiendo el telefono y revisandolo...  
*Nuevo mensaje recibido*  
Se mordio el labio inferior con impotencia, se acosto en su cama y abrio dispuesto a hacer algo contra quien le mensajeaba...

"Que ganas ocultando tus sentimientos? Te sientes superior?  
Date cuenta antes de que pase algo mas  
No te van a esperar por siempre, tu sabias que Kusano estaba enamorado de ti...  
Vas a dejar que le pase otra desgracia a otra de tus pequeñas marionetitas?...  
Eres miseralbe... Jugando con todos los que te rodean, piensate bien las cosas, puede ser que a Nishikido tambien le pase algo..."

Releyo el mensaje mordiendose con fuerza, soltandose por fin cuando sintio el dulce sabor de la cangre en sus labios...  
"Quien eres? Que te he hecho? Como conseguiste mi numero? Porque no abandonas?"  
Envio esas cuatro simples preguntas, pensando que era estupido, que nunca recibiria las respuestas... Pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba...  
Fue a su baño y se reviso el labio, dio a correr el agua de su bañera y luego de quitarse lentamente la ropa se sumergio...  
- Quien eres desgraciado... - Se pregunto con rabia... Salio del agua antes de que esta comenzara a arrugar sus dedos, se vistio con ropa abrigada y miro por su ventana analizando la noche, se abrigo con su chaqueta y salio...  
Deambulo por las calles cercanas a su edificio, disfrutando del aire nocturno y del silencio de aquella parte de la ciudad, pensando que no podria vivir en mejor sitio... Telefoneo a Ryo sin recibir respuesta de su parte...  
- Bah.. Debe estar ligando... - Se dijo omitiendo la obvia respuesta de que estaria durmiendo tan entrada la noche, comenzo a caminar lentamente, alejandose de su hogar en direccion al edificio de Tego, no iria ahi, ni siquiera llamaria, Masuda habia ido, y le habia dicho a Tego que lo apoyaba completamente si pensaba declararsele, no entendia muy bien porque el pequeño aun no se atrevia, Masu nunca mostraba muchos sentimientos, no mas quee aquella diabolica afinidad infantil que tenia con Yuya, aunque admitia que solia mirarlo demaciado... - Imposible... - Se rio de sus propias ideas, descartando inmediatamente aquella que decia que Masu estaba enamorado de el, se espabilo y siguio caminando, buscando en la soledad de la noche alguien a quien acompañar en su andar...  
No tardo mucho en hayarlo...

Sentado en una banca, mirando el suelo, oyendo el rumor del agua en una fuente que simulaba un bonzai de cerezo con cascadas cayendo entre sus hojas, se quedo quieto mirandolo desde lejos, dudando acompañarle, decidiendose por fin cuando oyo sus sollozos entre el murmullo de la fuente... Si habia sido util alguna vez en su vida, queria serlo ahora...  
- Jst... Junnosuke-san.... - Murmuro caminando con lentitud hacia el...

* * *

- Kame lo siento... - Le dijo Jin abrazandolo por la espalda...  
- Por que Jin?... No has hecho nada...  
- Traje a Tatsuya aqui... Siendo que te fui infiel con el... Yo te amo a ti Kame, deberia olvidarlo por completo... - Le murmuro con voz dormida mientras le besaba el cuello...  
- No me jures amor Jin... Nosotros no tenemos nada aunque vivamos juntos... Solo tenemos suerte de amantes... - Le respondio Kame sonriendo divertido, mirando a Ueda dormir sobre uno de los sillones... - Realmente parece un niño, no crees?...  
- Creia que yo era el niño en el grupo... - Le murmuro Jin sin separarse de su cuello....  
- Pero Ueda lo parece cuando duerme... - Kame se volteo para quedar frente a Jin y besarlo.... - Estaba muy afectado por las palabras de Junno... Por eso le cuidas ahora, no?....  
- Ueda es especial... - Le respondio abrazandolo, Kame miro a Tatsuya por sobre su hombro - Despues de que nos protegio siendo Juniors... No puedo dejarlo ahora, lo sabes...  
- Siempre te apegas mucho a las personas... - Le reprocho Kame...  
- No es solo eso, mi amor... - Le dijo acercado sus labios con una sonrisa... - Es que yo soy ahora el problema de ese niño.... - Se besaron de nuevo, apegandose a la puerta de su cuarto... - Que tal si lo dejamos dormir y vamos a jugar como adultos a nuestra pieza, ne?....  
- Jin... - Kame lo miro a los ojos... - No puedo con Ueda aqui... Me incomoda... Ademas... Como se yo que despues no te meteras con el denuevo... Ultimamente has estado muy confuso... - Le recrimino acariciando su pecho...  
- No me digas que tu no... - Le respondio Jin ocultando los celos de su voz al pensar nuevamente en Yamapi... - Llevas tiempo ya con Yamashita... Se que aun vive en ti el amor que sentiste por el cuando iban en secundaria...  
Entraron al cuarto, Kame besando a Jin, arrastrandolo hacia atras, mordiendo sus labios...  
- Aun crees que amo mas a Yamapi que a ti.. - Le dijo con una risita mientras Jin se acostaba, recostandose sobre el, besando sus boca, su lengua y sus labios...  
- Se que piensas declararte a Yamapi... Te inquieta saber que piensa Kame... - Le respondio cuando Kazuya le beso el cuello, le acaricio la espalda con deseo, mientras se entregaba completamente a los besos y mordiscos de Kame... De pronto sintio los dientes de este en su calvicula, haciedole soltar un ligero gemido, estremeciendo y erotizando todo su cuerpo... - Si de verdad no quieres hacer algo para ahora... - Le advirtio con voz queda, Kame se rio despacio, regresando a su boca y besandolo con pasion...  
- Te amo Jin... - Le dijo apoyandose en su pecho, oyendo como poco a poco el corazon de su amante se iba calmando...  
- Kame no te declares a Yamapi... - Le dijo con ternura, acarciando su cabello... - Ese no siente nada... Te rompera el corazon... - Kame se incorporo sobre Jin, este le acaricio el rostro... - No quiero que algo malo le pase a mi KazuKazu... - Lo beso con ternura...  
- Jin. tu... - Kame se sento, rodeando las piernas de Jin con las suyas...  
- Si ese hombre te hace algo Kazu... - Jin se sento tambien y abrazo a Kame... - Lo mato... Te lo juro, lo mato....


	6. Chapter 6

**Como Lluvia en Verano**  
_Cap 6_

- Estuvo bien lo que hice... - Susurro Junno perdiendo su voz en el murmullo de la fuente... - Lo se, estuvo bien...

-Junnosuke-kun... - Murmuro al llegar junto a el, sentándose a su lado, lentamente le acaricio el pelo.. - Que cosa? Dime, Que cosa hiciste?... - Le dijo con ternura, en un tenue susurro, Junno se abrazo a el, sollozando sutilmente, Yamapi se quedo acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, intentando consolarlo…

- Le corte… - Dijo Taguchi con voz ronca, reprimiendo su tristeza… - Corte con Tatsuya, yo... Mate nuestra relación…. – Sollozo en su hombro, Yamapi se deprimió, siempre ocurrían las cosas que no quería que pasaran… - Me fui…. – Murmuro llorando débilmente mientras se abrazaba a el con fuerza, Pi le devolvió el abrazo comprendiendo el porque de su dolor…

- Tranquilo…. – Murmuro para reconfortarlo… - Fue solo un error … No creo que haya sido la intención de Ueda que esto haya pasado… Apuesto a que… El te ama y no permitirá que ocurra jamás algo como eso de nuevo… - Junno se calmo un poco, miro a Yamapi a los ojos, aun llorando sutilmente mientras el hablaba – Confió en eso… - Le susurro con la seguridad reflejada en sus ojos… - Quiero que tu también lo creas Junno… - Acaricio su brazo con un cariño fraternal, mirándolo a los ojos luego de que el haya bajado la mirada – El te ama…. Y todo fue un malentendido….

- Espero que tengas razón… - Susurro Junno antes de desarmarse de nuevo, llorando silenciosamente, ya había terminado con Ueda, y aunque hablara con el como había dicho Jin, no sabia que podría cambiar con eso…

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Junno miraba el suelo mientras tranquilizaba su alma escuchando el murmullo de la fuente, Yamapi perdía su mente entre aquel silencioso murmullo y los sonidos de la ciudad mas allá de la plaza, un escalofrío lo trajo de vuelta a la banca, miro a Junno que sollozaba en silencio, demasiado abatido como para lograr tranquilizarse…

- Junnosuke-kun… Ya es tarde… - Le murmuro con voz ronca… - Mi departamento no esta muy lejos… - Se levanto y le tendió una mano a Junno sonriéndole tiernamente... – Que tal si vamos?...

* * *

Kame abrió lentamente los ojos cuando un haz de luz les llego directo, sintiendo ligeramente el frío que mantenía en la espalda en relación al calor que había entre su pecho y la respiración acompasada de Jin, se sonrió abrazándose a el, aun estaban vestidos como en la noche anterior, y como siempre, no hallaba nada mejor que dormirse sobre Jin olvidandose de todo…

- Jin?... – Susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado, estirandose con flojera… - Jin?... – Lo miro, pero el muchacho solo le respondio con un quejido y se volteo cubriendose fuerte con las sabanas…. – Nah… De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Fue a escoger ropa para el dia, y salio de la pieza con direccion al baño y una buena ducha, mirando en el camino el casi inerte cuerpo de Ueda durmiendo espaldas a el en el sillon, se sonrio sin ganas, un poco celoso de cómo Jin trataba ahora a Tatsuya, siempre le habian estado agradecidos por como los habia cuidado en un comienzo, pero jamas imagino que estando juntos como grupo seria un obstáculo para su relacion… Se relajo con su ducha, disfrutando el agua caliente después de muchos dias de bañarse rapido y sin pensarlo, se habia levantado mas temprano que lo comun y mientras Jin durmiera tenia el departamento casi para el solo, si no fuese por Ueda, habria despertado a su amante para un poco de jugueteo matutino... Pero le molestaba… Le molestaba profundamente que Jin se haya prendado de aquel muchacho que ahora permanecia durmiendo en su propio departamento… Se seco rapidamente, se vistio y salio…

- Kame?....

Le llego la melodiosa voz de Tatsuya Ueda desde el sillon, se volteo sonriendole….

- Buenos dias U, como dormiste?.... – Se acerco a el mientras tiraba la ropa del dia anterior hacia la pieza… - Quieres algo para desayunar?....

Ueda siguió a Kame hasta la cocina y se prepararon algo para tomar…

- Y como te sientes hoy?.... – Le pregunto Kame apoyandose en el meson mientras Ueda se sentaba pegando la espalda a un muro…

- Bien…. O digo, mejor…. Aunque no se aun que hare con Junn, sabes?... El dicho ese de no sabes lo que tienes…

- Hasta que lo pierdes?.... – Ueda asintio tomando un poco de café…

- Sip… Puede que sea verdad después de todo…

- Conosco muchos que dicen eso…. – Ueda sumergio su mirada en la taza…

- Quiero volver con el…. De verdad que quiero….

- Pues ve y habla con el… Ya debe estar mas tranquilo…. – Kame miro hacia fuera por la ventanilla, calentandose las manos con la taza, tomando realmente muy poco…

- Si… Pero que hay de ti Kame?.... – El chico lo miro despistado… - Ayer te escuche diciendo algo sobre Yamashita…

- Ah… Eso..

- Te le vas a declarar?... – Un molesto silencio se hizo presente tras la pregunta de Ueda… Kami miraba su taza un poco dudoso, no queria que Ueda viera opciones con Jin, pero de ahí a mentirle…

- Si… Lo hare… - Lo miro fijo a los ojos… - Jin me dijo que no, pero pienso hacerlo igual… Necesito saber si puedo conseguir algo con el…

- Pero que hay de Jin?.... – Le pregunto Ueda rapidamente… Kame miro serio a Ueda…

- Yo amo a Jin… - Se acerco a el peligrosamente – Pero el esta confundido contigo… - Tatsuya se sintio un poco intimidado, le dedico a Kame una mirada de enfado… - Eso nos trae muchos problemas, yo… Ya no se si pueda con eso… - Kazuya volvio a incorporarse, mirando hacia fuera de nuevo…. – Piensalo como quieras… Pero yo se lo que realmente pasa con el… Y no se pueda vivir tranquilo con eso…

- Entonces te estas rindiendo con el… - Kame miro su café perdiendo el apetito…

- Digamos que… Para seguir con el necesito curarlo por completo… - Le dedico una sonrisa guardando un poco de rencor…

- Y eso como es?....

- No…. – Cerro los ojos, oyendo de pronto el ruido que provenia desde su cuarto, Jin ya se estaba levantando y de seguro buscaba ropa para el dia… - Digamos que… Ademas de lo difícil que es, solo yo puedo conseguirlo….

* * *

Masu miro a Tego para asegurarse de que seguia durmiendo, lentamente se levanto para no moverlo, fue hasta el otro costado de la cama para revolver en el cajon de su velador en busca de los celulares de Yuya…

- Bien… - Murmuro cuando tuvo ambos en sus manos, le dirigio una mirada nerviosa a Tegoshi antes de encenderlos, ninguno poseia clave de acceso, pero cuando ambos hubiesen iniciado…

"Ingrese tarjeta S.I.M"…

Reinicio el celular a ver si no la habia reconocido, pero cuando le salio el mismo mensaje decidio apagarlo y abrirlo, como Tego le habia dicho la noche anterior, habia un solo chip que estaba en el celular nuevo…

- Entonces solo compro la maquina… - Se murmuro Masu dejando los telefonos como estaban, miro a Tego que balbuceaba algo mientras dormia apaciblemente… - Solo tienes un numero… - Se abrigo y salio hacia la cocina para preparar algo y desayunar…

* * *

Kame, Jin y Ueda salieron del acensor conversando sobre el disco que saldria en venta, entraron a la cafeteria de la agencia para hacer tiempo mientras se tomaban algo, pidieron jugos y se quedaron conversando, mientras Jin se despistaba un poco quejandose que habia dormido un poco mal…

- Oye, y tu?... No vas a comer nada?.... – Le pregunto a Kame de pronto al ver al rato que su vaso permanecia intacto…

- Ah! Es que no tengo hambre… - Le respondio con una sonrisa… - Estoy bien, gracias….

- No quiero que me digas que estas bien… - Le recrimino Jin… - Estas palido y no has comido bien últimamente…. Hace dos dias sufriste un desmayo Kame, tienes que empezar a comer… Ademas que tu pulso esta bajo y ya te quiero ver hoydia con problemas…. Es que yo mismo te mato….

- Kamenashi-san!!... – Kame se volteo a mirar a unos de los editores que lo llamaba desde la puerta… - Necesitamos que venga!!....

- Si!!!... – Grito antes de voltearse a Jin y Ueda… - No tengo hambre… - Se levanto y se fue despidiendose agitando la mano, Ueda se giro hacia Jin que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos…

- Lo voy a matar…. – Murmuro con rabia – Te lo juro Ueda, que lo voy a matar… - Ueda dejo oir una risa ligera..

- No crees que te preocupas demaciado… - Pero Jin se hecho arriba de la mesa….

- Es que ya estuvo mal un dia… No quiero que le pase de nuevo… - Ueda le sonrio con ternura, era solo un niño enamorado…

- Lo quieres mucho, no?.... – Jin se apoyo en su codo mirando al sonriente Ueda…

- Si… Pero el no puede estar siempre conmigo… Ni tampoco quiere asi que no puedo mas que preocuparme por el… - Le sonrio aun sin ganas, de una forma muy infantil… - A todo esto Tatsuya… - Busco en su mochila, sacando un cuadernillo de notas y lo abrio entre medio… - Te traje la letra de la cancion que compusiste….

Ueda leyo la letra sin mucho convencimiento, aceptandola al final, venia mucho a la musica que habian hecho y, pensando como habia surgido esa cancion, Ueda prefirio no darle mas vueltas…

- Oye, U…. Perdoname por lo de Taguchi…. – Ueda lo miro un poco sorprendido…

- Eh… Esta bien, Jin… Solo intentare hablar con el... – Le dedico una sonrisa – Bien… Que tal si nos vamos ya deben de haber llegado los demas…. – Se levanto seguido por Jin y bajaron hasta la sala de Kat-Tun…

Entraron conversando posibles cambios en la cancion que habian decidido nombrar "Butterfly" como habia propuesto Jin al comienzo, Ueda le dio una mirada rapida a la sala, solo Maru y Koki hablando sobre su solo…

- Hola!

- Hola!!... – Llamaron al entrar…

- Eh! Yo! Ueda to Akanishi-kun… - Saludo Maru sin levantarse….

- Eh… Yamashita vino…. – Dijo Koki mirandolos, saludandolos con la mano… - Yamashita de NEWS, es tu amigo Akanishi… - Jin asintio. Mientras se sentaban con ellos en la mesa.. – Dijo que Taguchi no vendria hoy… Que habian conversado antes de llegar y de aviso por si preguntan por el… - Ueda quedo mirando a Koki un poco sentido, tenia la esperanza de conversar con Junno ahí mismo, pero no lo veria en todo el dia… Se decidio en ir a buscarlo una vez saliera del horario de trabajo, un poco deprimido de no poder verlo ahora…

- Kame esta en edicion asi que dudo que aparezca tambien… - Excuso Jin…

- Nah, si… Vino un tipo aca tambien buscando a Taguchi… Igual, nos dijo que teniamos que grabar las canciones rapido, ustedes tienen que presentar la suya, no?... – Ueda le asintio a Maru...

- Ya esta lista, asi que solo… - Miro a Jin ocultando su sonrisa… - Nos queda presentarla y ensayarla….

* * *

Kame asintio cuando le preguntaron si estaba bien la edicion, llevaban ya cerca de una hora trabajando y tenia un hambre feroz, no habia desayunado y Jin lo regañaba con buenas razones…

Salio de la sala de edicion con la intencion de ir a comer algo antes de partir a la sala de Kat-Tun, aunque ese dia no tenia nada que hacer, si no pillaba algo iria a ver las ediciones de Real Face para esperar a que Jin terminara con su trabajo…

- Kamenashi-san!!...

- No otra vez… - Susurro antes de voltearse y ver al sujeto que se acercaba trotando hacia el…

- No ha visto a YamaPi-san?....

- No…

- Necesitamos que venga, esta listo el video del Seishun…. – Kame suspiro con pesadumbre…

- Ya te sigo… - Murmuro antes de caminar hasta la escalera y subir al piso siguiente, mientras el hombre se iba corriendo a buscar a Yamapi… - Como tienen tanta energia estos sujetos?.... – Se quejo entrando sin ganas a las salas de edicion de ese piso…

* * *

Pi daba vueltas en la sala de NEWS, haciendo de vez en cuando pasos de baile que no le salian bien, Masu se despistaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia fuera, Shige y Keii se reian a todo volumen sobre algo que solo ellos sabian mientras que mas alla, entre los sillones, Ryo y Tego conversaban animadamente de la vida…

- Oye Yamapi!.... – Pi se volteo y se acerco dando pasitos hasta Ryo…

- Yes?... – Pregunto sentandose con ellos…

- Pasa algo con Akanishi…. Te peleaste o algo?.... – Yamapi miro fijo a Ryo por un rato…

- No…. O sea si… Discutimos como cualquiera, pero, porque?.... – Pi no pudo escapar de la seria mirada que Tegoshi tenia sobre el, se extraño un poco, el chico nunca parecia molesto, pero ahora por algo lo estaba…

- Nah, es que anda raro…. Todos lo vimos el otro dia cuando vino… No es usual que te venga a buscar para discutir contigo…

- Esta con lios amorosos… - Lo excuso rapidamente…. – Eso lo trae mal, cuando esta con problemas asi siempre se pone raro…. – Les sonrio para convencerlos mas fácilmente… - Ya veran que pronto volvera como mi Bakanishi… - Ryo solto una risa disimulada…

- No les parece que es como si hubieran dos Jins….. – La broma no le cayo en gusto a Yamapi, se levanto y busco algo para desviar el tema…

- Ryo! Ryo!... Ven… - Susurro agarrando a Nishikido por la ropa y levantandolo.. apartanolo un poco de Tegoshi que se quedo mirandolos un poco molesto…. – Mira esto… Me llego anoche…. – Se pego a el y saco su celular, mostrandole el ultimo recibido a Ryo, que lo miro un poco sorprendido y se lo arrebato de las manos para leerlo…

"No temo decirte quien soy, pero no quiero decepcionar a alguien y por eso no te lo he dicho aun…

Soy alguien muy cercano a ti… Solo eso…Te sorprenderia…

¿Qué porque no te dejo?¿Que porque me meto contigo?

Que hacerte sentir mal me da el mismo placer que salir y golpear a alguien…

Ver como te aprovechas de la vida de los demas… ¡Y te acusas de infeliz sin siquiera oir sus palabras!

No es solo Nishikido… ¿Qué me dices de Akanishi?¿Que tal de…

Kamenashi?

¿Qué le diras esta tarde cuando se te declare?... ¿Qué no estas interesado?¿Que no entiendes de sentimientos? Como le has dicho a todos…

¿O que eres un maldito prostituto que se la pone a Jin Akanishi para mantenerlo siendo niño?..."

- Y eso es todo… - Susurro Ryo pasandole el mobil a Yamapi…. – Es como si se hubiese ido enojando a medida que escribia… ¿Es el mas largo no? – Yamapi le asintio…. – Entonces te va a enviar otro… Tendra mas cosas para decirte… - Yamapi lo miro con severidad…

- Pi!!! Te buscan!!.. – Grito Keiichiro desde la puerta…

- Voy!!... Si llega otro te aviso?... – Le susurro a Ryo… Que le asintio y le sacudio el pelo…

- No te preocupes... Son puros mensajes de texto… - Yamapi se fue a ver el definitivo del video de Seishun Amigo…

* * *

-Ne vamos… Tengo que enseñartela…. - Murmuro Ueda cogiendo a Jin de la mano y arrastrandolo hasta las salas de ensayo mientras Koki y Maru se alejaban para grabar "One on One"…

- Que voy a tocar yo tambien?...

- Obvio…. Aunque sea solo un poco…

Entraron rapidamente a una sala donde Ueda tenia su guitarra y fue a buscar una para Jin….

- Te enseñare algo asi que concentrate… - Le susurro entregandole una, sonriendole mientras se sentaba frente a Jin que se pavoneaba mirando a su alrededor….

- Ya… Ya…. – Recibio y se acomodo para conseguir algo, no era muy bueno con la guitarra pero habia conseguido sacar algunas canciones sin conocer, comenzo a seguir a Ueda mientras le enseñaba acordes… - No es muy facil… - Murmuro cuando noto que no le sonaba como a su sempai…

- Con practica la vas a sacar….

Consiguieron sacar algunas notas entre ambos sin que erraran cuando no tocaban los mismos acordes, Ueda le sonreia encantador a Jin, que de tanto en tanto lo miraba, intentando ignorar el recuerdo de dias antes, que poco a poco estimulaba su cuerpo…

Ya cuando conseguian tocar la cancion casi entera se sonrieron… Practicandola una y otra vez… Ueda parecia feliz, mostraba su destreza improvisando un poco cuando Jin se equivocaba y le enseñaba a seguir con una sonrisa, Jin ya estaba hipnotizado con su mirada, para cuando abandonaron las guitarras y notaron que el tiempo habia corrido muy lento, lo miro un poco serio…

- Tatsuya…. – Le susurro liberando sin querer la sensualidad que ocultaba con su semblante infantil, Ueda se quedo mirandolo…

- Lo conseguiste Jin… - Le dijo sonriendo, Jin se le abrazo con fuerza….

- Lo intente…. Lo intente… - Ueda le devolvio el abrazo timidamente sin entenderlo… - Pero no puedo Tatsuya…

- Que…?

- Sacarte de mi cabeza… - Un escalofrio recorrio a Ueda, a pesar de tener claro lo que queria, era solo porque preferia no recordar lo que lo habia unido a Jin, y si eso se mostraba ahora estaba seguro que no lo detendria, solamente para…

Sentirlo…

* * *

Pi intento salir veloz de la sala de edicion cuando terminaron las charlas sobre el video y de cómo lo promocionarian, pero…

- Yamashita-san!!...

Se detuvo quedando con un pie en el aire y se volteo para ver a Kame, que permanecia de pie frente a el….

- Podemos hablar… En privado?.... – Le pregunto en un susurro…

- Ah... Claro… - Murmuro yendo con Kame a donde se sintiera tranquilo…

- Yamapi… Habia algo que queria decirte… - Le dijo juntando las manos, mientras su corazon se aceleraba, preparandose para recibir la negativa de Yamashita…

- Espero… - Susurro Yamapi cuando Kame titubeo quedandose en silencio….

- Es que yo… - Tartamudeo Kame bajando la mirada….

- No lo digas… - Susurro Tomohisa con cuidado, se acerco a el y lo abrazo, no queria que Kame se le declarase… - No… No digas nada… Solo… Olvidalo…. – Kame se paralizo con sus palabras, se quedo mirando el techo mientras Yamapi lo abrazaba, comiendose sus palabras frente a las de Yamashita que le sonaban tan tristes… - Olvidalo… Y olvidame… Por favor…

Kame se solto de su abrazo, mirandolo fijo por unos segundos antes de salir conrriendo por el pasillo, Yamapi miro como se iba y se volteo para seguir con su camino anterior…. "Asi esta mejor" Se susurro cuando la pena lo invadio….

* * *

- Jin, yo… Quiero olvidarme de ti…

- No… - Gimio Jin sin soltarse de Ueda… - Necesito… Necesito tenerte… Aunque sea una vez, yo… Quiero tenerte solo para mi….

- Jin, quiero volver a lo que tenia antes de ti!.... – Chillo Ueda antes de que Jin lo besara aferrandose a el con fuerza, los separo reuniendo valor… - La idea era no volver a caer en ti Jin… - Susurro mirando el suelo… - Eres un… - Lo miro, para ver como Jin lo miraba seduciendolo con los ojos, lo tomo por la cintura esta vez con mas sutileza…

- Una sola vez… - Murmuro antes de besarlo de nuevo con mas cariño, sensual… Desarmando a Ueda entre sus labios y sus brazos… - Una ultima vez…. – Susurro arrinconandolo contra un muro…

* * *

- Te apetece salir?... – Le pregunto Tego a Masu con su voz infantil cuando ya quedaron en que no habia nada que hacer y Yamapi llevaba un tanto desaparecido…

- Obvio… - Le sonrio Masu por su parte, levantandose mientras el menor corria a buscar sus cosas y volvia con una sonrisa, saliendo juntos después de despedirse de Ryo y Koyama…

- Estos niñitos estan enamorados… - Bromeo Keii separandose de su lectura para mirar a Ryo con una sonrisa…

- Si… - Susurro Ryo… - Pero hay un pequeño problema entre ellos…. – Keii lo miro sin comprender… - Un pequeño problema llamado Yamapi…. Ambos creen que el otro esta enamorado de el… Y costara sacarles esa idea de la cabeza…

- Hmnnn…. Parece… - Keii miro hacia donde habian salido y volvio a su libro, por algun extraño motivo, muchas personas se morian por Yamashita Tomohisa…

* * *

Kame corrio hasta el piso inferior, su corazon latia muy deprisa, lo que hacia que un sutil dolor de cabeza tensara su cuerpo levemente, camino hasta la sala de Kar-Tun, pillandola completamente vacia, entro y saco su mochila, planeando esperar a Jin en el departamento, tenia hambre y no se sentia muy bien, se abrigo y se colgo el bolso para salir con paso decidido, Jin habia tenido razon sobre Yamapi, parecia que no tuviese sentimientos, mientras se mantenia en su mundo ni siquiera chocar con alguien le hizo detenerse…

- Gomen… - Murmuro ayudando a Tego a levantarse…

- Eh... Esta bien Kamenashi-kun…. – Murmuro ordenando un poco su ropa….

- Ah… Estas bien, Kamenashi-kun?... – Le pregunto Masu al ver lo palido que Kame iba, pero este les asintio…

- Si... Solo… Necesito comer algo… - Fingio una sonrisa ocultando lo mal que se sentia…

- Ah… No has visto a Yamapi-kun?... Queria despedirme de el… - Murmuro Tego mirando a Masu de reojo…

- Estaba arriba… - Respondió Kame con un susurro un tanto ronco… - Pero dudo que quiera ver a alguien ahora…. – Kame siguió su camino dejando a los chicos pasmados y confundidos….

- Tu crees que… - Murmuro Tego a Masu….

- Se le habra declarado, Kamenashi-kun?.... – Termino Masu, asintiendole dandole a entender que solo eso podria tener a Kame tan pesado y a Yamapi mal…

- Como habiamos predicho… Kamenashi estaba enamorado de Yamashita-kun… Pero este…

- No demuestra sentimientos y solo tiene parejas por fuera…

Iban sacando conclusiones mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Kame se habia ido muy rapido, Yamapi habria sido muy cruel con el?....

Kame salio enfrentando el viento frio, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentia como sus manos se congelaban…

- Curioso verano… - Se susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar, se acerco a la acera para ver si pillaba un taxi o algo que lo acercara a su edificio, se detuvo al sentir un ligero mareo, se llevo la mano a la frente, cerro los ojos un poco afiebrado, estaba mareado y tenia mucha hambre… - Jin… - Susurro empezando a caminar de nuevo para escapar del frio, pero no llego muy lejos, un tenue dolor se expandio en su cuerpo y cayo sin consciente…

* * *

- No… - Susurro Ueda a las caricias que Jin hacia a lo largo de su cuerpo, pegandose a el, arrinconandolo con el muro, pero en realidad estaba muy exitado como para detenerlo…. Jin lo besaba, devoraba su cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo mientras lo mantenia prisionero entre su cuerpo y la pared… Cuando pudo acariciarlo entero, lo hizo lenta y sensualmente, haciendo que la piel de Tatsuya se erizara…

- Sal de mi cabeza… - Murmuro Jin pegando su cuerpo al de Ueda, sujetando sus caderas… - Sal de aquí…. – Susurro a su oido….

- No puedo hacerlo contigo… - Dijo Ueda en un susurro, haciendo caso omiso de su exitacion… - No puedo… Tengo que volver…

- Se mio…

- Tengo que volver con Junn… - Lo separo un poco de su cuerpo… - Yo a el lo amo, Jin… Aunque tu me seas irresistible…. – Susurro antes de que Jin lo besara con deseo de nuevo… Tatsuya se abrazo a el haciendo que dejara de manosearlo y de besarlo… - Tu tienes que volver con Kame… - Murmuro respirando agitado, el deseo de Jin era compartido, pero no podrian hacerlo de nuevo y si se daba… Seria solo para olvidarlo para siempre… Para ver como seria y para abandonarlo… Su corazon tenia dueño y nada se comparaba con el…

- Kame… - Susurro Jin abrazando a Ueda… - Kame ama a Yamapi… Yo no le puedo hacer nada….

- No Jin…. – Ueda se separo de el, pegandose al muro de nuevo, esta vez Jin no lo arrincono…. – Kame te ama a ti… - Suspiraba calmando su pulso histerico, Jin intentaba lo mismo, mientras su respiración iba confundiendose poco a poco con sollozos…. – Kame te ama a ti, pero no se cree capaz de estar contigo… - Jin se dejo caer de rodillas, sollozando, Ueda se agacho con el y lo abrazo…

- No se U… No se que pasa conmigo… - Ueda permanecio con la mirada perdida entre su cabello…

- Solo calmate…. – Le susurro mas tierno… - Solo entregate a Kame como debe ser… - Lo miro a los ojos… - Jin… Eres un niño… Solo eso…

- Perdoname U… - Jin se aferro a Ueda con fuerza, llorando tenuemente mientras sus ilusiones infantiles se disfrazaban, haciendole volver a alguien mas…

- Tranquilo… Kame te ama… Vuelve con el… - Jin asintio...

- Kame me ama… - Susurro, sintiendo como su corazon pedia estar con el, olvidandose poco a poco de Tatsuya… - Necesito ver a Kame…. – Dijo aun en voz baja, Ueda se levanto y le tendio una mano….

- Vamos… Ve tu por Kame, yo ire por Junno…. – Le sonrio con cariño fraternal… - Tambien necesito verlo… - Jin asintió, se levanto de la mano de Ueda y se quedo quieto pegado a la puerta mientras el ordenaba un poco…

Tatsuya lo abrazo de nuevo cargando su guitarra…

- Voy por mis cosas… Te vas solo o te acompaño?... – Jin le nego con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa…

- Esperare a Kame….

Ueda se fue del edificio, caminando con lentitud hacia su departamento, llamando a Junno al celular, quejandose ya la segunda vez que no le contesto, decidio ir a su departamento, darse una ducha y luego ir a buscarlo donde quiera que este… Con toda la ilusion de poder aclararlo todo, y suavizar el trato entre ellos…

* * *

Jin camino lentamente entre las salas…

Fue hasta la sala de Kat-Tun, ordeno lentamente sus cosas, notando de pronto que no estaban las cosas de Kame…

- Ya se fue?... – Se cargo la mochila al hombro y salio caminando lento… - Eh!... – Grito a un tipo que iba caminando por ahí… - No has visto a Kazuya Kamenashi?...

- Kat-Tun, no?... – Le pregunto el tipo – Buscalo en las ediciones de Real Face, vi a dos chicos del grupo ir hacia alla, a lo mejor uno era Kamenashi-san….

- Gracias… - Murmuro Jin volteandose rapido, ignorandole…. Busco a Kame en las salas de edicion pero no pudo encontrarlo, decidio salir y esperarlo…. Bajo a la planta base y salio a la calle, respiro el aire templado que le llegaba y jugueteaba con su pelo, se sonrio apoyandose en un poste de luz…. – Veamos, donde estas?... – Susurro y marco el numero de Kame….

"El numero que usted marca esta apagado o fuera del area de cobertura"…

- Que… - Susurro, marcando de nuevo….

"El numero que usted…"… Colgo… Entre molesto y preocupado de porque Kame no contestaba… Mordio la orilla de su celular, mirando hacia la calle, opto por quedarse ahí esperandolo, sabia que Kame lo llamaria si se retrasa….

* * *

Kame estaba de pie cuando abrio los ojos, apoyado en una ventana, un cuarto en penumbras….

- Que?... – Susurro… - Donde?... – Se separo de la ventana, mirando a traves de ella, Jin permanecia de pie apoyado en un poste tecleando algo en su celular… - Jin!....

Algo lo golpeo, pegandolo a la muralla...

- Te ha llamado dos veces… - Le dijo una voz muy cerca de su oido… - Pobrecito… Ha de estar buscandote… - Kame intento separarse de la muralla, temblando de miedo, pero entonces noto que era el dueño de aquella voz quien lo sostenia… - Lleva ya un rato esperandote ahí… Debe de estar enamorado de ti nena…. Aunque no lo dudo… Eres una preciosidad…. – Kame se desespero, intento separarse con todas sus fuerzas, arrancarse de ahi… - Tranquilo…. – Le dijo el hombre con ironia tras forcejear un poco con el… - Eres solo un niño.... Pero eso no te hace menos atractivo, sabes?... – Kame sintio como aquel hombre recorria su cuerpo con sus manos pesadas, intento defenderse aun con miedo, pero era muy fuerte para como estaba, se sentia desfallecer de nuevo y aun tenia hambre…

- Dejame ir… - Susurro en un suspiro, pero un golpe del hombre lo dejo medio aturdido, miro por la ventana de nuevo… - Jin… - Sollozo antes de que lo golpearan de nuevo….

- Tranquilo, yo le dire luego donde estas… Para que no se preocupe por ti… - La voz permanecia muy cerca de su oido… - Le dire que estuviste muy bien…. – El hombre volvio a manosearlo, acariciando luego su rostro para separarlo de la ventana… - No debio haberte dejado ahí para que te desmayaras… Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar…


	7. Chapter 7

Como Lluvia en Verano

Cap 7

- Duele... - Gimio Kame cuando el hombre desgarro su ropa, sujetandole los brazos con fuerza, le vendo los ojos con algo y lo volteo... Acariciandolo esta vez de frente, aferrandose a su cuerpo mientras el mismo se quitaba la ropa para disfrutar de su pequeña presa, le ato las manos....  
- Eres muy atractivo... - Susurro con lujuria en el oido de Kame, estremeciandolo...  
- Dejame... - Le rogo casi llorando, mientras sentia como el lo manoseaba con rudeza, busco zafarse de sus manos pero se sentia demaciado mal.... - Dejame... - Lloro cuando sintio su boca recorrer su cuerpo, besandolo con lujuria, tocando ahora su entrepierna con deseo, intentando exitarlo, Kame estaba nervioso y adolorido pero eso no evito que liberara un ligero gemido cuando sintio que su piel se erizaba, el tipo se sonrio llenandose de malicia y exitacion, beso su piel, paso su lengua en su pecho, mordio sus pezones haciendolo erotizarse, manoseandolo, haciendolo gemir a la fuerza, oyendole quejarse por el dolor, sonriendo lujuriosamente sobre su piel mientras besaba su cuerpo y mordia su piel, exitandose con el, se lamio dos dedos, luego saboreandose los labios acomodo al chico sobre una mesa y, manteniendo su asquerosa sonrisa, los introdujo dentro de el con agresividad... Kame se quejo del dolor que le producia solo eso... El hombre parecia mucho mayor que el, manoseando su cuerpo y su entrepierna con su mano libre, pesada y fuerte, lo besaba con demaciado deseo, haciendole gemir, forzandolo a tomar posturas para dilatarlo con mayor facilidad, oyendo su llanto y sus gemidos, sonriendo con placer...

- Apuesto a que solo lo has hecho con el... - Le susurro al oido, Kame se estremecio y se mordio el labio inferior, el retiro sus dedos y lo sujeto firme... - Te ves tan sexy asi.... - Le susurro con lujuria, mordiendo su cuello cuando lo penetro con fuerza, Kazuya chillo de dolor, el hombre comenzo a penetrarlo con violencia, intento detenerlo, soltarse las manos de alguna forma, lo araño recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte bofetada que lo aturdio... - No arañes niño... Si te gusta el dolor es problema tuyo pero a mi no...  
Le hizo cambiar la postura, dejandolo apoyado en sus manos en el piso, atacandolo desde atras con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de Kame, que lloraba desesperado, herido, recibiendo los golpes, de aquel que lo violaba, cada vez que intentaba detenerlo, el tipo acaricio su sexo, masturbandolo, haciendole gemir y quejarse, exitandose con el llanto del menor...  
- Pa...Para.... - Lloro Kame entre gemidos cuando el sostuvo su cadera con una mano para hacerlo mas fuerte, haciendolo caer de codos, enfrentando su fuerza con la debilidad de su cuerpo... - Por favor.... Para.... - Ya no podia mas, intentaba detenerlo mientras el lo hacia mas y mas fuerte, sintiendolo cada vez mas adentro... - PARAAA!!!!.... - Grito Kame cuando el lo hizo voltearse, apoyandole la espalda contra el suelo, abriendole las piernas para penetrarlo asi, el menor sentia un dolor mas fuerte cada vez que el tipo se impulsaba dentro suyo, gimiendo con fuerza mientras rogaba que se detuviera, no podia soportar el dolor en su interior por aquel miembro grueso y duro que se abria camino en su cuerpo con aquella rudeza, ni tampoco la fuerte presion en su entrepierna que hacia aquel hombre...  
- Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie vendra por ti.... - Le susurro lamiendo su cuello... - Nadie te oye.... - Mordio donde lamia, hiriendo a Kame, que dejaba oir el nombre de Jin entre suspiros ahogados... Intento detenerlo, pero solo consiguio recibir un fuerte golpe en su pecho que lo dejo si respiracion, gimio al oido de aquel hombre que probaba su piel mientras lo embestia con fuerza... - Eres tan dulce... - Le dijo el con una voz lujuriosa, dejando oir sus propios y leves quejidos... - Solo sigue gimiendo asi, me da lo mismo el nombre que digas....  
- De... Tente.... - Rogo con voz desvanecida, llorando desconsolado mientras el no se detuviera, casi habia renunciado a los intentos de zafarse, cuando el lo incorporo sobre su cuerpo, violentandolo una vez mas para manenerlo quieto, Kame se sentia atontado, respiraba con cierta dificultad y le costaba aguantar el abuso... - Para.... - Gimio en un quejido orgasmico cuando eyaculo sobre las manos de su violador, que aun despues de llenarse de aquel tibio liquido siguio frotandolo con deseo, el hombre sonrio sobre su piel, mordisqueando su cuello y sus labios, comenzando a penetrarlo mas rapido, el chico chillo del dolor ahora insoportable, llorando desesperado mientras le pedia que se detuviera, el tipo comenzo con una velocidad frenetica, haciendolo gemir y quejarse mas fuerte, llenando la habitacion de suspiros, jadeos y de la voz de su llanto, hasta que al final sintio como su cuerpo se estremecia, y como el se iba en su interior con un profundo gemido...  
Temblo cuando el hombre salio de su interior y lo dejaba de boca en el suelo, mientras se levantaba y se ponia su ropa despues de labarse las manos...  
Kame se acurruco en el suelo, temblando, llorando histerico, demaciado abatido, mal y debil como para sentir ademas el dolor del ataque, que poco a poco se hacia presente a traves de su columna... El hombre lo cogio con sus manos rudas y lo vistio con la ropa que antes le habia desgarrado...  
- Jin... - Gimio cerrando los ojos, derrotado, agotado y adolorido, sintiendose desfayecer, el lo sostuvo por los brazos y lo azoto contra el muro de antes, haciendole gritar y presionandole la espalda para que no pudiera moverse, asi le dificil respirar....  
- Sigue ahi..... Dando vueltas como reo.... No importa que lo llames, no te oira y por el vidrio no puede verte... - Le dijo con la voz enfurecida, lo solto un poco cuando Kame comenzo a toser... - Ha de estar preocupado por ti.... - Le dijo ironico, Kazuya volvio a gemir tenuemente mientras el tipo lo cogia de las manos con fuerza... - Mejor no lo preocupamos mas, te parece?... - Lo llevo a rastras y lo hizo caer dentro de una bañera, dejando correr el agua fria sobre su cuerpo, haciendolo chillar que ya lo dejara, sentia un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y ya no queria mas, estaba demaciado cansado y sentia que su alma poco a poco se hacia pedazos.... El tipo lo levanto y lo tapo con una capucha, llevandolo en brazos entonces, vociferando, al salir, que Kame habia intentado suicidarse en el departamento para no levantar sospechas....

Ueda subio lentamente hasta su departamento, extrañandose de pillar la puerta sin llave, y esperanzandose a la vez, la unica persona que tenia para entrar era Junno...

Abrio y entro, mirando fijo la luz que salia desde su cuarto, sin saber si sonreir o llorar al verle, se habia desanimado tanto de que no estuviera, que su corazon se ilumino cuando llego hasta la puerta y miro hacia dentro, Junnosuke Taguchi, sentado en el suelo ordenaba un par de camisas....  
- Ju.... Junno??.... - Tartamudeo Ueda en un susurro, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas,estaba ahi, realmente estaba ahi...  
- Ah.... Gomen.... - Respondio Taguchi mirandolo a penas... - Habia olvidado un par de cosas... - Susurro dejando su ropa ahi, Ueda lo miro un momento mas antes de correr hacia el y lanzarse a su cuello llorando, sorprendiendolo y haciendole perder el equilibrio...

- Junno quedate..... - Le sollozo aferrandose a el, Junno miro un momento su cabello, para responderle el abrazo con ternura e inseguridad.... - Por favor... No te vayas,yo.... Te amo... No te vayas.... - Se aferraba con desesperacion a su cuerpo, olvidando todas las palabras que tenia pensadas en la agencia para decirle, ya quedaran escritas en alguna otra cancion cuando reaparecieran por su mente, tenerlo ahi era todo lo que pedia, solo eso... Taguchi lo levanto con cuidado y se sento en la orilla de su cama con el en brazos....  
- Tatsu, yo.... Lo siento... - Susurro... - No... No creo que deba quedarme...  
- No.... - Gimio Ueda aferrandose con fuerza a su ropa... - Por favor... Quedate... - Junno lo miro preocupado, como lo abrazaba, como lloraba, no se atrevia a romper su corazon de esa manera, se fue recostando en la cama lentamente con Ueda acurrucado sobre su cuerpo, acariciandolo tiernamente mientras las lagrimas de su ex se iban atenuando....  
- Tranquilo Tatsu.... - Susurraba acariciandolo lentamente... - Ya.... Ya no llores... - Beso su cabello y se apoyo en el.... - Tranquilo....

- Estuvo muy bueno... - Dijo Tego sonriendo cuando acabo de comer, hechandose hacia atras mientras Massu juntaba los platos...  
- Que bueno que te haya gustado, estoy esforzandome... - Le bromeo Massu levantandose de la mesa para ordenarla....  
- Jajajja.. Si igual nunca has cocinado mal, Massu... - Se paro a ayudarlo, mientras bromeaban con sus malas experiencias en la cocina, de las clases de Tego, del amor por la comida de Massu, riendo tranquilos... Al final se sentaron en el living disfrutando de un refresco... - Ne... - De pronto Tego parecio mas serio - Que crees que haya pasado entre Pi y Kamenashi-kun??.... - Massu medito un poco...  
- No lo se pero no se veia muy bien... - Respondio mirando hacia afuera por la ventana...  
- Espero que no acabe como Kusano... - Susurro Tego algo malintencionado pero esperandolo de verdad, Massu lo miro un poco sorprendido, pero al fin y al cabo tenia razon, segun sabia, Kamenashi Kazuya tambien tenia problemas con el alcohol...  
- Si... Yo igual...

Jin llevaba ya dando vueltas un buen rato, habia llamado al celular de Kame muchas veces, a su departamento, a algunas amistades y nada... Habia entrado a avisar que Kame habia desaparecido y alertaron a todo el personal de la empresa para que intentara comunicarse con el pero ninguna noticia llegaba, habia acudido a quien se le habia ocurrido, y nadie sabia a donde habia ido o que se habia hecho, al final se quedo anclado al poste, mirando nervioso hacia las puertas de la empresa a ver si alguien salia con algo, pero las horas pasaban y nadie llegaba, permanecio con la mano en su bolsillo, apretando su celular, histerico a saber de Kame cuando....

Un auto doblo la esquina, se quedo mirandolo molesto, quieto bajo la luz del poste, mientras el coche acercaba lentamente a media cuadra, pasandose un poco de el y las puertas del edificio, el chico observo como se alejaba, extrañado de lo lento que iba cuando se detuvo ahi encendiendo las luces de espera, miro su celular poniendose mas y mas nervioso, y luego al auto de nuevo, como se abria la puerta de copiloto desde adentro, curioso, intento ver algo mas pero los vidrios oscuros del coche no le permitian identificar nada, decidio acercarse a preguntar si necesitaba algo, pero no habia dado mas de dos pasos cuando el piloto empujo algo por la puerta abierta, tirando de la tela negra que lo cubria, Jin se detuvo en seco, se estremecio palideciendo y un escalofrio recorrio su espalda al tiempo que el horror se apoderaba de el....

- KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! - Chillo corriendo hacia el, mientras el piloto cerraba la puerta y aceleraba yendose fugaz de ahi, Jin se arrodillo junto a Kame, cogiendolo rapidamente entre sus brazos... - Kame... Kame... Despierta... - Susurraba desesperado abrazando su cuerpo frio, inconciente y herido, manchando su ropa con la sangre del pequeño cuerpo de Kazuya, limpio las manchas de su rostro, viendo luego con horror que la sangre se esparcia tambien por su polera y sus pantalones... - AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!... - Grito pegandolo mas a si mismo, nervioso al sentir su lenta respiracion y como tiritaba, habia estado mal hace dias y ahora pillarlo asi, se sintio impotente al no haber podido cuidarlo, la frustracion lleno sus ojos de lagrimas, se aferro a su cuerpo, intentando cubrirlo y llevarlo hasta destro del edificio, cayendo pronto de rodillas, llorando vencido....  
- Jin.... - Susurro Kame apenas en un susurro ronco, sin abrir los ojos, sujetandose de su ropa, sin fuerzas, temblando...  
- Kame, que, que paso?... - Le pregunto Jin susurrandole, meciendolo y pegandolo mas a su cuerpo... - AYUDA.... - Llamo llorando, pero nadie estaba cerca como para oirlo....  
- Jin, porque no fuiste?.... - Susurro Kame demaciado debil, dejandose caer nuevamente en la inconciencia frente a los asustados ojos de Jin que lo miraba intentando comprender...

Ryo, Keiichiro y Yamapi salieron conversando, no entendian por que todo el mundo estaba tan alterado en el edificio pero no prometia nada bueno, les habian dicho que pase lo que pase tenian que estar tranquilos y no separarse, estaban a punto de decidirse que hacer cuando de pronto Pi se planto en seco, mirano hacia la calle poniendose histerico de a poco, Ryo y Keii le vieron y siguieron su mirada justo cuando salia corriendo a responder a los gritos de Jin....

-Jin!!.... - Grito Pi llegando a su lado, impactandose de ver a Kame entre sus brazos de aquella forma - Que?... Que paso??.... - Pregunto con la voz temblando, mirando nervioso a su mejor amigo, arrodillandose en el suelo...  
- No se.... - Lloro Jin aferrandose al cuerpo de Kame... - No lo se, yo.... - Se deshizo en lagrimas frente a Yamapi, que lo miraba asustado...  
- Viene una ambulancia!... - Les aviso Keiichiro llegando con ellos - Ryo fue a dar el aviso al edificio - Se inclino y ayudo a Jin a ponerse de pie cargando el cuerpo de Kame, cubriendolo rapidamente con la chaqueta de Akanishi y llevandolo a las puertas del edificio a esperar la poca tardanza del servicio medico, mientras Jin se mecia abrazando a Kazuya histerico, hablandole, tratando de despertarlo con sus susurros, Keii y Pi lo miraban preocupados, ansiosos por la llegada de la ambulancia, sin entender ni creer lo que estaba pasando, se daban miradas nerviosas, pero acababan nuevamente mirando a Jin que se aferraba mas y mas a Kame....

Junno acariciaba el cabello de Ueda con calma y lentitud, abrazandolo tiernamente mientras el chico iba durmiendose pegado a su cuerpo...  
- Sigo pensando que es mala idea quedarme aqui Tatsu... - Susurro acariciando su rostro, estaba seguro que despues no podria irse facilmente de su departamento si se quedaba...  
- No te vayas... - Sollozo Ueda aferrandose a su ropa, durmiendose lentamente mientras sentia sus caricias, tranquilizandose al pensar que Junno no se iria mas, aunque en el fondo sabia que eso seria no seria posible tan facil.... - Solo no te vayas, ahora, yo... Necesitaba verte... - Se oculto en su ropa, deseando que Taguchi no se fuera jamas, y se quedara ahi con el, solo acariciandolo, mientras ambos caian durmiendose.... Junnosuke lo miro entristecido, por mucho que temiera a su error, el tiempo que llevaban juntos no lo dejaba abadonar facilmente a Ueda...  
- Perdoname Tatsu.... - Susurro Junno acariciando su cabello, abrazando su espalda con ternura antes de quedarse dormido...

- Dejame ir!!!!... - Rugio Jin cuando Pi lo sostuvo de los brazos, forcejeando con el para ir y subir a la ambulancia mientras Keiichiro se entendia con los de Urgencias y quedaba en ir con ellos...  
- Tu iras despues cuando te calmes un poco!.. - Le dijo Yamapi deteniendolo - Si realmente quieres verlo tranquilizate Jin! O no te dejaran entrar ellos!.... - Jin se rindio frente a esa escusa, quedandose de pie mirando a Keii que tras voltearse a mirarlos se subio a la ambulancia....  
- Necesito ir... - Susurro despacio, rompiendo a llorar tenuemente... - Necesito ir con el...  
- Jin calmate... - Yamashita seco sus lagrimas y lo abrazo... - No sabes que le paso?...  
- Lo tiraron... - Sollozo aferrandose al pecho de Pi - Desde un auto, no... No vi quien era... Solo de pronto, aparecio y lo tiro ahi... Como si fuera nada.... - Cerro los ojos llorando por Kame, apretando la ropa de Tomohisa con sus manos, Pi se quedo mirando el suelo tras de Jin, el fino camino de sangre que habia quedado en la acera, intentando imaginarse que habia ocurrido, acaricio el cabello de Jin mientras este se tranquilizaba contra su pecho...  
-Pi!!! - El grito de Ryo lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro por sobre su hombro sin soltar a Jin, su compañero venia corriendo hasta el... - Tenemos que llamar a los chicos, hay orden de la empresa de que no podemos movernos solos, o estamos fuera... - Pi miro extrañado a Ryo, Jin se separo de su pecho para verlo tambien, algo asustado... - Tu tambien deberias llamar a tu grupo Jin... - Le dijo Ryo posando la mano en su hombro.. - Para que sepan, aunque mañana ya se hara aviso por todo el edificio... - Jin asintio, secando sus lagrimas, y soltandose de Pi... - Vamos... - Lo miro sonriendole preocupado, intentando mas subirle el animo, aunque tambien lo tenia nervioso Kamenashi, entraron al edificio para sentarse y comunicarse al resto con calma...

El celular de Massu comenzo a sonar, le hizo seña de espera a Tego y lo reviso... Miro a su amigo un poco extrañado...  
- Ryo... - Murmuro, Tego se acerco a el curioso, dejando de juguetear con el vaso, era raro que Nishikido les llamara a esa hora, sabiendo que estarian juntos y no dispuestos a ir a alguna parte de mala fama con el...

- Massu.... - El tono serio de Ryo alerto a Massu... - Estas con Tego?....  
- Si... - Respondio en un susurro, mirando a Tego un poco nervioso... - Estamos juntos...  
- Ah, bien... Quiero que esten tranquilos, ok?... Mañana no pueden venir de a menos de dos a la agencia... Muevanse juntos ok?  
- Que?...  
- Ordenes de arriba... Si los pillan entrando a la agencia solos los echaran...  
- Pero que... Que paso?... - Susurro Massu preocupando a Tego con su voz, que se pego mas a el, curioso, nervioso, pasenado la mirada hacia afuera y hacia su amigo....  
- Atacaron a Kamenashi....  
- Que atacaron a Kamenashi??!... - Chillo Massu, Tego lo miro de golpe, asustandose, comenzo a temblar tenuemente...  
-No sabemos que le paso, Akanishi lo encontro... Estaba sangrando y creo que le hicieron algo mas.... - Massu miro a Tego asustado... Oyendo el resto de las sospechas de Ryo, palideciendo frente a los asombrados ojos de Tegshi a medida que escuchaba sus palabras....  
- Violado... - Le informo a Tego quebrandose su voz, el chico ahogo un gemido, se giro rapidamente y miro la nada por unos segundos, tiritando y sudando frio mientras su piel se erizaba, y entonces no lo pudo evitar, se levanto rapidamente y corrio por el pasillo hasta entrar al baño, Takahisa se levanto y corrio tras el dejando su mobil de lado, Yuya lo habia dejado demaciado preocupado...

- Tego!!... - Golpeo la puerta e intento abrir, pero Yuya ya habia asegurado la puerta, y se habia dejado caer al piso, sentado con la espalda apoyada en ella, llorando nervioso, mientras su mente se deshacia en pensamientos que hace tiempo no tenia... Sintiendo como la culpa se arrastraba hasta sus pies y subia lentamente por su piel, desconsolado, negandose a abrir a Massu... - Tego, sale! Que paso?.... - Massu golpeaba la puerta, intentando girar la manija sin exito, extrañado por su actuar, preocupado por el, oyendole llorar tras la puerta... - Tego abre....

El suave sonido de su celular lo desperto, abrio lentamente los ojos, meciendo un poco a Ueda para que le dejara contestar... El chico desperto quejandose a penas con murmullos roncos, Junno no pudo evitar sonreirse algo, sus sentimiento por el aun eran fuertes por mucho que intentara negarse... Al final Tatsuya se sento a su lado mientras Taguchi revisaba su mobil...  
- Jin... - Susurro mirando a Ueda, que lo animo a contestar con un gesto.... - Moshi moshi...  
- Taguchi... - La voz de Jin sono seria, demaciado seria para su gusto... - Estas solo? O con Ueda?....  
- No... Con... Ueda... - Susurro tartamudeando un poco, lo descolocaba que Jin le hablara asi...  
- Que bien... Mañana vengan juntos a la agencia... Ya no podemos entrar ni salir solos de aqui... - Jin le parecia demaciado rudo, poco comun en el, incluso cuando hablaban por telefono, lo que no se daba muchas veces, sonaba como un niño simpatico y algo consentido, pero hora, le preocupaba aquel tono...  
- Que paso Jin?.... - Susurro Junno un poco nervioso, Ueda se acerco a el, extrañado por la pregunta de Junno, de todas formas, su reaccion no habia sido comun asi que intento oir lo poco que podia escuchar desde el celular y comprender algunas palabras...  
- Violaron a Kame.... - Jin fue cortante y sin anestecia, Junno miro a Ueda asustado, preocupando ademas al mayor...  
- Que paso?... - Le pregunto en un susurro..  
- Tenemos prohibido salir solos, si nos pillan nos hechan de la agencia...  
- Ji... Jin... Como esta?....  
- Lo llevaron al hospital... Deben estar viendolo ahora...  
- Y como estas tu?... - Susurro despacio, casi histerico, preocupando tambien a Ueda.... Jin enmudecio, cerro los ojos tranquilizando su mente, y para sacar de su cabeza lo que acaba de pasar....  
- Debo irme... - Susurro antes de colgar y dejar pendiente el tema de su estado a Junno, realmente no podia sentirse peor, no era necesario pensar en como habia estado Kame entre sus brazos, solo era cosa de ver su ropa manchada para recordarlo, se guardo su mobil y miro en direccion Ryo-Pi, caminando serio y con seguridad hacia ellos.... - Quiero ir con Kame... - Le advirtio a Pi, con la voz seca y una mriada amenazante... Yamapi lo miro, no tenia derecho a negarselo, hizo a Ryo la señal de irse, y los tres fueron hasta el coche de Akanishi, saliendo veloz hacia el hospital...

Tego se acurruco contra la puerta, Massu sufria al oirlo llorar, golpeando suave la puerta para hacerlo salir...  
- Tego?... Vamos, Yuya, sale.... - Susurro agachandose, sabiendo que Tegoshi estaria en el piso, lo mas pequeño que pudiese, llorando desconsolado, intento hablarle directo a traves de la puerta... - Vamos Yuya... Sale, por favor......

Deseaba desaparecer, que la tierra lo tragara... Retroceder el tiempo todo lo posible y no haber hecho nada, arrepintiendose de todo...  
- Yo.... Yo fui Massu... - Sollozo aferrandose a sus piernas, llorando pegado a la puerta, un poco mareado por la luz, sintiendose algo afiebrado por las lagrimas, puesto que hace tiempo no lloraba... - Yo... Yo lo hice.... - Massu se asusto, retrocedio un poco sin comprender sus palabras, y luego volvio a pegarse a la puerta para escucharlo hablar...  
- Que hiciste Tego?... - Le pregunto suave en un susurro...  
- Yo... Yo le hice eso a Kame.... - Murmuro ahogandose en su pena, estirando sus piernas, mirando el suelo mientras intentaba respirar un poco mas, demaciado abatido...  
- Que... Que quieres decir Yuya?... Tu estabas conmigo, ademas.... - Massu no creia como era posible lo que Tego le decia....  
- YO LO HICE!!!!.... - Grito Tego desde adentro, llorando destruido mientras su mente se volvia loca, desgarrando su garganta cn cada grito.... - Yo lo hice... Yo lo busque... Yo le entregue los nombres de los que estaban enamorados de Pi!!... Yo lo hice!!... KAME ESTA ASI POR MI CULPA!!  
Jin gruñia y murmuraba palabrotas mientras conducia, Pi miraba por la ventanilla de copiloto en silencio y Ryo escuchaba musica mirando la nada...  
Yamapi le dedico una mirada de reproche a Akanishi, lo tenia nerviosos con tanto murmullo, pensando que de seguro estaria maldiciendo a medio mundo, pero no podria calmarse aunque sea un rato?... Jin lo ignoro, mirandolo de reojo mientras manejaba rapidamente hasta el hospital siguiendo la ambulancia, demaciado molesto, demaciado frustrado...

Keii vio como regulaban los signos de Kame, acusaron de que tenia la presion baja, asi como la respiracion debil y el cuerpo muy frio ademas de mojado, se le lleno la espalda de escalofrios cuando le dijeron que podia pensar lo peor, solo ver a Kazuya en ese estado le daba dolor de cabeza, y el va y ven de la ambulancia no lo ayudaba, se quedo sentado junto a la camilla, acariciando de vez en cuando el rostro de Kamenashi, estaba demaciado palido y frio, se preguntaba quien era capaz de dejarlo asi...

- DEJAME IR!!... - Jin empujaba a Pi hacia el hospital, no importaba cuanta resistencia hiciera Yamashita, Jin parecia estampida contra el, empujandolo con fuerza como si botara un muro...  
- Tranquilizate BAKA!!... O no te dejaran entrar!... - Le dijo para vencerlo como antes, aun asi lo empujo hasta la sala de espera, le dio una mirada fria y se fue a sentar, amurrado, demaciado preocupado por Kame, desde que habian llegado, que el y Keiichiro habian desaparecido y necesitaba saber como estaba... Se quedo cruzado de brazos mirando el suelo, amurrado... - Ya calmate... Estamos aqui, veras como saldra bien... - Intento consolarlo Yamashita, lo miro serio, enojado con el... - Entiendo que estes preocupado Jin... Pero no te enfades, por favor, o lo vas a poner peor.... - El tambien estaba preocupado... Jin salio de su coraza, mirandolo enojado pero con los ojos cristalinos, brillantes mientras las lagrimas los llenaban rapidamente...  
- Crees que es facil?.... - Le pregunto quebrandose... - Horas preocupado por el, intentando ubicarlo y luego lo encuentro asi, como crees que me siento, Pi... - Su voz temblaba, y finas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas... - Debi estar con el, era... Lo menos que podia hacer y no he podido cumplirlo... - Yamapi lo miraba preocupado, unas nerviosas ganas de abrazarlo se apoderaron de el... - Le falle... - Dijo en un susurro con voz ronca, sintiendose herido y arrastrado por el piso, Pi lo curbio con sus brazos, como cuando era un niño, apoyandolo en su pecho mientras lloraba...  
- Tambien estoy preocupado... Pero no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar a oir las respuestas de quienes si pueden, Jin... Tu deberias admitir lo mismo... Estamos atrapados... - Le dijo acariciando su espalda, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ryo que lo observaba meditabundo en la silla de alfrente, desvio su mirada a las puertas de Urgencias, Pi cerro los ojos, sintiendo como Jin se aferraba a el llorando...  
- No es lo mismo, Pi... - Susurro entre sollozos... - No es lo mismo... El... Dijo que me estaba llamando... Que me habia visto y yo no fui capaz de responder por el....  
- Tranquilo.... - Le dijo Pi suavemente y despacio, mirando asustado a Ryo, sin dejar de acariciarlo... - De seguro debe ser por algo que no pudiste verlo... Por favor, ahora tranquilizate un poco...

- Fue mi culpa.... - Murmuro Tego mirando las luces, la depresion se habia apoderado de su cuerpo, Massu aun golpeaba con la esperanza de que le abriera, Tegoshi ya no podia llorar mas, solo sollozaba, ahogado, miraba a su alrededor con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo afiebrado, sintiendose perdido, se levanto a penas, sin ganas, apoyandose en el lababo, mirando el ceramico evitando ver su demacrado reflejo, algo brillante le llamo la atencion, lo busco con la mirada, pillando unas finas tijeras, que de pronto le resultaron muy atractivas, dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas nuevas y sintiendose de lo peor, las cogio....

Cuando dejo de oir la voz de Tego se separo de la puerta y fue veloz a buscar el conjunto de llaves del departamento que guardaba por ahi en algun lugar perdido, demaciado preocupado por Tego, y abatido por lo que acababa de decirle, negandose incredulo a pensar que Tegoshi fuese capaz de algo asi... Quiza sin saberlo a ciencia cierta lo creeria, pero habria sido muy torpe por parte de Yuya, no podia concetrarse, buscando nervioso, intentando llamar a Tego sin recibir respuesta, escucho de pronto lo que queria, su tierna voz salir desde el baño, llamandolo suavemente, cogio la llave y fue a buscarlo...  
- Massu.... Massu?... - Llamaba el chico desde a dentro, su corazon bombeaba demaciado fuerte y su cabeza daba vueltas, llorando nuevamente... - Massu estas ahi?....  
- Aqui estoy... - Respondio el chico desde el otro lado, sin abrir la puerta, Tego se sonrio cerrando los ojos, agotado, mareandose un poco, pero sintiendose mas tranquilo con Massu ahi... - Que paso Yuya?....  
- Perdoname.... - Le dijo en un susurro ronco de su voz melodica, Massu se asusto, pegandose a la puerta para abrirla, mientras la respiracion de Tego se iba atenuando, intentaba evitar la luz cubriendose los ojos con el flequillo, cerrando los ojos, aguantando el dolor que sentia.... - No sabia que aquella persona nos odiara tanto... No me di cuenta cuando lo conoci y ahora... - Intento respirar mas profundo, sintiendose mas y mas debil... - No se como podria mirar a Pi a la cara... - Massu abrio lentamente la puerta, Tego la oyo sin abrir los ojos, llorando tenuemente, quedandose dormido poco a poco...

- Que paso?... - Susurro Ueda pegandose a Junno, Taguchi habia apagado su mobil en silencio, completamente cambiado a como estaba antes de haberse quedado dormido... - Que le paso a Jin?...  
- Kame.... - Le respondio Junno con un poco de temor, sabia que Ueda intentaba proteger a Kamenashi todo lo que podia cuando Jin no estaba con el, y que saber que lo habian atacado lo haria sentir demaciado mal.... - A... Atacaron a Kame.... - Tatsuya ahogo un gemido de sorpresa, mirando a Junno asustado...  
- Que..... Co... Como esta?.... - Susurro incapaz de preguntar que le habia ocurrido....  
- Jin dijo que lo habian llevado al hospital... - Le respondio Junno mirandolo preocupado, Ueda le devolvio la mirada, desviandola luego, nervioso, Taguchi lo abrazo...  
- Que... Que le paso a Kame, Junn?... - Susurro Ueda mirando el suelo a traves de los brazos de Junno, Taguchi le acaricio el cabello...  
- No estoy seguro.... - Le dijo ocultando las palabras de Jin, abrazandolo con ternura, Ueda se estremecio contra su cuerpo, demaciado preocupado por Kame y Jin...

Jin se durmio entre los brazos de Pi... Sollozando hasta el final, demaciado preocupado y sin poder dormir tranquilo, aun lagrimeando, quejandose despacio mientras Pi lo acariciaba tratando de calmarlo, desde siempre Jin habia sido un niño demaciado emocional y el se encargaba de proteger su corazon... Pero ahora, sentia como la ultima opcion de mantener bien a Jin se desvanecia con Kame en ese estado, lo abrazo con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo temblar, sintiendo su corazon encogerse con el frio con que lo trataba a veces, queriendo ahora enmendarse en solo unos segundos despues de verlo tan destruido... No podia negarselo a si mismo... Por el unico por el que alguna vez sintio algo fue por el, ese tonto y confundido niño que ahora dormia entre sus brazos, pero al causarle tanto daño años atras... Incapaz permitirse estar con el... De ser feliz junto a el... Temiendo simpre traicionarlo... Incluso su corazon se habia refugiado en aquella idea, siendo incapaz de amar asi a cualquiera, los recuerdos le afectaban... Haber roto el corazon de Jin, incluso en aquellas sesiones de terapia... Acaricio su espalda con cariño, angustiado, recordando como Jin solia llegar con el despues de cada sesion... Incluso su llanto era igual al de ahora aunque por otros motivos... Motivos que el le habia causado... Toda una infancia destruida pesaba sobre sus hombros... Su mente la revivia a cada instante pero su alma se negaba a aceptarlo... Haber dañado a la unica persona que habia amado alguna vez... Tristes y desdichadas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Ryo mirandolo sorprendido, despues de tanto tiempo de amistad era la primera vez que le veia llorar de solo pensar... Pi sintiendose mas y mas miserable....  
- Perdoname Jin... - Susurro pegandolo a su cuerpo... Sintiendo tambien que lo de Kame habia sido por el, no se arrepentia de como habia actuado con el, habia sido por lo menos capaz de romper aquella coraza y detener a Kame con el dolor de su alma sin herir demaciado su corazon, pero, de alguna u otra forma... Pensaba en como pudo haberlo evitado... Solo recordar que habia estado antes con el... - Perdoname... - Sollozo cerrando los ojos, perdiendose en aquel recuerdo donde lo lastimo directamente, luego cuando lo seguian hiriendo y el incapaz de hacer algo, y ahora... Culpable de la situacion... Siempre culpable... Se repetia esa idea mientras acariciaba tenuemente a Jin, con todo el amor guardado por tanto tiempo, oculto bajo su piel...

Ryo miraba despistado hacia las puertas de Emergencias.... Le perturbaba ver a Yamapi asi... Le perturbaba verlo llorar asi... Cuando siempre intentaba mantenerse firme, quiza no sonriente, pero siempre fuerte, confiable, decidido y preocupado por su grupo... Protegiendolos a todos... Jamas habria esperado verlo debil y una rabia maliciosa nacia en su interior hacia aquel niño que dormia inquieto entre los brazos de Pi...

Massu se quedo paralizado, mirando al chico sentado en el piso... Aquel chico... Su amor...  
Su cuerpo rodeado por la sangre que corria sin cesar de sus brazos, arañados, cortados... Destruidos en un intento de sentirse bien llevado por la locura...

- Te.... Tego?.... - Tartamudeo cayendo de rodillas, haciendose hasta el, abrazandolo con dolor, demaciado asustado como para llorar...  
- M.a.s.s.u.... - Susurro Yuya, a penas... Sonriendo con tristeza, agotado, sintiendo como sus brazos comenzaban a fallarle... - Perdoname Massu... - Takahisa le hizo callar, intentando mantener la calma, lo levanto pegandolo a su cuerpo, acariciandolo cuando el chico rompio a llorar silenciosamente, lo llevo hasta su ducha, regulando un poco el agua antes de recostarlo dentro y comenzar a desvestirlo manteniendo la poca calma que le quedaba, cuidando sus heridas con miedo, mientras Tegoshi lloraba y se quejaba de ardor, respirando algo agitado, Massu lo baño, descubriendo en sus antebrazos largos y profundos cortes que no daban descanso a sus venas, los seco de alguna manera, manchando toallas, para cubrir aquellas heridas con gasa y cuidado, presionando ligero para que dejen de sangrar, deseando no oir el llanto de Tegoshi, destruia su alma, rompiendo su corazon en pedazos, pero no podia dejarlo ahi, temio ante la idea de ver morir a Tego de suicidio en su propio departamento...

Ya cuando vendo ambos brazos, limpio el resto de su cuerpo, dejando que se aferrara a su ropa, sollozando tenuemente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban... Lo saco del baño, llevandolo rapido hasta su cuarto para arroparlo y recostarlo en su cama, Tego se acurruco inmediatamente, extrañando el calor del cuerpo de Massu, llorando aun, con los ojos cerrados, sin sentir el dolor fisico de su autoagresion, si no mas bien, como a su mente atacaba lo que habia intentado, Massuda acaricio su cabello, obligandole a beber algo antes de dejarlo dormir y quedarse acariciandolo, lloro desconsolado, sin saber si habria preferido morir que haber sido salvado de aquella manera, aferrandose a la ropa de Massu y a las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, de pronto denuevo la ausencia de su compañero, que aun nervioso e impactado habia ido a limpiar la escena del crimen, el suelo, el lababo, la ducha, manchados con sangre, y aquella tijera que esperaba su sentencia en el piso, teñida de carmesi, brillando metalica, Massu la labo bien y la guardo, luego labo sus propias manos, su rostro y fue hasta su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y recostarse junto a Tego que ya dormia... Con su respiracion acompasada, llorando tenuemente, Massuda lo cubrio con sus brazos con cuidado, aprovechando que dormia para besar sus labios y calmar su corazon, aferrandose luego al fragil cuerpo de Tegoshi, rogando poder dormir tranquilo esa noche....


	8. Chapter 8

Como Lluvia en Verano  
Cap 8

Ryo mecio un poco a Pi y a Jin, sin darse cuenta habia pasado ya la media noche...  
- Necesitan a quien se haga responsable.... - Murmuro cuado ya depertaron, sin soltarse se quedaron mirandolo, Jin aferrandose con fuerza al cuerpo de Pi que lo abrazaba aun, le acaricio el cabello con ternura...  
- Ve.... - Murmuro, Jin asintio y se levanto con lentitud, caminando hacia las recepcionistas para firmar papeles, Pi miro en su direccion y luego se fijo en Ryo, sentado frente a el con cara de despistado...  
- Dormiste bien?.... - Le pregunto en un susurro...  
- Un poco, tu... No has podido dormir?.... - Ryo le asintio echandose un poco hacia atras...  
- Lo mismo, no desperte hace mucho... - Desvio la mirada hacia Jin... Pi lo miro fijo un poco antes de desviar su vista hacia su amigo...  
- No te han dicho nada sobre... ?....  
- Si... - Le paro Ryo en seco... - Solo entra uno a verlo ahora y... Tendra que quedarse un tiempo internado.... - Era obvio, Pi miraba a Ryo poco sorprendido, Jin ya venia de vuelta, hojeando unos papeles sin muchas ganas mientras su rostro pasaba del sueño a la destruccion...  
- Minimo tres semanas... - Murmuro sentandose pegado a Pi, que lo abrazo de nuevo... - Principalmente por daño interno... - Dijo sin animos, perdiendo su voz en un susurro, Pi le acariciaba el cabello con ternura... - Y depende de como avance su estado... - Miro a quien le abrazaba un poco nervioso...  
- Pasaras a verlo?.... - Le pregunto despacio, Jin asintio temeroso, aunque su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, se apoyo en Yamashita...  
- Tengo miedo... - Murmuro, Pi lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño... - Pero necesito verlo...  
- Cuando estes listo...

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Jin con los ojos cerrados mientras Pi lo acariciaba continuamente, Ryo se mosqueba sentado frente a ellos, estaba molesto, frustrado, preocupado y ligeramente aburrido, por lo personal le preocupaba Kamenashi pero no llegaba a mas con el y estaba cansado, al fin decidio permitirse el sueño, todo el que no habia recuperado hablando con los medicos que entraban y salian de area de urgencia, intentando averiguar algo de Kame mientras Jin y Pi dormian en serio, se levanto reverenciandose un poco ante sus amigos, diciendo que dormiria un poco y se separo de ellos...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin camino despacio, guiado por el doctor, a penas si veia donde pisaba mientras su mente divagaba entre sus sentimientos y Kame, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, el hombre le dio un par de indicaciones que olvido por completo oir y se retiro... Viendo como se iba, apoyo sus manos en la puerta, abriendo a penas, sintiendo su corazon golpear fuerte en su pecho, nervioso y con miedo...  
- Kazu?.... - Susurro entrando, intentando mantener un poco la calma, sus lagrimas se desbordaron al verlo, se acerco con miedo, sollozando su nombre, se pego a la cama, sintiendo como el dolor nacia en su corazon y se expandia por su pecho, y es que verlo asi le dolia tanto, sentirse culpable por como estaba y frustrado por no haber sido capaz de protgerlo de eso, las palabras que azotaban su cabeza iban atenuandose, pero verlo ahi quieto, durmiendo en sus heridas, conectado a aquellas maquinas que lo volvian loco, oyendo el continuo pito que indicaba el estado de su corazon... Un latir pausado junto con una respiracion silenciosa, Jin se aferro a su idea de que pasaria, que se recuperaria y que olvidarian todo lo que sucedio, hasta que alzo la mano para acariciar su rostro y vio la manga de su ropa manchada, ahogo un sollozo, retirando rapidamente la mano, no se atrevia a tocarlo...  
Temblo llorando en silencio....  
- Perdoname Kazu.... - Sollozo dejandose caer de rodillas junto al silencio de su amante.... - Perdoname por favor.... - Imploro esperando oir su voz, que aguardaba impaciente en el sonido de su respiracion acompasada, miro sus ojos cerrados, cogiendo a penas su mano a traves de los cables que se introducian en su piel, acariciandola lentamente, sintiendo que su vida se iba mientras veia el gotear pausado de aquel liquido extraño, una enfermera irrumpio en su tristeza...  
- Esperamos que despierte en un par de dias... - Susurro con voz dulce sin acercarse - Por ahora, debo pedirle que se retire... - Se inclino en un profundo silencio, sintiendose insolente al entrar y hechar a Jin, sin saber siquiera lo que realmente eran, sin imaginarse cuan importante era para el...  
Se levanto aun sin soltar aquella mano fria y silenciosa, se giro enfrentandose a la cabizbaja enfermera...  
- Un par de dias?... - Pregunto cambiando de pronto su semblante, ella le asintio sin mirarlo, entonces se retiro, abandonando, junto a Kame, una parte de el...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massu abrio los ojos cuando el sol les dio de lleno, viendo la tenue figura de Tegoshi a su lado, sonriendo de tenerlo ahi aunque su sonrisa duro poco, borrada con el recuerdo de la noche anterior, se incorporo mirandolo bien, se tranquilizo un poco asumiendo que estaba bien y lo acaricio tiernamente antes de levantarse a labarse la cara, al parecer habia sido una noche tranquila a pesar de todo...

Tego sintio la ausencia del cuerpo de Massu, despertando despues de haber dormido mal, sin muchas ganas de moverse se volteo en la cama, palpando hacia el lado en que Takahisa habia estado durmiendo, acurrucandose luego con frio, un fuerte dolor hizo que alejara los brazos de su cuerpo, abrio los ojos asustado y comenzo a dolerle algo la cabeza, se incorporo sintiendose sin fuerza, sentandose lento en la cama con los ojos cerrados...  
- Massu?... - Llamo, luchando contra las ganas de acostarse de nuevo, Massu no se hizo de rogar y aparecio de inmediato  
- Yuya!... - Se acerco veloz y se acomodo de rodillas junto a el, Tego abrio los ojos y lo miro, un poco aguantandose las ganas de llorar - Como te sientes Tego?... - Lo miro preocupado, viendo como el chico comenzaba a sollozar fija la vista en el, ofrecio el abrazo para recibirlo, sintiendo como se pegaba a su cuerpo, comenzando a llorar poco a poco, guardo silencio, adivinando como Tego se sentia, cerro los ojos acariciandolo mientras Yuya se tranquilizaba, se quedaron un rato mas abrazados - Al fin eras tu el de los mensajes a Pi... - Susurro, sintiendo como Tego lloraba angustiado - Ya... No te preocupes, no es importante... - Se abrazaba a el, no le importaba el dolor, solo estar ahi, estar protegido por el, era suficiente para aliviar un poco su corazon - Lo que realmente me preocupa es lo que paso con Kamenashi... - Tego asintio con lentitud, separandose un poco para verle a los ojos, Massu lo miraba con su habitual ternura, pero con un dejo de severidad en la mirada - Como te sientes?...  
- Bi... Bien... - Susurro Tego secando las lagrimas de sus ojos, Massu se preocupaba por el y el se preocupaba de darle solo problemas... Takahisa lo miro un momento mas antes de levantarse de nuevo...  
- Voy a llamar a la empresa para justificarte...  
- Que?... - Intento seguirlo pero el dolor de su cabeza se potencio cuando se movio rapido, haciendolo quedarse quieto sobre la cama, apoyado en sus manos, adolorido y obligadose a calmarse...  
- No iremos a la agencia hoydia... - Le dijo Massu cogiendo el telefono - Nos quedaremos aqui e iremos donde algun medico si llegas a sentirte mal... - Yuya lo miro un poco asustado, sentandose en la orilla de la cama...  
- No creo que sea necesario quedarnos aqui... - Murmuro mirando el suelo, habia olvidado lo agitado que habia estado la noche anterior, Massu seguia asustado, decidido a tenerlo ahi todos los dias que sea necesario...  
- Mañana vamos... Pero hoy no, vas a descansar... - Lo decia seguro, ausentandose un poco para hablar por telefono, Tego se levanto para seguirlo hasta el comedor, tambaleandose un poco mareado, se apoyo en una pared mirando el suelo al ver que Massu ya habia desaparecido tras el pasillo...  
- Go... Gomen... - Susurro llorando en silencio, cerrando los ojos antes de sentir de nuevo los brazos de Massu cubrirlo...  
- No necesitas disculparte mas... - Le dijo en voz baja - Ya esta bien.... Ya te he perdonado.... - Tego se dejo caer de rodillas, obligando a Massu a sentarse con el, llorando desconsolado, culpable de lo que habia pasado en la agencia, culpable de los problemas de Massu, que lo abrazo con fuerza, el solo oirlo llorar heria su corazon, beso su cabello, acariciandolo luego... - Ya... - Le susurro con suavidad... - Ya basta... Solo falta hablar con los chicos... - Ese era el problema mayor, luego enfrentar a Akanishi... - Veras que no pasa nada.... - Se guardaba todo el miedo....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin salio veloz por el pasillo, Pi se levanto rapidamente caminando tras el, fue a despertar a Ryo y sin decirle algo salio del hospital... Fueron hasta su coche subiendo los tres, Pi nervioso por el silencio de Jin, Ryo molesto por lo mismo y por como le habia despertado, anduvieron los tres en silencio hasta el departamento del ultimo...  
- Supongo que nos veremos en la empresa... - Dijo sin mirar a ninguno mientras bajaba, recibiendo como respuesta el silencio, sin importarle mucho cerro la puerta y subio a su casa, Pi siguio callado en la frenetica carrera de su amigo en las calles poco concurridas, afirmandose en cada curva, mirando de reojo a Jin, un poco preocupado por su silencio...  
- Baja.... - Le dijo serio cuando estuvieron afuera de su edificio, Pi lo miro fijo...  
- No... - Susurro, Jin lo vio un poco molesto - Me ire contigo... - Siguio decidido a quedarse con el... - Ya vere que digo en la agencia despues, pero solo no te dejo... - Se miraron unos momentos, Jin enojado con el, pero el serio mostraba su decicion, imposible de torcer, al final Akanishi cedio, dando al acelerador sin separar la vista de Yamashita...

No le dedico la palabra ni cuando bajaron, subiendo al acensor y a su departamento sin pronunciar letra, Pi miro a Jin cuando se sento en su mesa de comedor, sentandose en la silla de enfrente...  
- Y bien?.... Que tienes para decirme?... - Murmuro Jin sin mirarlo, un poco brusco, viendolo de reojo despues, apoyandose en sus manos, una fina ironia se veia en su rostro, mientras el sarcasmo subia desde sus labios a sus ojos...  
- Cuando vas a volver a la empresa?... - Le pregunto Pi adivinando que faltaria, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada, apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla, y viendolo mejor...  
- Hoy mismo... - Respondio con simplicidad... - Quiza llegare un poco tarde... Pero no hay motivo para faltar... - Pi suspiro...  
- Ya veo... - Dijo comprendiendo realmente, el fino equilibrio en la mente de quien amaba se habia vuelto a romper y ahora Kame no estaba dando vueltas por la casa para calmarlo, es mas... Kame no volveria en tres semanas... Lo vio casi como una amenaza, y sobretodo por que el caracter de Jin solia variar demaciado - Cuando volveras al hospital?...  
- No lo se... - Respondio un poco molesto - Dijeron que despertaria en un par de dias, pero me llamaran... - Dijo sin preocuparse... - Me van a decir todo lo que le ocurra, asi que no necesito alterarme... - Pi lo miraba analitico, escuchando todo lo que decia, hablando sin saber lo alterado que estaba realmente....  
- Entonces avisame... - Susurro cuando dejo de hablar... Jin le asintio...  
- Igual ahora.... No se tu... - Le dijo sentandose recto en la silla... - Pero yo quiero darme un sueño decente... - Pi lo miro mientras se levantaba...  
- Si, yo igual... - Lo siguio, yendo hasta la puerta al ver que Jin intentaba hecharlo de su departamento... - Entonces... Nos veremos hoy en la tarde?... - Susurro buscando hacer contacto visual, pero Jin miraba serio desde el otro lado de la sala un punto vacio en el aire del living...  
- Si.... - Dijo sin emocion alguna, solo apoyado en el sillon... - Adios... - Dijo cuando Yamapi salio, se quedo mirando la puerta un poco confundido, dejandose caer luego de espaldas en el sillon, mirando el techo mientras iba quitandose la chaqueta y la camisa, arrojandolas lejos con asco, un tenue dolor de cabeza amenazo con convertirse en jaqueca, cerro los ojos, entregandose al mareo, mordiendose un poco el labio, dejando caer las ultimas lagrimas que guardaba, confundido, enojado y entristecido, extrañando a Kame mas que nunca, se levanto y fue hasta el baño para mojarse entero en la bañera incluso sin quitarse los pantalones, que pronto estuvieron tirados en el suelo, se recosto dejando el agua cubrir su cuerpo, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, necesitando de pronto a Yamapi, ¿se iria a arrepentir de hecharlo de su casa?, se quedo con los ojos cerrados oyendo correr el agua, llenando la bañera para cerrar la llave y quedarse ahi un rato mas, acostado aguantandose el dolor de cabeza, casi lo habia olvidado, antes siempre que se sentia mal le venian estos dolores, y pronto se veia en los brazos de Tomohisa, siendo acariciado mientras lloraba o siendo amado, con toda la pasion que el menor podia darle, hasta que ya no los sintio mas y llego Kame a su vida, habia decidido empezar una relacion fija con el, a escondidas de la empresa pero muy a sabiendas de Yamashita, y es que casi siempre habian sido asi, Pi intentaba por todos los medios evitarle los problemas, y el conocer a Kazuya primero quiza era ventaja, ya que cuando se entero de que el futuro Kat-Tun estaba enamorado de su amigo le conto toda la situacion... Pero aun extrañaba el cuerpo de Yamapi... Y sentirse asi de mal como cuando era pequeño... Realmente lo frustraba... Permitir lo sucedido con Kame y luego arrearle problemas a Pi... Se dejo cubrir con el agua hasta los ojos, aguantando la respiracion lo mas que pudo hasta que el sofocarse con el agua caliente lo saco, dandose cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando, se acurruco abrazandose las piernas, susurrando perdon a quienes se suponia amaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pi subio a su departamento, dejandose caer en la cama, estirando los musculos, tensos despues de haber dormido sentado, suspiro volteandose, enfrentando al techo un poco angustiado...  
- Justo lo que no queria.... - Susurro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la pena se apoderaba de su voz... - Hasta cuando luchare contra ti?... - Se pregunto pensando en Jin, acurrucandose agotado - Dimelo.... - Susurro con los ojos cerrados... - Que tengo que hacer para que te estes tranquilo? Para que dejes de acosarlo de aquella manera... - Sabia que Jin no solia actuar asi, mucho menos despues de lo que habia pasado con Kame... Sabia que el verdadero Jin lloraba oculto en el alma de aquel que dominaba su mente ahora... Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, queria estar con el, ser el quien normalizara su cabeza, ser el quien lo salvara, quien le diera la seguridad que necesitaba para ser uno y no creara aquella fria imagen que utilizaba para protegerse.... - Dejalo.... - Sollozo... - Es solo un niño, dejalo.... - Se aferro a las sabanas con desesperacion, sintiendo como las lagrimas desbordaban sus ojos cansados, acurrucandose mas y mas, sintiendose pequeño denuevo frente a la mente de su amado, aquella mente delicada, fragmentada por una traicion y el olvido, que buscaba protegerse desde la inmadurez... Lo necesitaba... Quiza mas de lo que Jin lo necesitaba a el... Pero no podia permitirse estar con el... No despues de todo lo que habia pasado por su culpa, por mucho bien que le haya hecho despues, sentirse el causante de todo, no podia ir por ahi con el como si hubiese sido nada, le importaba demaciado y sentia que no se lo merecia y por eso se lo entregaba a Kame... - Dejalo....

"Es mi niño...."  
Susurro antes de caer dormido...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No vendra?.... - Pregunto Koki mirando a Ueda que recien entraba a la sala, el chico le nego con lentitud...  
- No se han podido comunicar con el....  
- No sera que se quedara con Kame o si?... - Pregunto Maru desde la mesa al otro lado, sin separarse de los papeles que revisaba...  
- No se, pero eso no creo... Llamaron al hospital y dijeron que no recibiria visitas por hoy... - Contesto Ueda yendose a sentar junto a el... - Al parecer esta con una ligera complicacion cardiaca, no quieren que nadie entre a molestarle.... - Junno suspiro echandose en el sillon donde estaba....  
- Espero que no tenga nada realmente grave... - Susurro mirando a sus compañeros...  
- Creo que es lo mas grave que tiene... El resto va mas por lesiones leves... - Ueda miraba sus manos tratando de recordar lo que le habian dicho... - Una costilla quebrada... - Susurro viendo a los chicos de reojo, que lo miraron un poco confundidos....  
- Aun no entiendo como le pudo haber pasado eso... - Dijo Koki cerrando los ojos y hechandose hacia atras en el sillon donde estaba...  
- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... Y eso que nisiquiera sabemos bien que le ha pasado.... - Murmuro Junno en respuesta apoyandose en sus rodillas con los codos...  
- Yo creo que ni Jin esta seguro de eso....

- VALE POR PREOCUPARSE.....  
Maru dejo de hablar apenas vio entrar a Jin molesto y con aquel grito, dejando a los chicos mudos, mirandolo algo nerviosos, aunque molestos por su llegada tan estrepitosa....  
- Vale por comunicarte... - Le respondio Ueda con algo de sarcasmo...  
- Gracias princesa pero no me dio el tiempo fijate... - Le dijo Jin con sarcasmo, sentandose frente a el en la mesa... - Desde ayer que estuve en el hospital y recien pude ir un rato a mi casa.... Y mi celular murio... - Ueda lo miro enfadado, se quedaron todos callados por un momento...  
- Que le paso a tu celular?... - Le pregunto Ueda aun molesto, mirandolo con enfado...  
- Se mojo... Ya no sirve... - Murmuro quedandose callado, sumiendo la sala en silencio, todos algo nerviosos y sintiendo de pronto la ausencia de Kame, y es que a penas habian debutado y eran muy unidos, verse con problemas, era algo realmente desagradable... Que Jin estuviese tan silencioso tambien perturbaba a los demas....

- Y como esta Kame?.... - Pregunto a penas Ueda despues de un rato, mirando ya con mas suavidad a Jin que mantenia los ojos cerrados pensando quiza en alguna melodia que invadia su mente llena de ideas extrañas...  
- Mal.... - Murmuro Jin sin abrir los ojos, preocupando al mayor que lo miro asustado, a Junno que miro a Ueda, Koki y Maru se miraron antes de observar atentamente a Jin cuando volvio a hablar, Koki se levanto y se sento en la mesa con ellos... - Digo que son solo lesiones simples... Y los golpes que tiene no pasaron a mayores, pero aun asi lo pillaron en mal momento y lo devolvieron peor.... - Se apoyo en su brazo girandose a mirar el centro de la sala, pasando de Taguchi que estaba sentado al frente de el en aquella direccion, solo miraba el vacio con los ojos entrecerrados... - Dijeron que no despertaria hasta mañana.... - Susurro - Hasta mañana... - Mas para si mismo que para el resto... Ueda se inclino sobre la mesa hacia el...  
- Fuiste a verlo?.... - Le pregunto suavemente en un susurro... Jin le asintio, solo recordar las cosas que lo rodeaban en aquella fria cama del hospital era suficiente como para traerlo mal, cerro los ojos aguantandose las ganas de llorar... - Y... Como estas tu?... - Siguio Ueda con toda la preocupacion que podia almacenar... Maru y Koki plantaron miradas en el...  
- No deberias preguntar eso aca.... - Murmuro Jin con los ojos cerrados, dejando que una fina lagrima comenzara a caer por su mejilla, de nuevo aquel dolor de cabeza, abrio los ojos cristalinos para mirarlo... Ueda se levanto y abrazo a Jin frente las miradas de todos, Koki se quedo mirando a Jin por entre los brazos de Tatsuya, le parecia tan distinto a cuando Kame estaba ahi, Maru en cambio, se fijo en Junno, que se mantenia vigilante con el mayor con una mirada extraña, y se acariciaba nerviosamente el labio inferior con los dedos....  
- Lo siento, Jin... Es solo preocupacion.... - Susurro Ueda acariciandolo, Jin se aferro a el como si fuese un niño pequeño, permitiendose un poco las lagrimas, asintio entre los brazos de Tatsuya, separandose de el secandose las mejillas, lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa para no preocuparlo mas...  
- No es bueno que llore aqui... - Susurro despacio... - Esta bien... Volvera en tres semanas seguro...  
- Claro... - Le respondio Ueda con ternura y una sonrisa...  
- Ueda Tatsuya-kun... - Un ejecutivo se habia asomado por la puerta y llamaba a Ueda desde ahi, los chicos se voltearon a mirarlo, exepto Jin que se quedo mirando el suelo... - Kitagawa-san necesita hablar con usted....  
- Ah..... Si.... - Se giro hacia Jin y le dijo en voz baja - Si necesitas hablar luego nos vemos, ok?... - Espero a que Jin le asintiese y se fue... La sala se sumergio en un incomodo silencio...  
- Nee... Yo... Creo que ire a ensayar un poco... - Susurro Jin y se levanto frente a las oscuras miradas de todos...  
- Ah! Te sigo... - Le dijo Koki levantandose tambien y saliendo con el, estirando un poco los brazos....

- De cierta forma... - Murmuro Maru al verse solo con Junno.... Le dedico una mirada de reprobacion... - La mera precencia de Jin te molesta, cierto?... - Junno lo miro serio unos segundos antes de sonreirle con un dejo de hipocresia...  
- No, como me va a molestar?... Es nuestro compañero...  
- Te molesta como es Ueda con el... - Le corto Maru rapidamente... - Si te enfadas asi eso se notara en el trabajo de todos Junno...  
- Aunque da igual, no te parece?.... - Nakamaru lo miro sin comprender... - El como sea Ueda con el ya no pasa por mi... Que no deberian traer asuntos personale aca?... - Junno se notaba molesto pero no buscaba demostrarlo... - Ellos fueron los primeros en traer sus asuntos aca a la empresa...  
- Eso no se supo... - Le reprocho Maru... - Exepto por algunos de nosotros... Pero si te ven distinto, estoy seguro que cada uno de los funcionarios del edificio va a venir a preguntarte algo... Lo mismo con Jin... - Junno miro fijo a Maru - Si alguien sospecha que desde la ausencia de Kame esta raro, van a venir a preguntarle cosas... Y temo que el es mucho mas evidente que tu...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Concentrate... BAKAYAROOO!!! - Grito Pi levantandose de la silla rapidamente, pasando a llevar la mesa, pateo el suelo, tomandose la mano que habia golpeado y apretandola un poco para pasar el dolor, aunque al sentir que seguia la miro y noto que era la que se habia cortado dias atras y que estaba sangrando... - Hmnnn.... Debo hacer algo con esto... - Se volteo a enfrentar la puerta de la sala cuando la bulla irrumpio de pronto en el silencio del espacio vacio y sus pensamientos sin sentido, Ryo caminaba campante hacia el...  
- OOOOooohhh!... Y eso?!... - Le pregunto indicandole la mano..  
- Un accidente, ya se pasara.. - Susurro Pi ocultandola un poco, no podia decirle a Ryo que Jin habia sido el causante de eso, Keii y Shige entraron tambien a la sala, palabreando cosas que a Yamapi le costo un poco entender sin contexto...  
- Tienes que ir a labarte esa mano, por favor!... Antes de que termines manchando todo... - Le regaño Nishikido  
- Oui... Que te paso?.. - Le pregunto Keii parandose frente a el..  
- No, nada, sera mejor que vaya como Ryo dice.... - Fue hasta atras de la silla donde estaba y recogio su mochila, se la colgo al hombro y sin voltearse a ellos se dirigio a la puerta...  
- La verdad es que Yamashita-kun esta un poco extraño desde hace unos dias... - Le llamo la atencion Shige, Pi se volteo y los miro un poco asonmbrado...  
- Etto... - Murmuro Keii mirando a Ryo y luego a el... - No es por molestar... Yo siento lo mismo... - Ryo se quedo pensando un poco, tambien lo creia, pero enfrentar a Pi de esa manera no lo encontraba del todo bien...  
- No sera... - Miro un poco el suelo antes de dirigir la oscura mirada a Tomohisa que permanecia de pie, paralizado en la puerta de la sala... - Por Akanishi, cierto? - Pi se quedo mudo, se tomo la mano una vez mas, casi atormentado por las palabras de sus compañeros, tanto se le notaba lo mal que lo ponia?...  
- No tiene porque cambiar... - Le dijo Shige a Ryo - No por Akanishi, el no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.... - Esas palabras chocaron contra el cerebro de Pi, lo miro por un segundo, sin expresion en la cara pero con la ira en los ojos...  
- Debo irme.. - Susurro antes de voltearse de nuevo y salir rapidamente, dejando atras a Ryo y Keii que en parte se encargaron de regañar un poco a Kato...

- Es cierto que es por Jin?.... - El tono sutil de Keiichiro lo detuvo en su rabia acumulada... Lo miro por sobre su hombro, algo apenado, intranquilo, refugiandose en su silencio aun cuando Koyama lo habia seguido esos pocos pasos fuera de la sala para asegurarse de sus cambios de animo... - Eso que te paso en la mano... Acaso, fue por el?... - No le dijo nada, miro su mano de nuevo, empuñandola con rabia, pensando que quiza si ese dia le hubiese hecho caso a Jin y se hubiese acostado con el, ahora podria enfrentarlo mejor, o que si le hubiese dicho que si a la confesion de Kame, no habria pasado nada de eso y ahora estarian bien, aunque se hubiese negado a el de todas formas...  
- Fue un accidente.... - Susurro con voz casi ronca, mirando por sobre su hombro el rostro preocupado de Keii... - Neh Keii-chan, podes... Decirle a Ryo que se vaya con alguien mas?...  
- Ah!, etto....  
- No puedo irme con el hoy... Tengo algo que atender... - Se giro sobre sus talones con una sonrisa poco fingida y se reverencio con elegancia.. - Onegai-shimasu.... - Cuando se incorporo Koyama le asintio un poco con pesadumbre, serio cuando se volteo y camino inmediatamente a la sala, Pi se puso serio, perdiendose en sus pensamientos nuevamente... - Dije que no te dejaria solo.. - Se susurro a si mismo y partio hacia los acensores para bajar a las salas de KAT-TUN, ya vera que haria con la mano, iria a buscar a Jin...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quieres volver con Ueda?.... - Le pregunto Maru despues de evitar la discusion radicalmente... Junno miraba hacia afuera por la ventana, debatiendose entre ignorar las preguntas de Yuichi o admitir que el actuar de Tatsuya tocaba cada celula de su cuerpo...  
- No lo se... - Resolvio decir, sonriendole a Yucci con su habitual felicidad que oculta todos los sentimientos amargos de su mente - Yo creo que solo el tiempo permitira saber eso... Hasta entonces, sere feliz solamente trabajando con el... - Maru medito un poco...  
- Te sigue gustando. no?...  
- Quiza.... - Susurro perdiendose en el cielo fuera de la ventana... Maru suspiro...  
- Lo bueno es que no se les nota que estan peleados....  
- Estas preocupado por Jin?.... - Junno lo miro un poco serio  
- Es que ya les han preguntado si existe relacion enter ellos... Y con la ausencia de Kame y el desmoronamiento de Jin, se va a notar a kilometros de distancia... - Maru dirigio una mirada de inseguridad a Junno - Puede que terminen con algun castigo por mera sospecha...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ensayaron cerca de dos horas en silencio, se ponian de acuerdo en la cancion y listo, si no cada cual con lo suyo, tenian mucho que ensayar para la gira, sin embargo cuando notaron que afuera oscurecia y cuan cansado estaban se dejaron descansar...  
- Wah!!!... Falta mucho aun!!... Y tenemos que ensayar todos juntos tambien!.. - Exclamo Koki acostandose en el suelo, recuperando un poco la respiracion perdida...  
- Si.. - Le susurro un Jin con la cabeza perdida...  
- Hmn... Estas preocupado, cierto?... - Jin lo miro sin expresion, distinto a como habia estado en la sala, tenia, como un aire diferente, como si no le importase nada y estuviese solo haciendo tiempo a algo mucho mas importante que vivir...  
- No... - Le dijo con simplicidad en la voz... - No tengo porque estar preocupado... - Se sento cruzado de piernas a su lado, Koki lo miro fijo por unos segundos, estara hablando en serio?... Cuando ese mismo dia habia llorado tan amargo por Kame, ahora no tenia por que preocuparse?...  
- Te sentis bien?... - Le pregunto casi exaltado y sin pensarlo, se incorporo para mirarlo, Jin lo miraba un poco extrañado..  
- Si... Porque?.. Solo te dije que no tenia porque preocuparme.... - Koki enmudecio un poco.. - Ah! Te referis a Kame... - Le asintio rapidamente - No quiero preocuparme... - Jugo con los cordones de sus zapatillas... - Siento que si me preocupo ahora, cuando vaya a verlo se sentira mal por tenerme pendiente de el todo el dia... Ademas.. Que no puedo hacer nada cuando el esta en el hospital... - Lo miro con ojos frios - Y prefiero ocuparme de las cosas que preocuparme por ellas....  
- Hmm... - Koki desvio la mirada, realmente era alguien distinto al que lloraba en los brazos de Ueda... - Bueno.... - Enmudecieron un rato, cada uno pensando por su parte, Jin ignorando completamente a Koki mientras este lo miraba atento de vez en cuando como si quisiera saber lo que acocentia en su cabeza... - Ya es tarde... - Murmuro notando que Akanishi no lo escuchaba.. - Creo que me ire... No te quedes aqui mucho rato mas.....

Jin asintio a Tanaka, que se levanto y recogiendo sus cosas se fue de la sala, Jin miro la puerta cuando la cerro, como si esperaba que alguien mas entrara, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Kame le sorprendiera entrando de pronto y corriendo hacia el a pesar de estar en la empresa, pero sabia que eso era imposible... Que Kame descansaba con sus ojos cerrados en una fria habitacion de hospital... Cerro los ojos, pensando en el, en como se encontraba, recordo de pronto que no podian comunicarse con el, llevandose la mano al bolsilo, ademas de mojado, su celular habia sido olvidado dentro de los otros pantalones...  
- Como si me importara... - Se murmuro con un dejo de rabia en la voz, abrio los ojos y se volteo rapidamente cuando oyo que la puerta se abria, YamaPi venia caminando veloz hacia el, mochila al hombro y una seriedad que ocultaba su puchero natural, se levanto para recibirlo con una sonrisa un poco juguetona....  
- Pi... No esperaba encontrarme contigo...  
- Que no recuerdas lo que te digo, animal... - Susurro Yamashita llevandose una mano a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, Jin se le acerco, pegandose a su pecho con aquella malevola sonrisa...  
- Entonces... Te vendras conmigo ahora?...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toda la tarde Tego permanecio en silencio, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana del cuarto de Massu, perdido en su mente, en el frio que cubria su cuerpo y que le ocultaba a su compañero rotundamente, no imaginaba cuan preocupado estaba Massuda por el, solamente aceptaba que se habia equivocado desde el principio, lo que le dejaban mas ganas de desaparecer... Massu habia salido, y como habia dormido toda la mañana no habia visto a su madre y tampoco oyo la explicacion que le habia dado de porque estaba ahi ni de lo que habia sucedido... Se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos y comenzo a sollozar tenuemente, se sentia solo pero sabia que era por lo mal que estaba realmente...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junno caminaba con un dejo de inseguridad, cuando salio de la sala se fue persiguiendo a un ejecutivo hasta los nivele superiores del edificio, sin separarse de la zona de los acensores se quedo quieto, traspasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro mientras esperaba con su paciencia de oro, sin embargo la espera se le hizo eterna, se interno en aquel piso que habia pisado solo una vez, cuando fue la entrevista personal con Johnny Kitagawa y su hermana, y busco por entre los pasillos, dando pronto con lo que buscaba, un chico que, cansado de aquella semana espantosa, suspiraba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en una pared, dandole a su imagen cierto aire de melancolia, Ueda permanecia con un pie en el muro, apoyando la espalda y dejanto su cuerpo tendido en el aire, y tanteaba con sus dedos como si escuchara alguna cancion de rock melodico, sintiendose observado, abrio los ojos tras su ultimo suspiro y miro en direccion a la unica salida que tenia, Junno permanecia alli de pie, esperando por el, se sintio admirado de cierta forma, sonriendo se levanto, se acerco a el rapidamente, como si aun llevaran aquella relacion tan hermosa para ambos pero con final tan triste....  
- Ya termine con ellos... Volvemos a la sala?... - Le pregunto sin ocultar en su sonrisa la felicidad que le daba que Junno estuviese ahi...  
- Es tarde, los chicos se fueron, por eso vine a buscarte, para ver si preferias irnos...  
- Ah... - Ueda desvio la mirada por un segundo, sonriendole luego - Claro, vamos... Pero, espero que quede en hacer algo primero, vamos!.... - Le cogio del brazo y andaron, bajaron por el acensor lamentando un poco el dia perdido, podian ensayar aun sin Kame, aunque supuso que debido a la preocupacion y el malestar de todos, era mejor dejarlo como estaba y no regañarlos como lider, ya que al final siempre les llamaba la atencion de alguna forma para que empezaran a trabajar, esta vez, el mismo estaba un poco despistado y habia perdido la hora con los productores... - Paso algo mientras no estaba?... - Le pregunto a Taguchi cruzando los brazos por detras y marcando paso con un pie, mirandolo un poco nervioso...  
- Nopz..... O sea, Koki y Jin fueron a ensayar un poco, yo me quede en la sala.... - Junno desviaba la mirada de los atentos ojos de Tatsuya... - Me quede hablando con Maru un rato...  
- Hmmm... Ya veo... - El acensor paro, Ueda se adelanto... - Ne si queres baja ya y yo te sigo, solo tengo que verificar algo... - Se fue corriendo dejando a Junno mirando su espalda alejarse, decidio no seguirlo, fue a buscar su bolso y bajo la escalera a pie, sentandose en uno de los sillones de la planta baja del edificio a esperar a Ueda....

Ueda corrio hasta las salas de ensayo, pillando una abierta, se acerco rapidamente a ella, pero se detuvo al escuchar las voces que se escuchaban adentro, miro por el costado para ver quien estaba, pillando a Jin como lo buscaba, pero acompañado de YamaPi, un poco curioso por lo que escuchaba, nervioso y al final molesto, apoyado en el muro al costado de la puerta, necesitando escuchar lo que decian, pensando pronto en Kame, aunque le costara creer lo que sospechaba, sabia que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Pi... - Le dijo Jin con una voz melosa acompañada de una sonrisa... - Sabes?... - Se acerco a el, deteniendose al ver que Yamapi hacia el ademan de retroceder.... - Como Kame no esta, me siento un poco solo... - Ignoro la mirada de enfado de Yamashita, acercandose a el con peligro en sus ojos - Vamos, vente conmigo... No me gusta estar solo... - Termino en un susurro....  
- Jin.. Se supone que habiamos abandonado esto... Deberias estar preocupado por Kame no pensando en otras cosas...  
- Neeeeeee..... Pero si Kame esta en el hospital, se que una violacion no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, pero yo no puedo hacer nada... Ademas, no tiene por que enterarse... Solo te pido hoy, eso es todo... Se que tu tambien lo quieres por mucho que te resistas... - Lo abrazo, haciendo rabiar a Tomohisa, que a pesar de todo no se resitio a su abrazo... - Se que extrañas el sabor de mi cuerpo... No te niegues otra vez...  
- Yo no vine por eso Jin...  
- Entonces por que estas aqui Pi?.... Por que sigues buscandome?... Tu mismo lo dijiste, no?... - Se separo de el con un poco de brusquedad - Yo estoy con Kame, aceptalo y creetelo de una vez y deja de perseguirme o... - Pi miraba a Jin sin entenderlo, Akanishi sonrio... - Admite que me necesitas de una vez por todas... - No, no admitiria eso... - Asi me podras tener siempre que quieras... - Volvio a acercarse, colgandose de su cuello, atrapandolo con sus manos - Sabes que me quieres... Que por eso vienes por mi...

En realidad estaba preocupado... No le gustaba aquel Jin que se lanzaba a cualquiera olvidandose de sus sentimientos... No lo queria... Pero lo necesitaba... Necesitaba de aquella lujuria que nacia en aquella mente desequilibrada... Necesitaba volver al pasado sin importarle el resto, a pesar de que no queria volver a ser la persona por la cual Jin sufriria... No queria ser su sufrimiento, pero no podia dejarlo ir... No podia huir de el... Sentia como sus propias palabras se debilitaban al salir al aire, admitiendo una lagrima que oculto rapidamente de la mirada de Jin al desviar el rostro...  
- Jin, tu... No estas bien... Sera mejor que por hoy te dediques a dormir y mañana vemos que haremos... Debes ir a ver a Kazuy...  
- Que no estoy bien?... - Le corto con algo de rudeza.... - Que no estoy bien?.... - Un tono sarcastico apoderandose de su voz, separandose de Pi como si depronto el amor hubiese muerto en su corazon... - Que insinuas?...  
- Jin, ya dejalo... - Susurro ignorando sus preguntas... - Es mejor que descanses un poco, ha pasado mucho ultimamente, es peligroso para ti y lo sabes....  
- Peligroso para quien?... - Le pregunto ocultando la risa, sonriendo con una mirada extraña, fija en Yamapi... - Ah... Comprendo, comprendo... Te refieres a eso de hace años... - Yamapi lo miro de reojo - Olvidate, son cuatro años de eso ya.... - Se burlo de el... - Mira.. Incluso yo lo olvide....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Una violacion?... - Se llevo la mano a la boca, asustado, nervioso, casi histerico, aunque ya habia pasado un dia, no podia creer que se lo haya ocultado de esa manera, no se pudo resistir, aunque tras seguir escuchando su curiosidad habia crecido tambien por lo que ocurria con Jin, se molesto por todo lo que pasaba, frustrado sin entender, sin saber que hacer para ayudar o como habia surgido todo, solo se veia rodeado de problemas, de asuntos que escapaban de sus manos, de otros que no lo incumbian... Sintio como las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, miro por ultima vez hacia dentro de la puerta para ver como Jin se paraba distante de Pi con una mirada dura y algo de fiereza, cerro la puerta con un fuerte portazo y salio corriendo de ahi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintio aquellos calidos brazos cubrirlo nuevamente, sus lagrimas habian sido olvidadas al ocultar el rostro entre su brazos que cubrian sus piernas...  
- Estas bien?... - La tenue pregunta que acudio a su mente como un ataque repentino, sollozo de nuevo, mirando a su atacante con una sonrisa de alivio, le asintio con sutileza... - Entonces porque me lloras?... - Siguio aquella voz, iluminando su corazon nuevamente al sentirse querido, seco sus lagrimas con un movimiento lento de sus manos, quejandose un poco de dolor... - Eso esta bien?... - Siguio preguntandole por aquellas telas blancas ahora que cubrian sus brazos, habian dejado de sangrar antes del cambio anterior y realmente creia que ya no habia nada por que preocuparse... - Tienes hambre?... - Nego con la cabeza, sonriendole... - Oye Yuya... Hay... Algo que queria decirte antes de que llegara mi mama.... - Lo miro con un poco de curiosidad, Massu no sonreia, le dedicaba aquella mirada que lo atrapaba completamente...  
- Que?... - Susurro apenas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarlo, la suavidad y el aroma de su piel y la cercania de sus labios, sin notar cuan nervioso lo ponian....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos.... - Susurro Pi mirando de reojo a Jin... Se habian asustado con el cierre de la puerta, y se habia puesto realmente nervioso, si alguien habia escuchado algo, si alguien que no debia habia escuchado algo... Realmente seria malo...  
- Estabas llorando?... - Le pregunto con una sonrisa un poco ironica...  
- Eres un idiota... - Le respondio sin alzar la voz...  
- Ah..... Gomen... - Se acerco a el y lo abrazo otra vez - Es que ya debiste haberlo superado...  
- No fue hace tanto tiempo Jin... Se que te dije lo mismo, pero creo que olvidarlo es mas dificil de lo que piensas...  
- Hmnnn... Entonces, llorabas por eso, verdad?... - Pi le respondio el abrazo, con fuerza, apoderandose de el, preocupandolo....  
- Lloraba por ti, baka...  
- Qu... Que?... - Susurro Jin con miedo, la voz un poco ida...  
- Aun... Aun no puedo perdonarme todo lo que paso... Y ver esto... Ahora... - Jin tenia la mirada perdida, Pi miraba el suelo, aferrado como podia a su cuerpo, mientras sentia como Akanishi lo abrazaba primero debilmente luego mas fuerte....  
- Esta bien Pi... - Le susurro de pronto... - Ya no me importa... - La voz ronca de Jin le llamo la atencion, pero no lo suficiente como para analizarlo... - Esta bien... - Jin cerro los ojos acariciandolo, sonriendo con ternura... Fue entonces que Tomohisa cayo en lo que pasaba, Jin habia vuelto a cambiar y una silenciosa lagrima caia por su mejilla mientras le sonreia... - Vamos?...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Como Lluvia en Verano  
**_Capitulo 9  
_  
Jin dio un profundo respiro y miro a su alrededor antes de entrar al hospital, era un dia agradable a pesar de estar pasando por pleno invierno y Akanishi no veia nada mejor que caminar con seguridad, alegria y aquella baka sonrisa que lo caracterizaba por el lobby de aquel lugar...  
Llevaba casi siempre despues de su incidente con Pi, aquella sonrisa...  
A pesar de haber sido hace solo dos dias, buscaba no preocuparse de mas para no empeorar... El hecho de que Kame no despertara hasta entonces le decia solamente que esperaba a sentirse mejor para reaccionar y que se habia tomado un tercer dia para descansar... El medico que lo llamo le habia dejado en claro que estaba bien y con animo, faltaba solo recuperar las lesiones mas simples y uno que otro que tardaria mas, aunque no tenia que sorprenderse si veia alguna marca extraña en su piel, ya que debido al forcejeo habia quedado con siertas lesiones musculares, "¿Que querra decir?" Se preguntaba mientras iba de ida a la mesa de la recepcionista para que le dejaran ir por Kame, sin alejarse de aquella sonrisa, sin duda se sentia tranquilo, mas tranquilo que lo comun....

///FLASHBACK///

- Cuando me lo volveras a decir?.... - Le pregunto con algo de pesimismo, habia estado serio desde que se habian subido al auto y ya estaba temiendo que haya cambiado de nuevo, le resultaba cada vez mas peligroso....  
- Que cosa?... - Respondio mirandolo de reojo a traves de la mesa que los separaba, sentados cada uno a un lado del comedor, mirandose, primero con ternura, luego uno con enfado y el otro con incertidumbre, luego el primero con asco y el segundo con enfado y tristeza....  
- Que me amas.... - Lo miro con su mirada atenta, los ojos muy abiertos, potenciando la vision de que era solo un niño clamando por amor....  
- Jamas.... - Le respondio sin dudarlo, no podia volver a decirselo, no podia, de hacerlo volveria a lo que queria olvidar, a lo que el tenia que olvidar... Era muy dificil borrar los recuerdos...  
- Ya no me amas?... - Le pregunto sinuoso, su voz aterciopelada heria sus oidos, su mirada seductora al otro lado de la mesa, se levanto y se acerco bordeandola por el lado mas cercano, acariciando su mano con lentitud sinuosa... - Dimelo... Ya no me amas?... - Sabia que no era cierto, ambos sabian que no era cierto...  
- Si.... Ya no te amo... - Cerro los ojos, al sentir asi el contacto con su piel, incluso cuando ambos terminaron levantandose, cuando intento huir a la cocina y le siguio, cazandolo con aquellas manos infantiles, acariciandole el pecho por sobre su camisa mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, cuando lo volteo y le beso los labios de nuevo...  
- Ya no me amas?.... - Le pregunto con ojos pequeños, cogiendo sus manos mientras se refugiaba en su cuello...  
- No... A ti no.... - Lo cogio de los hombros y se lo alejo... - Yo amo al otro Jin.... - Termino cortante, Jin bajo la mirada, cuando noto que una tenue lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla descubrio que lo tenia de nuevo, ¿Cual era la clave?, ¿Hacerlo llorar?... ¿Seria capaz el otro Jin de llorar?... - Estas bien?... - Le pregunto con ternura, Akanishi se le abrazo, fundiendose en su pecho con tristeza, apretandolo entre sus brazos, sin permitirle huir esta vez... No queria huir esta vez... Jin asintio con miedo...  
- Que me pasa Pi?... - Pregunto en un susurro, lo cogio de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto, era tarde y necesitaba descansar, clarear la mente, lo que fuera, pero no queria estar asi por mas tiempo... - Que me pasa?... - No supo que responder cuando le pregunto de aquella manera, sentado en su cama, abrazandose las rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos y un susurro en la voz, la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitacion no ayudaba a hacerlo sentir mejor, lo abrazo como pudo, con toda la ternura que pudo recuperar...  
- Nada malo, Jin.... No pasa nada... - Sin saber muy bien porque lloro, lloro en silencio la confusion de su amor, sin darselo a notar, guardandose el pesar y el dolor ante aquellos ojos de niño... - Estaras bien... No pasa nada....

Se abrazaron esa noche y nada de lo que Akanishi tenia planeado paso entre ellos.... Solamente se abrazaron... Y durmieron juntos como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacian... Sin aquellas caricias culpables, sin aquel beso que los hacia perder la cabeza, solamente abrazados toda la noche sin pronunciar palabra que rompiera su equilibrio...  
A la mañana siguiente, Yamapi desperto temprano y se marcho acomodandolo bien en su cama, sin siquiera cambiarle la ropa por el pijama, solamente dejandole un beso en los labios que jamas sintio y una nota en su velador que decia:::  
" Volvimos atras... Hay otro Jin que lastima a la gente que quieres... No te preocupes, buscaremos la forma de solucionarlo, cuenta conmigo... Siempre estare aqui para cuidarte, porque siempre seras mi niño...  
Te quiero, Tomohisa....  
PS: Aunque tu no lo recuerdes... No te creas lo que te dije en la mesa....

///PLAYBACK///

No le habia preguntado lo que ocurrio en la mesa, pero se sentia bien de poder pasar casi todo el dia despues de la agencia con el, su compañia le hacia sentir seguro, y sabia que mientras estuvieran juntos no tendria que preocuparse de mentes malevolas que atacaran su pobre corazon de niño perdido... Simplemente tenia que continuar sonriendo....

- Llegamos... - Le dijo la enfermera indicandole una puerta, abrio y entro veloz antes que el, suspiro por ultima vez y entro siguiendo a la mujer sonriendo.... - Como se siente joven Kamenashi?....  
- Bien, arigato.... - Oyo la voz de Kame responder, cuando pudo verlo, la enfermera revisaba algunas cosas y le desconectaba otras de la muñeca, lo miro sonriente y tras una inclinacion se marcho dejandolos solos, Jin lo miro sonriente, se fue a sentar en el sillon a su lado...  
- Hola Kame.... ¿Como te sientes?... - Le repitio la pregunta con animos...  
- Bien.... - Susurro Kazuya mirandolo por un segundo y luego desviando su mirada hacia la ventana de manera taciturna - Solo algo aburrido, no me gusta estar aqui...  
- No conosco a quien... - Le comento sonriendole, mirandolo un poco mas detenidamente... - Igual, no te preocupes, pronto saldras solo debes pensar en mejorar....  
- Si.... Eso espero... - Suspiro, con la enfermera parecia el mismo de siempre, pero ahora a solas, no podia dejar de pensar que actuaba extraño...  
- Nee... Cuanto tiempo te dieron?.... - Le pregunto curioso, mirandolo con aquella cariñosa expresion de siempre, Kame lo miro, lo desconcerto su seriedad, sintiendose algo triste despues de verlo asi....  
- Depende de como vaya... - Respondio serio mirando sus manos - Pero segun lo que he oido, en un par de semanas... Algo menos si todo va bien.... - Era demaciado cortante, su voz demaciado seca, su rostro que no mostraba ni el mas minimo sentimiento, aquel no era su Kamenashi Kazuya....  
- Nee... Kame... - Le interrumpio de pronto, Kame lo miro a penas, aun serio, fue que entonces Jin descubrio que Kame no habia sonreido ni una sola vez, ni al hablar con la enfermera, ni al verle, menos cuando le dijo que estaba bien ni ahora que hablaban de su salida... No sonreia a pesar que no importaba lo que antes habia pasado, o por muy duro que lo pasase, siempre mantenia aquella sonrisa en su rostro... - Seguro que... Te sentis bien?.... - Le pregunto algo temeroso, en un susurro, Kame lo miro por un segundo antes de asentirle con lentitud... Se acosto con la ayuda de Jin, agradeciendole serio, tapandose con las sabanas hasta la mejilla y desviando la mirada de su amante...  
- Solo necesito descansar.... - Le respondio acurrucandose un poco, aguantandose ligeros quejidos que surgian de sus labios al sentir el dolor de su recuerdo marcado en su piel...  
- Hai... - Susurro Jin, con tristeza y preocupacion, se incorporo sobre Kame, besandole la mejilla, y entonces pudo notar las dos cosas que cambiaron su mente por completo nuevamente...  
Aferradas a las sabanas con fuerza y dolor, las manos de Kame, con aquellos largos y delgados dedos blancos tenian marcas de sangre acumulada bajo la piel, los dedos desgarrados en un intento de liberarse, las marcas de las amarras en sus muñecas, se preocupo, queriendo sentir quiza un poco de lo que habia sentido el... Haber pasado por lo mismo en vez de el... Comprendia un poco el porque se ponia algo mas serio de lo normal... Pero lo que realmente lo hirio fue lo que ocurrio luego, cuando se quedo acariciando sus brazos preocupado, besandole la mejilla por segunda vez y se sorprendio de sentir aquel beso humedo... Kame lloraba... Lloraba al sentir sus manos, al sentir sus besos...  
- Jin... Vete... - Susurro con la voz ronca... - Vete, ya... No vengas...  
- Kame... - Susurro Jin con ternura, posando su mano con delicadeza en su hombro... - No puedo hacer eso... Necesito volver a verte... Te amo  
- Callate.... - Le corto con un poco de rudeza... - No... No puedes amarme Jin, yo... Yo... - Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, cada vez sus lagrimas salian mas apresuradas de sus ojos... - No te merezco Jin.... Vete, por favor...  
- No Kame, yo no...  
- VETE!.... - Le grito llorando, asustandolo, Jin se hizo hacia atras, mirandolo sorprendido, escuchando de pronto como la maquina de la habitacion comenzaba a pitar... - Vete.... - Se abrazo las piernas, acurrucado, llorando desesperado mientras volvia a susurrar una y otra vez que se fuera... - No me ames Jin... Yo... No puedo... No quiero que me ames.... - Jin solo lo miraba, asustado, comenzo a irse hacia atras, saliendo corriendo de ahi, atraveso los pasillos que antes habia cruzado para regresar afuera antes de que los medicos llegaran a detenerlo por alterar a Kame, solamente corrio hasta su coche y se fue a su departamento...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pi iba silbando con el animo que no tenia hace muchos dias, su mano ya no tenia nada exepto una pequeña linea que decia que ahi habia habido algo alguna vez, de todas formas, optaba por no llevar sus malos recuerdos ahora, habia permanecido dos dias seguidos pegado a Jin y nada habia ocurrido entre ellos, no tenia motivo para preocuparse, ademas de que Jin tampoco parecia cambiar y eso lo tenia satisfecho... Dio una vuelta para evitar a quien se cruzaba con el, aunque aquel se detuvo llamandolo con una voz suave y algo delicada...  
- Yamashita-kun?....

Pi se giro, abriendo los ojos y viendo a Ueda de pie frente a el, cargando unos papeles, mostrando en su rostro algo soprendido un dejo de preocupacion...  
- Como va? - Le pregunto acercandose a el, ayudandolo a cargar sus papeles e indicandole que lo acompañaba a donde fuese que vaya...  
- Etto, bien... - Comenzaron a caminar hacia los acensores...  
- Que tal todo con Junnosuke-kun?.... - Ueda bajo la mirada un poco....  
- Estamos bien... O sea, no nos hemos peleado ni tampoco hemos tenido problema por haber terminado... Solo que lo extraño un poco y eso... Aunque solemos irnos tambien desde lo que le ocurrio a Ka... - Enmudecio deteniendose, habia olvidado que se lo habian ocultado... - Oye Yamashita-kun... - Pi lo miro algo extrañado por aquel cambio repentino...  
- Dime...  
- ¿Como ha estado Jin?... - Aquella pregunta le sorprendio... - Se que han estado juntos desde que violaron a Kame... - Ueda le dedico una mirada que pronto significaria reprovacion, pero no podia desconfiar de Yamapi por mucho que quisiera, no inspiraba ser alguien en quien desconfiar....  
- Ah... - Susurro Pi pensando rapidamente... - Etto... Tatsuya-san... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?...  
- Ah.. Claro...  
- Eras tu quien escuchaba tras la puerta el otro dia, cierto?.... - La mirada de Yamapi lo atraveso, era tan serio, tan maduro que lo desconcertaba con su juventud, le asintio un poco nervioso por lo que haria, pero Pi solamente lo cogio veloz de la muñeca y le hizo caminar con el... - Gomen, demo necesito llevarte a un lugar mas privado para lo que quiero decir...  
- Ha... Haii.... - Alcanzo a decir antes de que Pi adelantara el paso, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que pasaba, sentia que algo se iba a abrir frente a sus ojos, algo importante... Solo fue arrastrado por Yamashita un tramo y entraron a una sala vacia, Pi encendio la luz y le indico que se sentasen en el piso despues de asegurar la puerta...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tego abrio lentamente los ojos, ya era tarde, pero la cortina cerrada no le habia permitido captar la luz del dia afuera, se sonrio tranquilo, refregandose un poco contra el pecho de Massu que lo cubria en su abrazo, sin saber aun si sonreirse o hecharse a llorar, sin saber aun si lo que habian hablado era verdad o era solo para hacerlo sentir bien... Aun asi, queria que fuera real, queria sentirlo como tal, y no despertar de pronto y caer con que era un sueño de mal final...

///FLASHBACK///

-Oye Yuya... Hay... Algo que queria decirte antes de que llegara mi mama... - Lo miro curioso, despues de haberse sentido mal toda la tarde no podia esperar a que Massu le dijera algo mas, no sonreia, le dedicaba aquella mirada que lo atrapaba completamente... Sentia que su corazon comenzaba a latir muy deprisa....  
- Que?... - Susurro apenas, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarlo, la suavidad y el aroma de su piel y la cercania de sus labios, sin haber notado antes lo nervioso que lo ponian, mirandolo a aquellos ojos profundos que llenaban ahora su cabeza... - Que paso Massu?... - Repitio con delicadeza, sintiendo la respiracion de Takahisa sobre sus labios, su mirada entrecerrandose levemente, los suyos propios entregandose a ese mirar que lo poseia con tanta pasion, dejando de respirar un segundo antes de sentir el miedo de besarse por primera vez, parando al sentir el roce de los labios del otro, un ligero gemido escapo de los de Tego, frente al miedo y a su corazon latiendo en su cabeza, sin saber si era lo correcto, sin saber si era verdad, pensando que Massu estaria siempre enamorado de Pi, y ahora...  
Solo un delicado toque libero su amor, aquel tenue roce se convirtio lentamente en contacto, presionando sus labios con ternura, abriendolos levemente para sentir la respiracion del otro, descubriendo luego su sabor al acariciarlos con la lengua, iniciando aquel juego sensual y lleno de pasion al que llego su beso y sus mentes, abrazandose en aquel lazo, hayando el amor en el fondo de sus corazones, cada uno aferrado a la espalda del otro, acariciandolo con temor infantil mientras iban descubriendo el juego entre sus labios, dejando ir hasta el ultimo aliento en aquella primera muestra de mutuo cariño, de un amor solido como el acero, sobraron las palabras cuando separaron sus labios para respirar, mirandose temerosos, los ojos de Tego se llenaron de lagrimas, Massu lo abrazo con fuerza, pegandolo a su cuerpo y arrullandolo, el menor se acurruco contra el, era todo lo que alguna vez habia deseado, era todo... Que Massu lo amara, lloro feliz... Renaciendo aquella llama de inocencia en su corazon, arrepintiendose de todo, exepto de aquel beso que ocultaron con miradas complices cuando llego la madre de Takahisa, sonriendose nerviosos ante la mirada astuta de aquella señora que adivinaba lo que surgia en el corazon de su hijo y en el de su pequeño invitado, sin saber si estaba del todo bien, admitiendolo de todas formas, despues de todo, no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer... Sin embargo, ellos asi estaban felices, y se volvieron a sonreir y besar aquella noche en que durmieron su primera noche abrazados no como mejor amigos si no como amantes....

///PLAYBACK///

- Massu?... - Susurro meciendolo con ternura, el dia anterior no habia pasado nada entre ellos y por eso creia que habia sido solo para hacerlo sentir bien, pero entonces llego la noche, y antes de abrazarlo con fuerza le habia susurrado que lo amaba, que no esperaba respuesta de parte de el exepto que no se alejara, pero no... Haria mas que eso.... - Massu?... - El chico abrio los ojos con lentitud, gruñedo en señal de que lo oia.... - Ne, Massu-chan... Volveremos a faltar hoy?... Ya es muy tarde....  
- Lo se... - Susurro Massu con flojera, se incorporo sentando a Tego con el, desordenandole el cabello con las manos.... - Nee.. .Si no querias ir no necesitabas despertarme... - Le dijo jugandole un poco, solo para oirlo reir con aquella voz clara y armonica....  
- Demo... Si quiero ir... - Le dijo evitandolo un poco, sentandose a su lado al zafarse de sus brazos.... - Si quiero ir.... - Massu lo miro sonriente... - Honto ni, me siento bien, creo que no es necesario que nos quedemos aca.... - Le devolvio la sonrisa feliz, realmente creia que no debia quedarse mas ahi...  
- Ok, ok... Deja ver primero como estan esos brazos... - Massu se sento en la orilla de la cama, dandole ligeramente la espalda, lo que Yuya aprovecho para abrazarlo y llevar su perfil junto al oido de Massu....  
- Ne, habia algo que tenia que decirte Massu.... - El chico no se movio, viendo la puerta cerrada, sintiendo el tacto de Tegoshi mas sensual de lo habitual...  
- Dime... - Susurro despacio, dejando ir la voz como lo hacia Tego...  
- Yo realmente te amo Massu... - Oir eso le lleno de felicidad y de hambre por sus labios de nuevo, paso la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo como su corazon comenzaba a latir mas deprisa... - De verdad... No quiero... Ni creo... Que estes jugando conmigo... Yo... Realmente quiero ser tu amante... - Massu se zafo del abrazo de Tego y lentamente se volteo, abrazando a Yuya ahora el...  
- Creeme Yuya... - Le susurro, la pasion y el amor se mezclaban en su voz, haciendo nacer en Tego el deseo de tenerlo, aguantandose su propio deseo, besandolo con lentitud, una lentitud torturadora, dejandose caer hacia atras con Massu sobre su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que antes era solo el de un amigo, ahora era el delicado cuerpo de su amante, Massu besandolo con aquella sed, marcandolo como suyo con sus labios, recorriendo su torso por entre las telas de la camisa con la que Yuya habia dormido, tocando a penas su piel con las manos desnudas, siguiendo con suavidad por sus brazos, deteniendose al sentir el aspero tacto de las vendas que Tego llevaba.... Detuvo su beso, separando sus labios... Se miraron sonrientes... - Necesitas otra explicacion?.... - Tego le nego animado....  
- Piensas faltar hoy a la empresa?....  
- No tengo idea.... Pero en serio vamos a ver esos brazos....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cuando eramos pequeños, surgio un pequeño inconveniente.... - Ueda lo miraba con toda la atencion que podia ponerle... Sus ojos oscuros fijos en el, sentado con la espalda recta, con un aire de solemnidad permanente en su rostro... - En realidad te lo contaria todo, pero creo que es una historia demaciado larga como para aprovechar hoy... Solo te dire que de niños tuvimos un encuentro con Jin, una discusion por que su novia lo uso para llegar a mi y entonces intento engañarlo.... No me meti con ella.... - Advirtio por la mirada de reprobacion de Tatsuya.... - Demo, Jin malentendio lo que le dije, discutimos, peleamos en realidad y al final ocurrio un pequeño accidente y aun no saben como, pero la mente de Jin se quebro...

Ueda no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y su miedo, era algo completamente desconocido para el... Aun asi no quiso detener a Yamapi, lo dejo hablar, contandole todo lo que tenia para contarle...

- Intentaron todo para normalizarlo, o neutralizarlo aunque sea, pero... Resulta que sus padres dejaron de ponerle atencion cuando supieron porque habia nacido este problema y lo sometieron a terapia psiquiatrica... Estuvo dos años yendo con aquel hombre... - Ueda noto cierta ira cuando Yamashita hablo de el, creyendo que algo malo habia pasado, decidio que no era momento de preguntarlo... - Al final... Lo unico que conseguia tranquilizarlo era yo, que me quedaba con el todos los dias y despues de cada sesion... Y por fin despues de dos años esta alteracion no se presento mas... - Pi miro a Ueda, que miraba el suelo un poco afectado... - Han pasado cuatro años ya desde que Jin volvio a ser normal... Y como veia que todo estaba bien me mantenia siendo su mejor amigo aceptando su relacion con Kame, pero... Al final se quebro despues de todo... - Susurro bajando el tambien la mirada, sintiendose mal despues de haberle contado tanto a Ueda aunque no haya dicho nada importante, sentia como la culpa se iba afirmando de su ropa nuevamente, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta su cabeza y anclandose con seguridad en su mente....  
- Comprendo.... - La voz de Ueda quebro a quietud, Pi lo miro un poco impresionado, viendo a travez de la falsa seguridad de Ueda, que en realidad no sabia que hacer...

///FLASHBACK///

- Te amo Jin... - Susurro Pi con solo quince años, buscando alguna respuesta en Akanishi que lo hiciera sonreir.... Pero solo recibia una mirada de enfado que alimentaba poco sus sentimientos, haciendolo sentirse triste y miserable por algo que no habia hecho...  
- Seguro... - Susurro con rabia, pensando en que si tanto lo amaba ¿Por que se habia metido con ella?... Ambos se habian aprovechado de el para engañarlo al final, las palabras de su novia bien marcadas en su cabeza *Lo siento Jin, lo hice con Aoki Tomohisa.... Es tu amigo, no?*... - Alejate de mi... Pequeño desleal....  
Aquellas palabras lo hirieron, se volteo sin poder evitar dejar caer una lagrima en su defensa, entro en la escuela con lentitud, deprimiendose con cada paso que daba... Pillandose con ella, aquella chica que se supone lo amaba y habia usado a Jin para llegar con el, y para peor, le habia dicho que se habian acostado y tenido relaciones, la miro con odio...

-Que quieres conseguir?... - Le pregunto con rabia...  
- Solo verte Aoki... Sabes que siempre te he amado....  
- Te odio....  
- Ah... - La miro con sus ojos falsamente azules, fijo, mostrandose molesta a pesar de haber empezado todo...  
- Alejate de mi vida.... Te odio....  
- Ah, vamos... Se que podras aprender a amarme como yo te amo a ti... - Intento acercarse, pero Pi la empujo...  
- Muere!!... No quiero nada contigo!!... Ni aunque me gustes!!... Ni aunque la persona que yo amo me odie a mi!!...  
Esa fue la ultima vez que le vio...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No lo hagas.... - Le dijo Yamashita deteniendolo del brazo... - No tienes por que ir... Solo tienes dieciseis años, no vayas...  
- Es solo el segundo dia... No pasara nada.... - Yamapi habia descubierto a Jin llorando a las afueras de la consulta de su psiquiatra, despues de la muerte de su ex y de lo que le habia contado de la primera sesion no le extrañaba, pero no le gustaba para nada tampoco, lo unico que queria era evitar a toda costa que Jin viera a su psiquiatra...  
- Jin, por favor, ya no vayas, te puede hacer algo mas.... - No queria... Aunque por lo que le habia contado solo le habia dicho obscenidades e intentar toquetearlo, temia que terminara en algo mucho peor... Que realmente terminara violandolo...  
- Ya no importa... - Le susurro en respuesta limpiandose las lagrimas... - Recuerda lo que dijeron mis padres sobre no venir... No puedo evitarlo, ni decirles la verdad.... - Pi se rindio, era mejor que fuera con el liberandose en poco tiempo a ser encerrado para siempre en un loquero... Lo dejo ir, deprimiendose y rogando por que aquel hombre no le hiciese nada a su amigo... ¿Amigo?... No... A su amor....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quien te hizo eso??!!!... - Le pregunto alarmado, deteniendolo en el camerin del taller de futball al verle la espalda desnuda, finas y largas marcas rojas llenaban su torso, tanto por delante como por detras, y las llevaba con orgullo ocultas bajo la camiseta...  
- Mi padre... - Le declaro con seguridad, guardandose la rabia de ser maltratado... - Nos pusimos a pelear ayer... Mi psiquiatra le conto que habia tenido relaciones con un hombre... - Yamapi lo miro asustado, Jin le habia comentado de esa vez que lo habia desnudado a la fuerza y que intento violarlo pero se detuvo al ver que Jin no reaccionaba como un chico cualquiera, descubriendo con su ciencia que ya habia probado la fruta prohibida... - Mi papa quiso sacarme a golpes con quien habia sido... - Pi paso saliva con miedo, mirandolo asustado... - No temas... No le dije que habias sido tu... Aun asi, mi madre no tiene nada contra ti asi que no me prohibiran verte por mucho que diga ese viejo...

///PLAYBACK///

Pi cerro los ojos despues de quebrar la seguridad de Ueda....  
- No... - Le susurro con firmeza.... - Realmente no comprendes.... - Se levanto en silencio, inclinandose con seriedad, disculpandose antes de salir y abandonando a Ueda en la sala... El chico se miro las manos, deprimiendose notablemente, no queria creerlo, no queria solo pensar en eso, pero no queria creer que Pi le habia inventado todo eso... Era imposible...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tego y Massu entraron a la sala con su habitual estruendo, jugando juntos, pero esta vez con un sentimiento de complicidad que ocultaba su sensualidad con aquella infantilidad, sonriendo mas felices de lo comun, ambos abrigados por el invierno de afuera, pero con las mangas arriba por el calor de adentro ademas de los empujones y abrazos que no dejaban de darse....

- Ah!!!!... Que les pasa niños que estan tan felices?.... - Les pregunto Koyama sonriendoles con confianza, notando una pequeña chispa de cambio en sus miradas, sera posible que por fin esten juntos esos niñitos?...  
- Ne, estoy saliendo con Massu-chan... - Le respondio Tego sentandose veloz junto a el, sonriendo como nunca, sintiendose feliz, hasta notar que Pi lo miraba apoyado en una pared, habia estado melancolico y algo pesado ademas de silencioso desde que entro a la sala, y ver la alegria de aquel ser tan infantil quiza le molestara un poco...  
- Hey conejito, que te paso ahi?.... - Ryo le señalo los brazos, como los traia descubiertos de la tela podian ver las vendas que iban desde sus muñecas a los codos, ademas de serio se puso nervioso, bajandose las mangas rapidamente....  
- Ah!... - Chillo asustado, sintiendo un ligero dolor atravesar sus muñecas, fue entonces que los otros cuatro sospecharon de lo que habia pasado, Massu se acerco a Tego y lo abrazo....  
- No paso nada, cierto Tego?.... - Le pregunto sonriendole, confundiendo de cierta forma a sus compañeros, para que Massu mintiera debia ser algo malo... El chico asintio veloz, sonriendo nervioso dejando oir su risa ligera... Realmente tenian un aire distinto al que solian tener, pero esa aurora estaba rodeada por la energia que emanaban ahora....  
- Bueno, ya que no pasa nada vamos a ensayar.... - Comento Pi separandose del muro, mirando aun serio a sus compañeros antes de dedicarles una mirada un poco mas amigable... Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la sala, Tego deteniendo un poco a Massu cuando todos salieron...  
- Adelantense... - Les dijo algo nervioso...  
- Bah, ya como estan saliendo quieren hablar a solas... - Comento Ryo, pero sabia que no era cierto, que siempre se quedaban hablando cosas importantes para ellos, y ahora que salian tenian quiza mucho mas de que hablar...  
- Solo no tarden... - Comento Shige dejandolos estar, despues de todo, si no hablaban ahora despues estarian aprovechando cada pausa del esayo para cuchichear entre ellos y molestaba mas...

- Etto... Creo que me pase a llevar.... - Comento Tego alzandose las mangas de nuevo, Massu pudo ver la fina marca roja que se expandia por la orilla de la venda en su brazo izquierdo... Suspiro un poco entristecido...  
- Deja ver... - Corrieron un par de sillas y se sentaron frente a frente, Tego tendiendole el brazo mientras Massu laboraba concentrado, mirando aquellos arañazos con dolor... - Tego, no quiero que esto te quede por siempre... - Pero que podian hacer?... Lo hecho, hecho estaba... Tego miraba su rostro con tristeza, dejando correr lentamente una lagrima tras oir el comentario de la boca de quien mas amaba, realmente le dolia, le dolia todo lo que le hiciera en la piel, pero no le dolia tanto fisicamente como era el dolor que tenia en su corazon... Un dolor punzante, como de mil agujas perforando su piel, o de una filosa navaja atravesando su corazon, hiriendolo en lo mas profundo...  
- Perdoname... - Susurro permitiendose llorar, Massu acabo en su brazo, mirandolo con ternura y dolor, demaciado triste ahora que lo tenia tan indefenso frente a si, tan pequeño, tan lastimado e inocente, lo abrazo con fuerza....  
- No necesitas disculparte mas... - Sollozo lleno de ira hacia si mismo por permitir que aquello sucediera... - No lo necesito... Solo piensa que te amo Tego, piensa en eso y que nada mas importe... Olvidate de lo que paso... Olvidate de todo, no vale la pena recordarlo ahora... - Lo miro a los ojos, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, deteniendo sus lagrimas con un beso en sus mejillas.... - Solo piensa que te amo... Y si te ayuda que te acompañare a hablar con Kamenashi cuando regrese, demo por favor... Te lo ruego... - Lo abrazo con fuerza, deteniendo su llanto al pegarse a el... - Te lo ruego, no llores mas... No te sigas destruyendo asi... - Tego asintio, respondiendo al abrazo de Massu con su ternura inigualable, abrazandolo y acariciandolo, sintiendo el dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo que le recordaria que tenia que decirle la verdad a los chicos, suspiro, intentando llenar de tranquilidad su alma herida, sonriendose a pesar de estar adornado con aquellas lagrimas inocentes...  
- Si, Massu... - Le susurro limpiandose las mejillas y besandolo con ternura... - Te amo, gracias.... - Se levantaron y se volvieron a abrazar, entregados completamente el uno al otro, sintiendo que tenian que estar mas unidos que nunca, Massu beso el cabello de Tego, sacandole nuevamente aquella sonrisa... - Gracias....

Pi se quedo mirando el muro frente a el... Despues de volver por su bolso y pillarse lo que realmente acomplejaba a la nueva parejita simplemente no podia haberse ido y dejar ahi sus cosas olvidadas, tenia que quedarse escuchando lo que se decian mutuamente, huyendo antes de que se agradecieran por ultima vez... Nada le cuadraba... Las heridas de Tego no le parecian un accidente, menos en ambos brazos y si eran del largo de las vendas... Su necesidad de ir a hablar con Kame, aquellas disculpas, nada le cuadraba... Pero sabia que no era momento de preguntarlo, y que apenas se le ocurriria despues del ensayo... Decidio preguntarlo despues, quiza juntarse a solas con ellos y preguntarles, estaba preocupado como lider, pero aun mas como amigo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kame abrio los ojos lentamente, respiraba con cierta dificultad, acostado completamente horizontal con un tubo fino y flexible que crecia a partir de una aguja dentro de su piel, miro su camino, cayendo que era el cuentagotas de una bolsilla de suero, miro el techo y volvio a cerrar los ojos, recordaba haberle gritado a Jin para que se fuera, entonces toda la bulla dentro de la habitacion, su cabeza que daba vueltas, su respiracion y sus latidos anormales, de pronto sus colores se fueron y su mente quedo en blanco, suspendiendo la conciencia en un desmayo, pero para haber despertado asi, de seguro que habia recuperado la conciencia antes con un ataque de histeria y por eso lo habian sedado, se incorporo un poco sintiendo el dolor de sus recuerdos, tosiendo un poco...  
- Ya es segunda vez que le pasa Kamenashi-san.... - Alzo la mirada, su medico permanecia apoyado en la ventana frente a el, mirandolo con un rostro severo, algo molesto y preocupado, Kame asintio, era verdad... La primera vez habia sido por un sueño, pero Jin estaba en el y habia estado gritando su nombre durante el ataque, y ahora, le daba de verlo... - Ambas estan relacionadas con ese chico que vino....  
- Lo se.... - Susurro pensando en lo mismo, eso le pasaba por Jin...  
- Sera mejor que no le veas mas para sanar bien y de prisa...  
- Lo se...  
- Igual, no me agrada que sus signos vitales se alteren tanto...  
- Doctor... - Lo detuvo Kame con una mirada fija y seria con un dejo de tristeza... - Puede... Prohibirle la entrada a Jin a mi habitacion?.... - No podia creer que estuviese pidiendo eso, pero asi era, dejaba de verlo para salir del hospital, aunque despues de salir no sabia que hacer, no se sentia capaz de estar en una relacion normal con el, habia sido de otro hombre a la fuerza, habia sido violado, su cuerpo no podia sentir ahora las caricias de Jin, no podia... No era digno de el... El doctor se retiro dejandolo solo... Diciendole que arreglaria con la recepcion para prohibir la entrada a Jin Akanishi, y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, de verdad no veria a Jin en tres semanas, y luego no le dejaria amarlo... El habia sido profanado, ya no podia aceptar el amor de Jin, ni su amor ni su pasion, cortaria con el...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAT-TUN ensayaba con normalidad.... Bueno... Casi con normalidad... Sin tomar en cuenta de que solo estaban T-T N ...  
- Vaya lideres que tenemos!!... - Exclamo Koki dejandose caer al suelo sentado con las piernas cruzadas...  
- Estan ocupados....  
- Si, y con todo eso de Kame, nos vemos en aprietos... - Susurro Maru imitandolo y sentandose frente a el, jugando con los cordones de sus zapatillas....  
- Ne, si.... Y al final que fue lo que paso con ese Kame?... - Le pregunto Koki a Junno, con una mirada atenta y algo juguetona, no habian tocado el tema desde el dia en que les ordenaron andar de a dos...  
- Lo atacaron.... - Murmuro Junno ocultando la parte final... - Solo eso, Jin lo encontro incosciente y resulta que tenia algunas lesiones graves, por eso esta en el hospital... Nada mas... Por eso la alerta de protegernos mutuamente, hay que tener cuidado para que a nadie mas le pase...  
- Hmnn... .Realmente es un lio pesado... Pero si solo fue eso no veo porque tanta alaraca.... - Murmuro Koki hechandose hacia atras hasta llegar al piso y acostarse, sirviendose con los brazos de almohada, habian estado ensayando desde temprano ellos tres solamente y realmente estaban cansados, ni Jin ni Ueda se habian aparecido, y eso los traia un poco molestos ademas de preocupados, aun asi, Ueda estaba en la empresa y Jin no contestaba los llamados que le hacian y lo habian dejado cuando Koki comento que siempre habia sido raro... Suspiraron con pesimismo y agotamiento al momento en que se abria la puerta y entraba un monton de papeles con piernas largas y delgadas cubiertas de jean negro... Cuando se giro y se puso sobre la mesa descubrieron que era Ueda quien los traia, Junno no pudo evitar reparar en su serio semblante, ni siquiera cuando fue y se agacho cerca de ellos, sabia que guardaba sus ganas de llorar, pero sabia tambien que ponia mucha fuerza para evitarlo....  
- Buen trabajo chicos... - Comento sin mirar a ninguno... - Han ensayado muy duro por hoy... Me llego a sentir un poco envidioso...  
- Nah, Ueda, esta bien... - Le respondio Koki cerrando los ojos e incorporandose con vuelo... - Tu siempre ensayas con mucha energia y por eso eres de los.... - Iba a acabar la frase pero se detuvo cuando noto que Ueda lloraba, abrazando sus piernas y juntando el menton con las rodillas mientras miraba el suelo, sus ojos poco a poco se habian ido tiñendo con la tristeza que abundaba en su corazon y llenandolos de gotas cristalinas que ahora desfilaban por sus mejillas suaves, lo miraron preocupado, el les dirigio la mirada a cada uno y la desvio, secandose las lagrimas sin poder evitar las nuevas con un sollozo...  
- Que paso Tatsu?... - Le pregunto Junno en un susurro abrazandolo, Koki y Maru lo miraron curiosos y algo entristecidos, no era comun ver a Ueda llorando, y mucho menos en la empresa, lo sentian demaciado extraño... Ueda nego con la cabeza aferrandose a la ropa de Junno, sentia que habia tanto que no sabia de sus compañeros, tantas cosas importantes que no le incumbian, que ocurrian mientras el iba caminando tranquilo por las calles de Tokio, tantas cosas que le gustaria arreglar pero que no podia, sintiendose inutil frente a las palabras que antes Yamapi le habia dicho, sintiendose inutil al averiguar a penas recien a cerca del problema de Jin, y que solo haya sido levemente, demaciada frustracion corria por sus venas, llenando su cabeza de dudas, era demaciado para el... Se aferro a Junno que lo cubrio con sus brazos con fuerza protectora, frente a las miradas de Koki y Maru que se acercaron a penados, tratando de consolar a su lider...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News ensayaba, todos animados, cansados y con ganas de mejorar, programaban la musica por cuarta vez y se formaban en posiciones para la presentacion en vivo de la cancion, ensayando la letra mientras se jugueteaban un poco entre todos y cantaban como se les ocurria, ya sea a gritos o fingiendo voces, sonriendo todos y sintiendose calmados a pesar de todo lo que acontecia en la agencia y tenia a casi todos muy nerviosos....  
Pi mantenia su mirada en Tegomass, aun preocupado y pensando en lo que se habian dicho en la sala, tranquilizando su cabeza y su mente con la idea de que se solucionaria pronto sea lo que sea... Vio como Tego llegaba de un salto a la espalda de Massu y este lo cargaba al caballito, se sonrio satisfecho por el momento, ya despues se daria la libertad de preguntar lo que quisiera, ver a los niños tan felices y juntos por fin lo tranquilizaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin llego cuando ya anochecia, el frio del invierno era fuerte, pero no evito que solo fuera abrigado con una chaqueta ligera sobre su camisa y el sombrero que le cubria la vista de las luces de los postes que adornaban la ciudad, paseo la mirada por los edificios frente a la empresa, segun Kame lo habia visto ahi, parado bajo la misma luz, apoyandose con un pie sobre el hierro frio, marcando nerviosamente en su celular... Cerro los ojos, cansado de repasar una y otra vez lo que habia pasado en la mañana, suspiro mirando luego al frente, pasando la vista por los edificios de esquina a esquina....  
Dos edificios de departamentos, uno de locales comerciales, una central de algo y luego otro de departamento.... Fijo su mirada en el segundo que miro... El primero tenia cristales transparentes con cortinas claras en todos los departamentos, el ultimo igual y no tenia departamentos en el primer piso... Por eso su mente le indicaba que habia sido en ese, arriba los cristales transparentes mostraban cortinajes de colores, pero en el primer piso todas las ventanas eran polarizadas, dejandolas casi negras ocultando siquiera si habia tela tras el cristal...

Supo que daba la hora al sentir que las puertas de la empresa a su espalda se abrian muchas veces seguidas, grupos o pares de Johnnys y Juniors iban saliendo, se quedo esperando a que apareciera Yamapi, acompañado de Nishikido, Koyama y Shigeaki, llamo a Tomohisa con la mano, vio como se despedia de sus compañeros e iba hacia el...  
- No viniste a trabajar?.... - Le pregunto Pi mirandolo serio cuando llego junto a el... Le nego lentamente... - Baka... Y llegaste a esperar aca tu solo... Que pasara si alguien de la empresa te ve solo aqui afuera?... Nos mandaron a no estar solos... - Jin lo miro un poco nervioso, realmente no queria que Pi lo regañara, sin hablar asintio un poco apenado... - Neh.. Bueno, ya no importa... - Le respondio el otro al verlo asi, le abrazo por los hombros reconfortandolo un poco... - Ya... Vamos a casa y me contas que paso....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tego le sonrio a Massu cuando se quedaron solos, bajaron a revisar sus lockers, necesitaba llevarse las pistas de las nuevas canciones y estaban guardadas ahi...  
- Que bueno que haya mejorado ese animo... - Le exclamo Massu bajando las escaleras a trotes detras de el... Tego solo le sonrio, afirmando su mochila y corriendo hasta el pasillo donde estaba su locker.... Llego y lo abrio feliz, tomando el cd que necesitaba y un cuadernillo donde guardaba las letras, le sonrio a Massu indicandole que ya podian irse....  
- Listop.... - Abrio su mochila para guardar las cosas....  
- Nani?... - Le pregunto Massu mirando que se detenia mirando hacia dentro de su bolso, un poco extrañado...  
- Massu, tu guardaste esto?.... - Le pregunto sacando otra caja de cd, Massu le nego rapidamente, Tego la miro y la abrio, recibiendo el brillo de lo que estaba adentro... DVD-R indicaba un costado del disco.... - Es un video... - Susurro mirando a Massu... - Que hace aca?... - Alzo un poco la caja plastica y cayo una pequeña nota... "Para Tegoshi Yuya"...  
- De quien sera.... - Le corrigio Massu cerrando la caja y volviendo a guardarla en la mochila de Tego - Supongo que luego podremos descubrirlo, aunque dice que es para ti... - Tego le asintio... - Bueno, que tal si nos vamos y luego le damos un vistazo?.... - Yuya asintio feliz, cerrando la mochila y parandose con animo tras darle un beso en los labios, se cargo su mochila a los hombros y salieron de la empresa...


	10. Chapter 10

Como Lluvia en Verano  
Capitulo 10

Ueda abrio los ojos... Sentia la caricias de Junno adormecerlo... Igual su corazon estaba cansado de llorar y queria quedarse por un momento mas asi... Acurrucado contra el pecho de aquel que lo protegia ahora con el mismo amor que cuando estaba con el... Junno no pausaba sus manos, acariciando su cabello, su espalda, en un tierno silencio en que dejo que Ueda se desahogara... Un poco herido y confundido por aquel mar de lagrimas que dejo correr su Tatsuya... Penso que quiza era por la cantidad de cosas que acudian a su cabeza... Pero no... Debia de haber algun motivo que tenga a Ueda tan preocupado... Sintio como se removia entre sus brazos...

- Ya paso la penita?.... - Le pregunto con un sutil susurro... Ueda miraba la nada... Asintio aun abatido...  
- Gracias Junn.... - Susurro Ueda sin moverse mas, dejandose acariciar... Estaba pensando en Jin y Kame... Habian decidido ir a verlo al hospital, pero cuando llegaron estaba durmiendo por lo que decidieron ir en otro momento... Pero ahora, de solo imaginar como podria afectar aquel incidente en la relacion entre ellos deprimia a Ueda... " Jin necesita de Kame" Penso por enesima vez cerrando los ojos... El silencio se hizo entre ellos... Incomodando un poco a Taguchi, queria desaparecer aquella tristeza tan profunda en Ueda...  
- Etto... Tatsu.... Puedo saber porque estas asi?... - Le pregunto de pronto recuperando el equilibrio del ambiente... Aunque hacerle la pregunta de aquella manera le parecio un poco frio de su parte... Sin embargo, Ueda se incorporo, mirandolo un poco serio, verlo asi le dolio tanto a Taguchi, sus ojos enrojecidos demostrando los crueles pensamientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza... Tantas preguntas... Tanto sin responder... Tantas palabras que se quedaban en silencio por esperar un mejor momento y al final no se decian... Pero no... Esta vez de verdad queria saberlo... Aun asi se extendio el silencio... Podia ver como Ueda titubeaba un poco, viendole a los ojos, poniendose ligeramente nervioso... Lo sabia...  
- Junn... Es que... Supe algunas cosas... - No queria decirle todo de frenton a Junno... Mucho menos para solo preocuparlo, eran cosas que no incumbian a ninguno de los dos.... - Eso es todo... Me entere de algunas cosas y... Realmente me siento como un inutil.... - Se apoyo nuevamente en el pecho de Junno... Queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que Junno lo abrazara, lo acariciara, lo protegiera... Taguchi comprendio aquellas simples palabras... Si no queria decir mas simplemente no le obligaria a hablar... Poso sus manos en la espalda de Tatsuya, encerrandolo en su cuerpo, pegado a su pecho, sin querer que se alejara denuevo... Habian pasado tantas cosas aquel ultimo tiempo... Y todo tan deprisa que su mente se cegaba...  
- Bueno, yo.... - Susurro sin saber muy bien como animarlo... - Nee... Sabes que para cualquier cosa que te afecte estoy yo aqui, eh?... - Le siguio acariciando, reuniendo tanto afecto en sus actos que la fortaleza se quebro levemente otra vez, dejandole oir un pequeño sollozo... Asintio sin despegarse del corazon de Junno - Para lo que sea... Que te haga sentir bien... O que te preocupe... Siempre estare para ti... Ademas que no me agrada que te refieras asi a ti mismo... Me hace sentir... Mas inutil que tu... - Le termino arrancando una pequeña risita de parte de Ueda - Que?.. Pero si es verdad, tu eres el lider, te preocupas de todos, te encargas de nuestros problemas en la empresa, te haces cargo de la mayoria de las cosas que tenemos que preparar y mas encima te alcanza el tiempo para ser igual de bueno o mejor que muchos de nosotros.... - Le animo acariciandole, con las manos y la voz, alegrandose de ver que poco a poco el animo de Ueda mejoraba... - Eres... Simplemente lo mejor Tatsu....

Aquel susurro lo desconcerto un poco, lo miro sin ocultar su asombro, con los ojos muy abiertos.... Era Junno quien le decia eso...

- Lo eres.... Confia siempre en eso.... - Junno acaricio su mejilla, borrandole las finas lineas de las lagrimas, corriendo el cabello de sus ojos, mirandoles profundamente, Ueda paso saliva, sin temer de Junno, sin desconfiar de el... Preguntandose como era capaz de decir, de pensar eso despues de todo lo que habia pasado entre el y Jin... Se estremecio un poco antes de pegarse a su pecho de nuevo, sin saber muy bien lo que tendria que sentir, pero olas de calor surgian de su pecho, desbordandose por su cuerpo, por sus brazos, sus piernas acurrucadas en el regazo de su amor...  
- Junn... - Susurro con la voz tan tenue que apenas se oyo en el eco del silencio en la habitacion.... - Quiero.... Quisiera... Preguntarte si podrias darme una segunda oportunidad.... - Le dijo a penas en un murmullo... Temiendo realmente su respuesta, demaciado inseguro por lo que pasaria cuando volviera a quedar a solas con Jin... Sobretodo ahora... Si se comparaban, el cuerpo de Jin era mucho mas fuerte, podria someterlo... Temblo ante esa idea, que Jin lo sometiera.... Sin notarlo se aferro al pecho de Junno... Herido mortalmente por su silencio....  
- Tatsu... - Susurro despues de un rato, volviendo a acariciarlo, a enredar los dedos en su cabello, a entregarle calor solo con los digitos de sus dedos... - Siento que... No puedo quererlo mas en este momento... - Le dijo haciendole sonreir, llenandose un poco de ilusion... - Pero... Creo que te pediria un pequeño tiempo para... Sentirme seguro... - Queria decirle que no temia por el... Si no por Jin, por si mismo... Por todo lo que ahora pasaba.... Ueda no lo culpaba, se quedo abrazado a su pecho, a su corazon, liberando pequeñas lagrimas que humedecian su camisa, Junno se apenaba, no queria que se sintieran asi, sentia que una niebla espesa se colaba por las ventanas, inundando la habitacion con la incertidumbre, con la pena, el sentimiento de sentirse perdido... Abrazo mas fuerte a Ueda, sin querer separarse de el, deseando volver a su relacion tanto como el, sintiendo sus sollozos tan despacio pero tan fuertes atravezando su corazon, demaciado triste, demaciado infeliz...  
- Junno... - Susurro Ueda calmando su pecho, cubriendose con ese abrazo, protegiendose de la neblina.... - Esperare lo que sea necesario.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pi iba y venia de la cocina al comedor del departamento, cargando de las cosas que usaron en la cena, no se quejaba de que estuviera haciendolo el a pesar de que el departamento no era el suyo, por que realmente ya lo habia hecho muchas veces... Pero cuando noto que Jin no hacia ni siquiera el intento de ayudarle se paro en seco apollando las manos en la mesa, mirandole curioso, solo revolvia las cosas en ambas mochilas sobre el sillon que separaba la sala del comedor...  
- Jin... Puedo saber que haces?..... - Le pregunto ligeramente impaciente... Esperaba por lo menos un interes de Jin en entablar una conversacion poco amena, despues de todo, por alguna razon el rencor habitaba en el fondo de sus corazones ahora, sin mostrarse, sin hacerse de notar... Jin lo miro por sobre el respaldo con su tipica inocencia, su expresion de niño perdido buscando algun tesoro preciado para el...  
- Buscaba algo... - Le respondio como toda excusa... Obviamente sintiendola insuficiente acabo de ordenar para ir a su lado.... - Oye Pi, no andas con alguna pelicula en tu mochila?.... - Le pregunto volviendo a sumergirse en el mar de papeles, ropa, cuadernillos y lapices que era su mochila...  
- Hmnnn... Creo que no... - Ultimamente ni arriendo peliculas... No tengo mucho tiempo para verlas... - Le comento sentandose en el sillon, quitandole sus cosas en un intento fallido de recuperar su bolso, Jin se lo arranco del alcance de las manos...  
- Neee~!!... De seguro andas con alguna Pi... Aunque conociendote te aseguro que es una porno, no tengo muchas ganas de ver una de esas... Tu si?... - Le jugo alzandole las cejas....  
- Que no Jin... Y Como Crees Que Yo Me Andaria Con Una De Esas?!?!.... - Le pregunto intentando quitarle nuevamente la mochila, pero Jin se arranco del sillon, se levanto tambien a perseguirlo... - Devuelvemela Ya!!...  
- Nee!!! Eso significa que si llevas algo raro aca!!... - Le indico la mochila riendose animado, aunque por como sugetaba el bolso cayeron algunas cosas, entre las que, una llave con llavero de hotel, con la direccion y el numero de habitacion, Jin cogio la llave, mirando a Pi con cierta picardia... - Nee~... Es esto lo que no me querias mostrar, Pi?... Que significa, ne~?... Te estas ocultando con alguien?... - Le pregunto con voz melosa, pero Pi ya no reia, lo miraba extrañado, y mas la llave que sostenia...  
- Eso no es mio Jin... - Le dijo cortando el juego, curioso por la llave....  
- No me vengas con esas, Pi... Porque te estas metiendo en hoteles caros?... - Le siguio preguntando Jin, esta vez, extrañado tambien...  
- No, en serio... No es mia... - Se acerco a el, mirando la llave mas de cerca... - Y si alguien la metio en mi mochila por error....  
- Podriamos ir... Y preguntar en el hotel... - Susurro Jin... Ahora ambos miraban la llave extrañado, Si era verdad que Pi no mentia, alguien podria verse en problemas por haber perdido eso, aunque de pronto una idea mas macabra atraveso la mente de Jin... - Oye Pi... Y si alguien la metio en la mochila para que la encontraras?... - Le pregunto mirandolo de reojo... Eso era demaciado raro que ocurriera... Sobretodo en una empresa como la Johnny Entertainment... Pi se mostro algo inconforme...  
- Nee.. Si fuera eso, esperaba al menos una nota... - Susurro revisando los bolsillos de su bolso, sin encontrar algo que indique utilidad a esa llave, suspiro resignado.... - Neeh... Creo que deberiamos analizarlo mañana Jin.... No te parece?.... - Le pregunto quitandole la llave, metiendosela al bolsillo...  
- Ah!!... Demoooo... - Lo miro con ojos de cachorro, pero eso ya no tenia efecto en Yamapi.... Lo miro con un suspiro en sus ojos marrones....  
- Dije mañana.... Ya!.... - Le dio un empujoncito animandolo...  
- Queria ver una peeeli...  
- A dormir Jin... No quiero que pase nada raro hoydia... Asi que mejor vamos... - Le dijo como si fuera su padre, podia recordar claramente el momento en que le habia contado su historia a Ueda, aunque fue de manera muy superficial, lo tenia algo despistado...  
- Bueno.... - Le dijo como niño pequeño, rindiendose ante su hermano mayor, se acerco para darle un diminuto beso en los labios... - Nee~... Entonces mañana arreglamos lo de la llave... - Lo cogio de la mano yt se lo llevo al cuarto, esa seria otra noche tranquila, sin siquiera un contacto de deseo entre ellos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massu protegia a Tego del frio, en su abrazo inocente llegando hasta su departamento, le sonrio alegre, ese dia no habian tenido grandes inconvenientes... Sin contar el pequeño incidente con Ryo que habia reabierto un poco la herida en el brazo de Tego, ya no le guardaban importancia, solo un ardor en la tarde, ahora era solo un vago recuerdo, la mente de Tego sonriente entre los brazos de su Massu, antes de entrar al departamento lo beso por milesima vez en ese dia...  
Se sorprendieron de pillar las luces apagadas, un pequeño mensaje en la mesa diciendo a Massu que el departamento estaria solo un par de dias, que tratara de no quedarse fuera mucho tiempo... Takahisa se sonrio...  
- Que oportuna... - Susurro mirando en un reojo a Tego... - Nee~... Parece que el departamento es todo nuestro... - Le dijo sonriendo, cogiendo sus cosas y dejandolas en el sillon de la sala... Tego le asintio animado, podrian pasar esos dias juntos, como si de verdad vivieran juntos... Se emociono ante la idea, aunque se quedo mirando curioso a Massu cuando le cogio la mano de forma delicada, haciendole seguirlo hasta el baño, ahi fue donde lo comprendio, se quito el poleron, dejando ver sus brazos aun cubiertos por esas vendas... - Los sientes bien?.... - Le pregunto con curiosidad...  
- Si... - Le dijo asintiendole sonriente.... - Solo un poco resentido, es todo... Pica mucho, sabes?... - Le pregunto con una postura un poco infantil...  
- Jajaja... Si... Por eso tienes que esperar a que sanen bien... Ya te dejaran de tocar... - Le susurro quitandole las vendas, dejando al aire su piel ligeramente amoratada, atravesada por esas lineas rojas que le deprimian de solo verlas... - Espero que esas marcas no duren mucho.... - Le susurro haciendole curacion...  
- Aun arden.... - Susurro Tego cuando paso alcohol por sobre sus heridas, mostrandole una pequeña mueca de dolor, Massu se apresuro por acabar, vendandolo menos esta vez, esos cortes necesitaban respirar un poco...  
- Ya se pasara... - Le respondio con un susurro, besandole con ternura... - Tengo hambre, te apetece cenar algo antes de ir a dormir?... - Tego se nego sin pronunciar palabra, cogiendose las manos en el abrazo de Massu... - Nee... Si quieres ve a mi cuarto ya, yo ire a comer algo antes de volver... - Le susurro sonriendole, besandole el cabello con ternura... Se separaron, Tego fue hasta el cuarto de Massu, buscando entre su ropa un pijama que colocarse, sabia bien donde su pareja guardaba el suyo, de tantas veces de quedarse con el, se cambio con cuidado de no tocar mas de lo necesario sus brazos, metiendose en la cama rapidamente, espero paciente a que Massu llegara...

No tardo mucho en volver, se acomodo a su lado, abrazandolo tiernamente...  
- Gomen la espera...  
- Nee~... Si se que el hambre siempre te acompañara... - Le bromeo sonriendose, Massu rio con buenas ganas...  
- Pero jamas lo querre como a ti.... - Le contesto con una sonrisa... - Te amo Tego...  
Tegoshi se acurruco entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos, dejandose envolver por su calor, por su voz, por su aroma... Agradeciendo al cielo ese momento precioso en que podria estar tranquilo con su novio...  
- Yo tambien te amo Massu... - Susurro dejandose caer lentamente en el sueño mientras el lo acariciaba, le besaba con ternura el pelo, sintiendose mas unidos que nunca, tan felices juntos...  
- Veras que mañana sera otro dia.... - Dijo Massu sonriendole, pero para cuando se alejo un poco a ver su rostro, noto que su respiracion tan calma y pausada se debia a que ya estaba dormido, pegandose a su cuerpo con tanto afan, no pudo mas que responder ese fuerte abrazo, protegiendolo, cuidandolo, borrando todo lo malo de su ser... Solo existian ellos en el infinito silencio... Lentamente se dejo envolver por el sueño tambien, cayendo junto a Tego, en un sueño profundo, olvidandose de todo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ueda releyo los papeles del debut... Demaciado sumido en su preocupacion de aprenderse hasta el minimo detalle de la agenda que tenia que cumplir cada miembro del grupo, sintiendose con el deber de saberlo... Alzo un poco la vista separandose de su asfixiante trabajo que lo absorvia de esa manera, alcanzando a ver en un rincon de esos muros casi blancos que reflejaban la luz de la tarde en la sala de reuniones, los seis trajes rojos de Real Face, irradiando toda su energia, llamandolo a esforzarse... Aunque ya llevaba todo el dia en eso... Solo en la sala cuando todos se habian ido a preparar ensayos, solos y coreografias, sintio soledad por primera vez al ver esos trajes, sin notar antes cuanto extrañaba a los chicos cuando no estaban...  
Se dio un suspiro, haciendose hacia atras en la silla, descansando sus ojos al quitarse los lentes y cerrarlos un momento, el silencio que lo envolvia lo relajaba a tal manera que pudo apostar a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, aunque sea por solo unos minutos, despues de esa noche tan extraña, habia estado esperando la respuesta a su pedido todo el dia... Aunque en ese momento ya no pensaba en eso... Se preocupaba de evitar las garras del sueño, que con su atractivo andar lo invitaba a dormirse, abrio los ojos, ocultando su bostezo a pesar de que nadie lo acompañaba, dejo a un lado los papeles de la empresa, aburrido con tanta letra y frase que inundaban aquellas hojas finamente impresas, volvio a sonreir, descubriendo debajo de aquellas notas de su trabajo su propio arte, un boceto que llevaba un tiempo tratando de hacer realidad, el dibujo de un hada que hace algunos dias llenaba su imaginacion, borrando todo rastro de desesperanza... Se decidio a seguir trazando lineas, cuando un ligero murmullo, el de la madera al rozar el suelo, lo saco de su presision, luego un paso seguro, resonando con eco en aquellas paredes lisas, otro paso, y el retorno de la puerta al cerrarse, sonando la manija al quedar asegurada, supuso que no seria quien queria ver... Estaba ocupado...  
Alzo la vista para ver quien era realmente, tragandose su sorpresa...  
Jin Akanishi...  
Se veia de lejos que no venia con ganas...  
- Quisieras ensayar?... - Le pregunto sin rudeza, mirandolo con un dejo de seriedad en su mirada, pero sin ese gesto de apatia en sus labios, algo debia de molestarle seguro, pero era algo que Ueda no podia adivinar...  
- Claro, deja guardar...  
- Que haces?... - Le corto Jin rapidamente, acercandose a la mesa por detras de el para ver su dibujo, Ueda temblo ante su encuentro, tener el calor del pecho de Jin en su espalda lo estremecia un poco, haciendole sentir ligeramente acalorado...  
- Jin... Quiero...  
El chico se separo de su espalda, Ueda se volteo rapidamente a verlo, algo ruborizado, frente a su fuerte mirada, como si le analizara...  
- Que paso?... - Le pregunto, pudo notar cierto tono de amabilidad o de simpatia en su voz, quiza lo que le molestaba no era tan grave...  
- Jin... Yamapi me conto algo... - Le dijo un poco temeroso de ser tan directo... Habia apostado ver en la mirada de Jin un reflejo de odio, un brillo de ira contenida...  
- Que te conto?...  
- Algo sobre.... Ustedes... - Siguio Ueda, algo mas temeroso, pasando saliva por la garganta... - De cuando eran pequeños... - Espero una respuesta de Jin... Algo mas agresivo de lo que realmente hizo... Aunque no supo interpretar su actitud... Su mirada... Su actuacion...  
- Y bueno... Que con eso?... - Le pregunto sin ser rudo... Mas bien... Siendo cortez... Extraño... Ueda temio mucho mas que antes...  
- Es que... No podia estarme tranquilo... - Susurro mas para si mismo que para Jin... El muchacho le alzo una ceja... - Necesito saber que fue lo que paso... Que fue lo que sentiste... En aquel tiempo.... - Su voz se perdio al final... Demaciado inseguro ya de lo que decia...  
Jin se quedo mirandolo asi un segundo mas... Pudo adivinar, por la seriedad de su expresion, que el hecho de que Pi le haya contado de su infancia no le hacia ninguna gracia... Se incorporo sin separar los ojos de el... Mirandolo con un recelo de superioridad animal en sus ojos oscuros...  
- De verdad quieres saberlo?.... - Su pregunta quebro el aire, la luz ocre, el silencio quemante, dejandolo tenso en nerviosismo, Ueda sentia que su respiracion se volvia fria al momento de asentir, sintiendo luego y de pronto, de forma muy sorpresiva, los carnosos y tibios labios de Jin posandose sobre los suyos, al principio de una forma tan tierna que dudaba saber lo que pasaba, Jin haciendole levantarse con esa suavidad, para entonces obligarlo a profundizar el beso, colando su lengua entre sus labios, deborandolos con algo mas que hambre, con demencia, el aire de Ueda escapandose por su boca, un tierno jadeo escalofriando su cuerpo y luego un respiro... Miro a Jin sorprendido, como si su personalidad hubiese cambiado, tan solo por contarle que lo sabia... Respiraba ya irregular, presa del beso, sus mejillas sonrojadas, una bofetada de Jin que le hizo dar media vuelta, afirmandose la mejilla golopeada con tanta fuerza, extrañado, asustado...  
Sintio pronto el cuerpo de Jin sobre el suyo, abrazandolo por la espalda, acercandolo rapidamente a la pared mas cercana...  
- Realmente quisiste saberlo.... - Le susurro con la voz cargada de rabia, de ira, rencor... Directo al oido, haciendole temer por su brutalidad... Sintio como comenzaba a besarle el cuello, acariciandolo, demaciado fuerte, demaciado brusco, de cierta forma haciendole daño... Ueda gemia con sus actos, sintiendo el dolor de lo que Jin le hacia pegando asi su cuerpo al suyo, pegado a la pared... Buscando saber que significaba...  
- No pudiste quedarte con la boca cerrada.... - Oyo la voz de Jin otra vez en su nuca, sintio su cuerpo ser presionado contra el muro, casi ahogandose, buscando ahora liberarse de ese ataque, Jin se lo impedia facilmente al sujetarlo con tanta fuerza contra el blanco de la pared... - No pudiste cierto.... - Las manos de Jin dañando su cuerpo, su mente pronto pidiendo la ayuda de Junno, gimiendo su nombre entre jadeos acalorados en aquel acorralamiento, las manos de Jin deshaciendose bruscamente del cierre de sus pantalones, bajandoselos a penas, lo justo y necesario, tocando su piel con un deseo feroz, con una sed de lujuria, tan nervioso que no noto cuando Jin bajo a penas sus propios pantalones y le jugueteo con la punta del miembro en su trasero, entrando a traves de sus gluteos hasta acariciar su entrada, se estremecio, liberando gemidos, esta vez de desesperacion, comenzo a llorar, apretando los ojos, pidiendole a Jin que se detuviera ahi....  
- Tu quisiste saberlo... - Fue la respuesta de Jin, en una voz que solo indicaba odio... Odio por su recuerdo, por su infancia, por el mismo... Sin dudar un segundo, obligo a Ueda a voltear un poco el rostro, lo beso dejandole sentir el filo de sus dientes sobre sus labios, ensangrentandolos... Para luego con fuerza, con rabia, descargando su ira y la intromision de Ueda, lo penetro con brutalidad casi azotando su cuerpo contra el muro....

Ueda abrio los ojos... Temblaba... Callo el grito que escapo de sus labios, mirando fijo hacia adelante, volvio a cerrar los ojos, escapando de su vision, los volvio a abrir aterrado, escapando de la sensacion de Jin, intentando comprender bien donde estaba, se llevo las manos al pecho, sintiendo su respiracion agitada...  
*Estoy bien, estoy bien~...*  
En su mente rondando esas dos palabras, sentado en la cama de Junno mirando con miedo hacia la puerta de la habitacion, a su lado, Taguchi demaciado dormido como para haber sentido su grito, sus movimientos freneticos tratando de huir del sueño, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo...  
Limpio el sudor frio de su frente, sintiendo por fin que su corazon comenzaba a calmarse, ordenando sus ideas...  
Jin, el sueño, el miedo, el grito, la vision, el recuerdo, el receso.... Pudo apostar que en ese parpadeo antes de despertar por completo habia visto a los pies de su cama a alguien... Alguien a quien poco conocia... Una fugaz mirada a ese ser ensangrentado, volvio a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, tratando de identificar esta vez quien era... Sabia que podria ser importante, que siempre le pasaba, que no era normal... Un dolor se expandio por su pecho, un susurro lo saco de su malestar, deteniendo tambien las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar....  
- Estas bien Tatsu?.... - La voz de Junno le hizo voltearse, ahi estaba el, con los ojos brillantes en la noche, mirandole con cierta sorpresa... Le asintio mudo...  
- Solo fue una pesadilla... - Susurro con la voz aun quebrada... - Solo eso... - Repitio tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que no significaba algo mas, aunque en el fondo lo sabia... Se volvio a acostar, acurrucandose contra el cuerpo de Taguchi cuando este le abrazo...  
- Entonces tranquilo, ne~.... Ya paso.... - Su voz sobre su cabeza le calmaba de cierta forma... Queria ver las cosas tan simple como el... Pero su mente estaba demaciado inquieta ahora... Podia recordar a quien habia visto, en esa rapida vision, con las manos y la ropa envueltas en sangre y una extraña mirada.... Yamashita Tomohisa... Sin darse cuenta, ya dormia denuevo entre los brazos de Junno...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Oye... Estas seguro de que nos atenderan a esta hora?... - Pregunto Jin bostezando con sueño, era cerca de las seis de la mañana, la ducha al levantarse no le habia despejado nada y se habia dormido en el coche por costumbre, Pi ya se veia bastante lucido como para arrastrarlo por todas las calles de Japon en busca de la direccion del llavero...  
- Obvio Jin... Es un hotel, lo olvidas?....  
- Siii.... - Jin parecia mas dormido que despierto, pero igual saco la llave de su bolsillo para leer bien la direccion antes de empezar a preguntar donde ir... Al leer las letras se quedo sorprendido, ladeando un poco la cabeza...  
- Que paso?... - La voz de Pi le hizo mirarlo...  
- Oye, Pi... Esta es la misma calle de la empresa.... - Susurro indicando el llavero, las letras doradas en el fondo negro marcaban el nombre de la calle, reconociendolo a penas de haberlo leido un par de veces a los once años, Pi decidio dirigir su auto hacia alla...  
- Entonces frente a la empresa hay un hotel?.... - Le pregunto desconociendolo completamente...  
- Eso parece.... Pero cual sera?... Hay un par de edificios de departamentos.... - Recordaba haberse parado a analizarlos una vez, buscando desde donde Kame lo miraba en "ese" momento... Recordando de pronto que no habia podido identificar un solo edificio, que tenia vidrio polarizado en el primer piso, miro la llave otra vez, el numero de habitacion era solamente 11, la habitacion estaba en el primer piso, se mordio el labio, ahi habia estado... Eso explicaba por que Kame podia verlo con tanta nitidez y el no le veia ni un pelo... - Es donde violaron a Kame... - Dijo secamente, Pi lo miro en un reojo de sopresa, sin demostrarle mucho....  
- Ah?... - Susurro creyendo haber confundido las palabras...  
- Fue ahi, estoy seguro.... - Jin hablaba para si mismo, ignorando un poco a Pi, espero paciente a que aparcara y se bajaron, se adelanto hacia el edificio con Yamapi detras de el... Entraron veloces hasta la recepcionista, pareciera que el sueño se habia esfumado del todo en su cabeza, demaciado concentrado en lo que esperaba ver...

La mujer los miro a ambos, diciendo que la llave si pertenecia al hotel, les indico el camino por el pasillo hacia donde debian ir y les regalo el deseo de los buenos dias, aunque Jin ya la ignoraba, caminando rapidamente hacia la habitacion, atraveso el lobby en dos segundos y en otros dos se veia frente a la puerta con el numero 11 en ella...  
- En que estas pensando Jin?.... - Le pregunto Pi curioso, un poco molesto, mirandolo fijo, esperando algo mas que aquella prisa de parte de su amigo...  
- En que el tipo que te dejo la llave esperaba que vinieramos aqui.... - Respondio mas que rapido, dedicandole un reojo a Pi, algo de seguridad en su mente y abrio la puerta...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Aqui esta.... - Dijo Massu sentandose junto a Tego en el suelo, habian despertado temprano y el chico habia recordado la existencia del dvd en su mochila, dio la idea de verlo para ver que contenia, despues de todo, iba dirigido a el...  
- Ponlo, ponlo.... - Exclamo el menor ansioso, no imaginaba que podia ser, pero una pizca de temor le probocaba ese cd reluciente en la mano de su novio, se mordio el labio cuando Massu prendio la tv y coloco el dvd en el reproductor...  
- Listo?... - Le pregunto Massu, quiza mas nervioso que Tego, no se esperaba lo que venia grabado ahi, pero espero a que la maquina leyera y le puso play casi de inmediato....  
La imagen era una ventana, algo mas oscura de lo normal, adornada con una cortina negra, corrida a un lado para dejar ver hacia afuera, no pudieron mas que seguir viendo de curiosidad, algo extrañados de que en los primeros tres minutos de video no ocurriese nada, de pronto se extrañaron aun mas, alguien salia del edificio que se veia desde la ventana, no podian reconocer el edificio, la sobra y el marco de la ventana lo cubrian, pero si podian reconocer a quien salia... Casi con extrema facilidad...

Kame....

Caminando lentamente por la vereda, Tego siguiendo con la mirada sus pasos lentos, un tropezon, otro paso, y el cuerpo en el piso....  
Se asustaron, Tego casi ocultando el saltito que dio como si evitara algo, un segundo despues de ver como Kame se desmayaba la pantalla se habia puesto muy oscura, moviendose como si alguien caminara con una camara encendida sin notar que grababa, se levanto la imagen un instante para volver a bajar rapidamente, entonces se fue a negro y una voz comenzo a sonar....  
" No te lo esperabas?.... Se que eres tu Tegoshi quien mira esto, no necesito ser un genio... Te gusto la imagen que viste?... Hay mas en otra grabacion, pero esa no te la dare a ti... Tiene un fin mas claro... Yo que tu me cuidaria Yuya Tegoshi... Aunque esto no sea nada personal... Tu no me interesas, solo caiste por ser tan ingenuo... Pero me diste la libertad de alcanzar a mi verdadera meta... Muchas gracias... Ah, y recalco... Yo que tu, me cuidaria...."  
Massu oyo cada palabra, asustandose, molestandose, enojandose... Que era lo que pasaba?... Porque amenazaban a Tego?... El solo habia cometido un error sobre lo que se desencadeno, pero esa voz no la conocia y no podia creer que realmente tuvieran algo contra su Tego...  
- Oye, Yuya... Que significa eso, ne~?... - Le pregunto separando la vista de la tv en negro para mirar a Tego, pero el chico no reaccionaba... No habia oido las palabras grabadas en el dvd por aquel hombre que habia contratado, su cuerpo se habia paralizado antes, quedandose mirando horrorizado la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de reaccionar... Al ver la fugaz imagen de Kame siendo violado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

- CAAALLLAAATEEE!!! O vas a alterar a todo el mundo!!..... - Pi miro molesto a Jin, mas por haber chillado de esa manera que por el temor de los que dormian tan temprano ahi... - Porque gritaste Jin?... - Le pregunto antes de mirar el piso del departamento y ahogar el mismo su propio chillido, un camino tan fino que les dio escalofrio, un recorrido de sangre que comenzaba en la puerta del cuarto, un temblor recorrio sus cuerpos... - Pasa Jin... - Le dijo dandole ligeros empujonsitos... - Pasa... Pasa!!... - Acabaron adentro, cerrando rapidamente para que nadie mas viera el espectaculo ni los identifique, se miraron con un ligero temor antes de decidirse a investigar el departamento, se sentian como niños en una casa embrujada, pegados a la pared, temblando y mirandose con los ojos muy abiertos, pronto se sintieron un poco ridiculos, no habia nadie en la habitacion con ellos, Jin respiro profundo primero, guardando aire por si necesitaba chillar de nuevo, puso un pie seguro en el departamento, haciendole el quite a la sangre... Pi lo siguio, con eso y el aumento en su confianza al verse solos comenzaron a investigar donde estaban, Pi se adelanto viendo una comoda cocina americana, se extraño de ver sobre el meson una hoja completamente limpia, casi que podia leer su nombre desde donde estaba, escrito en brillantes trazos, "Yamashita Tomohisa", se acerco mas que veloz...  
- Jin ten cuidado de tocar cualquier cosa... - Decia mirando fijo el sobre mientras se acercaba, releyendo su nombre una y otra vez...  
- Haii... Got it.... - Respondio Jin del otro lado, habia seguido a pie junto el camino de la sangre, llegando hasta la sala del departamento, se acerco a una ventana, donde se reunia la mayor cantidad de sangre, analizo un poco el recorrido sin notar que si miraba hacia afuera veria exactamente el mismo angulo que veia Kame cuando le vio bajo el foco del poste de luz... Un siseo lo saco de su analizis, se volteo lentamente como si temiera pillarse con su mayor miedo, pero solo era la tv... Encendida en un canal neutro, mostrando la eterna lucha entre los puntillos blancos y los negros, haciendo ese ruido mientras acababan con su disputa, se acerco con curiosidad feliza, chocando con la mesa de centro... Se agacho para sobarse la canilla del resentimiento al haberse dado contra la orilla de la mesa cuadrada, pero en eso desfilo la mirada por la superficie de la mesa, un videocasette reposaba al medio, tentandolo a tomarlo, lo rodeo lentamente, de rodillas bordeando la mesa, con los dedos picandole por tomarlo y verlo, llego al frente del casette, viendo una pequeña etiqueta blanca pegada en el... - Let's Watch.... - Susurro en ingles lo que decia el papelito... Volvio la vista a la tv algo nervioso, viendo de forma casi detallista, que sobre ella reposaba un viejo reproductor de VHs, fue entonces que su curiosidad gano... Obviamente era un mensaje para Pi, la llave estaba en su mochila, pero el video no decia que nadie mas podria verlo, con un afan casi morboso, puso a reproducir el casette...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massu miraba asustado a Tego, el no habia identificado la imagen en la rapidez de la camara, pero definio que era lo suficientemente aterrador como para dejar a Tego asi, intento acercarse a el, pero el chico le hizo el quite casi neurotico...  
- Oye Tego, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada....  
- No.... - Le corto el otro casi con brusquedad.... - No, esto esta mal... Massu, esta mal... Si... - Con una risa nerviosa, aterradora, se levanto mas que deprisa y corrio hacia la habitacion de Massu, dejandose caer sentado en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, abrazaba sus piernas, con demaciado miedo, solo por esa rapida imagen, solo por haber identificado a Kame en el video, solo por tener la culpa de ello y que ahora lo amenazaba...  
Massu se quedo esperando alguna otra sorpresa del video, no lo reprodujo denuevo, lo saco guardandolo en la caja con cuidado, metiendola entre sus propios dvds, ya luego se encargaria de eso, apago la tv y siguio a Tego hasta su cuarto...  
- Yuya?... Yuya, estas bien?... - Pregunto al entrar, viendolo en el suelo, sollozando asustado, preocupandose demaciado por el, descubriendo que aun no estaba del todo bien, claro!, como?...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se aburrio los primeros tres minutos en que la cinta mostraba solo un lento acercamiento a una ventana, de cortinas negras, con vista a un comodo edificio, no le costo mucho a Jin reconocer que era la ventana de esa misma habitacion, la misma por la que habia mirado hace unos instantes, pero de pronto sintio que su corazon se detuvo... Alguien habia salido del edificio... Si le habia sido facil reconocer la construccion, le fue mucho mas facil identificar quien salia... Ver su cabello negro brillando bajo el poste de luz, la ropa que habia puesto a labar dos dias atras, temblo algo nervioso....  
- Pi... Soy yo.... - Susurro intentando llamarlo, pero Yamapi estaba sumergido en la carta.... - Soy yo y...  
~ Que?... Donde?....~ Podia escuchar muy debilmente desde la salida de audio de la tv, la voz de Kame hablando en un susurro ~Jin?!... ~ Un golpe y entonces pudo ver su sombra en la grabacion, la vista de la camara se hacia para atras, dejandole ver mas, pudo ver a Kame, y a alguien tras el, completamente irreconocible estando de espaldas y a media luz...  
Se quedo paralizado viendo la grabacion, como todo comenzaba a suceder de prisa, le temblaba el labio inferior del puro horror, entonces vio el primer golpe, un grito de Kame acompañado por el desgarrador chillido de Jin, llamando a Pi desesperado, se hizo hacia atras, alejandose de la tv, de la mesa, de todo, era ahi, ahi donde le habian desgarrado la ropa... Donde lo habian golpeado, sometido, donde le violaron, Jin se cubrio el rostro histerico, gritando el nombre de Yamapi y que parara el video, horrorizado con el puro sonido que le llegaba, Pi llego corriendo hasta el cuando le vio, dejando la carta, se arrodillo a su lado tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque ya los gritos mezclados confundian todo, miro el aparato, conteniendose las ganas de gritar cuando vio lo que contenia la grabacion, apago la tv mas que deprisa, mirando a Jin aterrado, el chico se habia puesto a llorar, gimiendo desesperado el nombre de Kame, Pi lo intento abrazar, pero se zafo con un movimiento brusco, como si le temiera, se levanto rapidamente y fue hasta la ventana, pegandose a ella, sintiendo el cristal frio, volvio a sollozar, preguntandose que habia hecho Kame para mecerer ese castigo... Temblaba ligeramente, Pi no sabia como acercarse a el, no sabia con que Jin se encontraria, no sabia como le afectaria eso, se quedo mirandolo, caminando hacia el lentamente....  
- Pi... - Susurro Jin con un hilo de voz.... - Vamonos.... Por favor... Vamonos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tego sollozaba aferrado a sus piernas, sintiendo los brazos de Massu rodeandolo... Sentados en el piso... Dejarlo llorar era la unica forma que tenian para que se sintiera mejor sin cometer alguna locura, le murmuraba lentas tonadas en su abrazo para calmarlo, meciendolo con suavidad como si fuese un niño, Tego aun lloraba un poco, entregado en el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados y ganas de desaparecer...  
- Tranquilo, ne~... - Le dijo Massu aflojando un poco el abrazo, Tego se aberro a su cuerpo, casi histerico...  
- No me dejes.... - Susurro con un sollozo en la garganta, y nuevas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas...  
- Tego, tranquilo, no te dejare... - Respondio Massu cubriendolo como antes, infeliz de solo ver tan herido a su Tego...  
- Vendra por mi... - Sollozo con miedo, aferrandose lo mas que podia a el...  
- Quien, Yuya?... Nadie vendra a por ti.. Estaras bien... - Le susurro Massu acariciandole el cabello, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de llorar... - Tego, te prometo que no te pasara nada... - Le dijo mirandole a los ojos, le dolia demaciado ver los de Yuya, enrojecidos e hinchados, brillando de miedo, su expresion, le dolia... - No permitire que nada te pase.... - Lo abrazo con fuerza, preguntandose demaciado abatido quien era el que acosaba a Yuya de esa manera, quien se supone que iba a ir por el, sin imaginar quien seria finalmente, solo se quedo abrazandolo, hasta que se calmo, escuchando su corazon, seguia acariciandole mientras le veia pegarse a su pecho para buscar su latido caprichoso, se sonrio, creyendo que Tego era capaz de olvidarse de todo solo por emocionarse con la cosa mas simple como el latir de su corazon... - Oye neko... - Le llamo la atencion, Tego lo miro un segundo serio para sonreirle con su sonrisa infantil de siempre, ya tranquilo, aunque sus mejillas seguian humedas y sonrojadas... - Que tal si nos damos un baño juntos y nos vamos a la empresa?... - Le susurro acariciandole la mejilla, limpiandole el rostro de la pena... - Que tal?... - El chico le asintio con emocion...  
- Esta bien... Creo... Ya creo.. Que no pasara nada, ne~.... - Le dijo con voz de niño... - Massu, estaras siempre conmigo, ne~... Solo con eso... Estoy tranquilo... - Dijo apegandose de nuevo a su corazon, cerrando los ojos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los apagados sollozos que se escuchaban cada veinte minutos quebraban su tranquilidad, entrando en su silencio y taladreando en su mente... No sabia que hacer...  
- Oye Jin.... - Susurro mirandole por el espejo retrovisor - Te gustaria ir a ver como sigue Kame?... - Le pregunto con suavidad, de forma tan dulce que llamo la atencion de Akanishi un poco, el chico asintio, mirando por el espejo los ojos de Yamashita, desvio la mirada tragandose sus lagrimas y se hizo a un lado, saliendo del reflejo, se acosto en los asientos traseros del coche, acurrucandose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando no haber despertado esa mañana, cayo en un estado de semiinconsciencia en lo que llegaban al hospital...

- Vamos?... - Oyo la voz de Pi colarse entre los asientos delanteros, se sento, se estiro un poco, haciendo tronar los huesos de los dedos y se bajo siguiendo a su amigo, entraron al hospital con calma, ya estaban tranquilos, aunque sentia que tenia que ver a Kame de forma desesperada, llegaron hasta la recepcion para preguntar con el... Pi le sonrio cuando les dijeron que estaba despierto y que podrian pasar, animandolo a encaminarse hacia el pasillo, una enfermera los detuvo...

- Es usted Jin Akanishi?... - Le pregunto sin la expresion natural de un fan, Jin comprendio que en ese lugar y con ese tono no podia tratarse de eso, realmente dudaba si es que la enfermera sabia en realidad quien era...  
- Ha... Hai... - Respondio Jin un tanto nervioso... - Que... Que paso?.... - Le pregunto a la mujer, pero ella se dirigio a Pi primero...  
- Puede pasar si gusta, necesito decirle algo importante al joven Akanishi.... - La voz devera de la enfermera ponia a Jin nervioso, Pi le dirigio una mirada de animo, y siguio por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Kame, entonces la mujer se volvio hacia el... - Disculpe, Akanishi-san... Pero usted no puede pasar a las habitaciones.... - El rostro de Jin cambio completamente, de la tristeza a la sorpresa....  
- Que?... Porque?.. Usted... Usted no puede decirme eso....  
- Son ordenes del doctor que atiende a Kamenashi-san... Desde la ultima vez que usted vino, se decidio a que esta semana usted no podria pasar...  
- Ah!... Pero es que...  
- Le ruego que me disculpe...  
- No... No entiende... Yo, necesito pasar.... Necesito verlo... Onegai.... - Jin comenzaba a desesperarse de eso, lo creia una broma, no pensaba que eso fuera real...  
- Kamenashi-san estuvo de acuerdo en prohibirle pasar... - Esas palabras fueron como una daga en su corazon... - Asi que le tendre que pedir que se retire...  
- Es que usted no me entiende... - Le dijo pasando lentamente de la sorpresa a la mas destructiva desesperacion... - Necesito pasar... Por favor... Aunque sea una ultima vez... Si se.. .Que cuando vine le hice daño, pero... No puede usted?...  
- No...  
- Es que...  
- No puedo dejarle pasar...  
- Es que no entiende que necesito verlo!... - La mirada de la enfermera se poso en el con rabia, haciendo a un lado los papeles que cargaba examino a Jin de arriba a abajo... - Es lo mas importante para mi... Solo.. Quiero saber como esta...  
- Pues, esta bien.... - Una voz fuerte lo saco de su nerviosismo, al borde de las lagrimas otra vez, miro al doctor que se acercaba a el... - Jin Akanishi?... Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte... - Dijo cogiendo los papeles de la enfermera, mirando a Jin de manera analitica.. - Si puedes acompañarme...

Lo guio por el pasillo hasta el fondo, un despacho personal, se sento tras su escritorio diciendole que tome asiento delante de el, asi lo hizo...  
- Desde cuando conoces a Kamenashi?... - Le pregunto como si fuese lo mas normal de la vida preguntar ese tipo de cosas...  
- Unos años.... - Dijo algo deprimido y desconfiado con ese sujeto que se ponia tan superior a el...  
- Dime... Que es el para ti?... - Le dijo severo, mirandolo a traves de los cristales de sus lentes.... - Te he oido decir que es lo mas importante...  
- S... Si, señor...  
- Entonces... - Le dijo cambiando un poco la postura - Si tan importante es para ti, por que no le dejas en paz?... - Le pregunto serio, Jin lo miro asombrado...  
- Que?...  
- Todas las recaidas que ha tenido esta semana se deben a ti o a tu recuerdo.... - Le dijo sin dejar de analizarlo nunca... - Por eso prohibimos tu entrada... Mi deber es que Kazuya-kun sane... Y si va a sufrir un colapso cada vez que te ve... Te ruego me perdones, pero es mejor que no te vea...

La conversacion con el medico no duro mucho, pero si le hirio como nada... Dejandolo plenamente destruido, fue a sentarse en la sala de espera tomando un cafe expreso, oculto un poco de la gente, no queria llorar ahi, aunque se sentia tan miserable, cerro los ojos, acabando su cafe....  
- Perdoname Kame... - Susurro mirando el fondo rojizo del vaso - Esta bien... Si es esto lo que quieres....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junno y Ueda entraron a la sala vacia, el sol entrando por las ventanas daba un agradable ambiente de futura primavera, aunque temian que la lluvia volviera a azotar la ciudad mas tarde, Taguchi seguia con la mirada a Uepi, que avanzo rapidamente hasta la pila de papeles que habia dejado el dia anterior ahi, le sonrio a Junno, y a pesar que estaban solos aun, se sento con calma, poniendose sus lentes y comenzo a leer los papeles, Junno aun no le decia su respuesta...

Junno dejo oir un suspiro, Ueda habia estado muy melancolico en la mañana, le extrañaba que eso surgia desde la pesadilla de la que habia despertado...  
*Estara nervioso por eso?...* Se pregunto mirandolo sentarse, sintiendo que pasaba a un segundo plano del trabajo de su ex-amante... Aunque eso se llevaba por no responderle que lo queria de vuelta... Que lo amaba mas que nunca... Que le dolia horriblemente estar separado de el... Que no podia extrañarlo mas al estar a su lado y saber que no tenian nada... Despisto su mente sentandose un poco distante, en el sillon donde reposaba el cojin con su nombre, sacando de su mochila el Gameboy, necesitaba pensar urgentemente en otra cosa, aunque no pudo disfrutar el juego, cada cindo segundos alzaba la mirada para ver a Ueda leer concentrado, trazando cada cierto tiempo una linea sobre sus papeles, volvio a suspirar, concentrandose en su juego mientras esperaban la llegada de los demas integrantes...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esta tardando mucho.... - Susurro Pi mirando la puerta algo inquieto... - Nee~ Pero es bueno que ya te sientas mejor... - Se volteo a ver a Kame, aunque el chico lo miraba melancolico, eso le entristecio un poco a el tambien, esperaba que se viera por lo menos un poco mas animado, aunque noto con tristeza que no era asi...  
- Pi... No esperes a Jin.... - Le pidio casi con un ruego en la voz... - Yo... El medico me dijo que le prohibiria pasar....  
Esas tres ultimas palabras hirieron a Yamapi...  
- Po... Porque?.... - Le pregunto poniendose algo nervioso...  
- Por que sufro ataques de histeria.... - Le dijo cerrando los ojos con un suspiro... - La ultima vez que lo vi... E incluso cuando sueño con el... Mi medico quiso que aceptara la prohibicion... Y le dije que lo hiciera.... - Pi no sabia como responderle, lo miraba nervioso, apenado... Kame lo miro, y le dedico una triste sonrisa... - Es por el bien de ambos... - Susurro con un hilo de voz... - Asi saldre de aqui mas pronto.... - Suspiro tratando de seguir sonriendole a Pi, aunque no pudo tragarse una lagrima que corrio por su mejilla, mostrando como se sentia de verdad...  
- Oh, Kame.... - Pi se acerco a el y lo abrazo con ternura, quitando su lagrima, aunque el chico rompio a sollozar suavemente... - Tranquilo... De seguro Jin lo entiende, pero por favor, no llores.... - Se sentia pesimo, solo oyendo a Kame sollozar, era algo que no le agradaba, y eso que el mismo era quien le hacia llorar de niño... Suspiro acariciando suavemente la mejilla del menor... - Solo hay que esperar a que te recuperes bien... Veras que esta semana pasa rapido y vuelven a estar bien, es.... Es cosa de esperar.... - Kame asintio, pegandose a Pi hasta calmar su corazon angustiado, queria ver a Jin mas que nunca, pero sabia que eso le haria daño, habia preferido obligarlo a quedarse fuera...  
- Pi.. Puedo pedirte que le entregues esto?.... - Susurro separandose de el y buscando en la mesita que tenia cerca, un papel doblado en mas de cuatro...  
- Ah... Claro... - Pi cogio el papel, lo miro un poco y se lo guardo... - Confia que se lo paso... - Le dedico una sonrisa al verle mas animado... - Bueno... Creo que ya tengo que irme... Jin debe estar esperandome afuera...  
- Si... Ve..... - Le dijo Kame sonriendole, Pi tomo la ropa doblada del menor que le habia pedido llevarse, aun le quedaba unos dias para salir de ahi, y ya le pediria que le llevara algo comodo para vestir... Le sonrio mientras salia, despidiendose con la mano ademas de la acostumbrada inclinacion, salio encaminandose con calma por el pasillo, hojeando el papel que Kame le habia entregado, sin desdoblarlo, camino con calma hasta llegar a la sala de espera, buscando a Jin con la mirada lo pillo sentado cerca de una esquina, jugando depresivamente con un vaso plastico.... Lo miro por un segundo, contagiandose de su melancolia, notando que el mayor se aguantaba a penas las ganas de llorar, se acerco veloz hacia el...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massu admiro el cuerpo de Tego, meciendose apaciblemente bajo el agua, se acerco por su espalda para abrazarlo, pasando suavemente las manos por sus brazos y su pecho, Tego se entregaba alzando el rostro, sonriendo y suspirando a sus caricias, Massu le beso el cuello con dulzura, sin soltarse de el...  
- Parece que ya esta mucho mejor... - Susurro mirandole en un reojo los brazos, sin poder resistirse a ver su cuerpo entero en ese paseo de sus ojos, los brazos de Tego significaban solo una preocupacion, era su cuerpo lo que comenzaba a ser una perdicion total para el...  
- Hmnnnn... Es que no me he separado de mi Massu... - Le respondio Yuya girandose y respondiendo su abrazo... - Me siento tan bien que nada me impide sanar.... - Unieron un poco sus cuerpos, Massu besandolo profundamente, pego el fragil cuerpo de Tego al muro de baldosa, un escalofrio del menor, liberandose en un ligero quejido sobre sus labios, siguio besandolo, cazando sus labios y su lengua con la suya, con sus dientes suavemente, capturando su cuerpo con las manos, lo acariciaba continuamente, el agua goteaba entre sus cuerpos, interceptada por las pieles rozandose, armando una cancion al chocar contra el piso, llenando de vapor el ambiente de los dos amantes, entregandose mutuamente, aun con temor a una primera vez... Sus miradas acordaron que era hora para ir al trabajo, saliendose con calma de la ducha, secandose mutuamente, sin dejar de acariciarse, de recorrerse, conocerse y reconocerse, vistiendose lentamente, Massu a Tego y Tego a Massu, jugando picaramente con cada boton de sus camisas, mirandose complices ante lo que comenzaban a guardar, miedo a tocarse al ponerle los pantalones al otro, cerrandolos con una calma infinita, aguantando la respiracion, disfrutando se su simple compañia...

Massu cogio una chaqueta de las suyas para Tego, cargando tambien una para el, salieron camino a la empresa....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pi miraba nervioso a Jin... Cada vez que frenaba el coche, o en un cruce, miraba por el espejo retrovisor para ver como iba su amigo... Jin miraba por la ventanilla deprimido, su rostro no habia cambiado en nada, ni con todo lo que le dijo pudo sacarle esa seria expresion de los labios o esos ojos vacios, le destrozaba tanto verle asi... Le habia entregado la carta pero aun ni la veia, no sabia que hacer para animarlo aunque sea un poco, sentia que el corazon de Jin se hacia trizas poco a poco otra vez...

Una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, pero no le dio importancia, siguio mirando hacia afuera, viendo como el sol iluminaba de manera abrazadora, pero para el el cielo seguia siendo gris, cubierto con un manto de nubes negras, alcanzando a cubrir su corazon completamente, debilitandolo con un lamento silencioso, atravesando los bordes del coche, entrando a traves de su piel, inundando su cuerpo...  
Ahogo un suspiro, apretando entre sus manos la carta de Kame, con temor a verla, cerro los ojos dejandose caer en el sillon del coche, comenzando a sollozar tenuemente, todo lo que no habia llorado en el hospital ahora se mostraba, desbordando sus ojos, mordiendose los labios frustrado, herido...

Pi ahogo un suspiro, ya no lo veia, pero podia oir como sollozaba, sintiendo que su llanto era la tonada mas triste que habia oido en toda su vida... Llego frente a la empresa, estacionando lejos de la esquina del hotel, mirando por sobre su hombro a Jin, acostado en el asiento, mirando el suelo mientras las lagrimas seguian marcando sus caminos sobre sus mejillas, suspiro desanimado...  
- Jin... Ya llegamos, yo... Bajare... Aunque si quieres te puedes quedar mas aca.... - Le susurro mirandolo apenado... Jin no le hablo, solo le asintio lentamente, sin mirarlo siquiera, Pi lo recorrio con la mirada una ultima vez... - Gomen na Jin.... - Susurro sin ser el el culpable, sin poder encontrar las palabras para subirle el animo, Jin solo asintio otra vez, cerrando los ojos, deseando que Pi se fuera y le dejara solo...  
Abrio los ojos y se sento cuando sintio la puerta cerrarse, vio a Pi alejarse en direccion a las puertas del edificio, se sento a calmar la mente un rato, notando a su lado la carta que Kame le habia entregado, la cogio dispuesto a leerla, notando en el asiento de enfrente otra hoja igual, su curiosidad desperto, viendose solo en el auto, creyo que era una carta que Kame habria escrito para Pi... Se levanto y la cogio, sentandose a leer ambas....

" Jin... mi Jin...  
No importa lo que pase, mi amor seguira siendo tuyo.  
Todos los dias que pasamos juntos, definitivamente no los olvidare, los guardo todos, de forma preciosa, en mi corazon,  
pero, sabes lo que paso. Ya lo sabes, y demaciado bien.  
Mi cuerpo esta sucio, y por eso siento que no puedo dartelo, no puedo amarte sabiendo que alguien ha osado aprovecharse de mi,  
no te mereces lo que quedo.  
Ademas, ya viste como reacciono mi cuerpo cuando estuviste conmigo, no puedo amarrarte a mi  
no podria sonreirte por mas que quisiera  
Se que estoy tratando de escapar de lo que paso, pero es porque aun no se como enfrentarlo  
Quiza no soy lo suficiente maduro aun y debo crecer con esto...  
Por eso queria decirte dos cosas,  
Primero, que no me rendire, y que tratare de superarlo, creo que entenderas que quiero conseguirlo solo,  
despues de todo tu no tienes culpa alguna de lo que sucedio y no quiero atormentarte con mi depresion...  
Lo otro, la cadena que me regalaste, si, esa de la que tu tienes una igual, no es necesario que la busques entre las cosas que Pi te dio  
La tengo yo, la llevo por todo el amor que tuvimos  
que sepas que, aunque nuestra relacion termine, mientras lleve esa cadena, significa que te amo,  
que te amo mas de lo que alguna vez pude demostrarte, quiero que estes seguro de eso y por eso la llevare orgulloso conmigo,  
como la marca que dejaste en mi corazon.  
Por que te amo Jin, sabes que, pase lo que pase, siempre pensare en ti,  
aunque ahora te pida estar solo...  
Muchas gracias por todo.  
Tu flor marchita.  
Kame~ "

Jin se aferro a esa carta casi con desesperacion, llevandosela al pecho sin poder detener sus lagrimas, liberando su voz en un amargo lamento, sintiendose completamente destruido, hundido en lo que alguna vez pudo haberle hecho feliz pero que ahora le hacia el ser mas desgraciado del mundo, su corazon se encongio, haciendole acurrucarse, escondio el rostro entre sus brazos, llorando amargamente, perdido, herido, demaciado angustiado, se deshizo en sollozos en el coche de Yamapi, buscando una via de escape al dolor, se desahogo sintiendose demaciado solo, abandonado... Claro que comprendia las palabras de su amante, pero no habia nada que le destrozara mas, nada que sumiera su corazon en la mas completa oscuridad, golpeo el asiento donde estaba, emitiendo un grave grito en su desesperacion...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ueda revisaba sin pausa los papeles de la gira, viendo las agendas de todos, sintiendo que como lider se veia en la obligacion de estar al tanto, miro a su alrededor, Koki y Maru practicando algunos pasos de su duo y Junno...

Jugando videojuegos....

Suspiro, se quito lo lentes un segundo para descansar la vista, mirandolos a todos otra vez, se pregunto donde estaria Jin, sacando su mobil, ahora bajo la atenta mirada de Junno, pero se quedo mirando la maquina con su nombre en la pantalla, sin decidirse a llamarlo lo cerro, dejandolo de lado, volviendo a lo que hacia, ahogando otro suspiro...  
Se detuvo solo cuando Junno anuncio que iria a hacer pruebas de vocal, frente a la ausencia de Kame y Jin, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se retiro de la sala con calma, dejando ahi sus cosas en una indicacion de volver luego, Ueda sonrio un poco desanimado cuando se fue, volviendo a sus papeles frente al asombro de Koki y Maru, que lo miraron un segundo, comprendiendose mutuamente sin decir palabra y siguieron su ensayo... Ueda notaba que esa sala facilmente podia sucumbir en el vacio solo con la ausencia de dos integrantes del grupo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Como esta Kame?"  
Jin leyo la primera frase y no pudo detenerse...  
" Espero que este mejor, sabes... Si estas aca es porque ya debio haber sanado  
vamos, que tampoco fui tan brusco con el...  
Solo estaba jugando...  
Igual, el motivo de esta nota no es mucho...  
Solo decirte que esto en realidad no es por ti, ne~...  
Es a traves de ti... Que estoy llegando a quien quiero llegar...  
Tu solo fuiste un pobre desafortunado que se cruzo en mi camino...  
Aunque no... Creo que el pobre desgraciado fue tu amiguito, Tegoshi  
Despues de todo, el fue quien busco dañarte primero y me contrato.  
El fue mi primer paso dentro de tu maravillosa empresa.  
Espero que estes bien... Y no te preocupes, ya llame la atencion de quien queria.  
No es necesario herir a nadie mas."

Los nervios de Jin se tensaron dolorosamente, mirando con odio la nota busco el nombre del remitente por todo el papel sin hayarlo, sin poder identificar la letra, sin pillar alguna indirecta en el mensaje, doblo la hoja cuidadosamente, alejandola de su alcance rapidamente, aguantandose su rabia, volvio a golpear el asiento del coche, con demaciada fuerza...

- Tegoshi..... - Susurro con rabia, mirando en un reojo hacia la empresa, nadie entraba ya, debia ser tarde... - TODO POR SU MALDITA CULPA!.... -Grito cerrando los ojos fuertemente, asi como los puños, volvio a gritar desahogando su ira, conteniendose de golpear otra vez el cuero del sillon, abrio las manos mirando las rojas marcas de sus propias uñas, tranquilizandose completamente de pronto, solto una risita, suspiro profundamente, cogio la carta de Kame, guardandosela en el bolsillo de la camisa y se bajo del coche con tranquilidad, caminando con su singular postura llamativa, atravesando la acera para entrar a la empresa, dificilmente uno podria notar en su mirada, o en su sonrisa, que ya nada le afectaba, que era completamente distinto...  
Que en un ataque de ira... Habia nacido otro Jin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Como Lluvia en Verano  
Capitulo 11  
Jin caminaba tranquilo, con ese andar que solia usar antes del accidente de Kame, cuando nada malo le habia pasado, cuando nada mas le importaba, solo que esta vez iba con algo que le hacia diferente, un gesto, una atraccion que hacia temblar el suelo, caminando serio, con una mueca de impaciencia en los labios y los ojos casi entrecerrados, fieros pensando bien hacia donde dirigirse, apretando la carta que llevaba en las manos... Avanzo por el edificio, sin alterar sus facciones ni su nuevo estado de animo, golpeando sutilmente en la puerta deseada cuando se vio frente a ella...  
- Ah... Akanishi-kun?....  
La voz de Shige llamo la atencion de Yamapi, que se volteo casi impaciente por ver que hacia su mejor amigo ahi, lo pudo ver analizando a cada una de las personas de la sala, notando ese brillo ajeno en su mirar, esa distincion que llevaba ahora y que hacia erizar su piel...  
- Jin, que paso?... - Le pregunto haciendose hasta el, Jin le miro para dedicarle una sonrisa, una que luego se borro por completo, siendo reemplazada por ese apuro que abordaba en sus labios...  
- Buscaba a Tegoshi... - Yamapi le dedico una sorprendida mirada... Para que Jin querria a Tegoshi?... Salio de la sala rapidamente, alejandose un par de pasos para cerrar la puerta y hablar con Jin a solas afuera, eran cosas que los otros News no debian saber.... - Puedes decirle que me vea en la azotea cuando acabe la jornada?  
- Para que quieres a Tegonyan, Jin?... - Le pregunto nervioso, mirandole a los ojos, tratando de encontrar en ellos a ese niño que tanto amaba... Pero no conseguia verlo... Se habia ocultado en lo mas oscuro de sus iris...  
- Nee... Nada impotante... Tenia algo que decirle... - Dijo con un pequeño suspiro, apoyando la espalda en la pared... - Que acaso no puedo? Tengo que hablar algo con el, Pi... - Le sonrio... Una sonrisa ironica, llena de ira, de rencor, Yamashita se estremecio... - Algo en lo que no deberias entrometerte... - Acabo serio y frio, mirando a Pi con una expresion seca, completamente distinto a como era...  
- Tego no ha llegado Jin... Si quieres le digo lo que tienes que decirle.... - Jin se alejo del muro, mirandole mas serio aun, apoyo la mano en su hombro...  
- Dije que era algo en lo que no debias entrometerte... - Le metio algo al bolsillo con una extraña sonrisa, sacando la mano luego para alejarse por el pasillo en direccion a su propia sala de ensayo...

Uepi suspiro olvidandose de la gira por un segundo... Miro por la ventana para ver como el dia habia avanzado ya, de seguro era algo mas de medio dia, se sonrio un poco deprimido...  
Junno no le habia dicho nada aun...  
Eso lo tenia entristecido, dolido... Se volteo a ver a sus compañeros detras de el, se veian tan coordinados entre ellos... Tan armonicos... Suspiro, esta vez con algo de pesadumbre... Era asi con Junno antes de terminar?... Se veian asi de complementados?... Solo sabia que era inmensamente feliz y ahora se sentia muy pequeño...  
- Uepi... - La voz de Koki lo saco de su cabeza... Alzo la vista fijandola en su amigo.. - Iremos a ver en que anda Junno, vas con nosotros nee?  
- Ah... - Nego suavemente con una sonrisa - Vayan.. Yo me quedare en esto un rato, a ver si Jin aparece... Si no, voy...  
Tanaka se dio por convencido, asintiendo animado y corriendo a la puerta seguido de Maru que le dedico una miradita antes de salir, Uepi volvio a suspirar, mirando hacia afuera, trato de seguir el vuelo de un ave, pero el pajaro salio del marco de la ventana antes de que pasara un minuto, cerro los ojos, respirando la tranquilidad que se sentia ahora en la sala, aun tratando de sobrevivir a la tormenta que habia dentro de su ser, dejo oir una risita de alivio... Abrio los ojos y admiro la soledad en la que se encontraba, acomodandose, colocandose sus lentes de nuevo, siguio con su lectura...

Massu entro sonriente a la empresa siguiendo a Tego que avanzaba algo mas rapido, jugueteando, dando saltitos, demostrando lo animado que iba, sin saber casi su motivo, hasta que se detuvo cerrando la puerta y le dedico una pequeña mirada... Tego estaba de pie frente a el, mirandole sonriente, dio un reojo por la sala preocupandose de que nadie estuviese pendiente de ellos, y dandole un pequeño guiño le envio un beso por el aire... Massu se sonrio, esas cosas se daban antes, pero sin preocupaciones, y sintio que cambiarlo o comenzar a ser cautelosos daria la prueba de que algo mas pasaba entre ellos... Avanzo hasta Tego, posando la mano sobre su cabello, lo revolvio mientras con la otra mano le picaba suavemente entre las costillas...  
- No cambies!... O sospecharan de nostros... - Le dijo en un susurro, sonriendose, Tego le saco la lengua, era mas para molestarlo y hacerle reir que para otra cosa... - Ademas asi como eres te amo... - Susurro mas cerca de el, con tal que no les oyeran, Yuya dejo oir una pequeña risita...  
- Hai haaai~... - Le dijo con la voz apenas audible, mirandolo con ese algo de picardia e infantilidad que siempre llevaba, lo que lo convertia en el niño de NEWS, ademas de su edad... Lo que cautivaba a Massu mas que nada...  
Se alejaron de la puerta, siempre jugueteandose, si antes lo hacian, ahora llevaban muchos mas motivos, y a la vez mas poderosos, cada toque, cada gesto, era como un codigo para ellos... En el que se decian que estaban bien... Y que se amaban locamente...  
- Tego!.... - La voz de Pi desconcentro al chico y le hizo borrar su sonrisa, no era normal que le llamara de esa manera a penas llegando, y mucho menos con el tono severo que habia utilizado... Le dio a Massu una mirada de reproche, mezclado con confusion e infantilismo, entonces se volvio hacia Pi... - Tego, necesito hablar contigo... - Entre tanta miradita, Yamashita ya estaba ahi con ellos, mirando a Yuya un tanto nervioso, el chico asintio, mirando nuevamente a Massu, que le vio con un poco de desconfianza, como si supiera lo que YamaPi buscaba... - Ven, creo que... Es importante... - La expresion de Pi no le gusto nada a Massu...  
- Es algo malo?... - Pregunto Takahisa ante la confusion de Tego, pero en respuesta Yamapi sonrio con mas nerviosismo...  
- No sabria decirlo... Ven Tego... - Cogio al chico de la muñeca y lo jalo, provocando una respuesta inesperada de parte del chico, que el dolor naciera tenuemente en las heridas de sus brazos, y que se hiciera hacia atras con un suave y agudo quejido, a penas audible, pero suficiente como para descubrir lo que pasaba... YamaPi lo miro con un dejo de desagrado... El gesto de Yuya habia sido de dolor... Tenia muy claro desde el dia anterior que Tego tenia algo malo, pero no imaginaba la realidad de lo que le habia pasado... Y fue la primera vez que lo relaciono con el incidente de Kame...  
Para arrastrarlo le cogio la mano, dedicando una pequeña mirada de reprobacion a Massu, se alejo por el pasillo llevando a Tego consigo...

Junno iba casi sin fijarse por donde, pero consciente de que llegaria a las salas de edicion del edificio... Su cabeza se mantenia llena con la peticion de Ueda, su voz susurrante, tan dulce, diciendo que lo amaba, su recuerdo tan latente en su cuerpo, sus propias ansias de volver con el a aquella magnifica relacion que le sacaba sonrisas diarias... Iba preguntandose los motivos que podria llegar a tener Ueda para serle infiel, sin pillar uno solo valido, asi que analizo los motivos que tendria Jin para someter a Ueda y solo se le ocurrio la tormentosa ausencia de Kame... Se llevo con nerviosismo una mano a los labios, tirando suavemente el inferior mientras pensaba alguna manera para evitarlo, para que Jin no se vuelva a acercar a Ueda con esas intenciones... Aunque dificil le resultaba, y sobretodo si mantenian su cancion a duo... No podria evitarlo... Y eso le desesperaba... Queria regresar con Ueda, sentia que ya lo necesitaba... Llevaba solo unos cuantos dias sin el, pero no sentia realmente que habian terminado, sentia como si estuviese solo pasando algo extraño entre ellos... Pero jamas que hubiesen terminado... Eso seria suficiente para arrancarle la felicidad y destruirle... Pero sentia casi todo normal... Excepto por esa horrible distancia sobre el y su ex... Y de hecho, ahora que se ponia a pensarlo... No habia pasado ni una sola noche lejos de el... De todas formas... No podria... No mientras Uepi y Jin esten juntos...  
Bajo el ultimo tramo de la escalera con un andar tranquilo, aunque casi ansioso por hacer las pruebas de voz y subir de nuevo... Casi pidiendo que Ueda este solo cuando suba...  
Por eso a penas pudo evitar chocar con quien subia la escalera y se encontro con el en la curva, dejandolo ligeramente confundido, se quedo mirando como se alejaba mientras ordenaba un poco sus ideas nuevamente...  
Jin habia pasado de el... Muy tranquilo, casi subiendo a saltitos los escalones... Demasiado tranquilo para el... No creia que estuviese tan feliz despues de lo ocurrido con Kame... Sobretodo porque Jin poco soportaba estar lejos de el por motivos de fuerza tan grande como los que ahora eran... Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, y volvio a alzar la mirada, incluso a espiar por el hueco de la escalera para ver si alcanzaba a ver a Jin denuevo, pero no, el chico no se detenia, o habia salido por alguna puerta...  
De pronto se sintio mal... No supo comprender muy bien por que... Ni el por que Jin habia seguido de largo tras casi chocar con el... Siendo que eran compañeros, y hasta, se atreveria a decir, buenos conocidos... Si... Llevaban unos años viendose todos los dias, pero su amistad no crecia de una conversacion amena, o un par de bromas, e incluso cuando Jin acababa picandolo o zapeandolo, no le afectaba... Pero por que ahora le hacia el vacio?... Por que cuando era el quien deberia hacerselo?... No se le ocurrio motivo... Volvio a tirar de su labio, algo nervioso... Sentia que algo extraño pasaba con Kat-Tun, pero que no podria definir que... Asi que se volteo y salio de las escaleras a lentisimo paso, directo a las salas de audicion...

- Que relacion tienes... Con lo que le paso a Kame?...  
La expresion de YamaPi no le agradaba, le demostraba desconfianza... Desconfianza en el... A pesar de ser amigos... YamaPi estaba profundamente molesto, o extrañado, con el... Y su pregunta le habia dado directo a la mente y a los antebrazos... Desvio la mirada un segundo para posarla en los ojos de su lider, completamente nervioso, casi histerico...  
- Fue un accidente... - Susurro con la voz ronca y un gigantesco temor... La mirada de Pi se suavizo un poco, mostrandose preocupado ahora, le habia dejado claro que si tenia que ver con lo de Kamenashi...  
- Que paso?... Puedes decirmelo, Tego?... - Pi tenia miedo... Podia notarlo en su voz, tenia tanto temor como el, pero a pesar de eso se mostraba casi tranquilo... En parte era admirable... Estaba seguro que podria confiar en el y que le ayudaria... Aunque lo regañara... Pi cumplia con su papel de lider, eso no se refutaba, pero aun asi, estaba seguro que muchas cosas escapaban de sus manos y el se debilitaba con eso... Si no fuese asi... Kusano no habria sido detenido...  
- Pi... Yo... - Miro a su lider buscando un poco de confianza, pero no podia sentirse mas seguro de lo que estaba... - Yo contrate a alguien... Para que te atormentara... - Los ojos de Pi se abrieron de manera increible, dejando sus oscuras iris completamente visibles... Tego no podria estar diciendo la verdad... - Al comienzo crei que me ayudaba a sentir mejor, solo... Solo te mandaba mensajes de texto y con eso yo tenia suficiente... - La voz de Tego comenzo a quebrarse, y su respiracion comenzo a volverse pesada - Crei que no pasaria nada... Aunque cuando note que te habia mandado los nombres de los chicos en un mensaje me asuste... Le dije que parara y... Y... Kame... - Se llevo las manos a los ojos, llorando histerico, no sabia como habian pasado desde simples mensajes de texto a una violacion, pero era algo que simplemente no se creia capaz de superar... No podia imaginar como habia llegado a eso...

Jin abrio la puerta muy entusiasta, aunque se paro en seco cuando miro adentro y vio a Ueda solo ahi, sentado muy sumido en su lectura, lo admiro por un segundo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, un poco timido, su mirada cambio completamente en ese segundo, una nueva sensualidad se extendio por su cuerpo, y cuando Ueda lo miro, sus pupilas se mezclaron en un extraño juego de desconfianza y seduccion, el rostro de su lider demostro su inestabilidad, y fue cuando su mirada volvio a cambiar...  
- Ohayo... - Su voz sono como siempre, sus ojos le miraron alegres, y en respuesta los de Ueda con desconcierto... Ignoro la presencia de Tatsuya, atravesando la sala tranquilamente hasta los sillones, busco un cuaderno y algo con lo que escribir, se echo en sillon, y cogio los cojines que tenian el distintivo de Kame y el suyo para apoyarse en ellos... Saco la carta de Kame y la releyo, tragandose todos sus sentimientos frente a Ueda, fingiendo que estaba bien cuando en realidad queria gritar, llorar y destruir todo a su paso... Releyo la carta y rapidamente comenzo a anotar en su cuaderno, sin murmurar mas palabra que ese frivolo saludo al entrar a la sala...  
Ueda le siguio con la mirada en su camino hacia los sillones, incluso cuando se puso a escribir, a penas volvio a los papeles de la gira, pero ya no podia concentrarse, menos con Jin ahi, su mirada se alzaba cada cinco segundos hacia su compañero, nervioso, con miedo... Algo le pasaba a Jin, pero que no lo dijera le resultaba completamente normal, era el hecho de que el mismo queria enterarse por completo de lo que le acontecia a Akanishi lo que lo estresaba y lo mantenia ausente en su trabajo... Suspiro casi con dolor, alzo la mirada por ultima vez hacia Jin y noto que el chico no pudo evitar un par de lagrimas mientras escribia...  
- J.... Jin?...

No habia podido dormir bien... Habia llorado hasta media noche y el resto se habia sentido muy desafortunado... Suspiro refregandose los ojos con tediosa melancolia, y volvio a mirar hacia afuera... Muerto de sueño ahora, sentia que no tenia mas motivos para quedarse en el hospital, si era por descansar, podria hacerlo en cualquier parte... Pero era algo mas... Algo que lo heria profundamente y quiza lo que lo mantenia... Era que estaba ahi para no acercarse a Jin... Para no sentirlo cerca, ni enterarse nada de el... Para no regresar... Casi para perderlo...  
Su mirada se perdio en el cielo... Ya bordeaba mediodia... Cerro los ojos... Pensando que fuera del hospital todo se desarrollaba sin el, que todo lo olvidaba y le dejaba estar en ese lugar... Ya no importaba... Lo unico que le era valioso en ese momento... Era el chico con el que habia cortado a traves de una carta... Se acosto con calma y suavidad, cuidandose... Pero al cerrar los ojos otra vez y acurrucarse sobre las sabanas, en vez de dormirse, volvio a romper a llorar...

- Ya estas bien?...  
Pi y Tego habian ido a la cafeteria, tomandose su tiempo Pi espero que Tego se calmara, pero aunque sus lagrimas se hubiesen borrado, el nerviosismo permanecia en sus mentes, aturdiendolos... Tego asintio, atreviendose, despues de mucho tiempo, a mirar a los ojos a su lider...  
- Tego... Yo... No me imagino que motivo habras tenido para atormentarme y realmente no te preguntare... - Susurro Pi desviando el la mirada esta vez, dando un rodeo por la sala entera antes de mirar a Tego de nuevo... - Pero... Sea lo que sea... La pesona a la que contrataste tenia algo contra la empresa, o contra un Johnny en particular... - Dijo en un murmullo, decia eso, pero en la carta que Jin habia metido en su bolsillo decia muy claro que el desconocido ya habia conseguido a quien buscaba... Sera Kame... O... Jin...  
La mirada de Tego se fijo en la de YamaPi, casi como pidiendole ayuda en lo que debia hacer, pero ya no quedaba nada que el pudiera hacer... Y ambos lo sabian, ninguno de los dos podia hacer algo... Aunque de pronto los ojos de Pi agrandaron su tamaño, mirando fijo a Tegoshi... Por su cabeza pasaron mil ideas sin pies ni cabeza, y casi sin sentido, pero muy coherentes para el...  
- Yuya... Jin me dijo que queria hablar contigo... - Esas palabras hicieron que Tego temblara, no conocia mucho a Jin, pero sabia que no le iria muy bien si estaba molesto... Miro a Pi con temor, no queria ni acercarse a Akanishi... - Creo que... Que sabe que tu tienes que ver con lo de Kame... - Tego se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Pi un poco, la fortaleza del chico no era muy fuerte, quiza no calculaba bien la magnitud de lo que habia pasado, o estaba preocupado por algo mas...  
- No... No quiero hablar con el.... - Susurro Tego con la voz quebrada... La verdad era que moria de miedo de tener que acercarse a Jin despues de lo sucedido, sobretodo si Akanishi sabia lo que pasaba... Casi se declaraba muerto... Se encogio en la silla, mirando la mesa, a Pi le parecia que estaba pronto de sufrir un colapo nervioso, se levanto rapidamente y lo abrazo, tratando de hacerle entender que no estaba solo, ni desprotegido, y que no le pasaria nada...  
- No permitire que te haga daño Tego... Te lo prometo... Ahora... Dejame a mi hablar con el, tu vete con Massu antes que el resto... Y yo me encargo de Jin, veras... - Busco la mirada del menor, tratando de traspasarle un poco de confianza... - Veras que no pasara nada.... - Yuya solo lo miro con terror, tratando de agarrarse de algun resto de esa quebrada confianza...

Ueda se habia quedado mirando a Jin, no entendia que sucedia, pero temia preguntarlo, ordeno un poco sus papeles, doblando algunos y dejando los demas sobre la mesa, volvio a mirar a Jin, temiendole al ver que lo miraba fijo, casi lo desconocia, sus labios sin mostrar gesto algunos, sus ojos llenos de una ira muy profunda, sus cejas finamente enarmadas y ese gesto de poca importancia que siempre dedicaba a los asuntos que no lo merecian... Una fina linea rosacea se habia marcado en la orilla de sus ojos, dandole un aspecto tenebrosamente serio... Tatsuya no imaginaba lo que habia pasado, se giro un poco sobre la silla para quedar de frente con Jin...  
- Que... Que paso, Jin?... - Le pregunto con suavidad... La voz muy dulce, mas por miedo, esperando que Jin no reaccionara mal...  
- Nada... - Susurro con la voz plana y ronca... Casi ajena a el, eso le deprimio y asusto mucho, ademas del hecho de que su mirada no se alejaba ni un segundo de el...  
- Fuiste... A ver a Kame?... - Le pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque habia un ligero quiebre y una pequeña depresion entre sus cuerdas vocales, quiza Jin lo habia notado, porque su expresion habia cambiado sorpresivamente por una un poco mas amable...  
- Quisieras ensayar?... - Su pregunta le tomo por sorpresa... Pero no se lo negaria, si queria despistar la mente, obviamente lo ayudaria... Y si no queria hablar de algun tema, tampoco lo obligaria...  
- Claro, deja guardar... - Respondio mirando sus papeles otra vez, apilandolos un poco alejados del borde de la mesa, se desconcentro cuando una hoja cayo al suelo, intento que otras no cayeran, las alejo todas juntas, y para cuando se iba a agachar a recoger a la fugitiva, Jin ya estaba a su lado tendiendosela...  
- Que haces?... - Le pregunto con una sonrisa de extrañeza, le miro sorprendido y un poco nervioso... Tenia muchas dudas, y mas sobre lo que le habia pasado a Jin para que llegara de esa manera... Le acepto la hoja, y le sorprendio un poco que Jin no la soltara...  
- Jin... Quiero... - Sin querer su voz sonaba algo afectada por su confusion...  
- Que paso? - Le pregunto Jin casi con amabilidad, sin ese rastro de apatia en su rostro, ni la ira en sus ojos, parecia mas.... Diversion... Ueda de pronto se asusto y cayo en lo que pasaba... Y comenzo a temer... Quiza no sucedia de la misma manera... Pero la conversacion seguia exactamente el mismo camino... Miro a Jin pensandose muy bien sus proximas palabras... Sin ocurrirsele otras... Con un temor creciente y un pequeño escalofrio, siguio...  
- Jin... Yamapi me conto algo... - Enmudecio al ver como la expresion de Jin volvia a cambiar... Sus labios se entreabrieron como si fuese a decir algo, pero callo... Y entonces volvio aver ese brillo en su mirada... Un fulgor que significaba solo odio sobre las frases que salian de su boca... Sentia que lo miraba con una ternura criminal...  
- Que te conto?... - Le pregunto con la voz en un juego de seduccion... Un tono muy agradable con un suave fraseo, y un efecto increible en la mente de Ueda, de mera confusion, de peligro a caer en sus nuevos planes...  
- Algo sobre... Ustedes... - Le dijo siguiendo con terror la linea de su sueño, sin querer habia retrocedido un paso, a lo que Jin alzo las cejas con molestia, la hoja aun los amarraba... - De cuando eran pequeños... - Esa llama crecio... Encendiendo la mirada de Jin... Haciendo que ese negro de sus iris se convirtiese en una cueva oscura, atrapandolo, atacandolo, tan profundo y certero que sintio que de dar otro paso hacia atras caeria al suelo... Akanishi solto la hoja, esbozando una sinuosa sonrisa, sin moverse de donde estaba, solo mirando a Ueda con esa mente tan retorcida que poseia...

Tego le parecio completamente nervioso... Erraba muchos pasos y en una la mitad de la banda lo habia regañado... Incluso le habian sacado en cara su relacion, a lo que tuvo que salir a defenderse... Pi por otra parte, estaba hecho un atado de nervios... Hacia bien su parte en la banda, pero sabia que su mente divagaba mucho, incluso su mirada lo hacia, y a veces se dirigia nerviosa hacia el pasillo por la ventana o hacia la puerta...  
Massu suspiro con cansancio... No le gustaba que su pareja, ni su lider, estuviesen en esa situacion... Ademas de que, al quedar fuera, poco comprendia... Y aunque quisiera saber mas, no se enteraria de muchas cosas, asi que no se esforzaria tanto en pelear por eso... Solo miraba a Tego con una curiosa tristeza al ver que de nuevo Ryo lo regañaba... Susprio levantandose del suelo y poniendose a ensayar otra vez...

Junno subia casi a saltitos... No de animo, sino de apuro por llegar a la sala... Sabia que Ueda estaba a solas con Jin, y le daba miedo pensar en lo que podria pasar... Aunque si bien se lo planteaba, era la situacion perfecta para ver si Ueda seria capaz de serle fiel o no... Pero sentia que no podia jugar de esa manera con Tatsu... Y que si algo sucedia, se lo diria...  
Cuando se vio enfrentando la puerta de entrada a la sala de Kat-Tun abrio nervioso, y despues de titubear mucho... Pero atreviendose a enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviese adentro... Su corazon sintio un temblor cuando vio a Ueda de espaldas a la puerta y muy cerca de el... Casi tocandolo realmente...  
Jin...  
- Hola chicos... - Susurro mirandolos, Jin dirigio su vista a el de inmediato, Ueda se volteo a mirarlo...  
- Junno... - Se separo de Jin soltando la hoja, y se acerco un poco a su compañero que iba hacia ellos... - Ya... Ya acabaste tus pruebas de vocal?... - Junno asintio... Sin esa sonrisa que siempre cargaba... Casi le lastimaba el hecho de que ahora no mostrara esa felicidad que antes siempre irradiaba... Junno parecia ser tan frio para el ahora... Desvio la mirada a sus papeles, notando que no le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y arreglar antes de irse de gira... A poco era solo arreglar lo del preview de Real Face y hablar con el manager para grabar las canciones restantes... Junno llego con ellos, pero no miraba a Ueda, si no que a Jin, casi retandolo con esos ojos oscuros, adheridos a la mirada de Jin con cierto resto de fiereza, Akanishi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, un poco torcida, haciendo juego perfecto con ese brillo de ira en su mirar...  
- Si no llegas temprano no deberias molestarte en aparecer mas tarde cuando ya todos estan con ganas de irse... - Le dijo Taguchi a Jin con un poco de rencor en la voz... Y solo se escucho un debil "Junno..." en respuesta... Pero este salio de los labios de Ueda... Jin ni siquiera se esmero en mover los suyos, mas que para dejarlos completamente serios, planos en esa expresion de enfado... No se contaron los segundos antes de que Junno oyera su voz, en un tono sarcastico no muy comun en Jin, casualmente, era tambien con una gran sed de malas intenciones...  
- Gomen na?... - Susurro Akanishi, alzando las cejas como antes, mirando a Junno y luego a Ueda, se volteo y regreso al sillon donde habia estado escribiendo, completamente serio, dedicando de vez en cuando miradas de ira a Taguchi, su enojo se iba mezclando pasosamente con su aburrimiento, y pensando en Pi, cogio el cuadernillo donde anotaba, leyendolo rapidamente para sacar la hoja y meterla en su bolsllo doblada en cuatro... Entonces volvio a sacar la carta de Kame, releyendola bajo los curiosos reojos que le dedicaban sus compañeros de vez en cuando entre sus murmullos...

Tego le dirigio a Pi una mirada nerviosa... El por su parte solo le miro con completa seriedad... Cruzaron un par de palabras y entonces el menor volvio a mirar al suelo...  
Ya llevaban un par de veces... Massu los observaba atento y algo nervioso, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran de hablar antes de que los demas integrantes del grupo salieran de los camerinos, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que Tego estaba hablando con Pi, y eso solo le ponia mas histerico... Sabia que todo lo que sucedia habia nacido de un tonto rencor amoroso entre ellos, lo que llevo a Tego a actuar de forma irresponsable, algo tan acorde a su madurez... Pero tambien... Estaba el hecho de que... Desde un tipo aburrido que se divertia atormentando enfermamente a los demas, se haya desatado toda una serie de desgracias que perseguian despertar el interes de alguien dentro de la J.E que de seguro era el mismo YamaPi o Jin.... Era algo como para temer... Cuando Massu alzo la vista otra vez, le resulto algo que se escapaba de ellos... Casi siendo necesario informar al personal del edificio o a las autoridades locales... Pero el tampoco tenia tanta informacion como para hacerlo, ademas de que no era quien para acusar a su Tego de haber cometido un crimen... Intento atar cabos sueltos... Pero solo se confundia mas, porque todo cuadraba de forma casi maligna, dejando a Tegoshi siempre como el culpable... Suspiro... Pensando que era ilogico... Casi incoherente a su manera de actuar y pensar... Que en esos segundos en que vio a Tego corriendo hacia el, tratando de sonreir de nuevo... El se pasaba por la cabeza que el violador fuera esclusivamente detras de Jin Akanishi... Y que en una de esas se pillen por casualidad...

El ensayo no habia sido muy largo, ni tampoco muy agotador... Sobretodo por la demora de todos y porque desde el comienzo no tenian ganas de trabajar ni cooperar... Junno se sento en una de las bancas del camerin, dandole la espalda a Jin que se cambiaba rapidamente un poco apartado de ellos... Koki se acerco, sonriendo con la misma facha de siempre...  
- Iremos a un club con Maru, quieres venir?... - Taguchi fijo la vista en su compañero y luego la bajo hacia Ueda, que lo miraba un poco curioso, entonces se nego mirando a Tanaka... - Ahmnn.. Bueno, cuando quieras... - El chico se aparto, dejando que Junno mirara a Ueda de nuevo... Tatsuya se acerco a el, cargando su mochilla mientras guardaba la ropa con la que habian terminado de ensayar...  
- Junn, yo...  
- Me ire contigo... Si no es molestia... - Le dijo con la voz tranquila, alzando la mirada de sus zapatos y sonriendole con alg de ternura... Ueda se ruborizo un poco, bajando sus ojos al piso, una extraña alegria se apodero de el, aunque sabia que Junno se iba con el quiza solo para vigilarlo, para cerciorarse de que nada habia pasado con Jin o para asegurar algun sentimiento que haya quedado a flote... Estaba feliz de poder estar junto a el, sin imaginar que por su parte Junno no pensaba ni en vigilarlo, ni en cuestionarlo ni en nada... Solo en estar con el unos momentos... Y aclarar su mente que se atacaba a pensamientos formulados entre la sombra de Jin y la figura de Tatsuya... Su necesidad llegaba al punto de querer volver a la semana anterior, ser con el como siempre habia sido, despertar con el entre sus brazos y una sonrisa... Irse de la empresa por la tarde, caminando con ese aire infantil, y deshacerse en su cama por la noche, embriagado de pasion...  
- Claro... Claro que no es molestia... - Miro a Junno dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo Junno seguia serio, terminando de cambiarse, Ueda se abrigo y se acomodo el bolso, ensombreciendo un poco su semblante... Temia que Junno le dijera que seguia dudando de el... Y mas a que le dijera que volvian y que su relacion siguiera rasgada... No se creia capaz de soportarlo de esa manera...  
Jin mantenia su mirada fija en ellos... En su mente se enfrentaban la realidad y la locura... Veia en Ueda los gestos de Kame en carne propia, sus mismas miradas de niño, muertas de amor, llenas de juego y de una oculta sensualidad... Veia en sus manos el llamado de la memoria de su amante... En Junno veia todo lo que en algun momento pudo haber legado a odiar... No solo lo apartaba del reflejo de Kame, si no que se enfrentaba abiertamente a el, atreviendose a disminuirlo, a dejarlo a parte y darle la espalda...  
Los miro sin expresion unos segundos mas, y entonces cogio la carta y lo que habia escrito, guardandolas en sus nuevos bolsillos, y dejando sus cosas ahi en el camerin, salio rapidamente...

Massu se volteo y le dirigio a Tego una mirada preocupada al ver que se iba quedando atras... El menor miraba hacia el techo del edificio...  
- Estoy preocupado... - Susurro bajando la vista y fijandola en Massu... - Crees... Que algo pueda pasarle a Yamapi-kun?... - La pregunta tomo al chico por sorpresa, pero no le desconcerto mucho... Tego y Pi habian hablado mas que nunca ese dia...  
- Por que... Habria de pasarle algo a Pi, Tego?... - Le pregunto regresando hasta el y apoyando el menton en su hombro...  
- Es que... Dijo que hablaria con Jin... Temo que... Pueda pasar algo, o hacerle algo... - La voz de Tego sonaba realmente preocupada, Massu supo que seria muy dificil calmarlo, Tego se sentia mal por todo lo que pasaba, y sin dudas, se sentiria compeltamente culpable de lo que pasara de ahora en adelante... No podia evitar sumergirse en esa idea...  
- Yo creo que no le pasara nada... - Susurro con seguridad, mirando al techo y luego buscando la mejilla de Tego para besarla con suavidad... - Pi sabe como manejar a Jin... Te aseguro que no le pasara nada... - Tego se acomodo entre los brazos de Massu y se volteo para mirarle... El mayor mostraba su seguridad y le mostraba una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa en sus labios... Le sonrio con timidez...  
- Si... Pi sabe como es Jin-kun... - Susurro mirando a Massu a los ojos, aun un poco preocupado, pero ya entregandose a la seguridad que le provocaba su novio... - Espero que no pase nada...  
- Deja de preocuparte, neko... Veras que esta bien... - Takahisa le beso la frente y le cogio del brazo para caminar juntos hacia su departamento, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, solo para tranquilizar a Yuya, la verdad... Es que, pensando un poco en el caracter de Jin, no era de heridas o golpes por lo que temia por Pi... Si no mas bien, era de lo expuesta y debilitada que estaba la mente de Yamashita...

El silencio se le hacia horrible... Antes las caminatas con Junno le parecian maravillosas, llenas de juegos, de miradas y sonrisas escondidas... Ahora... Solo caminaban uno al lado del otro... Junno sin pronunciar palabra, y con la vista clavada en el suelo frente a el... Mientras el iba sin animos, caminando casi por inercia, donde antes habitaba una sonrisa, ahora vivia la seria expresion de su disconformidad... Queria ser el Ueda de siempre... Aquel que podia salir de ese cascaron que utilizaba en la empresa para convertirse en el quien de los sueños infantiles de Junno... Se detuvo liberando un pesado suspiro... Junno paro un par de pasos delante de el, volteando curioso y sorprendido...  
- Paso algo, Uepi?...  
Esa sola frase lastimo su corazon... Cuando solia hablarle siempre le llamaba por su nombre, y por un segundo espero que fuese igual... El que Junno le llamara por su apellido significaba que le diria que no?... O que aun no estaba completamente seguro?... Alzo la vista intentando sonreir y mostrarse bien... Aunque mucho le doliera... Nego, mostrandose normal y sonriente... Aunque la mirada de Junno le atravesara el corazon...  
- Que paso hoy con...?... - Junno no termino la pregunta, pero con la cabeza le indico el edificio, Ueda comprendio facilmente que se referia a Jin, cerro los ojos, echando un nuevo suspiro, y entonces volvio a mirarlo...  
- No paso nada, Junn...  
- Me parecia extraño... Y me preocupo un poco su actitud... - Ueda lo miro, pensandolo bien, a el tambien le parecia extraño el como actuaba Jin ahora... Bajo la mirada, tratando de entender el porque de su comportamiento... Incluso de sus palabras... Por que se habia puesto a llorar?... Por que se habia molestado tanto... Volvio a mirar a Junno, mostrandose tan serio como antes...  
- La verdad, Junn... No entiendo que pasa con Jin... Y tambien me preocupa, quiza... Sea bueno preguntarle... - Ante eso Taguchi desvio la mirada... No le parecia buena idea que Ueda fuera a preguntarle a Jin sobre su vida privada... Y menos despues de las miradas que habian cruzado... Algo pasaba con Jin... Algo malo... Y podia percibirlo muy bien... Daba la sensacion de que una niebla espesa se le pegaba a la piel... Y entonces levantaba el rostro para mirar al frente y correr a la libertad, pero entonces te encontrabas con esos ojos llenos de ira... Jin podria hacerle daño a Ueda... Y eso no lo permitiria...  
- No lo se Tatsu... - Volvio a encaminarse, dejando a Ueda unos pasos detras, el chico solo se quedo mirandole mientras se iba, su corazon se habia llenado con un extraño calor, solo en esos cinco minutos en que Junno demostro ese interes y preocupacion por el... No lo habia dicho... Pero facilmente podia ver en su rostro, sus actitudes y todo el... Que estaba preocupado... Que queria lo mejor para el y que lo cuidaria... O por lo menos... Eso era lo que queria creer... Le miro dibujando una sonrisa y le siguio rapidamente...

Jin alzo la vista... Se habia quedado en una sala vacia del edificio, esperando a calmar su mente un rato, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando musica sentado en el suelo... Habia intentado llamar a Kame, pero al celular no le contestaba... Sentia que se hundia mas con cada segundo que pasaba sin el... Que pronto su mente, su alma y su cuerpo se trizarian en pedazos tan pequeños que seria inutil buscarlos para unirlos todos de nuevo... Su pecho le dolia... Sus ojos le ardian... Un pequeño dolor de cabeza y ya no se sentia igual que en el momento anterior... No importaba lo que pensara, lo que consiguiera hilar o las ideas que inventaba... No entendia lo que pasaba... Lo que le pasaba... Dirigio sus ojos a una ventana... Notando que el cielo no oscurecia, pero que se pintaba con los palidos colores de su paz tan intranquila... Y por entre las nubes que a penas se veian... Facilmente podia ver la continua caida de pequeñas gotas amenazando su quietud... Habia comenzado a llover... Volvio a cerrar los ojos, respirando profundamente, entregandose a lo pesado del ambiente en esa habitacion, a la musica muy fuerte directa a sus oidos, al tiempo que lentamente lo arrastraba e iba acrecentando su locura... Miro el techo unos segundos y se levanto, sintiendo que ya era muy tarde... Y tenia algo que arreglar... O que intentar arreglar... Tarareando la melodia que oia, salio de la sala dirigiendose rapidamente a la esalera...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba de salida... No hacia la verdadera salida, pero de todas formas tenia que atravesar ese largo y comodo pasillo para llegar a los ascensores, Ryo se le acerco rapidamente, deteniendolo al tirar de esa manera su chaqueta... Se volteo curioso por lo que buscaba su amigo...  
- Pi, nos iremos juntos?... - La pregunta de Nishikido le dejo casi marcando ocupado... Hasta que se agolparon en su cabeza las palabras que su jefe habia ordenado para la salida de todos los Johnnys... Si... No podian irse solos... Pero el tampoco podia irse con Ryo en ese momento...  
- No... No puedo Ryo-chan... - Se quedo mirandolo un tanto inseguro... Ryo lo observo como si lo analizara unos segundos...  
- Que haras?... Puedo esperarte... - Le dijo con insistencia, tenia una vaga idea de lo que Pi iba a hacer, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a la realidad, excepto por el hecho de que involucraba a la misma persona... Jin... Entrecerro los ojos mirando a Pi con un leve gesto de enfado... Habia algo en todo eso que le daba una enorme desconfianza...  
- Necesito arreglar un pequeño problema Ryo, y no se cuanto tarde... No puedo irme contigo hoy, esto es... Urgente... - Pi parecia apurado... Asi que intento olvidarse de su indignacion...  
- Humn.... Ok... Cuidate Pi... - La mirada de su amigo se clavo en la suya, como si de esa manera se traspasaran todos los pensamientos que lo embargaban en ese momento... Aunqueo Ryo solo abrio la mano y dejo correr a Yamashita hacia los elevadores, quedandose de pie en lo que su amigo desaparecia por las escaleras... Era cosa de amigos preocuparse por su bien... Aunque llegaba al punto en que no queria que anduviera solo... Ni siquiera por el edificio... Quiza se perseguia a si mismo... Pero Ryo sabia que no pasaba nada muy normal en lo que acontecia a Yamapi... Comenzando por el acoso, luego los ataques de histeria de Akanishi, su deprimido semblante durante los ensayos y las largas conversaciones con Tegoshi... Se sentia un poco apartado de la vida de Pi, y eso mas que molestarle, le sacaba de quicio... Miro nuevamente el pasillo por el que su amigo habia desaparecido... Cambiando rumbo hacia la escalera que daba hacia abajo, simplemente evito mirar atras y se trago sus ganas de seguir a Pi a donde fuese que vaya...

La puerta se abrio... Su cuerpo enfrento la lluvia con seguridad... Una sinuosa sonrisa se expandio por sus labios y sus habiles manos se dirigieron a apagar su mp3... Se acerco a la orilla del edificio, mirando hacia abajo, pudo identificar el auto de Pi con facilidad... Y su alegria comenzo a decaer... Por su cabeza paso la carta que Kame le habia escrito... Con un suspiro alzo el rostro al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, como si la lluvia de verano limpiara un poco su cuerpo... Mas que su cuerpo... Su alma... Estaba comenzando a quebrantarse... Y otra vez volvia a sonreir con inocencia... Sus ojos se clavaron en la azotea del hotel de la cuadra de enfrente, y con el indice le disparo al edificio... Riendose luego... Sin comprender muy bien como habia llegado a esa situacion... Se sento en la orilla de la azotea de la J.E. esperando impaciente a que alguien apareciera...

Tego volvio nervioso la vista hacia atras... Massu no sabia por que su pequeño estaba tan histerico... Como si depronto algo fuese a atacarles... Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro tambien... Mirando a Tego luego...  
-Paso algo?... - Tego le devolvio la mirada, sintiendose muy infantil... Nego rapidamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa luego... Volviendo a colgarse del brazo de Massu, haciendo reemprender la caminata... - Nada pasara, Tego, tranquilizate...  
Sabia muy bien a lo que Massu se referia... Lo miro entristeciendose un poco... Estaba preocupado por Pi, y ahora, tambien, paranoico por las cosas que sucederian... Supuso que no tendria que preocuparse de quien hirio a Kame por que no tenia nada personal contra el... Pero eso no le salvaba de otras personas que estaban incluso mas cerca... Se quedo pensando en Yamashita... Le habia dicho que lo protegeria... Pero... Y si eso le hacia mucho daño... O si... No queria pensar lo peor... Pero las cosas no se mostraban de otra manera... No pudo alzar la vista sonriendo como antes... Queria que todo acabara y pronto... Pero tampoco tenia soluciones que dar... Se sentia perdido, miro a Massu tratando de recuperar un poco el camino... Pero el chico tampoco le sonreia... Le miraba casi serio, y mostrandose algo deprimido tambien... No le gusto la imagen... Y se sintio peor de no poder hacer nada para repararla... Se acurruco un poco contra Massu mientras caminaban y le beso la mejilla...  
- Estara bien?.... - Susurro mirando a su novio con un dejo de tristeza...  
- Eso espero, Yuya...

Junno miraba a Ueda hace algunos segundos... El mayor caminaba por delante de el, ignorando todo al rededor, de seguro sumido en sus pensamientos... Su semblante no mostraba ningun tipo de sentimiento... Pero con todo lo que lo conocia, podia apreciar facilmente que iba concentrado en algo... Se sonrio con un poco de tristeza... Sin quitar sus ojos de el... Siempre le habia parecido tan lejano?... Su amistad antes de enamorarse era como la de cualquier otra persona... Pero su amor no habia nacido de un segundo a otro... Tan facil era matarlo?... Es mas... Por que lo intentaba siquiera?... Por que se esmeraba en borrar esa tierna sonrisa que Tatsu le cedia solo a el... Porque esforzarse en borrar cada momento que pasaron juntos?... Su mente le decia que fuera precavido, si... Pero eso no significaba volverlos infelices... Su corazon le decia que buscaba desesperadamente a Ueda... Realmente queria recuperarlo... Queria estar con el otra vez...

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue su figura recortandose contra la oscuridad del cielo... Su chaqueta brillando con la lluvia, su cabello mojado, sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia... Se acerco a el, aminorando su paso, como si realmente no lo quisiera... Y acabo deteniendose cuando Jin abrio los ojos y le miro... Desapareciendo ese gesto de sus labios...  
- Y tu?... - Le pregunto sin ser agresivo, pero tampoco agradable... Con la voz plana y un dejo de amargura en su rostro...  
- Queria cruzar un par de palabras contigo Jin... Que no puedo?... Ya no somos amigos?... - Le pregunto lo mas directo que pudo... Si Jin estaba molesto con el, que se lo hiciera saber... Akanishi parecio dudar un poco... Suavizando su expresion... Le dedico a Yamashita una pequeña sonrisa...  
- Claro que si puedes, Pi... No se que te da la idea de que no somos amigos... - Yamapi se alzo de hombros...  
- No lo se... Ultimamente no se si me odias, me quieres o me amas... - Lo miro fijo, notando que nuevamente Jin parecia dudar... Como si se pensara cada palabra que entraba a su cabeza, necesitando ese analisis profundo en cada silaba...  
- Ahm... Gomen na Pi... Creo que estoy un poco nervioso... - Dejo ir una risita... Como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo, la verdad es que no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que Pi quisiera hablar con el... - Sabes... Me propuse cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kame... - Le dijo sonriendo de lo mas confiado...  
- Promesa, Jin?... - El chico asintio animado...  
- Del otro dia... Ah... Tambien le dije que me ocuparia de cuidarlo... - Jin se acerco a el a saltitos... Pi desconfio un poco de ese gesto, le parecia muy extraño... Y la mente de Jin solia sorprenderle cuando estaba asi de afectado... - Supongo que eso ultimo sera un poco dificil... Termino conmigo y no se acercara a mi... - Pi se quedo mirandole... Sin comprender del todo sus palabras... - Igual... Dijo que aun me queria... Estara bien que nos separemos un tiempo, supongo... No le hara daño a nadie...  
- Jin...  
- Sabes que Pi... Creo que le pedire volver cuando se sienta bien del todo... - A pesar de su expresion de extrañeza y disgusto, Jin le siguio comentando con una sonrisa... - Despues de todo, Kame sigue queriendome... Y yo tambien, asi que... Estara bien que nos separemos un poco...  
- Jin me voy...  
Ante eso el chico se detuvo... Girandose a ver a Yamapi que se mostraba muy nervioso...  
- Que... Que quieres decir Pi?... - Le pregunto acercandose a el... Con un dejo de curiosidad, pero mas porque sus palabras no le agradaban nada...  
- Jin... Nos vamos de gira... Estaremos un tiempo afuera... - Jin le miro con esa actitud de niño... Sin creerse mucho sus palabras, pero tampoco mintiendose a si mismo...  
- Quedare solo?... - Le pregunto con un hilo de voz... Pi no asintio... Fijo sus ojos en el y nego...  
- Te quedas con tus compañeros de grupo Jin... A quienes deberias acercarte un poco mas... - Pi siguio hablando, pero Jin ya no le oia... Se habia quedado mirando el suelo... Pi no supo cuato habian afectado sus palabras hasta ese momento... - Jin?... - Susurro acercandose a el...  
El mayor ni siquiera se inmuto ante lo que Yamapi decia... Se dejo abrazar por el, aunque en su mente ni siquiera sentia esa cercania... Kame se habia ido... Ahora Pi tambien se iria... Si eso pasaba, simplemente no le quedaria nada... Ni sus padres, ni Reio... Quiza fuese por un tiempo solamente... Pero eso no le aseguraba nada... Estaria solo de todas maneras... Dio un suspiro... Cerrando los ojos...  
- Jin, que pasa?... - La vos de Pi le sono extremadamente cariñosa... Mas de lo que realmente debia ser... Era como si golpeara sin fuerza, pero sin pausa, en su cabeza y en la fria coraza que protegia su corazon... Trizandola poco a poco, esperando a quebrarla sin pensar que los trozos se clavaban directo en su carne, tan profundo que mientras mas se esforzara en sacarlos mas los enterraba... Le sonrio a Pi, mostrando en sus ojos el miedo a estar solo...  
- No... No quiero que te vayas Pi...- Le dijo con un hilo de voz... Su mirada rapidamente se cristalizo...  
- Jin, eso no pasa por mi... Ademas que volveremos, solo sera un tiempo... Estaras bien, creo que... Nos hara bien estar separados un tiempo...  
- Como puedes decir eso?! - La falsa calma de Pi se veia debil ante las fintas de Jin... - Pi, yo... Yo en serio no quiero... - Le cogio una mano, como si desesperado rogara por que se quede...  
- Gomen na Jin... - Pi se solto de las manos del mayor y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida...

- Que tal si vamos a comer algo?... - Nuevamente le parecia que los animos comenzaban a decaer... Por lo menos Tego ya no miraba hacia atras cada cinco segundos...  
El menor alzo la vista, fijandola en los ojos de Massu, notablemente preocupados por el... Rapidamente sonrio, no queria que Massu se deprimiera por que el pensaba en otra cosa... Pero tampoco podia sacar de su cabeza el hecho de que Jin estaba tras el y seguramente sabia que tenia relacion con lo de Kame... Se abrazo con fuerza a Takahisa, haciendo que este en respuesta lo estrechara entre sus brazos...  
- Vamos... Hace mucho que no como fuera de casa...  
- Cuando estemos de gira tenemos que ir a muchos restorants, ok?... - Yuya asintio animado, mostrandose feliz y calmado a Massu... - Crees que compartamos cuartos?... - Ante la pregunta se quedo mirandole, casi siempre compartian, si no le tocaba con Keii... Volvio a asentir, separandose de Massu y cogiendole una mano para caminar jugueteandole...  
- Ojala compartamos cuartos... Me emocionaria mucho...

Pi no habia pronunciado una sola palabra... Ni siquiera un solo sonido habia salido de sus labios despues de la ultima pregunta de Jin en la azotea... Le dirigio un vistazo al asiento del copiloto... Su amigo iba demasiado serio... Igual de callado... Mirando hacia afuera, sumido en sus pensamientos de seguro... O sintiendose mal al verse abandonado... Y esta vez si que lo estaria... Con el de gira... Sin Kame a su lado... Y de seguro con problemas en su grupo... Volvio a dirigir la vista al frente para ver por donde iba... Aunque no esataba preocupado por eso... Simplemente queria romper el silencio, pero no se le ocurria como...  
Jin sintio la mirada de Tomohisa pegada en su mejilla muchas veces... Tratando de encontrar elc ontacto con sus iris oscuras en algun momento, pero no se lo concedio... Flagelaba su alma con ese hielo... Ignorandolo... Pero pensando en el... Su mente se reia suavemente... Pero de una forma muy malvada...  
"Te protegere Kame... Cumlpire mi promesa como te lo dije... Y como le dije a Pi hace un rato... No temo cumplirla... Y ya se quienes son los culpables de lo que te ha pasado, amor... Me deshare de todos... Solo confia en mi... Y te pido perdon... Por no ser capaz de estar contigo como lo merecias..."  
Dio un suspiro... Cerrando los ojos un segundo para sentir su corazon latiendo pausadamente y sus otros sentidos completamente despiertos... Fue entonces que miro a Pi y espero a que su amigo le devolviera la mirada... Entonces se sintio seguro... Esperaria hasta que Pi regresara... Y a que Kame se sintiera mejor... Para llevar a cabo cada paso que se pensaba en ese momento... Esbozo una tranquila e infantil sonrisa, que sin duda agrado a Pi... Fue entonces que supo por donde comenzar todo...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Se aferro a su espalda como si hubiese estado extra andolo toda una vida...

/FLASHBACK/

- Gomen na Jin... - Pi se solto de las manos del mayor y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida... Jin sintio como si la rama a la que se sugetaba se hubiese quebrado y estuviese precipitandose hacia el suelo... Lo mas abajo posible... Hata enfrentar el pavimento bajo los cimientos del edificio... Pi casi pudo oir como el chico se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, aunque cuando se volteo lo pillo de pie... Mirando como las gotas comenzaban a crear ese brillo espacial en el techo del edificio... Akanishi dio un paso... Yamapi no se movio... Entonces dio otro... Y no dudo un tercer paso en correr a los brazos de su amigo... Abrazandose a el... Pidiendo en esa necesidad que le respondiera con cari o y calor... - Gomen na Jin... - Repitio Tomohisa con suavidad... Acariciando su cabello casi automaticamente al cubrir el cuerpo de Jin con sus brazos... - Confio que estaras bien... - Jin asintio, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello a pesar que no lloraba o algo por el estilo... Simplemente buscaba tranquilizarse...  
- Cuando... Cuando te vas?... - Se separo a penas... Para mirarle a la cara... Sonriendo apenado... Realmente, mas que deprimirle el hecho de que se vaya, le daba miedo...  
- Ya nos entregaron todos los papeles, asi que no pasa de esta semana... - Susurro sin mirarle a la cara, pero alzando los ojos cuando acabo la frase... - Estaras bien para entonces?... - Jin asintio otra vez... Un aire de inocencia infantil se extendio por sus celulas, algo horriblemente llamativo para Yamapi, quien solo pensaba en los peligros que suponian el hecho de que la mente de su amigo confundiera sus palabras, sentimientos o hechos... - Creo que sera despues de que Kame salga del hospital... Asi que lo tendras a el si necesitas algo... - Pi le esbozo una peque a sonrisa, pero Jin no amplio su gesto... Se veia igual de triste y tranquilo que segundos antes... Se quedo mirandole, entonces, con algo de curiosidad y un poco perplejo... - Paso algo, Jin?... - Le pregunto con suavidad... Rodeando sus brazos con los propios, acercandolo a su cuerpo... El chico se apoyo en su hombro, dejandose querer...  
- Te despediras?...

- Jin!... - Corria tras el por las escaleras, no era comun que su amigo se fuera tan rapido de la escuela... Con lo que odiaba su casa y que tenian por costumbre irse juntos... Ademas el hecho de que le ignorara a pesar de oirlo gritar su nombre... - Jin espera!... - Akanishi se detuvo... Sin voltearse, espero a que Tomohisa llegara frente a el y entonces lo encaro... - Que sucede Jin, por que te vas asi?... - El menor se apoyo en el muro descansando la corrida por los pasillos de la escuela...  
- Tomo-chan... - Jin lo miraba desafiante... Pero entonces sus ojos se entristecieron y con un suspiro enfrentaron el suelo... - No importa nee...  
- Que... Que cosa no importa Jin?... - Se habia incorporado y parandose frente a el intentaba encontrar su perdido mirar... Aunque Jin alzo la vista y la fijo en los ojos de su amigo con seguridad y una peque a sonrisa...  
- Desde hoy... Yo... - Titubeo un poco... Haciendo eco con su silencio en sus siguientes palabras... - Desde hoy no puedo juntarme contigo... - Tomohisa le miro poco convencido... - Mis padres se decidieron a alejarte de mi... Como pasamos mucho tiempo juntos creyeron que eras tu con quien yo... - Enmudecio, desviando la mirada... - Sera mejor que busquemos otro lugar para hablar...

- No creo que mis viejos sepan que no estan muy lejos de la realidad... - Se habian refugiado en una sala vacia... Y con el rato las personas del colegio iban desapareciendo, al final no quedaban ni tres personas mas que ellos dos en el edificio... Pi suspiro... Mirando el pizarron del salon... Una triste linea se habia apoderado de sus labios...  
- No me gusta que hagan esto...  
- Pero Tomo-chan...  
- En serio, Jin... Si te alejan de mi... Supongo que te acercaras a alguien mas, te separaran de el tambien?... Alejaran a todos tus amigos por una idiotez?... - Ante sus frases Jin se le quedo mirando muy serio y fijo, algo molesto... - Jin, tus padres se estan pasando de la raya... Si quieren yo no me acercare mas a ti, pero... Que haras?... Ademas... Si ese hombre te toca... Que haras Jin?... Le diras a tu papa?... Le diras que tu psiquiatra es un embustero cuando el no confia en ti?...  
- Aoki Tomohisa... - Su nombre quedo rebotando en las paredes del salon... Los ojos de Jin se habian cristalizado... Y no lo miraba enojado, si no completamente entristecido... El menor bajo la mirada... El mayor se acerco a el, obligandole a subir el rostro con una caricia... Sello el silencio con un beso en sus labios... - La verdad a mi no me parece ninguna idiotez lo que tenemos Tomo-chan... - La expresion del menor se debilito... - Si debo separarme del mundo entero por ti, lo haria... - Peque as lagrimas se saludaron mutuamente al caer por las mejillas de sus respectivos due os... Jin se abrazo con melancolia a Tomohisa... Temblando ante lo que su familia le imponia... - Aunque duela... Perdoname... - Tomohisa no tenia palabras... Su voz habia permanecido ausente y solemne observando como su peque a y desprotegida relacion comenzaba a quebrarse...  
- Estaremos bien Jin... Te lo prometo...  
- Podrias... Podrias despedirte?...  
Esa era su primera despedida... Tomohisa beso a Jin, acaricio su cuerpo, se deshizo lentamente del uniforme del mayor mientras el otro jugaba con su ropa, repitiendo los mismos pasos...  
Olvidando donde estaban, Jin se recosto con suavidad sobre una mesa mientras Pi lo preparaba con cari o y dedicacion... Haciendolo suyo con toda la pasion que podria reunir a su corta edad... Gimiendo juntos... Guardando lo que tenian en su peque a caja de cristal para cuando pudiesen abrirla de nuevo...

/PLAYBACK/

No era este el momento para abrir esa caja de Pandora... Esa vez, siendo ni os, lo habian hecho en la escuela y prometieron no juntarse hasta que los nervios en la casa de Jin aflojaran un poco... Pero esa misma noche, cuando el mayor llego a su casa, su padre le pregunto por que habia tardado tanto y no supo que decirle... El hombre lo torturo frente a su madre... Hablandole sobre honor, sobre deberes, sobre familia, la irresponsabilidad y la estupidez...  
Fue algo mas de medio a o que no le dejaron hablar ni acercarse a Aoki Tomohisa fuera del colegio... Y hasta ahora, la separacion mas grande que habian tenido... Ahora ya no temian por eso... Poco tiempo despues de que sacaran a Jin de la escuela que pudieron juntarse de nuevo y sus padres ya no influian en su vida... Su madre habia optado por apoyarlo, mientras su padre trataba de inculcarle todo eso de honor y estupidez a su hermano menor... Lo unico que alegraba a Jin de todo eso... Era que a Reio no lo maltrataban...

Jin emitio un suave gemido cuando sintio a Pi entrar en su cuerpo... Sin soltarse de el, hasta sentir que su cadera se acostumbraba a la intromision y sus musculos se destensaban un poco... Busco los labios de Yamapi, besandolo con ese hambre que siempre le demostraba... Mientras el menor comenzaba con su suave vaiven... Entrando casi con cari o... Era su despedida... Tener a ese tigre convertido en gatito bajo sus manos...  
Acaricio su espalda, mientras sentia los ara azos de Jin en la suya con cada penetracion, se alejo de su boca, dejando en su cuello una peque a marca antes de dirigirse a su oreja, beso y lamio el lobulo de su oreja, mordiendo uno de sus aretes, haciendo que Jin liberara perdidos gemidos, directo a su oido, a su mente taciturna, el cuidado comenzaba a convertirse en pasion... Sus manos buscaban adue arse de la mayor cantidad de piel posible, bajandolas a sus caderas, con una acaricio y apreto las nalgas de Jin, desahogando su garganta de esos jadeos que escondia... Mientras que su otra mano afirmo su cadera, alzandola un poco para penetrarlo con mayor soltura... Jin llevo sus propias manos al trasero de Yamapi, presionandolo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que llegara mas profundo con cada movimiento... Gimio desesperado su nombre, y cuando ambas manos del menor se cargaron en su cadera, abrio un poco mas las piernas, cruzando los talones en la espalda de Yamapi, apretando los ojos al sentirlo de esa manera despues de tanto tiempo... Sin cerrar sus labios, sus manos se aferraron a la sabana bajo su cuerpo, tensando los dedos al sentir dolor... Pi se deshacia en su interior, le quemaba, fluyendo como acido a traves de su cuerpo... El mismo Tomohisa se sentia de esa manera... Poseyendo a Jin, dominando su cuerpo y su alma con su ataque tan directo...  
- Mas~... - Alcanzo a oir entre los gemidos cortados de Akanishi... Levanto un poco sus caderas y potencio sus penetraciones, entrando por completo, lo mas profundo que podia... - Ahh~ Pi~... Mas~... O~Onegai~... - Jin subio mas sus piernas, llegando sus talones a los hombros de Pi para que el chico pudiera hacerlo de la forma mas comoda posible... Y a la vez... Que fuera mas fuerte y mas placentero... Sentirlo subir por su columna, llenando completamente su cuerpo... Yamapi tiro suavemente del segundo piercing en el lobulo de Jin, haciendo quejarse de ese dolor tan peque o... Y a la vez, abrir un poco mas sus labios... Llevo una mano a su boca, que la besara, introduciendo sus dedos, jugando con la lengua de Jin que serpenteaba entre ellos... Asi como su cuerpo bajo el suyo... Su otra mano fue directa a su entrepierna... Acariciando su miembro endurecido, masturbandolo con suavidad, pero a la misma velocidad y nivelando la fuerza con sus propias embestidas... Sintiendo como la respiracion se perdia mas y mas, sus corazones golpeban con mas violencia, viendo que sus pieles brillaban y sus cuerpos cedian con peque os estremecimientos...  
Pi volvio a jalar de su arete, mordiendolo fuertemente en cuanto se acercaba a su climax... Sintiendo el miembro de Jin palpitar entre sus dedos... Jin se movia freneticamente... Para sentir la potencia de Pi llenandolo y a la vez ser complacido con su mano... Casi histerico al sentir ese peque o choque electrico y el calor en su bajovientre... Con un agresivo gemido acabo entre sus cuerpos, esparciendo semen por su abdomen, manchando su piel perfecta... Al oirlo, los demas sentidos de Pi se alteraron... Relajo un poco la posicion para que Jin no quedara tan incomodo y siguio penetrandolo, besando su pecho esta vez, jugando con sus dientes y su lengua en sus pezones, succionandolos y a la vez dejando su saliva sobre ellos... Akanishi seguia gimiendo, arrugando con las manos la sabana bajo su cuerpo, sin detenerse en ningun momento... Hasta sentir ese peque o temblor en Yamashita, y como el menor se corria dentro de el... Liberando un orgasmo casi tierno para el... Despues de oirlo crecer con el paso del tiempo... Su voz ya no era la de un ni o...  
Sin apresurarse se detuvieron, respirando agitados, Jin sin zafar las manos de la tela, Pi salio de su cuerpo tratando de calmarse, lo miro por unos segundos, enfocando los ojos en la mirada del mayor... Jin esbozo una peque a y debil, pero triunfante sonrisa... Bajando sus piernas hasta apoyarlas en la cama a los costados de Yamapi... Sus manos fueron a jugar con su cabello y acariciar su piel suavemente... Jadeando cortadamente...  
Pi por su parte no sonrio... Repaso con su vista cada centimetro de Jin, bajando lentamente mientras lo besaba, con la lengua limpio el semen que marcaba su abdomen y algo de su pecho, hasta ver su piel brillando en los mismos tonos que el resto de su cuerpo... Entonces volvio a sus labios, acomodandose casi a su lado, mezclando el sabor de Jin con su saliva... Compartiendola con quien mas amaba en el mundo... Y a quien solo podia poseer de esa manera...  
Sin mayores compromisos...  
A escondidas de su "verdadera" pareja...  
Se alando nuevamente, con la misma tristeza, pero mucho mas dolor...  
Otra despedida...

Yamapi se recosto junto a Jin, acariciando su cabello con suavidad... Sonriendo ahora, que su ni o parecia mas dormido que despierto, acurrucandose contra el, buscando su calor... Alzo una sabana para cubrir sus cuerpos... Abrazando a Jin para fundirse nuevamente con el, pero sin otro sentimiento mas que la ternura y el cari o mutuo...  
- Nee... Te voy a extra ar Pi... - La voz de Akanishi le parecio la pena de un infante... Realmente lo era... Lo acurruco un poco mas contra si mismo... Cobijandolo y protegiendolo del frio con sus brazos...  
- Yo tambien te voy a extra ar Jin... - Lo miro con una peque a sonrisa mientras el mayor se dormia... Entregandose completamente a su presencia... Una lastimada y silenciosa lagrima se atrevio a romper su quietud... - Te amo Jin...

Era lo mas cierto... Pero el mayor estaba muy dormido como para enterarse de que era verdad...  
-

Ueda abrio los ojos al sentir el leve calor del unico rayo de sol que se colaba por entre sus cortinas... Se desesperezo estirando los brazos, topando con algo al alargar sus dedos... Se refrego los ojos con sue o aun, ahuyentando el sopor lentamente, recordando que nuevamente tenia la presencia de su ex ahi... Abrio los ojos enfocando la mirada en el... A la distancia que habia estirado su brazo, podia ver como se recortaba la figura de Junno contra el aire cargado y amarillento de la habitacion... Intento hacer memoria de lo que habia sucedido la noche anterior... Pero reparo en que nada habia sucedido... Es mas... Habian llegado muy tranquilos... No cenaron... Se fueron a la cama de inmediato hablando de que los panoramas de Kat-Tun se veian un poco peligrados... Nada de ellos... Se sento en la cama... Mirando hacia su espejo esta vez... Si... No habia pasado nada... Ni siquiera se habia tocado el tema de su relacion... Noto como se entristecia poco a poco su reflejo... Con un suspiro se levanto de la cama...

Ordeno un poco de ropa y se dirigio al ba o, abriendo la llave de agua caliente de inmediato, tanto como para temperar los azulejos de la habitacion, como para guardar un poco de calor en su cuerpo, se miro nuevamente al espejo, perdiendo el interes mientras este se empa aba... Al salir del ba o se mostraria sonriente... No podria vivir con la inseguridad de el toda su vida... El... Junno...  
Mientras sentia el agua recorrerlo, paso muy fugazmente por su cabeza la idea de alejarse de Junno... Permitirle partir... E intentar todo lo posible para olvidarse de el... Sin saber a lo que se enfrentaria se declaro incapaz de hacerlo tan facilmente... Antes de darse cuenta habria enloquecido de amor por el... Enloquecer de amor?... Antes jamas se le habia pasado por la cabeza... Y eso que el no era un chico muy normal para la mayoria de la gente... Miro el suelo mientras cortaba el agua y salia de la ducha, no le importo que su cabello goteara el suelo... Asi seria mas facil resbalar, golpearse la cabeza y perder la consciencia... Pero no sucedio...  
Salio ya vestido del ba o, y dejando la toalla a secar se dirigio a su cuarto, sin notar antes que Junno ya no estaba ahi... Su cama permanecia vacia y rapidamente ordenada... Se volteo como si realmente creyera que estaba solo en su departamento, saliendo por el pasillo para sentir a Taguchi en la cocina... Se quedo mirandolo, sonriendo para sus adentros al verlo... Realmente paso por su cabeza la idea de olvidarlo?... Jamas!... El lucharia por que estuvieran juntos...

Sin querer su sonrisa se habia traspasado a su rostro, y su cuerpo se habia dejado acomodar contra el marco de la puerta... Mirando a Junno preparar desayuno tan tranquilamente, sin reparar del todo en su presencia, mas que para dedicarle un peque o vistazo y sonreirle... La expresion de Ueda paso de ser de la mas pura ternura al mas bobo de los amores...  
- Como dormiste Tatsu?... - Le pregunto con la voz muy suave, acercandose a el, ofreciendole una taza e invitandolo a sentarse para desayunar juntos... - Hoy no despertaste a media noche... Ueda acepto la taza con un agradecimiento, y acto seguido nego sonriente...  
- Estuvo bien... Creo que... Hace tiempo que no tenia un sue o tan reparador... - Cerro los ojos, sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos y dejando que el calor las cubriera, la sonrisa se expandio y endulzo en sus labios... Asi como la de Junno que ladeaba un poco la cabeza para mirar a Tatsuya frente a el... Su sonrisa desistio con una leve frustracion... A pesar de todo... Algo faltaba... Existia un vacio en el, que se llenaria de inmediato al sentir los labios de Ueda otra vez... Estaba seguro de eso... Pero por que diablos tenian que preparar esa cancion juntos?...

No le dio mas vueltas al asunto ni le puso ningun reparo... Su enemigo para sentirse pleno otra vez... Era una "Mariposa"...

Se aguanto las ganas de levantarse y arrebatar ese gesto enso ador de los labios de su Tatsu... Y se lleno a galletas dulces...  
- Creo que a veces hace bien ir a la cama sin preocuparse de otras cosas, no?... - Frente a eso Ueda se le quedo mirando... Sonriendo sin entender del todo...  
- O pensando mas en los problemas de todos en vez de los propios... - Dijo buscando una de las galletas que Taguchi robaba... El chico parecio dudar un poco...  
- Hmn... No creo que eso sea muy bueno... O sea... Casi siempre hablar sobre los problemas sin pronta solucion hace que uno se sienta mas pesado, o cansado... Pero no creo que haga bien dormirse con las preocupaciones en mente... - Ueda seguia con la vista en el... Sonriendo con extra eza... Podia asegurar que la noche anterior habian conversado y animado mutuamente para sobrepasar la situacion de KAT-TUN... Pero eso quedo en suspencion cuando Junno dijo sus siguientes palabras... - Y peor si al amanecer tienes que enfrentarte con tus verdaderos problemas... - Ueda lo miro serio... No entendia muy bien lo que Junno pensaba, ni lo que queria decir, aunque eso poco importo... Pronto se dio cuenta de que era el, Junnosuke Taguchi, quien no habia descansado en toda la noche... La mirada de Ueda se quedo fija en el, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos... Junno se levanto y se inclino por sobre la mesa, acomodandose con una rodilla sobre la silla hasta alcanzarlo, y juntar sus labios con extrema suavidad, antes de separarse con la vista desviada y sus labios en un gesto mas serio que el usual...

Tatsu se llevo los dedos a los labios, mirando a Junno sorprendido, y ligeramente ruborizado, sus ojos se fijaron, desconcertados e inocentes en el menor, que por cierto, rechazo su mirada por un segundo... Era muy infantil como para encajar con Tatsuya... Asi como no podia mentalizarse bien en la sorpresa del menor... No habia porque sorprenderse, o si?... Se levanto llevando su taza y un par de galletas, dejando la loza en el lavaplatos se encamino a la puerta...  
-Te pido por favor... Que no me malinterpretes... - Susurro con suavidad antes de salir de la cocina, seguido por la nerviosa mirada de Ueda...  
-

- Massu! Duele! - Dijo Tego haciendose un poco hacia atras, encogiendo los brazos contra su pecho, como si de esa manera pudiese cubrirse... El mayor dejo oir una peque a risita...  
- Perdona Tego... Lo habia olvidado...

Estaban jugando... Desvistiendose lentamente, entre risas, cosquillas y caricias que iban y venian a lo largo de todo su cuerpo... Hasta que por accidente Massu jalo de la camisa de Tego, pegandosela con algo de brusquedad a la piel... Lo miro apenado, Tegoshi se acerco a el como si abruptamente el juego se hubiese acabado, con un gesto de molestia en la mirada y un adorable puchero... Massu le quito la camisa, Yuya ya no llevaba nada cubriendo sus brazos, por ahora los cortes se mostraban como finos y alargados zurcos... Sabia que con el tiempo no quedaria mas que un par de lineas a penas visibles... Y existian metodos para borrar ese tipo de marcas...  
Con los dedos Massu siguio los pocos centimetros que componian aquellas futuras lineas... Tego siguio sus manos con la mirada, alzando la vista luego, hacia sus ojos...  
- Te duelen mucho aun?... - Pregunto Massu con la voz hecha un profundo y subterraneo susurro... El juego de verdad se habia acabado... Tego libero un peque o suspiro, haciendose hasta el con todo su cuerpo y abrazandolo...  
- No... Solo estan ahi... - Respondio con la voz muy baja, y mas silenciada al chocar contra la piel de Massu...  
- Veras como desapareceran... - Dijo respondiendo a su abrazo con ternura y acariciando su cabello... - Solo hay que darles un tiempo, nada mas...  
-

Habia abandonado el departamento de YamaPi incluso antes de que el due o de casa se despertara, ya se habia despedido de el, no volveria a su departamento hasta despues de que regresara de su gira, que cuanto sera? Un par de meses?... Un mes con algunas semanas... Lo extra aria muchi, si... Pero no se tiraria a morir... Esta vez no tenia la intencion... Ademas... Ese dia era especial... Se sonrio con soltura... Ese dia veria a Kame de nuevo... Quiza no podria pasar todo el dia con el... O estar juntos como siempre... Pero podrian compartir durante el tiempo en la empresa... Ante sus pensamientos su animado caminar se freno abruptamente, mirando el cielo, notando que el invierno brillaba en el sol, pero enfriaba con la brisa que recorria a raz de suelo... El pavimento de las calles no calentaba igual... Y comenzaba a darle un poco de frio por lo temprano... Sin darse cuenta su mirada habia ido a dar al suelo... Revivia en su cabeza cada momento con Kame hasta antes del dia en que se lo entregaron sangrando frente al edificio... Pero no habia reparado en lo mas importante... Jin y Kame... Ya no existia...

Solo era un largo y agradable recuerdo que pronto quedaria cubierto con las ojas del oto o que se avecinaba en sus corazones... Aunque se rodeara con las flores que venian con la primavera que empezaba en Marzo... Sabia que no podria ser lo mismo...  
Algo lo saco de su ensimismamiento... Una manchita blanca sobrevolando cerca de sus pies... Alzo la mirada y noto el cielo blanco, con las nubes oscureciendo un poco el sol que antes calentaba un poco su cuerpo, y pronto ya no veia eso... Veia un monton de motitas blancas cayendo sobre Tokyo... Estaba nevando...  
Cerro los ojos... Dejandose envolver por la ausencia de sonidos durante unos segundos... Mirando al frente volvio a caminar hacia su departamento... Algo meditabundo... Queria saber si realmente lo habia perdido todo con Kame... Y ahora que Pi se iria... Se sentiria solo... Lo sabia, lo tenia mas que claro... Estaria solo...

Al llegar a su departamento dejo caer su chaqueta aun en la puerta, estaba un poco entumido, y queria descansar algo mas antes de irse a la Johnn's... Solo y con frio, ese invierno terminaria espantoso... Se habia tirado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y poco abrigado, antes de que el telefono le perturbara... Sin abrir los ojos estiro la mano hasta su velador y contesto...  
- Moshi?...  
- Jin, como estas?  
- Bien, Ueda... Y eso que me llames?...  
- Hoy voy a ir a buscar a Kame al hospital... Quieres acompa arme?... - Frente a su pregunta Jin se mordio el labio inferior... Era imposible, no se lo permitirian, y el no iria a luchar contra la autoridad del hospital... No iria... A imponerle su existencia a Kame si el no lo queria presente... Ademas... Temia hacerle da o... Ya lo habia hecho una vez en el hospital... No queria otra vez... No iria... Hablo intentando no sonar desesperado... Despues de todo, asi se sentia... Nervioso y desesperado por saber que no habia acabado lo que casi se venian prometiendo con Kame hace tanto tiempo, aun a pesar de fingir jugar con el otro... Era algo mas profundo, mas firme que un mero juego sexual entre ellos...  
- Ueda... Sabes que no... Lo que hubo entre nosotros se acabo cuando me echaron de alli... Y de todas formas... Aunque quisiera, se que me harian salir... - Habia sentido la pregunta de su lider casi como un ataque directo... Pero no queria darle tantas vueltas a eso... Sabia que Ueda no iba con malas intenciones... Aunque esa llamada le parecio de pronto como si Tatsuya le hubiese llamado para atormentarlo... Cerro los ojos, dando un pesado suspiro y sentandose en la orilla de su cama con un peque o impulso...  
- Te hecharon, Jin?... Por que no me dijiste?... - La voz de Ueda no se habia alterado, pero Jin sabia que estaba nervioso...  
- No queria hablar de ello... O tu te crees que si?... No puedo entrar a las salas del hospital donde Kame esta... Por orden de su medico... Y tambien... Terminamos... La ultima vez que fui a verlo...

Ueda se sintio terrible... Yamashita le habia dado la idea de que Jin necesitaba de Kame para mantenerse sereno, pero tampoco le explico muy bien... Y de lo que mas estaba seguro, era que Jin lo que menos tenia era de sereno... Tambien suspiro... Mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla del coche...  
- Esta bien Jin... Le dire que estas bien...  
- No!... - De pronto a Akanishi le dio miedo lo que su lider fuera a decirle a su ex... Todo por lo que habia pasado... Se repetiria lentamente por la mente y el cuerpo de Kame, lo conocia... Solia mortificarse mucho por las cosas que no podia solucionar... - No le digas... Si no te pregunta... No le digas... - Las demas palabras de Jin se perdieron... Mirando el piso, sintio que la luz se iba de su departamento... Dejandole en penumbras... Una lagrima le amenazo, pero se la aguanto... No queria seguir por ese camino, no queria seguir hundiendose a si mismo...  
- Jin... Ire a por ropa para Kame... Puedes... Separarme algo abrigador?... - Le pregunto Ueda de forma casi inocente... Que entibio de cierta forma el corazon de su receptor... Jin esbozo una peque a y timida sonrisa, como si Ueda la viera...  
- Si... Ahora te dejo algo... - Susurro alzando el rostro al techo... Aun con la misma sombra... Pero de una manera un poco mas optimista...

Colgo a Ueda y se levanto de la cama, estirando los brazos y la columna... Separo algo de ropa para Kame y para si mismo, entonces se fue al ba o, mientras regulaba el agua caliente reviso los bolsillos de lo que actualmente llevaba, pillando un par de boletos de tren, un encendedor que llevaba un siglo ahi, y una hoja de cuaderno... Doblada en cuatro, de manera que no se viera lo que contenia... Reviso las caras de los dobleces y la abrio... Pillando las notas que habia tomado el dia anterior en la agencia... Leyo un par de veces la hoja... Busco entre las cosas del ba o algo que le sirviera para escribir... Encontrando muy atractivo un delineador de ojos... Se sento en el suelo y comenzo a corregir y agregar cosas a su nota, mordiendose un poco la lengua al buscar las palabras un poco mas adecuadas... Cuando se sintio satisfecho leyo un par de veces mas lo que habia anotado, completamente concentrado... Sin doblar la hoja para evitar manchas, la afirmo con el encendedor sobre el estanque del vater y se metio a ba ar...  
-

Los ni os entraron a la sala muchisimo mas calmados que como era la costumbre... Tanto que llamo la atencion de Ryo y Keii, quien los miro alzando las cejas en un gesto de impresion... Tego le sonrio un poco nervioso, desviando rapidamente la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la sala, buscando a Pi... Estaba preocupado con el desde que le dejo ir a hablar con Jin, queria saber que habia pasado... Se acerco dando saltitos, algo mas rapido de lo comun, y se encuclillo frente a Yamapi, que estaba sentado en un sillon, leyendo unas notas, muy concentrado hasta que sintio al menor mirandole fijo... Alzo la mirada, y vio el brillo de nerviosismo en los ojos de Yuya, le sonrio con tranquilidad y poso una mano en su cabeza para hacer volar esa sensacion... Yuya rio sintiendose un ni o mimado...  
- Paso algo, Yamapi-kun?... - Le pregunto sentandose a su lado... Yamapi nego solamente... No habia visto a Jin temprano y eso le dejo un sabor muy amargo de lo que el mayor queria a noche anterior... Definitivamente, podia sentir que ya no tenia intencion de verlo hasta que regresara de su gira... Y entonces... De seguro le pediria acostarse otra vez... Solo para sentir que habia regresado... No sabia por que se dejaba con el... Pero no podia negarselo tampoco...  
- Ayer jamas te menciono... - Susurro Pi mirando al menor - Y supongo que ahora ha de estar mas tranquilo... De seguro, si se ven hoy no pasa nada Yuya... Ademas... - Pico la nariz del menor con el indice... - Dije que no permitiria que te hiciera da o...  
Yuya solo sonrio animado, asintiendo con energia... Pensando que de seguro, el enfado se le pasaria a Jin en el tiempo que estuviera fuera... Pero... Tambien sabia que jamas podria olvidarse de lo que le ocurrio a Kamenashi...  
-

- Ya te sientes mejor?  
Kame miro a Ueda esbozando una sonrisa y asintiendo, desviando luego la mirada a la ropa que el mayor le habia llevado, pidio privacidad para poder cambiarse y espero a que Tatsuya saliera de la habitacion para levantarse de la cama... Completamente serio, sintiendo nada realmente, no sabia que esperar al salir y encontrarse con Jin... Con Yamapi... Intento no entristecerse, pero sabia que le costaria mirar a ambos a la cara... Se quedo unos momentos en silencio, mirando la nada por sobre el horizonte de la cama, un poco perdido, y sin ganas de salir de ahi... Ahora que estaba bien, pedia quedarse un tiempo mas...  
Dio un pesado suspiro, recogiendo la camiseta, y notando que algo caia de entre los pliegues...  
-

- Fue muy extra o... - Susurro mirando el techo blanco del hospital... Con media espalda apoyada en el muro, asi como un pie, siguiendo su costumbre... Su cuerpo permanecia levemente tendido... - Era... Era como siempre... - No sabia si Junno le entenderia, sobretodo porque no deberia de adivinar que se referia a la actitud de Akanishi...  
- A que te refieres?... - Escucho la voz de su pseudo-novio por el parlante del celular...  
- Jin no actuo como ultimamente lo hace... - Dijo sintiendo la boca un poco seca... - Era... Como siempre... Como antes, Junno...  
- Quiza se queria enmendar...  
- No se... Pero... Tampoco... Se insinuo cuando estuve en su departamento... - Lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja... Sabia que eso calmaria un poco mas a Junno, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el cambio tan repentino en Jin, intento enfocarse un poco en las palabras que Yamapi le dijo una vez... Quiza era parte de los probemas de su compa ero... Eso de... Cambiar tan rapido de humor...  
- Eso es bueno... - Escucho a Taguchi entre sus pensamientos... A pesar de que el menor sonaba desganado y un poco ironico, sabia que en el fondo lo relajaba un tanto...  
- No te pongas asi Junn... No sabes lo nerviosos que estaba, y ver que Jin se comportaba tan tranquilo me desconcerto... - Sequedaron en silencio unos segundos... - Realmente crees... Que Jin este intentando enmendarse?... - Habia cerrado los ojos para no seguir mirando el suelo...  
- Es buena forma de empezar a hacerlo, no?... Dejandote tranquilo y metiendose en sus propios asuntos...  
- No seas asi con el... Es tu amigo Junn...  
- No se que tan verdad sea eso...  
- Junno!... - Le llamo la atencion que Taguchi quisiera mostrar que habia perdido toda la confianza de Akanishi... - Jin no ha hecho nada para que lo trates asi...  
- Ueda... - Le repitio el tono que habia usado... - Te recuerdo que mas de una vez intento aprovecharse de ti... Se, por las miradas que me da, que el ya no es la persona en quien confiaba de esa manera... Mi amigo, yo... No se donde esta... Pero el Jin que esta con nosotros ahora ni siquiera se le parece...  
- Desconfias asi tambien de mi?... - Le pregunto con suavidad despues de un peque o silencio que dejaron las palabras de Taguchi...  
- Uepi, es distinto...  
- Desconfias asi tambien de mi?... - Le repitio la pregunta algo mas desesperado... - Estas dejando que esa desconfianza te corroa Junno... - Le dijo con un poco de miedo... Sin embargo, Junno no le respondio de inmediato... Ni mucho menos con dureza...  
- No quiero pensar que Jin actuara para siempre asi conmigo... - Escucho con una voz muy ronca... Supuso que Junno se habia deprimido mucho...  
- Lo siento... - Susurro sintiendo que en parte tenia la culpa sobre eso...  
- Ah... No te preocupes, amor, esperare a que podamos arreglarlo tranquilos... - Habia oido bien?... Junno le habia dicho amor... De seguro otra vez querra que no lo malinterprete... O quiza se le escapo... Sea como sea, Ueda no pudo formular palabra de inmediato... - Tatsu, no quiero que te sientas culpable por que Jin trato de seducirte... - No... No era solo eso... Algo pasaba, Ueda lo pudo alertar en sus palabras, pero no sabria el significado de ellas hasta un tiempo despues... No sabia que conclusion sacar a cerca de eso, Junno tenia razon, Jin habia intentado seducirlo, no solo eso, consiguio que le fuera infiel de cierta forma, pero no podia culpar completamente a Jin, esa personalidad que descubrio en lo profundo de su mirada... En ese momento... Lo habia cautivado completamente, dejandole indefenso ante el intento de Jin de... De hacer algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirian despues... Se llevo una mano a la frente, como si midiera su temperatura o se afirmara la cabeza que repentinamente sentia muy pesada, cerro los ojos con fuerza, tragandose las palabras que queria decirle a Junno... Que el tambien habia puesto lo suyo para terminar teniendo relaciones con Jin...  
- Dejemos de hablar de cosas que no nos competen... - Dijo serio, sin abrir los ojos aun, como si Taguchi o Akanishi estuviera de pie frente a el... - Dejemos... Las cosas con Jin como estan... Si?... Esta actuando extra o, si... Pero eso... No se que tanto nos involucra ahora si ya no nos crea problemas... - Sintio que le costaba un poco hablar...  
- Tatsu... - Susurro Junno, pensando que Ueda intentaba escapar de algo, o al contrario, esconderlo para que no se involucre... No creia que eso fuera muy bueno si es que realmente queria empezar otra vez con el...  
- En serio... Que no me insinuo nada cuando fui a su casa... Estaba muy tranquilo y hasta... Hasta sonriente cuando le dije que nos veriamos los seis en la empresa... - Junno no supo contestar de inmediato...  
- Tatsu... - Susurro Junno cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que Ueda estaba igual que el... - Me gustaria pensar que este ultimo mes fue una pesadilla... Y que en realidad estamos tan juntos como siempre y que... Que Akanishi sigue en su free con Kame y no ha pasado nada de nada... - La conversacion cayo en un molesto silencio...  
- En verdad me gustaria que fuera eso Junn, pero no lo es, nos vemos en la empresa... - Ueda colgo... No podia seguir escuchando a Junno diciendole que el no tenia la culpa de nada, que Jin habia cambiado completamente, que nada era como lo que tenian hasta hace algo mas de un mes, que Jin... Que Jin poco menos habia destuido lo que tenian... Abrio los ojos dirigiendo la mirada al techo... Quiza podria decir que Jin habia hecho mucho con tal de terminar lo que el mayor tenia con Taguchi... Pero tampoco se le habia ocurrido la idea, hasta ese momento, de que Jin no se habia metido con el con la intencion de tener algo firme... Dias antes habia podido ver un rayo de celos en la mirada de Jin al saber que Kame de nuevo se quedaria trabajando con Junno en la tarde... Y el dia del bar... Las palabras que habia usado... Dejo a Kame como su juguete... Y ahora se moria de preocupacion y remordimiento porque alguien lo trataba asi de verdad... Le habia dejado en claro... Que el queria Kame y que no permitiria que nada lo separara de el... Y dias despues... Terminan un ensayo e intenta hacerlo con el... En ese momento...  
Donde habia quedado Kame?...  
Entonces una genial idea se le ocurrio a Ueda... Que quiza la mente de Jin se deshacia en confusion y no sabia como actuar ni que decir... O que bien... Se le olvidaba lo que decia con extrema facilidad y se creia, entonces, con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera...  
Volvio a cerrar los ojos... Pensando en las palabras que Yamashita le habia dicho...  
Realmente se le antojo que en la mente de Jin funcionaban dos...  
-

Kame se quedo mirando la nota entre sus manos... No la habia leido aun, pero sabia bien que era una respuesta a la carta que le habia entregado a Jin a traves de Yamapi, casi lo habia olvidado, pero ahora tenia ahi palabras que, de alguna u otra forma, sabia que le harian sentir mas deprimido, herido y abandonado, pero tambien, tranquilo con que Jin lo comprendia y no estaba actuando mal...  
Sintio que se abria la puerta y guardo la hoja rapidamente en el bolsillo trasero del jean, no queria acordarse de esa nota hasta desvestirse por la noche... Aunque de seguro, la leeria mucho antes...  
- Estas listo?... - La voz optimista de Ueda, escondiendo muy superficialmente que su due o habia llorado minutos antes... Le asintio sonriente, pero preocupado, aunque no tocaria el tema a sabiendas de que aun hacia tan mal al mayor que no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas incluso en el hospital, lejos de todo y protegido, solo con el, que jamas seria capaz siquiera de enfadarse mucho con el, y que por sobre todo, ahora estaba pensando en sus propios problemas... - Vamos, los chicos nos estan esperando...

Salieron del hospital sonriendo ambos, el mayor porque por fin habia descubierto lo que Yamashita habia querido decirle, o casi... Y a pesar de que le acomplejaba de forma abrumadora, iba a intentar todo para controlar un poco mas la situacion de Jin, y preparar a Kame para decirle que sabia un poco de todo y que le diera una pauta para ayudarles...  
El menor por su parte, iba sonriendo con cierto resentimiento, con frustracion, no se sentia listo para ver a Jin, y si le daba un ataque de histeria otra vez?... No queria herirlo de esa manera... No queria llorar angustiosamente tan solo de verlo o que se le acerque... Sin embargo, tendria que verlo igual, ensayar con el, vivir todo un dia normal con el... Para luego no tenerlo... Ese era otro punto que no habia tocado de su vida fuera del hospital... Que la carta en su pantalon, era la firma de Jin al acuerdo que habian hecho de no ser pareja... Este bien o no, sea bajo el consentimiento de Jin o no... Era la firma de su separacion...

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio... Cada uno sumergido en la imagen de su respectivo ex, intentando encontrar las razones que ahora no permitian que estuvieran juntos... Ueda no tenia planes contra la desconfianza de Taguchi... Y Kame no tenia idea de como enfrentar a Jin... No se miraron mutuamente en todo el trayecto, sabiendo que podrian pedirse ayuda en cualquier momento y arreglarsela juntos, no, eran amigos, pero no para tanto... Y cada uno ocultaba cosas que el otro no debia o no tenia por que saber...  
-

Llevaban rato ensayando, nada habia pasado desde el inicio, ni siquiera habian hablado sobre la extra a actitud de TegoMass al llegar, y es que no se veian con razones de llamar la atencion por eso, quiza era solo porque se iban de viaje en un par de dias y no querian agotarse antes de tiempo...

Sin embargo, lo que molesto a Ryo no fue la actitud de los chibis, sino el gran acercamiento que tuvo Tego con Pi durante todo el ensayo, lo que habia provocado que mas de una vez lo rega aran, sabia que el chico estaba completamente deconcentrado, y el motivo poco le importaba, pero afectaba a todo el grupo y sabia que tenia que ver con Pi... Temia que estuviera actuando sin pensar otra vez, ya lo habia hecho mucho en su vida y ultimamente, eso parecia impulsarlo mas que nada... Se acerco rapidamente a su compa ero, sorprendiendolo cuando iba ya a salir...

- Buu... - Dijo atrapandolo por los hombros, Pi no se volteo, pero miro por sobre su hombro, esbozando una peque a sonrisa...  
- Nani Ryo-chan?... - Pregunto riendose suavemente, al tiempo que se volteaba a encarar a su amigo...  
- Eh estado pensando en algo importante, sabes?... Podemos ir a hablar a algun lugar mas seguro?... - Susurro apuntando a sus otros compa eros, el horario ya acababa, asi que Pi no le vio ningun problema a retirarse antes que el resto, asintio a Nishikido y se despidieron de los ni os, notando el mayor, que el menor de NewS le dedicaba a Pi una mirada de inseguridad...

- Que pasa Ryo-chan? No sueles sacarme asi de la sala... - Dijo Pi sentandose en la sala vacia a la que Nishikido lo habia llevado...  
- Es solo eso, tenia algo importante que decirte... - Respondio su compa ero apoyandose de brazos cruzados en la puerta, mirando a Pi algo mas serio de lo habitual...  
- Es algo indecoroso? Porque me miras asi?... - Le pregunto riendose...  
- No te burles, Pi... Estoy preocupado... - Susurro completamente serio, cerrando los ojos para calmar un poco la mente... - Hace tiempo veo que te juntas mucho con el conejito, queria saber si tienes algo que ver con lo que le paso en los brazos... - Siguio sin poner atencion a la cara de Pi que se desmoronaba de a poco... - O debo preguntar... Que se hizo en los brazos?... - Los ojos de Ryo se fijaron atentos en Yamashita, que le respondia la mirada un poco absorto, no sabia como contestar para satisfacer a su amigo, pero ya se le ocurriria...  
- Yo no he hecho nada... - Susurro, mas para si mismo que para Nishikido... - Aunque... Lo de Tego si puede ser por mi culpa... - Desvio la mirada al suelo...  
- No creo que hayas hecho algo... A Tego por lo menos... Que es lo que pasa Pi?... - Pregunto mirando a Pi como si lo acusara de un crimen, ligeramente enfadado pero a sabiendas de que no podria reprocharle nada que no quisiera decirle... Pi, por su parte, dio un peque o suspiro... - Te he notado un poco ausente tambien... - Desvio la mirada, Pi la enfoco en el, realmente habian palabras que le costaba decir, pero que a veces eran necesarias... - Me preocupa Pi... - Tomohisa se quedo mirando a Ryo unos momentos, sin saber muy bien que decirle...  
- Recuerdas... Eso por lo que Jin iba al medico hace cuatro a os?... - Le pregunto despues de un largo silencio en el que se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en el suelo, sin embargo, al dirigir la mirada al rostro de su amigo otra vez, lo encontro con una expresion de notable sorpresa, y un brillo de inseguridad...  
- Creo... - Susurro frunciendo un poco el ce o... Dejando reposar un poco el cuerpo en la puerta, podia ver los ultimos rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes antes de que la nieve cubra la noche...  
- Bueno... Eso... No puedo explicartelo mejor...  
- Que relacion tiene eso con Tegonyan?... - Le pregunto algo molesto... Pi volvio a suspirar...  
- Es una larga historia, Ryo... Y tambien tiene que ver con lo que le paso a Shuji... Igual, no quiero que te preocupes, hasta ahora no ha pasado nada, y lo que paso a Tego fue culpa de el solamente, nadie le hizo da o... - Pi cerro los ojos... Ryo no supo interpretar bien sus palabras porque le costo entender a quien se referia en un comienzo... Sin embargo, cuando pudo comprenderlo tampoco volvio a cuestionar a Pi... Solo cerro los ojos al sentir la mirada de Yamashita sobre el, y dirigio la mirada al suelo, sintiendose levemente derrotado...  
- Dime que... Si esto se escapa de tus manos me lo explicaras y permitiras que te ayude... - Fue todo lo que dijo sin abrir los ojos nuevamente... Pi se levanto, acercandose calmadamente, coloco una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que levantara la vista, y le dedico una peque a y confiada sonrisa...  
- Siempre tendre en mente esa opcion Ryo-chan, se que puedo contar contigo... - Sin embargo, Nishikido solo exhibio una sonrisa de frustracion...  
- Claro... Como si no te conociera... Me siento un inutil...  
- Vamos, que no ha pasada nada muy serio... Las heridas de Tego ya esta bien... Es solo... Esperar un poco mas, si?... Creo que se como manejar la situacion con Jin...  
- Bueno, igual eso es un tema en el que no puedo ayudarte mucho... - Pi amplio su sonrisa, haciendo la de Ryo un poco mas simple y sincera...  
- Pero aun asi estaras conmigo pase lo que pase... No es nada... Estaremos bien...  
-

/FLASHBACK/

Se escucharon muchas voces dando la bienvenida a su compa ero ya recuperado casi por completo, y en respuesta solo una gigante sonrisa de parte de Kame...  
Jin alzo la mirada desde donde se encontraba y la fijo en su ex... Podria llamarlo ex?... Despues de todo solo mantenian una relacion abierta... Sea como sea, cuando Kame le devolvio la mirada desviandola ligeramente antes de tener la confianza para verle fijo, supo que no habia leido lo que le escribio, no supo si desanimarse o aceptarlo como que Kame lo haria despues o simplemente no lo haria... Aunque lo conocia, no sabia el da o que Kame se queria evitar...  
- Hey! Nos habian dicho que estabas mal, Kame-chan... - Dijo Koki casi subiendose sobre la mesa para ver mas de cerca al menor...  
- Mal como que?...  
- Uepi nos comento algo de una costilla... - Rio Junno haciendose hacia atras en la silla... Kame miro a Ueda murmurando una pregunta sobre la costilla, a lo que Tatsuya solo se sonrio nervioso, mirando a Junno con una fuerte mezcla de sensaciones, y luego a Kame negando...  
- Eso me dijeron los de arriba, es obvio que exageraron... - Dijo con una risita, a lo que Kame respondio con una muy discreta...  
- Ah, siempre lo hacen, la verdad no fue mucho... - Fisicamente...  
Cuando Akanishi se acerco a Kame para darle la bienvenida con una calida sonrisa, el corazon de ambos se paralizo... Primero cuando Kazuya vio a su ex acercarse, para el, muy velozmente, con una extra a sonrisa, y luego, cuando Jin vio un rayo de temor atravezar la mirada del recien llegado, ademas de una casi imperceptible mueca de preocupacion... Se detuvo a un par de pasos de el, sorprendido por aquel fugaz ataque de panico que deformo la confianza de Kame por un segundo... Para entonces mostrarlo un poco mas serio que segundos antes, pero a pesar de todo, sonriendo con algo de complicidad...  
- Como te sientes?... - Pregunto Jin con falsa tranquilidad, Kame solo asintio, mirandole a los ojos, por alguna razon, sintio las manos frias al notar aquel gesto en el mayor...  
- Vamos a ensayar?... - La alegre voz de Koki los despisto de aquella extra a atmosfera...  
- Buena idea, vamos!... - Se escucho a Ueda con voz de mando... Kame y Jin se quedaron mirando por un segundo mas, en el que el menor se mostro completamente serio, modulando en completo silencio un "Lo siento..."

/PLAYBACK/

Jin por poco se tiro sobre su cama... Enfrentando el techo otra vez, como muchas veces esa semana, pero nunca sintiendose tan tranquilo... Por su cabeza desfilo todo el dia, desde la cama de Pi, hasta ahora que veia la imagen de Kame cada que cerraba los ojos... El ensayo no habia sido muy distinto a todos, solo Kazuya no habia participado de los bailes y lo miraba con un peque o dejo de desconfianza en cada acercamiento, roce e incluso en alguna mirada complice... Hasta la misteriosa sincronizacion que poseia con su compa ero era un motivo para su nerviosismo...  
Cerro los ojos, entregandose al leve cansancio, aunque ya se haya evaporado con la ducha fria que se dio, sabia que dormirse asi, cubierto solo con una toalla a la cintura y con el cabello mojado de seguro lo resfriaria, pero no le importo en ese momento... Extra aba la presencia de Kame en ese departamento... Y ahora que tenia decidido que no veria a Pi hasta en un tiempo mas... Comenzaba a sentirse solo... Maldijo al sujeto que habia aparecido esa noche, con el peque o dentro de su auto y que sin cuidado alguno lo boto a la calle despues de violarlo... Como si fuese nada... Como si fuese basura...  
Jin no se dio cuenta de que habia apretado las manos hasta que sintio un peque o dolor punzarle en las palmas, entonces las abrio, mirandoselas como si quisiera encontrar ahi un poco del dolor que Kame sintio... Sabia que era muy poco, lo tenia mas que claro... Y ahora solo podia culparse a si mismo de lo solo que se sentia, cruzo las manos bajo su cabeza y cerro los ojos...

- Basta sensei!... - Pidio sin atreverse a gritar porque ya le habia golpeado antes por lo mismo...  
- Vamos, tus padres me pagan para tenerte aca y tu no quieres... - El hombre ya tenia las manos sobre sus hombros otra vez, y el menor casi temblaba de miedo, mirando a los ojos a quien se hacia ver tan simple y agradable cuando habia adultos cerca... Pero a esa hora, hasta la secretaria que se supone tecleaba calmadamente afuera parecia estar a su favor, la verdad, era que desde dentro de la sala de consulta no se oia nada hacia afuera... Las persianas a meido bajar, y una mano sobre la boca del peque o paciente... La luz que reposaba sobre la mesa solo alumbraba bien el peque o letrero de Psiquiatra con el nombre del especialista que Jin debio haber leido un par de veces para olvidarlo de inmediato, dejaba el cuerpo del chico en penumbras... Y las lagrimas comenzaban a correr con mas rapidez a medida que el temor crecia y comenzaba el juego, con un agudo dolor y luego rapidas y fuertes embestidas, atrapando sus manos en su espalda a medida que el se deshacia en gemidos y peque os gritos, tratando de zafarse hasta que su cansancio no daba, y terminaba esperando a sus padres, acostado sobre el sillon donde antes el medico le habria hecho...

Jin abrio los ojos aguantando la respiracion hasta que comprendio que estaba en su cuarto, mirando el techo aun, con las piernas colgando por las faldas de la cama, los brazos haciendole de almohada, el cuerpo frio por la ausencia de cobertor y pijama, y el cabello humedo enfermandole de a poco... Se sento apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y los codos sobre las rodillas, tapandose los ojos con las palmas, tenia las manos muy heladas y la frente ardiendo, sintiendo que su piel poco apoco se herizaba por el recuerdo... Intento calmarse rapidamente, respirando suavemente por la boca, se levanto tirando la toalla para abrigarse y recostarse entre las sabanas, mirando hacia afuera por el ventanal... Sintio un poco de temor a cerrar los ojos otra vez, pero el cansancio le pudo, aun asi, intento desviar la mente a cualquier idea, y cayo dormido...  
-

- Paso algo?... - Junno se acerco a Ueda que miraba una de las hojas de programa para la gira, sin embargo, Ueda parecia mas ausente que concentrado en las notas del programa... - Tatsu... Paso algo?... - Tatsuya alzo la mirada rapidamente al sentir la mano de Junno posarse en su hombro, le nego efusivamente y trato de esbozarle una sonrisa poco convincente... - Vamos, tranquilizate... - Le tendio los brazos de manera imperceptible, pero el mayor sintio el abrazo incluso antes de que se cerraran al rededor de su cuerpo, sonriendo suavemente, algo mas dulce que segundos antes...  
- Esta bien... Solo... Estaba preocupado... - Susurro cerrando los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Junno tan cerca...  
- Por Kame?... - El mayor asintio... - No creo que debas preocuparte tanto por el ahora... Te estas haciendo cargo de muchas cosas...  
- Lo se...  
- Vamos... Vamos a descanzar, ne?...

Ne?... Un dia, Ueda creyo que en mucho tiempo no volveria a sentir esa atencion de parte de Junno... A pesar de que se acercaba el mes en que se juraban solo una buena amistad...  
Abrio los ojos, enfocandolos en el menor que lo miraba con ternura...  
- Junno... - Susurro con algo de temor...  
- Dime... - Taguchi se veia un poco serio, pero no lo suficiente como para acobardarlo...  
- Puedo... Besarte?... - Ueda sintio que sus mejillas se entibiaban un poco, por el nerviosismo tardio que sintio y por la mirada de Junno que tuvo encima, que poco a poco cambio a algo mas comprensivo, una ternura que solo le demostraba cuando eran pareja y algo aquejaba a Ueda... Bajo la mirada, completamente ruborizado, intimidado por esa sensacion... Sin embargo, no pudo sentirse mas maravillado cuando sintio los suaves dedos de Junno acariciandole el menton... Haciendole alzar el rostro y sellando sus labios con cuidado...  
- Eso querias?... Por que bajas la mirada?... - Susurro mirando a Tatsuya sonrojarse... Sonriendo con cari o y apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Ueda...  
- Tenia... Miedo... Por lo que hablamos en la tarde... - Volvio a cerrar los ojos, relajandose con la respiracion de Junno sobre su nuca...  
- Hmn... Pero tu mismo dijiste que no nos metieramos en esas cosas... - Se separo un poco para mirarlo... - Quiero demostrarte que si es diferente cuando se trata de ti, Tatsu...  
- Perdon... - Taguchi nego lentamente...  
- No importa... - Acaricio su rostro con ternura, besando su frente y luego juntandolas...  
- Volvamos, Junnie, por favor... - Susurro volviendo a besarlo, en un beso mas lento y apasionado... Cuando se separo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apoyando nuevamente la frente en la de Taguchi... - No quiero... Sentir que algo se quebro entre nosotros... Si... Aun guardas algun temor... Dejame alejarlo... Lo hare... - Frente a las palabras del mayor, Junno sintio su corazon sumergirse en una mezcla de ternura y sorpresa... Sabia que Uepi queria mejorar las cosas, sabia cuan dispuesto estaba a mejorar las cosas, pero no sabia que tan directo podia ser ahora al referirse a eso... Supo que tenia miedo, que realmente queria estar con el y que no esperaba nada mas de su parte... Solo regresar a esa hermosa relacion...  
- Ah... Tatsu... - Sin ninguna otra necesidad, Junno se separo a penas del rostro de Ueda para sellar sus labios otra vez, en un beso mucho mas dulce y suave que el anterior... Con algo de timidez, Tatsuya poso las manos en los hombros de Junno, masajeando suavemente con los dedos, y no sintio en realidad, cuando Junno lo pego a su cuerpo y profundizo el beso, arrancandole un suave jadeo de sorpresa, al que el menor respondio con un gemido ahogado... Ocultando entre sus mensajes la palabra "Intentemoslo"...  
-

Kame se quedo un rato mas mirando hacia afuera... La luna brillaba sobre las calles, pero no se veia ninguna estrella, la noche era muy oscura en ese momento...  
No habia ensayado, por recomendacion de medico, solo habia hecho pruebas de voz, y el resto del tiempo habia visto avanzar un poco a los chicos con las coreografias y los bailes, se sentia un poco retrasado con respecto a eso, pero la verdad es que ya lo habia hecho antes...  
Se levanto con cierto cuidado y se acerco al ventanal, abriendolo un poco para sentir la brisa nocturna colandose en su habitacion y enfriando un poco el ambiente y con eso su mente... Fue a sentarse a su cama nuevamente, sintiendo las piernas un poco cansadas luego de no usarlas por dos semanas y media, ademas de comer poco, se habia desanimado mucho, y es que...  
Jamas imagino terminar con Jin de esa manera...  
Suspiro sacandose la chaqueta y cerrando el ventanal de nueva cuenta, acercandose a su mesita de velador para ver por fin, ya mas tranquilo, la nota que en la tarde encontro entre la ropa que Jin le mando... La desdoblo con un dejo de impaciencia, aguardando la respiracion antes de leerla...

_Kazu:_

_Llevamos juntos tres a os, tres a os llenos de altibajos, de momentos hermosos y muchos otros que preferiria no hablar, a os en que nos hemos mantenido unidos a pesar de todo, del hecho de ser una relacion libre, de tus problemas de salud, de mis propios problemas, en contra de nuestro contrato en la empresa y a escondidas de los jefes._  
_Tres a os en que nos hemos reido de ellos porque igual estamos juntos._  
_Aunque tambien, y yo creo, lo mas importante._  
_Han sido tres a os en que apredimos a entendernos mutuamente, enfrentandonos a todo y superando lo que nos amenazo._  
_Eso han sido, estos tres a os en que has estado a mi lado._  
_Por eso no te pedire mas explicaciones, ni te pedire que por favor no terminemos con lo poco y nada que conseguimos construir con tan poca seriedad, entiendo perfectamente tus palabras._  
_Solo te dire, que tu sabes que no estas solo, que no eres el unico que ha pasado por esto, y que por sobre todo, Te amo._  
_Sabes que te apoyo y que te ayudare en lo que quieras o necesites._  
_Aunque dudo que requieras mucha ayuda..._  
_Eres de las personas mas fuertes que conozco._  
_Por eso se que no te vas a rendir y que llueve, truene, o tus petalos se quemen... Con el tiempo vas a florecer de nuevo..._  
_Solo pido estar ahi cuando pase, y ser yo tu proxima primavera, que me des otra oportunidad para cuidarte seriamente... Como tu lo has hecho conmigo todo este tiempo._  
_Han sido tres a os maravillosos._  
_Te amo, Kame, y eso no cambiara jamas,_  
_quedate seguro._

_Akanishi Jin._

- Akanishi... Jin... - Susurro Kame mirando fijamente la hoja, doblandola antes de que las lagrimas cayeran y mancharan el papel, lo sabia... Sabia todo por lo que Jin habia pasado y por es estaba seguro de que no necesitaba explicarse mas... Y aunque no lo pareciera, Jin habia madurado muchisimo en esos a os juntos... Asi como tambien podia saber perfectamente que en la carta era la primera instancia en que Jin le decia que lo amaba sinceramente y no solo porque las palabras habian salido de sus noches juntos... Esas dos palabras revivieron un poco el corazon que se consumia lentamente en su pecho... A pesar del miedo que eso significaba... Estaria siempre dispuesto a estar con Jin... Siempre y cuando su mente y su cuerpo se lo permitan, lo que ahora no se daba... Era imposible...  
Tenia muy en claro las sensaciones que provocaba la cercania de Jin en los ensayos, el miedo a que lo toque, a que se acerque mas de lo necesario, como si pudiera ver el da o que en su alma habia provocado el abuso de aquel desconocido...  
Apreto los ojos, resintiendose a las lagrimas, no queria llorar de esa manera, por sentir su amor imposible, queria...  
Queria estar tranquilo... Tranquilo y con Jin a su lado... Pero era su cuerpo el que no lo permitia...

Volvio a mirar hacia afuera...  
- Podremos Jin?... - Susurro a la luna como si fuera el medio para comunicarse con su, ahora, ex... - Podremos ser realmente lo que sue o que seamos?... Lo que intente borrar con el deseo por Pi, lo que intentaste evitar con... Una excusa tan baja como el no hacerme da o... - Miro la carta, aun con algo de pena... - Lo entiendo Jin, lo entiendes, lo se... Pero, ahora es algo tan dificil... - Se acurruco con los pies sobre la cama, tirando los zapatos al suelo y se abrigo un poco, solo con el cubrecama, aun sosteniendo la carta en sus manos cuando se acosto... - En serio... Me gustaria que podamos estar juntos otra vez, dandonos una oportunidad... En algo mas serio... - Cerro los ojos, acurrucandose para alejar todo el frio... Extra ando a morir el cuerpo de Jin abrazandolo y compartiendole algo de calor... Sin embargo, lo veia tan lejano ya... Que no esperaba a regresar para tenerlo de nuevo...


End file.
